


500 Days of Dean Winchester

by sweetapocalyptc



Category: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Fandom, Les Misérables (2012), Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Musical
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 100,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetapocalyptc/pseuds/sweetapocalyptc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Castiel le gusta pensar que el amor existe y que te lo puedes encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina. A Dean le gusta meter mano en las esquinas. Castiel cree que cuando la mecha se enciende ni el universo ni el puñetero cosmos entero puede apagar lo que ha ardido una vez. Dean conduce un flamante Impala y quema la carretera con las llantas al tomar las curvas. Una historia en la que el amor se convierte en oxígeno y que cuenta cómo a veces sería mejor no respirar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo: necesitar o no necesitar un buen polvo**

_(“No, Tony!_ _You can't fuck the future. The future fucks you! It catches up with you and it fucks you if you ain't planned for it!”_

_“Look, tonight is the future, and I am planning for it. There's this shirt I gotta buy, a beautiful shirt.”) – Saturday Night Fever_

 

La noche en la que Cas nació medio mundo celebraba la entrada del Año Nuevo. 1979 había sido un buen año; probablemente algunos lo recordarían porque Joy Division dio a luz al álbum _Unknown Pleasures_ , Pink Floyd grabó _The Wall_ y los Bee Gees publicaron _Spirits Having Flown_. Si Cas hubiera tenido un poco más de interés en el año de su nacimiento también habría sabido que AC/DC bendijo al mundo con _Highway to Hell_ o que Aerosmith aplastó a la humanidad con _Night in the Ruts;_ es más, si hubiera prestado la mínima atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor habría sabido que Led Zeppelin también había grabado _In throught the out Door_.

Así pues, el beso que Melissa Novak quería darle a su marido para celebrar la llegada de 1980 tuvo que ser presenciado por un grupo de enfermeras, quienes después de dejar al bebé arrugado en brazos de su madre, observaron la televisión hipnotizadas por el paso del tiempo en el reloj que buscaba dar las doce, y esperando la ocasión para abrazarse y lanzar unos cuantos confeti al aire.

 

Ese “bebé arrugado” pronto creció y tuvo nombre; Castiel Novak tiene el pelo oscuro, despeinado, revuelto proporcionando una imagen de larga siesta en el sofá que nunca se produce. Sus ojos son azules; probablemente si alguien tuviera que escribir una novela sobre él diría que se parecen al color del océano, al azul del cielo despejado y todas esas ñoñerías que a los adolescentes les gusta escuchar.

“Paparruchas”, murmuraría probablemente Cas si leyese algo como eso.

A él le gusta pensar que sus ojos se parecen al espacio, a las nebulosas y creer que cualquier día la nave espacial USS Enterprise emergerá de sus pupilas y podrá tomar una coca-cola con sus tripulantes.

Y es que a Cas le gusta imaginar imposibles.

Porque, ¿quién diablos prefiere vivir la realidad a la ficción? A Cas le gustan sus libros, le gustan sus películas, sus series y su música, y si puede normalmente se encierra en su habitación e intenta repartir las 24 horas del día entre esas cuatro tareas. A veces desearía que el día durase más, algo así como 45 horas y así poder invertir alguna de ellas en dormir.

Y es que a Cas le gusta imaginar imposibles.

 

Debido a todo eso, Melissa Novak suele preocuparse por su hijo mientras ve la telenovela del medio día; Juana Rosa le ha puesto los cuernos a Fernando Alberto con Rodrigo Andrés y se casi se puede mascar la llegada de una buena pelea de espadas en la que alguno u otro acaba por recibir un tiro inesperado. Es por eso que no puede evitar acordarse de él cuando alguno de los personajes muere de forma trágica. Porque sabe que cuando su hijo muera ella no estará para llorarle y que probablemente ni _ese tal Spock_ o _el John Travolta_ del que tiene empapelada la habitación aparezcan por el funeral para dar sus condolencias. A Melissa, como cualquier otra madre le aterra que su hijo de 18 años no tenga amigos, le preocupa que  por supuesto que se haga demasiadas pajas y se quede ciego para el resto de su vida, aunque por otro lado también le preocupa que no se las haga y eso le convierta en un adulto rarito. Pero sobre todo, a Melissa le preocupan las drogas. Pero eso es algo que se da por sentado. Afortunadamente, sabe que Cas es incapaz de contactar con ningún camello, ya que la posibilidad de que un traficante se presente en su dormitorio es meridianamente imposible y lo único para lo que sale el joven de casa es para ir al instituto y volver con expresión cansada y pocas ganas de estudiar.

 

En realidad, y a pesar de su desgana por el estudio Cas ha conseguido la nota suficiente como para ingresar nada menos que en la Universidad de Stanford; y si no fuera porque se sentiría mal por las noches probablemente rezaría para que sus padres vivieran en la miseria, que no le pudieran pagar la carrera y así tuviera que quedarse en casa para siempre. No es que no quiera estudiar y vivir la maravillosa experiencia de dormir en una cama que no es la suya en un campus de envidia. _Sí, con algún compañero de habitación invadiendo mi espacio personal o con una pareja de adictos al sexo en la pared de la derecha._ Castiel cree que ya ha tenido suficiente sexo de por vida con los gemidos de su madre los días pares del mes. Nunca falla.

Así que esa es la situación; y es domingo, y hace sol, y es agosto, y hace calor y Cas está sentado en la mesa de la cocina con un plato de macarrones con queso delante y desearía salir de allí antes de tener La Discusión OTRA VEZ.

La Discusión, con mayúsculas. Letras capitales. Escrito en negrita.

–         Castiel, ¿has hecho la maleta? - La voz de su madre es como un viejo gramófono averiado.

–         Sí –gruñe con cansancio–, y no vuelvas a preguntarme si he cogido suficientes calzoncillos. Créeme, lo he hecho.

–         Si contestas así no harás amigos...

A Cas le apetece decirle que de todas las cosas que le importan una soberana mierda en el mundo esa se lleva la palma, pero respeta lo suficiente a su madre como para no haberle contado nunca que la ha escuchado practicando el sexo y por supuesto como para no contestarle de malos modos. Así que decide callarse. Esa noche duerme menos que de costumbre; deja que la música de los Bee Gees le cubra por completo y para cuando tiene el sueño suficiente como para echar una cabezada alcanza el vídeo de _Fiebre del Sábado Noche_ y decide que la vida nocturna es joven, larga y que no es su último día en la tierra, pero sí el último que podrá hacer lo que le de la gana sin que nadie le moleste.

Tony Manero es guapo, es brutalmente atractivo, y de hecho esas caderas tendrían que estar prohibidas en casi todos los estados y si hace falta en la Antártida. Por lo menos. Treinta y tres veces ha visto la película. Solamente necesitó dos minutos y un plano para enamorarse perdidamente de John Travolta. Tenía menos años de los que querría admitir cuando se dio cuenta de que de los pantalones blancos ajustados lo que más le llamaba la atención no era que fueran acampanados. Tres reproducciones le valieron para empezar a aprenderse los bailes y seis para acabar de perfeccionarlos.

Huelga decir que es aficionado a adelantar el reproductor de vídeo al momento exacto en el que hay escenas de sexo. Porque es curioso. Porque le apetece. Porque es posible, probable, que a lo mejor, con alguna que otra duda (más bien sin ninguna) le guste imaginar que Tony Manero es el que le empuja al coche y el resto... El resto, como diría su madre, es asunto de dos rombos.

Cas es gay. O eso cree. En realidad no sabe cuándo empezó a serlo o si no lo fue alguna vez. De pequeño era más de Epi y Blas que de la Gallina Caponata. Llevar mallas en las clases de gimnasia no resultó una tortura y puede que su obsesión con Scooby- Doo y en concreto con Fred, fuera algo más que una cuestión científica.

Pero eso nadie lo sabe. "En el armario", dicen. Bueno, a Cas le gusta eso; disfruta de sentarse en el sofá, hacer un comentario sobre el culo de la presentadora y gozar del paquete del tío que da el tiempo. "Chispeará en Chicago este fin de semana..." y todo lo que puede pensar es que como no deje de lamerse los labios de esa forma él sí que acabará chispeando.

Su madre le insiste en que se eche novia. Cas es tradicional. "Mamá, no he encontrado a la mujer adecuada", después vuelve a cerrar las puertas del armario y lee cómics de Marvel. _Los superhéroes van en mallas y nadie les llama maricas._

Una vez le gustó un chico; tenían once años y compartían pupitre en el colegio. Olía bien. Y tenía el pelo limpísimo. Cas se preguntaba muchas veces cómo sería tocarlo. Sentía el irrefrenable desde de sobarlo, de acariciarlo y de esnifar cada cabello oscuro. Dibujaba bien, y a veces garabateaba penes en las esquinas de sus apuntes; Cas se reía y sonreía como un idiota, admirando la capacidad del otro para hacer dibujos tan similares y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes "este es más largo porque le gusta cascársela y he escuchado que así se hace más grande", decía. Y así, entre penes y pollas y "el mío es más grande que el tuyo, deberíamos comprobarlo", acabaron en el baño del segundo piso. Se bajaron la bragueta, los calzoncillos de dibujos después y empezó el juego.

Y Cas ganó.

Y joder que si ganó. Antes de sacarla ya parecía el mástil de un barco. "Si la frotas igual que me consigues ganar y todo, ¿eh?", le sugirió al otro. El chico asintió convencidísimo y Cas pasó un buen rato observando cómo funcionaba la anatomía masculina.

Pero la historia de "penes, pollas y cómo hacer que tu amigo se masturbe delante de ti" terminó poco después, cuando el chico se echó novia y todo fueron tetas y faldas. Su siguiente contacto con el sexo fue el porno, y después el porno y al día siguiente un poco más de porno. En realidad Cas es tan virgen que pagarían muy bien en el mercado negro. Sin embargo, ¿qué importa ser virgen cuando Tony Manero te ha robado todo lo que te puede robar?

Supo que algo estaba haciendo mal la mañana que se encontró una caja de condones encima de la mesilla con una nota "úsalos con moderación". Moderación la justa. Ahí siguen, debajo de un par de calcetines de deporte viejos porque le da vergüenza que sus padres sepan que no ha tenido oportunidad de abrir ni el envoltorio. Pero es que no ha surgido la oportunidad, es que los personajes de sus libros no son follables en el plano material, los protagonistas de las series están fuera de su alcance y los chicos del barrio no le tocarían ni con un palo manchado de mierda.

La universidad. La universidad. Se le hace grande. Como cuando le apuran los helados de chocolate. Y es que la universidad es desmadre, y es sexo y es un polvo en la esquina de una clase de anatomía. Y es que la universidad es todo a lo que no quiere enfrentarse. Cas no cree que necesite un buen polvo, es más, cree que podría morir virgen y más feliz que unas pascuas mientras no le cortasen las manos, pero a veces, en la noche, cuando la casa está en silencio, los gallumbos un poco húmedos no puede evitar pensar que lo necesita más que un nuevo número de Spider-man. Porque joder, es que es follar, y en las pelis la gente se lo pasa muy bien como para que sea algo malo, y...

_Y ojalá hubiera alguien dispuesto a echarme un buen polvo._

Luego se avergüenza y borra esos minutos que son solamente suyos. Porque no es así de absurdo, porque se puede vivir sin lascivia, porque siendo completamente sinceros y realistas _nadie en este puñetero mundo estaría dispuesto a echarme un buen polvo._

A la mañana siguiente se despierta cómo si hubiera bebido altas cantidades de alcohol, a pesar de que lo único que ha probado en su vida es el champán que llena su copa en las cenas familiares de Año Nuevo. Tiene la boca pastosa, el pelo revuelto y la sombra de una barba que lleva creciendo tres días seguidos. Apaga el despertador, alcanza una sudadera de color gris y se envuelve en ella como si estuviera en pleno invierno. La ventana permanece abierta y es temprano porque el único sonido que llega es el de los árboles meciéndose suavemente al ritmo del viento. Cas arrastra los pies hasta el pasillo y observa cómo su padre entra al baño y enciende la radio.

<< _Buenos días por la mañana, ¡y ya son las ocho! Despiértate con la mejor música de todos los tiempos. DE AYER Y DE HOY. Despidamos este verano que cada vez se hace más corto con la magia de The Beach Boys. ¡Mueve el esqueleto con Keepin' the summer alive!_ >>

"Ahora se pegará cien horas afeitándose y peinándose y Dios, aún creerá que vamos a ver a la Reina de Inglaterra o algo por el estilo", piensa,y negando con la cabeza baja las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Le gusta el café recién hecho, con poca leche, que queme en la punta de la lengua, y amargue en lo más profundo de su garganta. La sensación le ayuda a despertarse. Cas es consciente de que si pudiera meterse un zapato en el gaznate para poder abrir los ojos durante el día probablemente lo haría. Diez veces si hiciera falta.

Sentado en la silla y con las piernas cruzadas el día se promete mejor de lo que parecía la noche anterior; la universidad tendrá una biblioteca, puede pasar el día allí _sí, sería una buena idea_ y únicamente pisar el dormitorio para dormir. Le preocupa el hecho de que no estará su póster gigantesco de la película _Los Intocables_ , con Kevin Costner protagonizando a Eliot Ness, para darle las buenas noches; y que por lo tanto ya no soñará con gánsgters, tiros, corrupción y policías.

Cuando acaba de desayunar deja la taza en la encimera y sube de nuevo hacia su habitación, comprobando que su padre todavía sigue con su rutina mañanera y decide que es mejor vestirse primero o cumplirá los treinta si continúa esperando en el pasillo. Cas no tiene mucha ropa, la mayoría cuenta ya con un par de años; edad a la que dejó de crecer. Se viste con unos tejanos de color oscuro, zapatillas y una camiseta de manga corta ancha grisácea. Mira fijamente la maleta con ruedas hasta que escucha la puerta del baño abrirse y la arrastra hasta el pasillo lanzando un último vistazo al dormitorio.

–        ¡Vamos, vamos! Que tenemos que salir ya, tardón.

Cas espera que su padre esté bromeando o posiblemente sería capaz de empujarle por las escaleras y no sentir remordimientos. Se lava los dientes con rapidez y maldiciendo alcanza la entrada y con la bocina del coche en los oídos se sube a la parte trasera del automóvil y se cruza de brazos con enfado.

–        Parece que fue ayer cuando te llevaba a tu primer día de colegio, ¿eh? – Su padre intenta mantener conversación por el espejo retrovisor al tiempo que arranca – Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo.

El viaje es largo, pero podría haber dudado diez minutos que a Cas le habrían parecido años. La universidad está lo suficientemente lejos como para que no vaya a poder volver a casa en mucho tiempo pero lo bastante cerca como para que si comete un delito le juzguen en el mismo estado que si lo cometiese en su jardín. No es que pretenda asesinar a nadie, por supuesto.

_De momento._

Castiel baja la ventanilla para que el aire le dé en la cara y disfruta con cierto parecido a un cachorro del viento que le revuelve el pelo. Va a comenzar a estudiar Medicina. Cuando toda su familia le preguntó el porqué de la elección contestó que era porque su padre se dedicaba a eso, que le gustaría seguir el negocio familiar. En realidad no es por tal cosa. A Cas le parece que si puede salvar vidas y está en su mano hacer el bien es una estupidez no hacerlo. Por otro lado le asusta un poco la idea, no se siente tan listo cómo esos médicos que salen en la televisión, _a lo mejor no sirvo._ Se imagina volviendo a casa con la cabeza gacha y la decepción presionándole hasta el último de los músculos de su cuerpo y se siente peor que si le hubieran dado una patada en la entrepierna.

Despedirse de su padre no es complicado, se abrazan, el señor Novak le da un par de golpes en la espalda que dicen claramente “cuídate, hijo” y hasta contiene las ganas de llorar en público. El sonido del tubo de escape se extingue a su espalda.

Cuando Cas se queda solo delante del enorme edificio tarda más de cuatro minutos en hacer reaccionar sus piernas; _no sabía que un lugar pudiera ser TAN grande_ y sólo cuando estira los brazos en el aire y respira hondo es consciente que después de todo un verano de protestas, de “qué pasará” y cierta morriña hacia la ciudad en la que se crió por fin tiene delante el que será su hogar durante los próximos años.

Cuando Cas escriba en un papel las cosas que más detesta de aquel lugar la primera de todas no tendrá nombre pero sí apellido: en la pequeña placa que hay en su nombre dice Mrs. Stevenson. Tiene el pelo teñido, _mal teñido,_ la raíz casi negra empieza a cubrir alarmantemente la parte superior de la cabeza y Cas está seguro de que si le pregunta le contestará que son mechas californianas o alguna excusa barata para no admitir que tiene un aspecto desastroso. Sus uñas son largas y pintadas de rojo intenso, y cuando le coge el papel que saca de la mochila le observa mascando chicle y con cara de pocos amigos. Después de leer (o fingir leer) el documento asiente con la cabeza y a través de sus gafas sin montura de pasta le señala la misma puerta por la que acaba de entrar y con voz chirriante le indica que salga y gire a la derecha y cien indicaciones más de las que a los diez segundos no recuerda ninguna.

Se siente estúpido cargando con la maleta, siendo observado por las personas que hay a su alrededor, y hay algo en el ambiente que le recuerda a las películas de la vida en un campus y a las fiestas, y el alcohol y las togas de _Desmadre a la Americana,_ y cruza los dedos para que todo eso no sean más que alucinaciones.

 _Alucinaciones_.

_Sí, coño._

El edificio que Mrs. Stevenson le ha indicado es prácticamente igual que el principal, pero en el interior todo es distinto; un par de chicas en zapatillas de deporte pasan a su lado con los cascos puestos y dispuestas a hacer deporte en el exterior. Otro chico habla con alguien en un teléfono que cuelga de la pared justo en la entrada. No hay rastro de equipos de fútbol, hermandades o bromas pesadas. _Puede que no sea tan malo después de todo._

Tal y cómo indica su papel, la habitación en la que tiene que dormir se encuentra en el segundo piso, subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha. Le cuesta horrores arrastrar la maleta los primeros escalones; no es que sea un debilucho, pero esas endemoniadas cosas pesan un quintal por lo menos.

–        ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Se vuelve, casi se cae y tiene que sujetarse en la barandilla para recuperar el equilibrio, pero su maleta cae sin remedio hasta que golpea la mano de la persona que se ha dirigido a él. Es alto, _condenadamente alto_ y ancho, muy ancho _¿hará pesas?_ Tiene el pelo cuidadosamente colocado tras las orejas, media melena y unas patillas perfectamente recortadas. Cas tiene que mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus ojos, que aparentemente marrones brillan con cierta tonalidad verde que sin duda los hace especiales. El chico sonríe y en sus mejillas se forman un par de hoyuelos que le hacen parecer un pequeño cachorro y no un gigantesco animal como le había sugerido su aspecto al principio. Perro que ni ladra ni muerde.

–        No – se da cuenta del absurdo de la situación. Porque el extraño tiene su maleta entre las manos y si no fuera por eso todos sus calzoncillos estarían cubriendo el suelo del primer piso y ya no habría salvación para él en ese lugar –, bueno… En realidad sí. Pesa un poco.

–        Sí, pesa – asiente el otro cogiéndola entre los brazos –. Por eso la gente suele utilizar el ascensor que hay abajo.

–        Ah.

_Ah. Está bien. Sí. Ahora ya no puedo fingir que soy estúpido._

–        No te preocupes – ríe él. _Y de nuevo los hoyuelos_ –. Mucha gente no se da cuenta; soy Sam.

–        Uhm, yo soy Cas.

Castiel es consciente de que en ese tipo de situaciones hay que dar la mano, pero las de Sam siguen ocupadas, y están en medio de una escalera y comprende en ese instante que sin duda sus habilidades para relacionarse con las personas están un poco oxidadas.

Sam le sigue escaleras arriba; no hace preguntas, simplemente le acompaña y sólo cuando Cas se detiene en la habitación que tiene un número 23 escrito en la puerta vuelve a hablar.

–        ¡Oh! – Se gira en redondo y señala una puerta unos diez metros más al fondo del pasillo – Yo vivo allí, así que estamos bastante cerca.

–        Oh, sí, lo estamos.

–        Sí…

–        Esto… Creo que ya puedo yo solo.

–        ¡Claro! – Levanta la mano en forma de saludo – Hasta pronto, Cas.

La puerta se abre con una pequeña llave que la secretaria ha guardado en un sobre, junto con un mapa del recinto y horarios de los distintos lugares. Pero no les presta atención. La cerradura parece estar atascada al principio y solo cuando da un golpe fuerte con el hombro ésta se abre y deja paso al dormitorio.

Hay dos camas. _Genial._ Una contra la pared derecha y la otra a la izquierda; las sábanas son blancas y el único mobiliario son dos escritorios pequeños idénticos, un armario empotrado y la lámpara del techo. Se deja caer en el colchón de la izquierda, sin siquiera cerrar la puerta a su espalda y cierra los ojos cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

Está agotado y todavía no ha hecho nada. Le rompe el alma ver las paredes tan vacías, las dos camas tan bien hechas y la ventana tan cerrada que huele a antiguo. No parece que haya nadie viviendo allí y no quiere hacerse ilusiones de que por algún tipo de razón afortunada no vaya a tener compañero de habitación. De repente recuerda que hace horas que no va al baño y que le vendría bien lavarse la cara un poco y despejarse, así que se levanta y busca por la habitación una puerta que le indique la entrada al servicio. Pero no hay ninguna.

_Será una broma…_

Deja la maleta a un lado y sale al pasillo con preocupación; no sabe muy bien a quién preguntarle, a quién decirle que su habitación tiene un defecto, que alguien se ha olvidado de colocar su ducha y su lavabo y su… Solamente se le ocurre una persona, así que con más valor del que de verdad siente recorre esos diez  metros de distancia que le separan de la puerta del chico extraño: Sam.

Lo primero que escucha es la música excesivamente alta que procede del interior de la habitación. No reconoce la canción, pero está seguro de que la ha escuchado alguna vez en la radio. Si Cas prestase atención a algo más que las cosas que le interesan habría sabido que se trataba de _Back in Black_ de AC/DC. La voz aguda del cantante llena el pasillo y se escuchan unos golpes tan fuertes que Cas teme interrumpir algún tipo de sacrificio satánico.

–        ¡Baja eso! – Es la voz de Sam y a juzgar por el tono parece que no es la primera vez que repite lo mismo.

–        Siempre igual, Sammy – la otra persona que habla tiene la voz grave y profunda y parece ser el causante del escándalo –. Bajar el volumen de esta canción es pecado. Te lo aseguro.

–        Tu existencia es pecado, Dean.

 _Dean_.

Cas se queda en la puerta, con el puño en alto, como si realmente pretendiese llamar a algún tipo de puerta invisible. El interior se parece a su dormitorio, pero las dos camas están sin hacer, las puertas del armario permanecen abiertas y de ellas emerge un montón de ropa desordenada. Las paredes no son blancas, al menos en el lado izquierdo; están cubiertas de pósters de grupos que no conoce.

Cas pierde la atención en todo eso en cuanto se fija en la persona que ha respondido a gritos a la protesta de Sam.

Un chico alto salta encima de la cama, con las zapatillas puestas y sin ninguna preocupación por manchar las sábanas. Mueve los brazos en el aire simulando tocar la guitarra y se muerde el labio con una pasión que parece que la habitación esté llena de chicas fanáticas dispuestas a lanzarle su ropa interior. Él tiene el pelo claro, exageradamente bien cortado y acabado en una cuidada cresta en la parte superior de la cabeza. Sus brazos son fuertes, no tanto como los de Sam pero sí lo suficiente como para poder arrearle un buen puñetazo a cualquiera y dejarlo tumbado. Cas no sabe qué hacer o qué decir así que simplemente tose alto y espera una reacción. Estadísticamente pueden cerrarle la puerta en las narices por imbécil y entrometido y si tiene un poco más de suerte puede que sean amables y contesten a sus preguntas.

–        ¡Cas! – Sam parece contento de volverle a ver. _Supongo que es bueno._

–        ¿Cas? – El otro chico parece extrañado, deja de saltar y posa sus ojos sobre él. Los tiene verdes, grandes, verdes, grandes, verdes, grandes y verdes otra vez. Y mientras Cas se repite a sí mismo que los tiene verdes empieza a considerar que llamar _verde_ a ese color es un insulto – ¿Qué es Cas?

–        Es una abreviatura de mi nombre. – Contesta secamente.

–        ¿Abreviatura?

–        Sí, cuando haces tu nombre más corto y…

–        ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Sam interrumpe y aprovecha para bajar la música que en ese momento dice _I’m just making my play._ _Don’t try to push luck, just get out of my way ‘cause I’m back._

–        ¿Dónde… – Desvía la mirada incómodo – ¿Dónde está el baño?

–        ¿El baño? – Sam parece confuso – Esto… Al final del pasillo a la derecha.

–        Y si buscas el de las chicas está en la planta de arriba a la izquierda. –El rubio interviene y se ríe de su propio chiste con orgullo.

–        ¿Al final del pasillo? – Cas sabe que está poniendo esa cara de imbécil que habitualmente le devuelve el espejo, pero es que es incapaz de evitarlo – ¿Hay que compartir las duchas y todo eso?

–        Bienvenida al mundo real, princesa.

–        Oye, mira por qué no haces el favor de callarte y…

–        ¡Dean! – Sam interviene y fulmina con la mirada a su compañero – Es muy incómodo pero si quieres puedo decirte las horas en las que hay menos mendrugos haciendo uso de ellos.

–        Gracias, Sam. – Cas asiente con la cabeza, abatido, perdiendo poco a poco el mínimo entusiasmo que podía tener sobre aquel lugar.

Se da la vuelta para marcharse y sale al pasillo con un largo suspiro _este lugar apesta._ Echa de menos su casa y no ha pasado ni un día, casi podría decir que echa de menos los guisantes con jamón que prepara su madre los viernes _y no hay cosa que odie más que los guisantes con jamón que prepara mi madre los viernes._

–        ¡Ey!

–        ¿Uhm?

–        No me he presentado – el chico rubio le extiende la mano y Cas se alegra de que en esa ocasión pueda estrecharla –, soy Dean. Dean Winchester.

–        Encantado.

–        ¿Y de qué viene Cas?

–        De Castiel.

–        ¿Castiel? – Parece pensativo – No lo había escuchado en mi vida, ¡si quieres cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde encontrarme!

–        ¿Y dónde puedo encontrarte si se puede saber?

–        Donde haya música, evidentemente. Sigue el camino de baldosas amarillas, Dorothy.

Se gira con una sonrisa tan amplia que da hasta miedo y se aleja. Cas se queda en el pasillo, quieto, con los brazos a ambos lados y observando. Las piernas de Dean Winchester se abren cuando camina, mueve los hombros mientras vuelve a cantar en alto la canción que sonaba minutos antes en su habitación y es innegable que tiene algo de ritmo, incluso que hay algo de elegancia en la forma en la que se mueve.

Cas vuelve a entrar en la habitación y esta vez sí que cierra la puerta antes de tumbarse y cerrar los ojos. Tiene modorra. Le duele la cabeza. Piensa que podría ser un buen momento para darse a las drogas y olvidarse hasta de su identidad.

Ponerse un antifaz y luchar contra los genios del mal. Morir en el primer enfrentamiento y ser héroe y víctima nacional.

Todo un plan.

Muy patriótico.

Tan absurdo y patético que se da un golpe en la frente y trata de conciliar el sueño antes de que se le ocurra otra estupidez aún mayor.


	2. Hace diez segundos era maricón

**Capítulo uno: "Hace diez segundos era maricón"**

****

  
_‘The sky's blue Ross and I had sex yesterda_ _y!’ – Joey, FRIENDS._   


A sus 21 años, Dean Winchester tiene todo lo que podría desear. Es alto, es guapo, tiene un culo envidiable y no necesita abuela. Es carismático, tiene una sonrisa que provoca desmayos desde que comenzó la preparatoria y un ego tan grande que las habitaciones a veces se le quedan pequeñas. Dean "baja de la nube" Winchester, dicen; pero es que, cuando está ahí arriba es tan fácil dejarse llevar y quedarse quieto observando a los demás como los meros mortales que son. Tiene los ojos verdes y una peca debajo del muslo izquierdo; es incapaz de hacer el saludo del planeta Vulcano con la mano derecha pero sí doblar la lengua en tres. Su película favorita es _Porky's II: al día siguiente_ y si no la ha visto cuarenta veces a lo largo de su vida no la ha visto ninguna. Pero claro, no todo es fácil y sencillo; Dean sigue con religiosidad una dieta Mediterránea con alguna que otra modificación: hamburguesas de queso los lunes, martes, miércoles y sábados y con extra de queso los domingos, "porque es el día del Señor y hay que honrarle y todo eso", se excusa. La pizza barbacoa forma parte del menú el resto de días de la semana y es fiel seguidor de la filosofía, de origen por lo menos tibetano, de picar entre horas. Se llena la boca, y qué boca, con todo lo que encuentra por el camino. "Dean, te vas a poner como un tonel", "¿pero es eso comestible?" o "¡no envuelvas las salchichas con el bacon, Dean!" eran las frases más repetidas en casa de los Winchester cuando era pequeño.

A los quince años se hizo amigo de Derek, que vive una calle más abajo cerca de su casa en Lawrence, Kansas. Alto, moreno y de ojos claros le ofreció un cigarrillo la primera vez que se conocieron "eh, ¿fumas?". No lo hacía, claro que no. Pero en ese momento todas las historias sobre cáncer de pulmón y gente consumiéndose en sus propia carne que su padre solía contarle para asustarle de pequeño se desvanecieron.

Tosió.

Se atragantó.

"Está de puta madre, tío", dijo "este es del bueno".

Poco más de un dólar en el bar de la esquina. "Unos tíos mayores que se dedican a comprar y vender, ¿sabes?", le explicó Derek.

Y desde entonces todo fue así, Dean y Derek; Derek y Dean.

Cuando Derek cumplió los 16 su padre le compró un Nissan Máxima 810 que fue testigo de la adolescencia de los dos durante casi tres años enteros. La tapicería era de cuero, mala, Dean le dio un chinazo una noche de autocine con varias copas encima en el verano de 1993 y se ganó un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula cortesía americana de su mejor amigo. En el espejo retrovisor colgaron unos dados que, con sus palabras eran "un flipe" y que meses después hicieron compañía a una muñeca hawaiana que movía las caderas al ritmo de la música rock que la radio, recién arreglada, emitía cuando encendían el motor y fingían ser los dioses de la carretera.  Se podría decir que _Songs of Faith and Devotion_ nació y murió en ese cochazo.  << _I feel you_ >> sonaba la primera vez que Derek se lió un porro en el asiento delantero mientras Dean besaba a una rubia de ojos oscuros curiosamente interesada por los dos. A partes iguales.

-        Dean, deja eso y ven a probar esta maría.

_This is the morning of our love. It's just the dawning of our love._

La canción también fue testigo de la pérdida de virginidad de los dos. Esta vez por separado. Derek consiguió a su primera chica en invierno de 1993; tenía los pechos grandes "enormes, tío, tan grandes que parecía de película". 18 años, ningunas ganas de pensar en lo que significaba ser un adulto y tener responsabilidades y un condón sin abrir en la cartera decorada con páginas arrancadas de la línea cómica de los domingos en el periódico local.

Dean bebió de las palabras de su amigo, detalles, tórridos, "cuéntamelo todo" y se tumbaron en la cama de su cuarto hasta las tantas de la noche, y vieron _Aterriza como puedas_ dos veces seguidas.

-        ¿Y qué te dijo, qué le dijiste? - Dean tiene los ojos brillantes. Mucha hambre de saber de sexo y un colocón encima que no le deja levantarse de la cama.

-        Le dije... - Derek se ríe - ¿Quieres leche?

-        Si no te dijo "no gracias. Lo tomo solo... Como los hombres" no merecía el polvo.

-        Joder, lo dijo; Winchester. Creo que es la mujer de mi vida.

-        ¿LO DIJO?

-        Te lo juro por el día y por la noche  y que explote la Tierra si te miento.

Y lo habría sido. La mujer de su vida. El yin de su yan. El ron de su mojito. Pero es que resultó que al día siguiente se acostó con un tipo tres años mayor que ellos, pelo en el pecho y cara de poder partirte los huesos del brazo de un soplido. Arreglaron la decepción del primer amor con una botella de whiskey y una porno escondida bajo la cama de Dean. Puerta cerrada. Silla atrancándola. Música a tope. AC/DC en cada arteria de su sistema y fotos y más fotos de tías en bikini.

-        Joder, tío. La quería.

-        Ya, tío, pero es que el amor es de idiotas. Estás mejor así, con todas las tías que quieras y ninguna responsabilidad, viviendo la vida.

-        Habría... Habría regalado esa cinta de cassette de los Rolling - Los Rolling dice, porque son sus colegas, porque sabe que en su imaginación toma cervezas con Mick Jagger en el bar de la esquina. A veces hablan de música, otras de drogas. A veces de las fans y en ocasiones del tiempo. Del malo y del bueno - ya sabes, esa en la que sale _Dandelion._

-        ¡PERO ES DANDELION, TÍO!

-        Por eso mismo, no quiero escuchar más música si no la escucha ella conmigo.

-        Hostia, mira el culo de esta - Dean da una calada al cigarrillo y echa el humo al aire -. Seguro que te vuelven las ganas de escuchar música.

-        No, eso no. Pero tengo ganas de cascarme una paja.

Para Dean "el día", "el bautismo", llegó un poco más tarde. "Tú la tratas con cariño. Que sepa que confía en ti, tío. Caricias por allí, caricias por allá y la metes, la sacas con delicadeza. Con delicadeza todo siempre sale bien", le aconsejó Derek.

Dean mentiría si dijera que no le sudaban las palmas de las manos, las de los pies y hasta la parte de detrás de las orejas cuando besó a la chica. Tiempo después se pavoneó de su primer polvo. De lo maravillosamente bien que fue. "Como la seda". En realidad pasó más de cinco minutos peleando con el broche del sujetador y tres segundos después dos tetas le parecían demasiadas como para tener que controlarlas. Una mano. La otra. _Vale, las dos a la vez_. _Y acariciar. Con delicadeza. A las chicas en el porno les gusta esto._ La lamió enterita. En las clavículas. En el hombro. En esa curva en la espalda que acaba al inicio de sus bragas de colores. Se la habría comido si hubiera podido. Ella hizo poco. Gemir. A ratos. Acariciarle la espalda y susurrarle al oído cosas del estilo de "oh, Dean..." Y desde luego sabía a gloria. Una plaza entera podría haber coreado su nombre y apellido y no le habría sentado mejor.

Abrió el envoltorio del preservativo con los dientes. La volvió a besar. Saliva escurriendo por la barbilla y manos nerviosas que buscaban cualquier rincón del cuerpo femenino. Y lo encontró.

Lo primero que pensó fue "coño, pues follar no es tan fácil como parece"; después toda la sangre del cerebro siguió la autopista sanguínea hasta otro lugar. Sudor. Mucho sudor. "Así, ponte así" y "no, mejor no..." y "vale, como tú quieras". Y después todo acabó.

A partir de ese momento Dean Winchester se infló como un pavo.

-        Esto del sexo es como ir en bici, Derek, una vez que aprendes solo te queda coger la autopista - y lo dice moviendo la mano en el aire, un ojo entrecerrado y la vista fija en el horizonte - ¡fiuuuuuuuuu!

-        Delincuente en la carretera y buen ciudadano en la cama, Dean.

-        Siempre respeto el límite de velocidad. - Fuma. Sexy.

-        Eso espero, porque si no es así me compadezco de las pobres muchachas que se dejan camelar por tu estúpida cara.

Esa fue una de las últimas conversaciones que tuvieron Dean y Derek antes de que este último se marchase a la universidad.

-        ¿ESTUDIAR? DEREK TÍO, ÍBAMOS A SER ESTRELLAS DE ROCK, ¿TE ACUERDAS?

-        Algún día - y le pone la mano en el hombro. Y de ese chico de pelo corto y ojos brillantes que fumaba en las esquinas bajo la cazadora y robaba revistas porno a las seis de la tarde poco queda - daremos un gira alrededor del mundo. Te lo prometo.

-        Espero por tu bien que te pires por motivos académicos y no porque te guste alguna tía lista de por ahí, ¡que nos conocemos!

-        Algún día crecerás - le revuelve el pelo. Lo hace siempre. Con manos grandes y cariñosas. Dean se sonroja y tuerce el morro. Porque le molesta. Porque no es un crío. _Porque me he tirado a más tías que tú, Derek. Por eso._ \- Y verás que a veces aparece alguien especial que le da la vuelta a tu mundo y todo eso que pasa en las películas.

-        ¡Por eso! En las películas, ¡DEREK! - Y repite el nombre - QUE ESO NO PASA DE VERDAD.

-        Joder, Dean, que a veces encuentras un cuatro ruedas con un motor que ruge mucho mejor que cualquier coche anterior que hayas tenido y dices "coño, es que la pondría en marcha toda mi vida y no me cansaría".

-        Es por una tía.

-        Es por una tía.

-        Que te jodan.

-        Ey Winchester - y le toca la mejilla con los dedos provocando una mueca de desagrado -, te quiero, tío.

Y sabe que es verdad, que cuando Derek te dice que te quiere lo hace de corazón, desde lo más hondo de su pecho.

Después de aquello su padre le dejó prestado un Chevrolet Impala del 67; negro, impecable, ambientador de pino y asientos de cuero. Y en realidad, hasta que no puso las manos con guantes sobre el volante no supo que siempre le había faltado algo. Que el amor es una chorrada cuando puedes cambiar de marcha con tanto esfuerzo, que qué es una relación sentimental al lado de 200 kilómetros de carretera conducidos por puro placer aventurero. Dean está seguro que nadie puede superar su pequeña escapada, un año antes de marcharse de casa para empezar los estudios a un bar de moteros. Tíos gigantescos de espalda ancha y gafas de sol cubriendo las ojeras de días en un viaje homérico. Se tomó una cerveza. Una tras otra, claro. Y acabó bailando al ritmo de una canción desconocida antes de casi desmayarse sobre la barra y gritar a pleno pulmón que sin duda, había sido el mejor día de su vida.

Eso es amor.

Eso es el amor para Dean Winchester.

Y al día de hoy, tumbado en su cama en el campus universitario, dos años después, sigue escribiendo odas a la inexistencia del amor. "Deberías hacerte político y legalizar el matrimonio con coches. Y te casas con el Impala de papá", le dice Sam. Sammy. Su hermano pequeño. El grano en el culo del que  nunca querría deshacerse. Y se lo plantea. Se da golpecitos en la frente, justo donde acaba su corte de pelo que en su día fue militar pero ahora se le ha ido de las manos. "Tal vez lo haga, Sam. Tal vez lo haga".

Se están saltando clase; Dean estudia Magisterio. Lo hace por tres razones a) porque su padre es maestro y tiene que continuar con el negocio familiar b) porque tiene que seguir con el negocio familiar y c) por el negocio familiar. No es que no le gusten los niños; en realidad desde siempre ha visto a Sam como uno más de los críos que van gritando y dando saltos por las calles. Pero cree que no es lo suyo. Su padre, John Winchester lidera un programa de estudio en casa del que los dos fueron partícipes. Enseñanza reducida, lo llaman. En resumen: estudias más, no tienes excusa para salir de casa y en su caso, su padre les enseñaba la lección.

El señor Winchester quería que tanto Dean como Sam continuaran con esa iniciativa, en su casa en Kansas, que está adaptada para poder dar clase; con escritorios y sillas suficientes para casi diez niños. Sam decidió que no era lo suyo y se empeñó en estudiar Derecho. Dean calló y otorgó. Porque era lo que su padre quería y porque en realidad ni si quiera él sabe todavía lo que quiere.

-        Te doy un dólar si me traes un trozo de tarta de manzana de la cafetería - exige Dean con las piernas cruzadas.

-        Alucinas si crees que voy a hacer eso por un miserable dólar, Dean.

-        Va, Saaaaammy.

-        No me llames Sammy - Sam frunce el ceño y coloca los labios en esa posición que suscita cierto temor en la gente -. Ya no soy un crío.

-        Está bien - Dean se estira, juntando las manos entrelazadas sobre su cabeza, como si quisiera rozar el techo con las puntas de los dedos -. Iré yo. Pero que sepas que eres un mal hermanito, y que no voy a conseguirte a más chicas.

-        No quiero... Ya sabes que ahora no me interesan las chicas, Dean. No estoy en un buen momento.

-        ¿Es por lo de Madison? ¡Oh, vamos tío! - Gruñe. Le ofende. Y se cruza de brazos - ¡Hace mucho que lo dejasteis! ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos meses? ¿Uno?

-        CINCO SEMANAS, DEAN - grita el otro -. Cinco semanas... Todavía siento el olor de su pelo en la nariz y en la ropa, ¡y no se va! La echo de menos, la echo demasiado de menos.

-        Lo que te digo, que un clavo quita otro clavo. Coges el martillo y taca. Ya me entiendes.

-        No quiero quitarme el clavo - se gira para que su hermano no le vea con los ojos amenazantes de echarse a llorar -. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

-        Pues no va a volver a ser como antes. Te lo dije, cuando la conociste, que no acabaría bien, porque ¿sabes qué? Que las relaciones son estúpidas, Sam. No funcionan nunca y lo único para lo que sirven es esto, ¡mírate!

-        Nos queríamos, Dean... No es mi culpa ni la suya que su padre decidiera que se tenían que mudar a Alemania, ¡Alemania! ¿Sabes lo lejos que está eso? ¿Sabes lo que me costó besarla por última vez?

-        No, no lo sé, lo único que sé es que quiero tarta.

Sam desiste, porque es imposible, porque a su edad a no ser que a Dean se le apareciese un ángel caído del cielo, no va a cambiar de opinión. Y él está cansado. Cansado de tener que aprenderse un nombre cada tres días, de tener que evitar miradas por los pasillos y de, sobre todo, ver cómo su hermano mayor pierde el encanto por la vida. El poco que le queda, por supuesto.

-        ¿Y qué me dices de Lisa? La querías. ¿Eso no es amor?

-        Eso acabó, - Dean suspira - estaba bien, nos lo pasamos genial durante... ¿Dos semanas? Demasiado para mí. Un día más y querría que hubiera empezado a escribir poemas sobre ella.

-        Escribes poemas sobre tu puñetero coche.

-        ¡Claro! Es mi coche.

-        El Impala no te va a dar un abrazo cuando lo necesites.

-        ¿Sabes qué? - Se levanta, enfadado. Se calza las botas y ajusta las mangas de la sobre camisa a los codos - Que me voy. A por mi tarta. TARTA. Y no tengo la intención de darte ni una pizca.

-        Voy a llorar.

-        Eso espero.

Y se va dando un portazo.

Lo mejor de la universidad es sin duda compartir dormitorio con su hermano, sin embargo, lo peor de la universidad también es hacerlo. Es difícil que pase un día sin que discutan sobre cualquier cosa, y Dean cree que Sam últimamente está excesivamente insoportable.

_Es culpa de la chica esa. Se lo dije. Dios, es que nunca me hace caso. Nunca me hace caso y luego le pasa lo que le pasa. Es un niño. Y me necesita. Pero no lo sabe. Y si lo supiera seguro que no me haría caso tampoco._

-        Perdona - una chica de pelo castaño y rizado le pone la mano en el hombro y le obliga a mirarle - ¿has escuchado hablar del Club de Teatro?

-        No.

-        ¡Oh! - Se le iluminan los ojos y le extiende un papel impreso - Como sabrás en el campus hay muchos grupos culturales, ¿verdad?

-        A mí me van más los deportes.

-        Comprendo... Em... Este club tiene muchas cosas que te pueden interesar, ¡amigos! ¡Pasar las tardes en el auditorio! ¿Has estado en el auditorio? ¡Es gigantesco! Y con sillas de colores y... ¡nos disfrazamos! ¿Te gusta disfrazarte?

-        Una vez me puse las bragas de una chica mientras lo hacíamos, ¿eso cuenta?

Sabe que la chica lo está intentando con toda su alma. Los Clubes Culturales y Deportivos son bastante conocidos entre los estudiantes del campus. A Dean no le interesa ninguno; la única forma de que se uniese a un club sería que este dedicase todo su presupuesto a comprar coches de distintas marcas y que le dejasen probarlos. Piensa en un Mercury Sable nuevecito, tal vez un Honda Accord de color oscuro o un elegante Lexus LS400. Es imaginar sus manos sobre el volante de esos cacharros y le vibra la entrepierna. Aunque ningún coche, presente o futuro puede superar a su pequeña.

-        Bueno... Miras el panfleto y... Vamos a hacer una obra y...

-        ¡Vale, vale! - Le sonríe. Por educación más que otra cosa.

En cuanto tiene ocasión arruga el papel y se lo guarda en el bolsillo. Uno de los mayores defectos del edificio es que no hay ni una puñetera papelera al alcance cuando la necesitas. Baja las escaleras hacia la cafetería y cuando entra se le cae el alma a los pies. La cola es tan larga que alcanza la entrada a los lavabos (y eso es una barbaridad, una increíble barbaridad). Suspira, se lleva las manos a la cabeza y jura en arameo.

_¿ES QUE HOY NO ME PUEDE PASAR NADA BUENO?_

Se sienta en una de la sillas libres, delante de él: una bandeja vacía con restos de patatas fritas y ketchup. Le tienta comer. "Pero es asqueroso", se recuerda. Y menos mal que lo hace. Porque tal vez, si Dean se hubiera comido esas patatas portadoras (seguro, 100% científicamente comprobado) de algún virus maligno, no habría levantado la cabeza, y no se habría encontrado con la visión de un chico, en una de las mesas más cercanas, con un trozo de tarta sobre un plato y una hoja de papel entre los dedos.

_Ese tal Castiel._

Bebe de un vaso de agua y mientras lo hace lee por encima el folio, con cierta concentración. Lleva un jersey a rayas naranjas y azules remangado hasta los codos y el pelo echado hacia atrás. Barba de dos días. Y sí, es barba de dos días, Dean lo sabe, y también lo sabe una chica enfrente que parece igual de interesada que él en el moreno. Se levanta, seguro de sí mismo, porque ¿qué es Dean Winchester sin estar seguro de sí mismo al ciento por ciento?

-        Buscaba una tarta de manzana y me he encontrado contigo, ¡qué casualidad! - se sienta dando un golpe a la mesa - ¿Crees en el destino? Probablemente sea el destino, ¿me das un cacho?

-        Un... - Cas levanta la vista hacia él y abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido, incapaz de comprender qué está pasando ni por qué - ¿Un trozo de tarta?

-        No, un trozo de ti - Dean pone los ojos en blanco -. Claro que un trozo de tarta.

-        Oh, por supuesto. No me gusta la tarta de manzana, así que te la puedes comer toda. Me he equivocado y la iba a pedir de limón.

-        DE LIMÓN.

-        De limón.

-        Pero que la tarta de limón es pecado, Cast...

-        Cas a secas - replica y cuando lo hace inclina la cabeza hacia un lado - ¿Y tú eras Dean... no?

-        No finjas que no te acuerdas de mí, todo el mundo se acuerda de mí.

-        En realidad me fijé más en Sam, porque él me ayudó a subir las maletas. Comprenderás que no me puedo quedar con todas las caras que veo.

Dean arquea una ceja, y lo hace involuntariamente, porque una parte de su ser está gritando en su interior. Una parte que dice muy fuerte: "¿en serio? ¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí?" _Todo el mundo se acuerda de mí. No es como si fuera un cualquiera, de todos modos. Soy Dean Winchester_ Pero ahí está el chico, el chico de la tarta de limón. El de los ojos... Ese, el de los ojos bonitos. _Es cierto. ¿Por qué tiene los ojos así?_ Es moreno. Tiene el pelo negro. Sí. Dean no es el tipo de persona que se fija de buenas a primeras en alguien, al menos no en alguien que no se quiera llevar a la cama. Y en esta ocasión juraría que no es el caso. Sin embargo, _er_ , Cas es distinto. Y puede que no lo sepa en ese momento, y que lo más importante en esa mesa para Dean sea la tarta de manzana, pero no podría ni imaginar hasta que punto, Cas "es distinto". Ahí sentado, con su jersey a rayas de colores no parece muy diferente del resto de tíos con los que se ha cruzado, pero por alguna razón, planetaria, química, física, mística _o yo qué sé_ todo en él invita a prestar atención hasta el último detalle.

Mira de nuevo la barba de dos días.

Puede que tres.

Ojos grandes con ojeras. "Problemas para dormir, ¿eh?", piensa. _Tal vez esté estresado. No, es imposible. No ha empezado casi el curso. Nadie se estresa si no tiene que estudiar. Es más, ni siquiera yo me estreso al estudiar. Mierda, es que yo no estudio._

Manos finas, de esas que a la gente le gusta dibujar y que probablemente Dean querría pintar, si no fuera porque no sabe ni como sujetar un pincel. No tiene los labios finos, ni gruesos, a decir verdad, lo único que puede pensar sobre esos labios es que esconden algo. En la comisura. Ahí. Justo donde la zona rosada se curva hacia arriba.

Un secreto.

Quién sabe.

Y Dean Winchester evidentemente quiere saber.

-        Pues te voy a contar una historia, Cas - y Dean se apoya en la mano, y le mira fijamente, comiéndose lenta y minuciosamente el trozo de tarta de manzana -. Había una vez, por supuesto, todas las historias empiezan así, una chica. No era una chica normal, o bueno, ella creía que no era una chica normal, como todas las chicas. Porque las chicas se sienten especiales, Cas. O al menos eso es lo que hay que hacerles creer. Esa chica se llamaba uhmm... Se llamaba Claire. A Claire le gustaba mucho leer e ir a la biblioteca y ponerse esas gafas de ver tan sexys, porque joder, una tía con gafas es lo más sexy que te puedas encontrar y leer libros gordos, gordos, gordos, muy antiguos. A veces, cuando una de las historias la aburría, se distraía canturreando por lo bajo. Todos los días, cuando pasaba por la entrada, el guardia de seguridad la obligaba a dejar el bolso y a sacarse las llaves del bolsillo. Claire siempre pensó que había algo raro en él. Que la miraba demasiado. De esa forma en la que no hay que mirar a nadie a no ser que quieras que te metan un puñetazo. A Claire le gustaba un chico. Así la historia tiene más chicha. Ese chico no tenía nombre, pero sí cara; iba a la misma biblioteca que ella y jamás habían cruzado palabra alguna, pero un día le observó leer su libro favorito. Para tu información, el libro favorito de Claire era La Historia Interminable, que si no te lo has leído deberías, porque es la hostia. Y se enamoró. Un día, cuando el guardia de seguridad estaba pasándole el detector ese absurdo, le dijo algo: "Guapa, ¡tienes más polvo que mis chanclas de playa!" y joder, Claire se asustó y salió corriendo. Después de ese encuentro, fue incapaz de concentrarse en nada de lo que tenía que leer, así que, tal y como te he dicho, se puso a cantar. Imagine, de John Lennon. Porque me apetece a mí. Claire cantaba esa canción cuando alguien le tocó en el hombro. Era el chico al que había estado observando durante tantísimo tiempo y que le gustaba tanto que habría regalado su mejor par de zapatos por tener el valor para hablarle. Él se adelantó. "Tienes una voz preciosa, ¿lo sabías? Me llamo George y te digo como me llamo porque quiero que todos los días del resto de mi vida pronuncies mi nombre con esos labios y lo hagas con la misma magia que con la que cantas Imagine. Ojalá fuera yo tu canción favorita, ojalá te supieras mi letra de memoria y fuera eterno para siempre aquí", y la besó. Y fin.

Cuando acaba Cas está quieto en su sitio, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos perdidos por completo en la boca de Dean, y en cada una de las palabras que han estado saliendo por ella en los últimos minutos.

-        ¿Q...Qué? - Tartamudea finalmente - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-        Quiero decir, Cas - se zampa el último trozo de tarta restante -. Que solo un imbécil elegiría la tarta de limón teniendo una rica tarta de manzana delante de las narices. ¿O es que te gustan los piropos baratos? Porque me sé muchos, "¿te estudio o te trabajo?" o "Bonitas piernas, ¿a qué hora abr...

-        Suficiente - Cas levanta la mano indicándole silencio -. De verdad que no necesito más piropos cutres para acabar la mañana - inclina la cabeza -, ¿siempre te funcionan?

-        ¡Siempre!

-        ¿De verdad?

-        De verdad de la buena.

-        ¿Y cuál es la más horrible que has utilizado nunca?

-        Mmmm... - Dean junta las manos sobre la mesa y entrecierra los ojos, fijándose en Cas. Otra vez los ojos. Ahora más abiertos. Brillantes, completamente fijos en él. Diría que le da miedo, pero su estómago dice otra cosa. _Tal vez tenga hambre_ \- No te lo vas a creer pero hace diez segundos yo era maricón.

-        ¿Q... QUÉ? - Cas crispa los dedos sobre el papel, arrugándolo inconscientemente - Yo... Agh, joder, esto... ¿Y ya no?

-        ¿Qué? - Dean tuerce la boca sin comprender.

-        ¿Qué?

-        Estoy más perdido que una monja en un puticlub.

-        Has dicho que... Has dicho que hace diez segundos, bueno ahora veinte eras maricón.

-        ¿Sí...?

-        ¿Y lo has dejado de ser?

-        Claro, porque he visto a una chica muy guapa.

-        ¿Dónde?

-        ¿Cómo que dónde? - Dean se echa a reír - Es el piropo cutre que me has pedido, "no te lo vas a creer pero hace diez segundos era maricón". No siempre funciona, pero cuando lo hace... Oh, colega, cuando lo hace te lo pasas extremadamente bien.

-        Oh.

-        ¡Bueno! - Dean se levanta, estirándose y provocando un crujido en la espalda - Me tengo que ir... - mete las manos en los bolsillos y entonces recuerda - Oh, mira, por si te interesa, ¿te gusta el teatro? A mí no y una chica me ha dado esto - le lanza el papel arrugado -. Te pega.

-        ¿Me pega? - Cas frunce el ceño leyendo por encima.

-        Mucho.

Le ha costado más de lo que hubiera esperado levantarse de esa mesa, únicamente porque hacerlo implica volver con Sam y sus eternos reproches sobre absolutamente TODOS los aspectos de su vida humana. Piensa en la conversación con Cas y sonríe al recordar que muchos de esos piropos se los enseñó Derek cuando apenas era capaz de hablar delante de una chica sin tartamudear.

-        Me sé uno que podría romper a una chica en dos si te funciona, Dean - le dijo -. Pero hay que estar a otro nivel, ¿estás a otro nivel?

-        ¡Por supuesto!

-        Está bien... Entonces la paras en la calle, le pones una mano en el hombro y le dices: no te lo vas a creer, preciosa, pero hace diez segundos era maricón.

-        ¿Maricón? - Dean dudó - ¿Eso rulará?

-        Bueno, contigo no lo sé, porque te he dicho muchas veces que mentir no está bien...

-        ¿Mentir?

-        Claro, porque tú hace diez segundos eras maricón y dentro de cinco seguirás siéndolo, Winchester.

-        Que te jodan.


	3. "Tiene que", una tesis escrita por Allison Muller

**Capítulo Dos: "Tiene que", una tesis escrita por Allison Miller**

_"Restaurants are to people in the 80's what theatres were to people in the 60's. I read that in a magazine"_ _–_ _Marie. When Harry met Sally (1989)_

 

La primera obra de teatro que realizó el Club de Arte Dramático de la Universidad de Stanford fue _La vida es sueño_ , aunque para muchos más que un sueño, fue una auténtica pesadilla. Debido a la ausencia de miembros, los personajes tuvieron que repartirse entre los cuatro pobres desgraciados que conservaron las ganas de continuar hasta el final; y con algunos pequeños (terribles) arreglillos de guión y un cambio por aquí y por allá, consiguieron hacer una representación que habría provocado un síncope al pobre Calderón de la Barca. Nadie vio ningún problema en que Segismundo y Rosaura vistieran vaqueros por falta de presupuesto "es una versión moderna", explicaron. Lo que sí llamó un poco más la atención fue que Estrella y Rosaura fueran interpretadas por la misma actriz. Después de amenazas de tono agresivo, una mala reputación en todo el condado y una bolsa con excrementos de perro en la puerta de la habitación de las actrices, el decano decidió que todo había acabado. El Club de Arte Dramático quedó cerrado por y para siempre.

Claro que, los "siempre" casi nunca son para siempre, y es por eso, que ahora mismo, Emma West, pelirroja, sin maquillar y pantalones vaqueros resopla al tiempo que se sujeta el pelo en una coleta y observa cómo la hoja de firmas delante de ella permanece tan vacía que hace daño a la vista.

Es el segundo año que se hace cargo del club; el año anterior representaron _Romeo y Julieta_ , todo un clásico, claro. En el cartel publicitario que ella misma se encargó de diseñar, escribió con letras grandes " _Romy y Julieta_ ". Romy, porque no cuentan con ningún chico entre el reparto y porque Emma se negó a que nadie la llamase Romeo en voz alta. "Las cosas o se hacen bien o no se hacen", dijo.

La obra no fue un éxito. En realidad... En realidad casi nadie fue a verla; pero llamaron la atención de un grupo de gays y lesbianas activistas que aplaudieron con gran entusiasmo cuando acabó la obra. Salieron en el periódico de la universidad; no en la portada. En la página veintidós al margen derecho el titular era bien claro.

**"ROMY Y JULIETA", PORQUE SEGURO QUE A SHAKESPEARE LE HUBIERA ENCANTADO**

_¡Faldas! ¡Faldas! ¡Y más faldas! A nadie le importan las disputas familiares, a nadie le importa que hablen en verso; en realidad a nadie le importa nada aparte de las protagonistas. Si no tienes dinero y andas con ganas de disfrutar de la pasión de dos jovencitas con gran talento teatral, no dudes en pasarte por el auditorio los días..._

Emma se enfadó, despotricó contra todos los medios de comunicación y se juró a sí misma quemar todas las ediciones de ese número. Pero su Julieta, que es comúnmente conocida como Allison Miller la persuadió de que no lo hiciera. Porque es lo que suele hacer ella; ponerle la mano en el hombro y obligarla a que se calme.

Ahora mismo son ellas dos las encargadas de esperar allí sentadas, detrás de esa mesa improvisada que han traído de una de las clases que nadie utiliza. En un pasillo por el que no se digna a pasar ni el Fantasma de la Ópera. Cartel de la obra del año anterior como reclamo para los estudiantes y un papel en el que pone "apúntate y te regalamos uno de estos bonitos bolígrafos". Son unos bolis que le dieron a Emma en una gasolinera por llenar el depósito de su viejo coche: "¡eres la cliente número 10.000, enhorabuena, toma un puñado de bolígrafos que si les das la vuelta la chica pierde la ropa!". Casi han surtido efecto; han desparecido cuatro, unos chicos que iban en grupo se han acercado y para cuando se han dado cuenta se habían llevado unos cuantos y no había firma sobre el papel. En ese instante, Allison vuelve, con una coca- cola entre las manos y cansada se deja caer en la silla.

-        ¿Ninguna todavía? - Pone los ojos en blanco - ¿En serio? ¿Pero a la gente no le gusta disfrazarse o qué?

-        Parece que no.

-        Quizás si pusiéramos carteles por ahí...

-        ¡Hemos puesto carteles por ahí!

-        Y si repartiéramos folletos...

-        ¡Repartiste folletos!

-        ¡Y me los encontré casi todos en la basura!

-        ¡NO LO ENTIENDO!

-        Creo que prefieren ver actuaciones lésbicas que ser parte de ellas - ríe Allison dando un trago a la lata.

-        No te rías, de hecho no hables más - Emma se cruza de brazos - ¡No era una actuación lésbica!

-        ¿No era una actuación lésbica? - Una voz las hace levantar la cabeza - Pues vaya... Yo me iba a apuntar justo por eso...

Si Emma creyese en el amor a primera vista, en los flechazos, en los "hola, te he visto en la cafetería y quiero casarme contigo", probablemente ahora estaría arrodillada en el suelo con un pedrusco en una caja de terciopelo y pidiéndole matrimonio al chico que sonríe tras una bufanda de color azul. Pero como Emma no cree en esas cosas y lo más cerca que ha estado de pedirle matrimonio a alguien fue cuando vio actuar a Robert Redford en _Dos Hombres y un Destino,_ a grito de: "¿EMMA, ESTÁS BIEN?" por parte de su madre cuando se la encontró en el suelo y la mano extendida hacia la televisión.

"Es que es un hombre muy guapo", le explicó a Allison cuando le contó la anécdota. La otra asintió y le explicó que no era nada grave, que cuando vio por primera vez _El Golpe_ , se habría dejado dar y recibir (cartas, especificó), por el señor Redford.

-        Eh... - Es Allison la que consigue reaccionar, extendiendo un bolígrafo hacia el chico - ¡Haremos lo que quieras! Podemos ser lesbianas. Puedes ser lesbiana. Pero apúntate, por favor.

-        En realidad - se apoya en la mesa y se muerde el labio -. No estaba muy seguro. Un... Un amigo me dio este papel - y saca un panfleto arrugado -, y leí cosas que me gustaron, pero luego pregunté y... Y no quiero que nadie me cuelgue esos papelitos de "pégame" en la espalda.

-        ¡Eso ya no pasa! - Allison mueve el bolígrafo como si quemara - Tenemos muchas ideas guays y... ¡Oh, dios mío, es que eres un chico! El primer chico que se acerca a nosotras para algo aparte de robarnos bolígrafos de tías desnudas.

-        ¿Bolígrafos de...?

-        Sí, toma - Emma coge uno y lo sujeta con dos dedos, como si le diera grima -. A ti te lo regalamos.

-        Oh... - El chico; que tiene los ojos azules, y los tienen tan azules que Emma cree que le va a doler volver a mirar al cielo otra vez. Porque seguro que los echa de menos. Alcanza el bolígrafo y lo deposita en la mesa sin prestarle atención -. Querría... Querría apuntarme, me gusta... Me gusta mucho el teatro.

-        Y a mí me gustas tú... - Emma le da una patada por debajo de la mesa a su mejor amiga; la otra salta en la silla y tose en alto - Que me gusta mucho que te guste el teatro porque ¡por fin podremos hacer un Romeo y Julieta sin que Emma aproveche para morrearme!

-        Yo más bien diría que tú querías besarme a mí, Allie.

-        Yo no fui la que intentó meter la lengua.

-        Yo no intenté meterte la lengua.

-        Cuéntaselo al juez.

-        Chicas...

-        Yo quería representar Otelo y tú quisiste hacer Romeo y Julieta - Emma frunce el ceño -. Era todo una estrategia, ¿eh?

-        Por supuesto, llevo enamorada de ti desde que nos conocimos. Vivo por y para ti. Sueño con tu pelo. Escribo sonetos por las noches. Pero a la luz de la vela, Emma. Siempre a la luz de una vela.

-        Si sigues así vas a asustar a...- se vuelve hacia el chico, esperando encontrar una mueca confusa, o incluso una media sonrisa (eso es menos probable, pero nunca hay que perder la esperanza) pero en su lugar... No hay nadie - ¡PERFECTO!

-        Se ha ido.

-        CLARO QUE SE HA IDO - Emma se lleva las manos a la cabeza - TENÍAMOS A UN CHICO PERFECTO, ALLIE, UN CHICO PERFECTO Y OH, HABRÍA ESTADO PERFECTO EN MALLAS, ¿TE LO IMAGINAS EN MALLAS? Y TÚ LE HAS ESPANTADO CON TUS TONTERÍAS... EN SERIO, ¿TE LO IMAGINAS EN MALLAS?

-        ¿TE PUEDES TRANQUILIZAR?

-        NO, NO ME PUEDO TRANQUILIZAR. LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDO HACER ES PENSAR EN MALLAS.

-        ¡MIRA! - Allison levanta la hoja de papel y casi se la estampa en la cara a su amiga - Ha firmado. Emma, ha firmado.

-        ¿HA FIRMADO? ALLISON, ALLISON, HA FIRMADO, EL CHICO HA FIRMADO - coge el papel como si fuera el tesoro del Arca Perdida de la Biblia -, ¡CASTIEL! ES EL NOMBRE DE UN ÁNGEL. ALLISON.

-        Castiel Novak... Es tan musical...

-        Castiel...

-        Y SE HA APUNTADO.

-        OH DIOS MÍO, SE HA APUNTADO.

-        Y...

-        Y...

-        Y es gay - Allison bufa y vuelve a beber coca-cola.

-        ¿Gay? ¡Qué va a ser gay!

-        Hola, me gusta el teatro, soy angelicalmente guapo y ME GUSTA EL TEATRO Y SOY ANGELICALMENTE GUAPO, HOLA SOY GAY.

-        ¡Siempre estás con lo mismo! ¿Por qué tiene que ser gay?

-        Porque _tiene que_ ser gay - Allison pone los ojos en blanco -, ya te sabes la teoría; Emma. Si es demasiado bueno... Tiene que tener algo.

-        Me sé tu estúpida teoría.

Emma y Allison se conocieron de una forma que más tarde definirían como "románticamente peliculera". A Emma le gustaba, y sigue gustándole tomar un café tranquilamente por la mañana. No es persona si no lo hace. Le produce la misma sensación que leerse un buen libro o ver una buena película y no comentarla lo antes posible. Tenía diecisiete años, mucho frío y una crítica de una obra de teatro sobre _El sueño de una noche de verano_ a la cual había asistido un par de días atrás. Emma siempre quiso ser actriz; desde pequeña soñaba con subirse a los escenarios, cambiarse de ropa cincuenta veces y vivir una vida y una historia diferente con cada obra interpretada. Como eso lo podía hacer contadas veces, se desquitaba yendo a ver a sus actores favoritos, a babear desde su butaca y luego empaparse de absolutamente todas las críticas. "Crítica de críticas", le gusta llamarse. Es una profesión que ella misma se ha inventado.

Aquel día, comía un croissant, lo untaba a veces en el café, quizás demasiado amargo. Sin embargo, la página de la revista habría convertido el sabor más horrible en algo sobrenaturalmente dulce. "Interpretación maravillosa de Oberón", "los pelos de punta", "personajes secundarios a la altura de los principales". Y Emma coincidía en cada palabra, en cada coma, en cada espacio escrito sobre el papel. La señorita H. Miller era y es al día de hoy su crítica de teatro favorita. La conoció con un maravilloso análisis de _Hamlet_ en la que adoró especialmente el papel de Claudio, y en concreto la escena del veneno. "Demasiado típico", pensó. Pero es que era todo; la decoración, los trajes, la música, las expresiones, el diálogo. Todo. Y aquella mujer, adjetivo por adjetivo, escribió en su columna lo mismo que ella había pensado.

Y fue cuando se enamoró.

Y aquella mañana, las diez y cuarto exactamente, gozaba de la mejor atmósfera que podía existir, cuando una voz impertinente la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-        Esa crítica es una basura, Titania carecía de expresión y Oberón podría haberlo interpretado mi perro y habría salido algo más creíble.

-        ¿Y en qué momento has decidido que me importaba tu opinión?

Era una chica, vestida con una camiseta de Star Wars en la que se leía "Helado Oscuro" y la cabeza de Dark Vader sobre un cucurucho. Pelo rizado y castaño recogido en una coleta y los labios pintados de rojo oscuro en comparación con su piel pálida.

-        Creía que te gustaría tener la opinión de alguien experto en la materia.

-        ¿Experta? - Emma la revisó, desde las zapatillas de topos rojas hasta la goma del pelo de color naranja - ¿Experta? En serio, ¿en qué momento has decidido que me importaba tu opinión, querida?

-        Hola - se sentó en la mesa y le dio un mordisco a su croissant -, me llamo Allison Miller.

-        Allison... ¿Miller?

Y en ese momento, Emma West pensó que el apellido "Miller" era muy común, y que las posibilidades de que alguien relacionado con H. Miller estuviera sentado en la misma que ella eran menores que cero. Menores que menos uno. Menores que menos infinito. Miró primero la crítica, después a la chica de ojos verdes que tenía delante, después otra vez al papel, y luego de nuevo a Allison.

-        Tú...

-        Oh, sí, no me gusta demasiado el trabajo que hace mi madre, como ves.

Y se hicieron mejores amigas.

Destino fue encontrarse en esa cafetería; destino fue que Allison se diera cuenta de que Emma estaba leyendo un artículo de su madre, Helena Miller; destino fue que Emma dejase a un lado la primera impresión y que se pasaran las dos horas siguientes hablando de obras de teatro y actores; destino fue, que mantuvieran el contacto durante dos años seguidos en la distancia. Y sin duda, destino fue que decidieran solicitar plaza en la misma universidad, y por supuesto, fue el destino el que les concedió el deseo.

Es por eso que Emma siempre piensa que su amistad con Allison es de película; es una historia de amor con final perfecto y feliz.

La primera vez que le habló de la teoría del "tiene que" estaban sentadas en las escaleras de la facultad de Medicina. Tomaban un helado y disfrutaban de la llegada del verano, justo después de los exámenes.

-        ¿Y Tom? - Un chico moreno y corpulento cruzaba el campus. Gafas y pelo repeinado - ¿Qué le pasa a Tom?

-        ¿Tú lo has visto? - Allison entrecerró los ojos, pensativa. Porque es lo que siempre hace - Es guapo, alto, listo... Entonces tiene que tener algún defecto. Tiene que tener mucho pelo en la espalda. A nadie le gusta el pelo en la espalda.

-        ¿Pero por qué tiene que tener algún defecto?

-        Porque es una teoría, Emma, porque los chicos siempre esconden algo.

-        ¿Y qué me dices de ... tu ex?

-        ¿Ex?

-        El chico ese guapo de pelo rubio, ¿qué tiene él?

-        Yo siempre llevaba un paquete de chicles en el bolsillo y el resto se lo dejo a tu imaginación.

-        Eugh.

-        Exacto.

-        ¿Y... ¿Y qué me dices de... Sam Winchester? - Un chico alto y de melena corta por debajo de las orejas charlaba tranquilamente con una chica bajita y morena - ¿Qué le pasa a Sam?

-        Tiene que ser gay, Emma.

-        No es gay; está saliendo con Madison, ¿recuerdas?

-        Entonces la tiene que tener pequeña, muy pequeña, tan pequeña que parecerá una salchicha de Oscar Mayer.

-        Eso no es lo que se dice...

-        Entonces tiene que ser extremadamente malo en la cama.

-        ¿Será malo en la cama?

-        Seguro.

-        ¿Y qué me dices de su hermano?

-        ¿Dean? Es una bestia en la cama seguro.

-        ¡No me refería a eso! ¿Qué tiene Dean Winchester?

-        Dean... - Allison piensa, escribe su tesis, lo hace con cuidado. Abre archivos en su cabeza. Mira expedientes, y finalmente da con su respuesta - También es gay.

Y ahí perdió toda la credibilidad. Y esa es una de las razones por las que en ese instante, con el mismo argumento y con exactamente la misma efusividad, Allison defiende idéntica idea y Emma la rechaza horrorizada.

-        Allie, tienes problemas. No has superado a tu último chico y por eso has desarrollado esta idea horrible.

-        Mi último chico fue Shakespeare, cielo, y no lo superaré nunca... - cavila - ¿Sabes que se dice que él también era gay? ¿TODO EL MUNDO ES GAY?

-        Al final me voy a hacer yo también gay - Emma se levanta cogiendo un bolígrafo de la mesa y se coloca la camiseta -, ¡creo que voy a hacer una tontería!

-        ¡Pero no me dejes sola! - Protesta la otra.

Emma baja las escaleras corriendo, a toda velocidad, con el corazón en un puño y los ojos pendientes de sus pies, que en más de una ocasión la han traicionado. Y no está dispuesta a caerse en plancha delante de sus compañeros de universidad. No esta vez al menos. No tiene ni la menor idea de lo que hace, y en realidad si alguien le preguntase probablemente no sabría ni qué contestar. Pero Emma tiene un pálpito. Uno de sus famosos pálpitos. Ese tipo de pálpitos que solamente las críticas de críticas tienen. Una corazonada muy fuerte respecto a Cas. La tuvo una vez, años atrás; sentada en una cafetería. Y como cafetería y destino van cogidos de la mano, no duda un instante en lanzarse como una loca hacia la puerta que da al comedor del edificio.

La cafetería es amplia, con una barra para poder servirte a la derecha y las máquinas de café al fondo. Abarrotadas en época de exámenes. Vacías los viernes y sábados por la mañana. Las mesas son de color rojo, manchadas por el paso del tiempo y el descuido de los estudiantes, y las sillas, negras, se hicieron así para parecer menos viejas. Insiste, sigue mirando, y reconoce caras. Las identifica. Y otras no le suenan de absolutamente nada. Pero ella busca una, y sólo una.

Y entonces le encuentra.

Ahí, sentado, bandeja en la mesa, despreocupación total y ojos centrados en un plástico de envolver (probablemente un bocadillo) entre sus dedos. O al menos eso es lo que parece. Juega con él. Lo mueve. Y Emma sabe que si Allison estuviera allí diría "quién fuera plástico", pero Allison no está. Solo está ella. Y evidentemente, no es el tipo de comentario que Emma West haría. No, por supuesto que no.

Así que, digna ella, se acerca, con la cabeza bien alta y desprendiendo toda la seguridad que puede se coloca al lado del chico.

–        ¿Está libre?

Cas levanta la vista, y en cuanto la identifica abre mucho los ojos y sonríe de lado. Emma siente un cosquilleo en lo más bajo del estómago parecido a la sensación que le produce comer algodón de azúcar en los labios.

–        Por supuesto, - duda - o sea... no hay nadie sentado si es eso a lo que te refieres.

–        ¿A qué me voy a referir? - Pregunta mientras toma asiento.

–        No sé, podrías estar refiriéndote no al hecho de que el sitio esté libre sino a mi consentimiento de que ocupes una silla a mi lado, en cuyo caso la respuesta podría variar.

–        ¿Eres algo así como un cerebrito? - Quiere conocerle. Al fin y al cabo va a ser el Romeo de muchas Julietas. Y nunca te puedes fiar de un Montesco.

–        No, claro que no. Ojalá, ¿no? Podría estar construyendo cohetes espaciales para la NASA.

–        O pilotándolos - sonríe ella -. No me ha dado tiempo a presentarme, soy Emma. Emma West.

–        Yo soy Cas.

–        ¿Cas? - Se lleva un dedo a la boca - Así que ese es el diminutivo de Castiel... Castiel Novak, ¿verdad?

–        Has leído la firma.

–        ¡Por supuesto! ¡No puedo esperar a empezar! ¿Has actuado antes?

–        Un poquito.

–        ¡Suficiente!

Se quedan en silencio, y Cas sigue jugueteando con el plástico, perdido en algún lugar del comedor. Emma no puede dejar de mirarle y finalmente se acuerda.

-        ¡Oh! He venido porque... - Se mete la mano en el bolsillo - Te has olvidado de coger el bolígrafo, ¡me los quiero quitar de encima!

-        ¡Vaya! - Cas lo coge con cierto reparo - Es que... No te ofendas pero... Es horroroso.

-        Lo sé, pero gané un concurso en la gasolinera y... - Emma se da cuenta de que no está siendo escuchada y sigue la mirada del chico de ojos azules.

Observa un grupo de chicos ruidosos entre los que distingue a Dean Winchester y al grandullón de Sam. Todos ríen por algo que ha dicho el primero y devoran sus hamburguesas como si no hubieran comido en semanas. Más de uno está sentado encima de la mesa. Piensa en la teoría del "tiene que" y trata de imaginar qué defecto tendrá cada uno de ellos. ¿Disfunción eréctil? ¿Un grano en la espalda? ¿Se ducharán? Darle vueltas a eso le hace mirar fijamente a Castiel y pone todo su empeño en adivinar su pega.

_¿Qué tienes? Vamos. Déjate ver._

-        Ya hemos estado pensando qué obra podemos representar este año y es un poco ambicioso pero creo que podría funcionar si se apuntan unas cuantas personas más...

-        ¿Sí? - Cas vuelve a mirarla - Eso es genial, ¿y qué habéis pensado?

-        Uhmmm... Había pensado en _Don Juan Tenorio_.

–        Serías una buena Inés... Te pega, tienes... Sí, tienes eso que tiene Inés.

–        ¿El qué?

–        No sé - se encoge de hombros -. Tienes esa inocencia que tiene ella, ¿no? Y... No sé, acabas de correr por el pasillo para darme un estúpido bolígrafo de una chica desnuda, lo que quiere decir que eres detallista y que te preocupas por las cosas... Veo ternura en tus ojos y también parece que estás buscando un Don Juan, ¿no?

–        ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Yo? Já, no estoy buscando un Don Juan ni un Don Nadie. ¿Y por qué sabes que he corrido?

–        Porque llevas las mejillas rojas - le toca con el dedo -, ¿ves? Aquí y aquí.

_Oh, Dios Mío._

_Oh._

_Dios._

_Mío._

-        ¿Y lo de mi Juan Tenorio?

-        Oh, porque me he fijado que echabas un vistazo de más de cuatro segundos al grupito de chicos que están sentados allí - señala el punto exacto en el que Sam Winchester se ríe en alto -. Dos segundos casualidad, tres interés, más de cuatro fijación.

_¿Repelente? ¿Es esa tu pega?_

-        Cuatro segundos también pueden ser casualidad.

-        Por favor... Le has mirado enterito. Me he fijado.

-        ¡Estabas prestando atención al plástico!

-        Sí, de hecho sí - se ríe -. En realidad no me había dado cuenta ni de que has entrado hasta que te has sentado a mi lado, pero te acabas de poner tan roja como un tomate. Rojo nivel cinco. Eso es que te gusta alguno de ellos. Y a juzgar por tu cara cuando he señalado a Sam Winchester... Juraría que es Sam Winchester.

_¿Imbécil? ¿Es eso? ¿Eres tan imbécil que no te aguanta ni tu madre?_

-        Uh...- Emma abre la boca y la cierra al instante. Después entrecierra un ojo y la vuelve a abrir - Bueno, pero Sam Winchester es mejor que Don Juan Tenorio.

-        ¡Oh, por supuesto! - Cas mueve el bolígrafo en el aire - No quiero que pienses que te lo quiero quitar, pero quién quiere ángeles, cantos celestiales y drama teniendo un culo como ese.

Y entonces la voz de Allison suena tan fuerte en su cabeza que Emma cree que le va a explotar.

"Porque _tiene que_ ser gay; ya te sabes la teoría, Emma. Si es demasiado bueno... Tiene que tener algo"

_Gay._

_Gay._

_Tan gay que duele._

-        No me puedes quitar nada - traga saliva - porque soy una mujer independiente. No necesito a los hombres.

-        Haces bien.

-        Además ese grupo no es nada agradable - Emma vuelve a observar a los chicos; ahora Dean le tapa la nariz a su hermano con los dedos e intenta que beba un batido de fresa de un solo trago -. El año pasado asistieron a una de nuestras funciones...

-        Eso está bien, ¿no?

-        Se pegaron dos actos enteros haciendo ruidos obscenos - pone los ojos en blanco - y lanzándonos palomitas.

-        ¿Palomitas de colores?

-        Sí.

-        Qué trágico.

-        En realidad creo que la estupidez es contagiosa - Emma suspira -. Dean Winchester hace una idiotez y el resto le siguen la corriente. Que Dean Winchester dice que el cielo es rosa, pues el cielo es rosa. Tendrías que haberle visto el año pasado... Se emborracharon tanto en una de sus _geniales_ fiestas que acabaron meando en la puerta de casa del rector. Dean, Sam, el flacucho de al lado que se llama Gab y ese gigantón de Benny.

-        No sabía quiénes eran esos dos...

-        Benny es el brazo derecho de La Ley - señala con la cabeza a un chico alto, no tanto como Sam, pero bastante corpulento. Espalda ancha. Ojos pequeños claros y barba de varios días -, que es comúnmente conocido como Dean Winchester. Son inseparables. Dean atrae a las chicas y Benny compra las cervezas. Dicen que como amante es una bestia insaciable. Que te chuparía hasta la sangre si pudiera. El otro - ahora indica al más bajo de los cuatro. Camisa blanca lisa abierta por el pecho y sonrisa pícara - es Gab, y cuanto menos tengas que ver con él mejor. Por cierto, ¿de qué los conoces? A Dean y Sam, digo.

-        No les conozco – niega el chico con la cabeza y juega con el tenedor en el plato –. El primer día que llegué aquí Sam me ayudó a subir la maleta hasta mi dormitorio y cuando fui a preguntarle una cosa Dean Winchester estaba con él en la habitación.

-        ¡Oh! - Emma apoya la mejilla en la mano - Pues no creo que quieran ser tus amigos si entras a nuestro club de Teatro.

-        ¿Por?

-        Porque son así - ríe -, porque son más de comer hamburguesas y ver Desmadre a la Americana.

-        Bueno... - El chico asiente pero algo en sus ojos brilla de forma apagada - Me da igual, en realidad.

-        ¿Sí? - Emma se acerca un poco más, empujando la silla con el culo - No creo que te dé igual, Castiel.

-        ¿Y tú qué sabes?

-        Dos segundos casualidad, tres interés, más de cuatro fijación.

-        ¿De qué hablas?

-        Antes has dicho que dos segundos son casualidad, que tres son interés y que más de cuatro son fijación. No sé a qué nivel de obsesión llega que lleves más de tres minutos con los ojos puestos en ese grupo.

Al principio Cas no sabe cómo reaccionar, así que parpadea varias veces. Después simplemente inclina la cabeza, comprendiendo.

 

-        Tres minutos también pueden ser casualidad.

-        Por favor... Pero si le has mirado enterito. Me he fijado.

-        Estabas hablando, es imposible que te hayas fijado en eso. Y menos que hayas contado los minutos.

-        Es cierto - se ríe -. En realidad no he contado los minutos, y... Si te soy sincera estoy demasiado pendiente de mí misma cuando hablo, pero ahora eres tú el que te has puesto rojo. Rojo nivel cinco. Eso es que te gusta alguno de ellos. Y contando que me has dicho que no es Sam Winchester y que también me has dicho que no conocías a los otros dos solamente me queda la opción de que sea...

-        No.

-        De que sea...

-        No.

-        ¡Es él!

-        No es cierto. Soy un hombre independiente y no necesito a los hombres.

-        Eso está bien, porque los hombres se comen los mocos.

-        Los hombres no se comen los mocos.

-        Todos los hombres se comen los mocos.

-        ¡Yo no me como los mocos!

-        Dean Winchester seguro que se come los mocos.

-        Pues claro que Dean Winchester no se come los mocos... - Cas vuelve la cabeza hacia el chico rubio, que está apoyado en el brazo del tal Benny y que ríe a mandíbula batiente - Es imposible que se coma los mocos.

-        No sé mucho de Dean, ni sé mucho de chicos que no estén hechos de papel o actúen después de que alguien grite "acción", pero de lo que estoy segura es de que el verdadero amor es ese en el que te das cuenta de que un chico se come los mocos y te da igual.

-        Eso es asqueroso...

Emma ríe por lo bajo y suspira; ella misma perdida en el grupo de chicos y por infinita vez en su vida se pregunta si es cierto lo que dice Allison y todos los hombres tienen una pega. Ahí de pie, Sam Winchester, con el pelo suelto y sonriendo de una forma que debería estar castigada con cadena perpetua, la chica es incapaz de pensar que pueda existir alguna pega en su existencia. Sam es listo, es simpático, no es como los demás. Es el unicornio entre los simples caballos. Una vez, el año pasado tropezó con ella y le pidió perdón; y desde ese "lo siento", que se dio lugar a las 17:45 un martes 18 de febrero, Emma West no ha podido pensar en otra cosa que en esas manos grandes, en esos brazos fuertes y en esos ojos que a veces cambian de color.

A los pocos minutos se despide de Castiel, porque él se tiene que marchar, "a clase o algo así", y además recuerda que Allison lleva un buen rato enfrentándose en la barricada (o en la mesa de firmas) a los alumnos del campus. No puede esperar a contarle a la chica que tenía razón, como siempre. Tal vez eso le dé ánimos de una vez por todas a publicar de forma seria la teoría. _Igual gana hasta un premio._

Encuentra a la chica con otra coca-cola y un lápiz entre la nariz y la boca, jugando distraidamente. Se sonríen y Emma grita de emoción al ver nada más y nada menos que cuatro firmas femeninas sobre la hoja. Son las únicas que consiguen ese día, pero cuando Emma se tumba en el colchón y apaga la luz después de haber leído un rato, no deja de pensar en que no quiere que Sam Winchester se coma los mocos, pero que si se los come, pues que... Que realmente no le importa demasiado.

 

 


	4. Capítulo Tres: 'Cause you need a man who can keep you satisfied

**Capítulo Tres: 'Cause you need a man**

**who can keep you satisfied**

                                             

_(Quark: It’s good to want things._

_Odo: Even things you can’t have?_

_Quark: Especially things you can’t have._

–  _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, “The Passenger”)_

 

A Cas le gusta el invierno, de hecho, es su estación favorita; le encanta la nieve, las capas infinitas de ropa y colocar las manos delante de la chimenea. Esto último es poco probable, ahora que no tiene chimenea, claro. Sin embargo, y la única razón por la que sería capaz de empezar un plan de suicidio en masa en la época más fría del año es que desde que tiene memoria su sistema inmunológico es una auténtica basura. Si hay un virus seguro que él lo va a sufrir, eso si no ha sido incubado en su propio organismo. Es aficionado a recibir con los brazos abiertos todo tipo de gripes, resfriados, fiebre alta por las noches y escalofríos durante el día. Debido a todo eso, siempre justificó su gusto a quedarse encerrado en la habitación como una buenísima excusa para no tener que salir a la calle a hacer cosas que requiriesen relacionarse con la gente.

Afortunadamente, el invierno todavía no ha llegado, pero a pesar de todo ya le es imposible salir a cualquier lugar sin un paquete de clínex en el bolsillo del abrigo o en uno de los pliegues de la bolsa de cuero que suele llevar colgando al hombro. De hecho, ahora mismo se encuentra nervioso, tan nervioso que querría gritar y con un pañuelo en la nariz rezando a todos los dioses griegos para que no haya nadie cerca que le escuche sonarse. Mira el reloj y comprueba que son las diez y un minuto de la mañana; exactamente un minuto más tarde de la hora a la que tenía que acudir a ese sitio.

 _Ese sitio_.

Esas dos chicas, la del pelo rojo: Emma, y la otra, le hicieron llegar una nota indicándole dónde tenía que acudir y cuándo. Cas pasó más de una hora debatiéndose en qué primera impresión dar. Había numerosas variantes:

  1. Llegar tarde. Muy tarde. Fingir que no le importaba una mierda y quedar de tío guay. Ventajas: parecer un viva la vida al que le importa la puntualidad un comino y que a todo el mundo le parezca una característica digna de hacerle un trono de oro. Desventajas: parecer un increíble subnormal.
  2. Llegar pronto. Muy pronto. Estar un cuarto de hora antes porque es lo que suele hacer. Ventajas: dar una buena impresión; de alguien responsable. Desventajas: parecer un increíble subnormal con demasiado entusiasmo.
  3. Llegar puntual. Muy puntual. Ventajas: probablemente nadie haría ningún comentario sobre el horario de llegada. Desventajas: parecer la típica persona normal que calcula el tiempo exacto. Es decir, un increíble subnormal.



Y por último quedaba una cuarta opción que es a la que se ha acogido: llegar un par de minutos más tarde de lo acordado. Despreocupación. No demasiado ansioso por empezar pero sí lo suficientemente preocupado como para haberse puesto el despertador esa misma mañana a las nueve.

Empuja la puerta con el hombro; es una de esas salidas de incendios que nunca están cerradas y con cuidado se adentra en una habitación poco iluminada. Al principio entrecierra los ojos, tratando de ver en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, es el sentido del oído el que se agudiza cuando escucha una música pegadiza y una voz femenina acompañándola. Cuando por fin consigue habituarse a la luz no puede evitar sonreír y contener una carcajada. Emma, de pie, sobre un escenario no demasiado grande lleva una peluca rubia lisa mal colocada y gira sobre sí misma cantando con voz grave:

 

**_Nos bañamos: ¡SE MAREÓ!_ **

Y al segundo siguiente su propia voz femenina.

 

_Se hizo el chulo: ¡CASI SE AHOGÓ!_

**_Estuve bien: YO LA SALVÉ_ **

_A nadar yo le enseñé_

**_Bajo el sol, algo nació_ **

_Y hubo - oh - tantas noches de amor_

Desde una silla, Allison se levanta y coloca las manos delante de la boca antes de gritar: "DIME MÁS, DIME MÁS. ¿ES UN ROLLO FUGAZ?", después ríe y se atraganta cuando vuelve a cantar "DIME MÁS, DIME MÁS, ¿TE HAS DEJADO ATRAPAR?"

 

Oh, oh, oh, oh...

_Nos reímos en la bolera_

**_¡Nos tomamos otra cerveza!_ **

_Se quedó hasta las tres..._

**_¡LO MEJOR VINO DESPUÉS!_ **

****

Cas aprovecha la pausa para aplaudir lentamente desde su posición. Emma se vuelve como si le pinchasen con una aguja hacia él y cuando realmente le ve, cuando asimila de verdad la situación, da un pequeño grito y se quita la peluca de un movimiento brusco.

-        ¡Pensaba que llegarías un poco más tarde! - Baja la pequeña escalerilla que se usa para subir al escenario y ocupa una silla al lado de Allison - Ven, ven, que no te de vergüenza...

-        ¿Cómo le va a dar vergüenza después de haberte visto hacer el ridículo de esa forma? - Allison ríe por lo bajo al tiempo que saca un paquete de cigarrillos del bolso que cuelga de la silla.

Cas se acerca, con cuidado ocupa un lugar al lado de Emma y observa la mesa, vieja en la que hay gran cantidad de papeles y varias boas de plumas rosas y azules. Juega nerviosamente con la correa de la bolsa de cuero y mira indistintamente a las dos chicas. Esperando.

-        Bueno - Emma tose aclarándose la garganta -, cómo verás este es el auditorio en el que básicamente nos reunimos los días a la semana que sean necesarios. Afortunadamente nadie lo usa aparte de nosotros.

-        Tal vez por eso está tan destrozado - explica Allison señalando una de las ventanas cubiertas en ese momento por una gigantesca cortina -. En verano no necesitamos aire acondicionado; frescor natural. El placer de vivir sin cristales.

-        Sí... - Emma asiente - En realidad es un problema para la acústica, pero solemos colocar cartones cuando hay audiciones y en general funciona bastante bien... Tampoco es que venga mucha gente para quejarse. Desde las primeras filas se escucha perfectamente.

-        ¡Desde el fondo se te escuchaba bien! - Sonríe Cas. Y trata de ser amigable, simpático. Y parece que lo consigue.

-        Pero eso es porque grito un montón - contesta la pelirroja -. Muchos de nuestros miembros se quejan de que acaban con la garganta destrozada... Pero, ¡qué se le va a hacer! El presupuesto a cuestiones culturales se lo lleva la banda de música del campus; que para eso ellos tocan sus _chorrigilipolladas_ en los partidos de fútbol.

-        Tienen gracia con sus trajecitos perfectos todos iguales - Allison da una calada y suspira -. Y con sus trombones, y trompetas y tubas y...

-        ¡Lo que sea! - Emma alcanza una carpeta - Aquí tienes toda la información que necesitas saber. Solo quiero agradecerte una vez más que hayas decidido estar con nosotras en esto... A veces no sabes lo difícil que se hace.

-        El placer es mío - concede él -, ¿habéis pensado qué obra queréis hacer? ¿Vas a representar Grease tú sola?

-        ¡No por Dios! - Emma ríe - Me encantaría poder hacer un musical de la talla de Grease, pero para eso necesitaría gente que cante bien y gente dispuesta a trabajar duramente. Y vestuario. Sobre todo vestuario. Pelucas de buena calidad... Decorados... ¡Es una locura!

-        Pero nunca sabrás si puedes hacerlo si no lo intentas - Cas se pone serio -. Hace falta dinero para los decorados y el vestuario, ¿verdad? Y no podemos depender del presupuesto de la Universidad porque somos el último mono del campus.

-        Tú lo has dicho - dicen las dos al mismo tiempo.

-        Entonces es cuestión de sacar dinero de otro lugar... - El chico entrecierra los ojos pensativo - ¿Cuántas personas hay apuntadas a este club?

-        Nosotros tres - enumera Emma -, luego tenemos a Claire, que ha conseguido arrastrar a su novio Joe: participó una vez en una versión de _West Side Story_ en la que María era asiática. También contamos con Ruth y Estefanía.

-        ¿Las lesbianas? - Pregunta Allison.

-        Las lesbianas - asiente su amiga -. Además este año hay cuatro chicas nuevas con las que he quedado en un rato... Eso haría un total de un elenco de once actores. Dos chicos y nueve chicas.

-        Eso es más que suficiente - Cas cuenta con los dedos -. En teatro se pueden arreglar las cosas para que varios actores interpreten a diferentes personajes mientras no compartan escena...

-        ¡Pero no quiero arruinar una obra saliendo nosotros en vaqueros! ¡Y no es como si todos supiéramos cantar!

-        Con tal de que no cantemos _demasiado_ mal... - Añade Allison despreocupada.

-        ¡NO ME PONGÁIS LA MIEL EN LA BOCA! POR FAVOR.

-        Pero Allie (¿puedo llamarte Allie verdad?) tiene razón - dice el chico -. No es como si tuviéramos que cantar como Elvis Presley para poder subirnos a un escenario. El problema principal es el presupuesto, así que lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar alternativas, ¿alguna idea?

-        Prostitución.

-        ALLISON.

-        ¿Qué? ¡No se me ocurre otra cosa!

Pasan más de diez minutos de brazos cruzados, allí, sentados los tres, pensando; y solo cuando Emma deja caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, deciden que es suficiente y que tratarán de encontrar alguna solución al problema. "Tal vez las chicas con las que vas a hablar tengan algún plan brillante", anima Cas a la pelirroja cuando esta se envuelve en un abrigo oscuro y se encamina hacia el campus, junto a su amiga.

 

Después de despedirse de Emma y Allison, Cas se recoloca la bufanda de color azul alrededor del cuello y frota las manos a través de las mangas. Le apetece un café, esconder la nariz entre el humo y relajarse. Siente los papeles bajo el brazo, guardados en la carpeta, vibrar, llamar su atención. Sabe que hay un bar café un par de calles más lejos, y lo considera una opción mejor que la de sumirse otra vez en el bullicio y los gritos del campus, acudiendo a la cafetería de la facultad.  Así que, con paso decidido, cruza la calle, mira a izquierda y derecha y se encamina hacia el lugar.

En la entrada a la cafetería hay un par de macetas llenas de tierra de la que en primavera, probablemente, nacerán flores. La puerta no cruje al empujarla, pero una campanilla le da la bienvenida durante un par de segundos. Coge la carpeta entre las manos y con la mirada busca un lugar en el que poder sentarse: el local no es muy grande; cuenta con cinco o seis mesas de madera clara con dos sillas en cada extremo y algunos sofás tapizados de color granate con mesitas de café a la altura de las rodillas. Cas decide sentarse en una de las mesas, porque necesita revisar todo lo que Emma y Allison le han dejado y la otra opción le provocaría un dolor de espalda insoportable. Lo primero que hace es alcanzar la carta, plastificada, con varias secciones en ella: _bebidas frías, café con alcohol, café sin alcohol, batidos, helados..._ Se centra en los cafés sin alcohol y se decide. Pacientemente espera a que venga alguien a atenderle, y mientras lo hace comienza a sacar los papeles de la carpeta.

El primer folio es una descripción detallada de las normas del club: nada de abandonar a mitad a no ser que haya una causa mayor (muerte por lo menos), por supuesto "lo que queda entre las paredes de ensayo queda entre las paredes de ensayo" y "todos los fondos que se obtengan de las obras irán destinados al propio club". _¿De qué fondos habla...?_ Algunos horarios tachados y corregidos y una lista de los nombres de los miembros durante los últimos años. Tal y cómo han estado hablando, no es una cantidad como para echar cohetes, y es que Cas se pregunta cuántas personas en esa universidad son conscientes de que hay un Club de Teatro, lo más importante, cuántas de ellas no lo consideran una soberana tontería.

La siguiente hoja es un perfil de Emma West, con su fotografía en blanco y negro: no se puede apreciar el color rojo intenso del pelo, pero a Cas le hace gracia que a pesar de la mala calidad de la impresión, las pequeñas pecas de la nariz siguen haciendo acto de presencia en ese rostro de nariz pequeña. Le gusta la energía de Emma, le gusta la forma en la que le brillan los ojos cuando habla de las cosas que le gustan y bueno, se podría decir, que le gusta Emma West. Lo cual es un avance en su lucha por la integración en la sociedad humana. Emma es la "jefa" de club, y todas las decisiones que se plantean no se llegan a tomar hasta que ella les echa un vistazo, pero la verdad es que todo el mundo parece contento con eso.

En la siguiente página hay varias fotografías de obras de años anteriores; Cas se ríe en alto al ver a Allison y Emma besándose delante de unas cuatro filas de personas (todo un éxito), vestidas de época medieval pero con zapatillas de lona. En otra Emma y una chica bajita interpretan una canción y visten vaqueros y camisetas anchas; no sabe si por falta de presupuesto o por alguna otra razón. Más fotos de ensayos, meriendas en la parte de atrás de los vestuarios, una instantánea de Allison en ropa interior cubriéndose la cara y roja como un tomate y otra de Emma con las piernas cruzadas y un megáfono en la mano: ceño fruncido hasta el puente de la nariz. _Sí, es una chica exigente._

-        Disculpa, ¿sabes ya qué vas a pedir?

-        ¡Sí! - Cas mira otra vez la carta para asegurarse y asiente - Un carajillo, por favor.

Sonríe y la chica le devuelve la sonrisa volviendo hacia la barra. Seguirla con la mirada hace que el chico se fije en una pareja que está sentada a un par de mesas de la suya. Y la sangre se le congela. El tal Benny y Dean Winchester están en silencio, con las cabezas muy pegadas y apuntando algunas cosas sobre un papel. Cas no puede evitar fijarse en los dos: Benny es guapo, con el pelo muy corto pero ojos azules claros y barba clara cubriendo el prominente mentón que le da un aire increíblemente masculino. Viste una chaqueta azul ajustada a la ancha espalda y sus brazos fuertes acaban en dos manos grandes; en uno de los dedos lleva un anillo. Dean por su parte parece haber decidido no echarse gomina en el pelo y algunos mechones le han caído por la frente, rubios, despreocupados. Barbilampiño. Ojos verdes grandes entrecerrados y unos labios entreabiertos mostrando preocupación.

Cas no quiere saber qué están haciendo, pero ante todo, no quiere que ellos se den cuenta de que está allí. _Buscaba tranquilidad y me encuentro con esto._

Baja la cabeza hacia los papeles de nuevo, pero por alguna razón el contenido se ha vuelto trescientas veces menos interesante. Se muerde el labio mientras busca entre los múltiples datos innecesarios, los títulos de las obras que Emma, junto con más personas, han sugerido para representar ese año que comienza. Trata, con fuerza, incluso se coloca los dedos en las sienes, de leer lo que pone allí, pero todas las letras se unen contra él para escribir un único nombre: Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester. Una y otra vez.

No lo entiende. No comprende por qué diablos ese sujeto del que no sabe nada más que su nombre le persigue de esa forma a todas las horas del día en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma. Al menos no con nadie real. Se pregunta si esa sensación de vacío en el estómago que siente cuando no puede evitarlo y mira de nuevo al rubio que ríe a carcajadas, es la misma que sintió Spock cuando vio por primera vez a Kirk. _Dios Santo, deja de pensar en eso. No estamos en el Enterprise. No llevamos mallas. No. Definitivamente no. ¡Ni siquiera sé si Kirk y Spock se gustaban!_

_Bueno._

_Claro que se gustaban._

Castiel podría enumerar una larga lista de razones por las que James Tiberius Kirk y el Señor Spock estaban canónicamente enamorados, pero desde luego ese no es el mayor de sus problemas en ese momento. Dean no es Kirk. _Bueno, sí, es igual de guapo que William Shatner. Tan rubio. Tan modelo._ Pero él no es Spock. Le gustaría serlo. Pagaría por serlo. Pero no lo es.

_Bueno, concéntrate._

Las propuestas son las siguientes:

-        Don Juan Tenorio

-        El sí de las niñas

-        El Fantasma de la Ópera

-        Edipo Rey

-        Otelo

-        Hamlet

-        La divina comedia (y llevamos mucho café para que la gente no se duerma)

-        Sueño de una noche de verano

Después de eso, hay un apartado en el que con la caligrafía de la propia Emma se ha añadido una anotación que dice: "y estas son obras que definitivamente TENEMOS que hacer".

-        Blancanieves y los siete enanos

-        La Cenicienta

-        La Bella y la Bestia

-        Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa

-        El Rey León (no es posible pero yo qué sé, igual conseguimos traer al mismísimo Elton John, ¿eh?)

Se ríe con voz suave cuando lee la última anotación y no puede evitar pensar que el mundo sería un lugar mejor si existiesen personas como Emma, entregadas de una forma tan... tal vez obsesiva, a lo que de verdad les apasiona. Hace una pausa cuando la chica deja la taza de café con cuidado sobre un posavasos y después desaparece.

El siguiente papel es una ficha normal de inscripción al club. Algo más serio que el nombre y apellidos en aquel folio blanco días atrás. Saca un bolígrafo de la bolsa, y se sorprende cuando el elegido es el que Emma le dio el primer día que se conocieron. Mira a la chica en vaqueros y camisa, y cuando esta empieza a desparecer al inclinarlo para escribir, da un golpe en la mesa y lo deja a un lado, avergonzado. No entiende ni por qué existen ese tipo de productos. ¿Quién en su sano juicio encontraría algo como eso útil, o lo que es peor: DIVERTIDO.

-        Dime que eso no es lo que creo que es.

Cas levanta la vista del papel en el que, con un bolígrafo un poco más moral, ha empezado a escribir su nombre. Al principio cree que su cabeza le está jugando una mala pasada, así que se encoje de hombros y continúa escribiendo "...ovak...". Es solo entonces cuando abre mucho los ojos y vuelve a mirar a la persona que le observa con una sonrisa enorme pegada en la cara. _Dean Winchester tiene arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos cuando sonríe,_ lo apunta en su diario personal llamado "Cosas que hacen a Dean Winchester un ser humano increíble" y que acaba de empezar a escribir ahora.

-        Tú. - Consigue articular. Porque tiene un nudo en la garganta. Un nudo tan grande que ni un puñetero scout podría desenredar.

-        ¡Ey! - Dean no le presta atención y coge el bolígrafo de la chica. Le da la vuelta y ríe a carcajadas - ¡Nunca pasarán de moda!

-        No es mío...

-        Oh, no, claro que no - se lo guarda en el bolsillo -. Acaba de pasar a ser propiedad de papá.

Cas tuerce la boca; las personas que hablan de ellos mismos en tercera persona están en el cajón de los cretinos y además, los tíos que se autonombran como "papá" están en el cajón de los cretinos, en un departamento mucho más profundo en el que hay un cartel gigantesco que dice: GILIPOLLAS. Pero por alguna razón en esta ocasión no le molesta demasiado. No mucho, al menos.

-        ¿Haces esto con todo el mundo? - Pregunta. Verdaderamente interesado. No es la primera vez que Dean Winchester interrumpe uno de sus desayunos/comidas.

-        ¿El qué?

-        Aparecer de repente, sentarte en mi mesa, hablar de cualquier cosa y sonreír como si fuéramos los protagonistas de una comedia romántica de los años 80.

-        Eh, eh, eh - levanta las manos -. Soy un tío simpático, joder. ¿Comedia? Tal vez. ¿Romántica? Nah. Yo no creo en el amor. Bueno, si te soy sincero creo en el amor que siento por mi coche. Esas válvulas me la pon...

-        Eso no es amor.

-        ¿Y qué es el amor para ti, Verlaine?

Cas se sorprende de la referencia literaria pero calla un segundo antes de continuar. Podría decirle a Dean muchas cosas del amor. Que amor es lo que siente Peter Parker por Mary Jane. Que amor es lo que sentía Jack para dejar a Rose encima de aquel trozo de madera en mitad del mar a temperaturas mortales. Amor. Era cuestión de amor, y no de espacio. Que amor es lo que tuvo que sentir Edward Lewis por Vivian Ward cuando hizo que todo el mundo viera en ella a mujer preciosa que era, en Pretty Woman. Que el puñetero amor es lo que hizo que el periodista Joe no vendiera su exclusiva sobre la princesa Ana en Vacaciones en Roma.  Pero, ¿quién es Dean Winchester y qué idea puede tener él del amor?

-        Si sabes quién es Verlaine entonces sabrás lo que es el amor - contesta al fin.

-        Yo es que lo único que comparto con Verlaine es su gusto por la absenta.

-        ¿A dónde ha ido tu amigo?

-        ¿Te habías fijado en nosotros?

Cas es incapaz de saber si se está riendo de él o por el contrario es una sorpresa sincera. Como prefiere no arriesgarse simplemente se mantiene callado y espera a que el otro continúe.

-        Benny es muy mujer a veces y le encanta empolvarse la nariz en el baño -  ríe -, claro que también puedo haberle entendido mal y lo que ha dicho es que se iba a echar un polvo con la mujer de la barra que tiene la nariz bonita.

-        Ah. - Cas estira el cuello y comprueba que la chica no está. Prefiere pensar que ha ido al almacén a buscar algo relacionado con su trabajo.

-        No le juzgues... Benny es un buen tipo, lo que pasa es que como todos nosotros prefiere pensar con lo que tiene en los pantalones que con la cabeza.

-        ¿Como todos nosotros? Preferiría que no me metieses en el mismo saco que al resto de hombres del universo, gracias.

-        ¡Vamos! ¿Quién no ha hecho locuras por escuchar gemir a una jovencita?

-        No me digas que eres uno de esos tíos que se creen que las chicas disfrutan de sobremanera con los tíos - Cas da vueltas al café con parsimonia -, _siempre_.

-        Puf, puf - Dean se ríe con duda y luego traga saliva para recomponerse -, ¡no disfrutarán contigo! Yo soy Dean Winchester. Gimen mi nombre. Muchas veces.

-        Las chicas saben fingir muy bien...

-        Creía que habíamos dejado atrás lo de las comedias románticas. Esto no es el Katz's Delicatessen. No vivimos en Manhattan y yo no me llamo Harry - la mano de Dean se desliza por el mantel bordado y detiene la de Cas con cuidado; deteniendo los golpes de cuchara, dejando paso al silencio -, ¿y tú no eres Sally, verdad?

-        No me llamo Sally, pero desde luego sé que las chicas fingen orgasmos, Dean.

-        Si sigues por ahí te voy a hacer que me representes la escena entera...

-        No, gracias.

-        ¡Veo que te has apuntado al Club de Teatro! - Es justo en ese momento que retira la mano de encima de la de Cas y alcanza uno de los folios - Don Juan Tenorio, El sí de las niñas, El Fantasma de la Ópera... ¿Por qué no hacéis algo divertido?

-        Es divertido.

-        No - niega con rotundidad -, algo divertido incluye disparos y BUM y ZAS - mueve los brazos en el aire - y un poco de amor pero mucha sangre... Y así es como te ganas al público, Cas.

Le recorre un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal cuando escucha su nombre en esos labios. No es "Cas" pronunciado de la forma que lo hace el resto de la humanidad. Es un "Cas" mucho más genial. Un "Cas" muy guay. _Ese tal Cas tiene que ser un tío genial._

-        En realidad... - Cas suspira - En realidad el problema es que por gente como tú que considera que el teatro es aburrido, no tenemos presupuesto para hacer cosas mejores. Y como no hacemos cosas mejores, nadie viene a vernos. Y como nadie viene a vernos no tenemos dinero. Y como no tenemos dine...

-        ¡Calma, calma! - Dean levanta las manos. Sonriente. Siempre con esa sonrisa bobalicona puñeteramente adorable en la cara - En primer lugar: yo no creo que el teatro sea algo aburrido. He dicho que _vosotros_ sois unos aburridos - Cas abre la boca para protestar pero el otro le chista para que no lo haga -.Y en segundo lugar... ¿Qué basura de excusa es esa de que no tenéis dinero?

-        El dinero se usa para comprar cosas.

-        ¿Y qué cosas necesitas comprar para hacer teatro? ¿Compras actores?

-        No, pero no podemos hacer un musical o una obra decente si no tenemos dinero para comprar vestuario, decorados...

-        Mmmm... - Dean apoya la mejilla en la mano y se humedece los labios. Cas siente que si no para se le va a humedecer a él otra cosa - Puedes pedirle a alguien que cosa los trajes.

-        ¿Por gracia divina? Seguro que nadie hace eso gratis.

-        No, pero puedes decirle que a cambio esos trajes los llevaréis en la obra y la gente los verá y si les gustan al público le comprarán más.

-        ¡Pero si no tenemos público!

-        Pues haz que haya más público.

-        ¿Cómo?

-        Sé popular.

-        No soy popular ni puedo serlo, ¿me has visto? - Cas se señala con un gesto rápido de mano y después da un trago al café como quien bebé de una botella de whiskey.

-        Claro que te he visto - Dean pone los ojos en blanco y antes de que Cas pueda evitarlo, da la vuelta a la mesa y se sienta a su lado -. Tu problema es que no quieres que la gente te vea y - le pone las manos en el pelo y se lo revuelve - eso es un gran error si quieres conseguir pasta - le estira del cuello de la camiseta para que no sea tan ajustado y luego le mira satisfecho -, ¡ves qué bien!

-        Pero si no has hecho nada.

-        Es que poco se puede hacer con esa ropa que llevas puesta, colega - gruñe. Y gruñe tan cerca de Cas que el chico tiene que sujetarse al asiento para no caerse hacia atrás.

Dean Winchester está ahí, real, vivo, existente en su mismo plano y dimensión y solamente de pensarlo le da síntomas de embolia.

-        A la gente de por aquí les gustan las fiestas - retoma la conversación. Y si no fuera porque Cas sabe que a Dean le importa bien poco el club de teatro, llegaría a pensar que está de verdad mostrando interés por sus problemas -. Si organizáis una fiesta en ese auditorio vuestro podéis sacar dinero.

-        ¿Cómo?

-        Bueno, el sitio está que da asco pero cuando la gente va borracha el suelo podría estar lleno de hígados de rata que a nadie le importaría - explica -. Podéis hacer... Un sorteo de cosas. De aparatos guays. La gente seguro que compraría los boletos.

-        ¿Pero y de dónde sacamos los aparatos "guays"?

-        Tengo un colega que tiene una chatarrería - señala con la cabeza la ventana -. Bueno, quien dice colega, dice amigo de mi padre. Él tiene un montón de radios, tocadiscos, piezas de cosas que pueden servirnos.

_Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos._

-        ¿Y eso de qué me serviría?

-        Joder, ¡Cas! - Dean le da un golpe en el hombro - ¿Hay que dártelo todo hecho o qué? Se me da bastante bien lo de arreglar cosas. Así que supongo que puedo sacar tiempo y hacer algunos apaños.

-        ¿Ha... Harías eso por.. por m... por el club?

-        ¡Sí, claro! - Juega con la cucharilla del café y cuando lo hace, Cas ya no sabe en qué mundo vive. Porque para él solamente existen esos dedos, que son bonitos. Todo es bonito en realidad - ¿Quedamos? Podemos quedar mañana si quieres, ¿tienes algo que hacer? Entrada al auditorio ¿A las cinco? Tengo coche.

-        ¿Q... Quedar?

-        ¡Sí, claro! - Asiente el chico - No voy a ir yo allí a coger cosas sin talento. Te vienes conmigo y ya que estamos... Pasamos un buen rato, eh.

-        Pasar...

No le da tiempo a contestar porque la puerta de los baños se abre de un golpe fuerte y el amigo de Dean; Benny sale estirando los brazos que podría tocar el techo. Se queda en el pasillo un instante mirándoles y luego frunce el ceño.

-        ¿A QUÉ ESPERAS, WINCHESTER? TENGO PRISA.

-        ¡Ah! - Dean se levanta entre divertido y mosqueado - ¿Ahora tienes prisa? ¡Llevas cien horas por lo menos metido en ese lavabo!

-        Cosas importantes, hermano.

-        Que te den, Benny... - El rubio se vuelve una vez más y de espaldas a su amigo levanta un pulgar en dirección a Cas; y en bajo susurra "no llegues tarde".

Cas se queda sentado, en silencio, con la cucharilla que Dean manosease segundos atrás atrapada entre los dedos. Observa cómo los dos chicos suben la calle, entre risas y bromas. Se apoya en la ventana y suspira.

-        ¿Vas a pagar ya? - La chica del café se acerca a él. Lleva el pelo revuelto, el pintalabios ha desaparecido.

Sí, claro que va a pagar ya, pero por alguna razón, cree que aunque no lo hiciera, a la chica le daría igual, porque sus ojos están perdidos en el mismo punto que los de Cas; donde dos cabezas, una morena y la otra clara desaparecen por la esquina.

 


	5. Capítulo Cuatro: lo que le gusta a Dean Winchester

 

# Capítulo cuatro: lo que le gusta a Dean Winchester

 

 

_“It's hard to believe in coincidence, but it's even harder to believe in anything else.”_ _  
_ _―_ _John Green_ _, (Will Grayson, Will Grayson)_

Para Cas, explicar las cosas es siempre más fácil en silencio. Es decir, completamente solo, sentado encima de la cama, las manos entrelazadas y las dos partes de su cerebro dedicándose a encontrar una buena forma de expresarse, discutiendo, teniendo batallas que nunca dan un claro vencedor. Ha repetido el discurso unas veinte veces. Le ha salido bien unas diez. Pero es que resulta extremadamente complicado plantarse delante de las chicas y decirles que por casualidades del destino, porque los astros lo han querido así, porque Odín lo ha deseado, Dean Winchester se ha ofrecido para ayudarles con el Club de Teatro. Es difícil. Rematadamente difícil. Hay varias razones; sin duda la más importante es:

_ME TIEMBLA EL PULSO CUANDO PIENSO EN QUE HE QUEDADO CON ÉL, ME SUDAN LAS MANOS Y TARTAMUDEO AL HABLAR._

Y se le para el corazón. Y el tiempo lo hace con él. Y su lengua ya no está húmeda. O tal vez lo está demasiado. Y ya no sabe hablar inglés. Y ya no rige como una persona normal. Castiel Novak es un quinceañero excitado porque va a hacer un maratón de películas de Star Wars un domingo por la tarde. Se siente del mismo modo que cuando escuchó _Disorder_ en la radio por primera vez. Como cuando descubrió que si cerraba muy fuerte los ojos y luego los abría podía ver estrellitas.

Nervios.

Nervios.

Muchos.

Y es por eso, que en vez de estar contándole a tres chicas la propuesta de hacer una fiesta en el auditorio, su alma siente como si les estuviera explicando la Teoría de la Relatividad a un grupo de expertos en la Teoría de la Relatividad. Señores con camisetas con la cara de Einstein. Una pancarta que dice cuadrivelocidad, aceleración y cuadrimomentum colgada a su espalda.

-        En realidad no es una mala idea - Allison reacciona primero, cuando después de un sufrimiento digno de una batalla sangrienta, Cas consigue contarlo todo -. No es para nada una mala idea.

-        Si funciona podríamos representar una obra en condiciones - concede Emma -. Pero... ¿Pero por qué querría Dean Winchester ayudarnos? No es como si nos llevásemos bien. ¿No querrá fastidiarnos?

-        No creo... - Cas lo medita. Piensa en Dean, y lo único que ve son sonrisas de minutos de duración. Y es evidente que no: que alguien que sonríe de esa forma no puede tener segundas intenciones.

-        Yo tampoco lo creo.

Los tres se vuelven hacia la otra chica. Cas la ha conocido minutos antes; se llama Claire. Aparentemente, es la chica que su novio, Joe, participó en un musical de _West Side Story_ en el que María era de raza asiática.

Claire es baja. Alguien cortés diría que un poco ancha de huesos. Ojos marrones grandes y brillantes y una cicatriz en la comisura de los labios, gruesos, pintados de rojo. Lleva el pelo suelto, por los hombros y en los últimos quince minutos se lo ha colocado detrás de las orejas alrededor de veinte veces. Viste con una chaqueta de cuero oscura, camisa a rayas negras y blancas y pantalones vaqueros poco ajustados. Repite muchas veces la palabra "tú" y abusa de las muletillas. Y por lo que Cas ha escuchado, tiene unas habilidades para cantar que ninguno dentro del Club es capaz de alcanzar.

-        Quiero decir - continúa -. No es como si al Winchester le importásemos un comino, tú. O sea, no he hablado con él en mi vida, ¿vosotras?

-        Una vez me pidió una silla en la cafetería el año pasado - Allison sonríe -, y fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

-        Recuerdo que en mi primer día de clase - Emma gruñe -, se me acercó por el pasillo y me dijo "cuidado, pelirroja, que muerdo" y desde entonces me cae mal.

Allison se echa a reír tan alto que todo el auditorio se une con un tremendo eco.

-        ¡Pues veis! - Claire continúa - Tal vez el chico tenga buenas intenciones, ¿no? Quiero decir, puede que solamente quiera ayudar. Que se le haya aparecido la Virgen María o algo, tú.

-        Eso o es que...- Emma mueve la silla hacia Cas y parpadea varias veces seguidas - En realidad el Club le importa, como dice Claire, un verdadero comino pero Cas no.

-        ¡No jorobes! - Allison saca instantáneamente un paquete de cigarrillos y enciende el primero a la velocidad de la luz - Eso sí que sería digno de publicarlo en el periódico de la universidad. En grandes titulares: Dean Winchester es maric...

-        Eso no es verdad - Cas levanta la mano para hacerla callar -. Dean es un chico agradable, supongo. Se ofreció por casualidad, no es por mí.

-        Pues si le gustas podrías aprovecharte, tú - Claire le da un trago a una botella de agua a medio empezar -. Quiero decir, es un chaval popular, ¿no? Podría hacer que viniese gente a vernos...

-        ¡Pero que no le gusto a Dean Winchester, por el amor de Dios! - Cas se revuelve el pelo y suspira varias veces - Hoy le acompañaré a buscar esos estúpidos cacharros y veremos qué podemos hacer. Pero vosotras os tenéis que encargar de arreglar este sitio para que la fiesta sea decente.

-        ¿HE OÍDO FIESTA?

Los cuatro se vuelven cuando la puerta de incendios se abre y dos chicas entran por ella. Una alta, la otra no tanto. Una fumando, la otra no. Una morena y la otra rubia. Cogen un par de sillas y rápidamente se unen al grupo.

Cas las observa; la rubia tiene el pelo corto, despeinado, cubriéndole la frente y parte de los ojos, de un color azul intensísimo. Es muy guapa. No del tipo de guapa que dices "jo, qué guapa", sino más bien del tipo de guapa que te hace detenerte en la calle para comprender y asimilar que el mundo repartió la belleza de una forma muy poco equitativa. No va maquillada, tan solo ha repasado la línea del ojo con una fina raya de color negro. Cuando se sienta se remanga y cruza las manos sobre la mesa. A su lado, la otra chica, de piel tostada y pelo oscuro recogido en una alta coleta levanta la mano tímidamente saludándoles y después baja los ojos, de color casi negro hacia los papeles que ocupan casi todo el espacio encima de la madera gastada.

-        Sí, una fiesta, Ruth - Emma se dirige a la chica rubia -, pero te prohíbo terminantemente que participes en la elección de los temas de la fiesta y la decoración.

-        ¿Pero por qué?

-        Porque convertirás nuestro pequeño auditorio en una cabalgata del Día del Orgullo Gay.

-        Esa es una acusación sin fundamento.

-        El año pasado - Emma se vuelve hacia los demás -, nos mandaron ponernos en grupo en clase y se las arregló para obligarnos a hacer una presentación sobre las razones por las que Blancanieves es homosexual.

-        ¿Y? - Ruth abre mucho los ojos; a su lado, la chica de piel oscura esconde una sonrisa.

-        ¡QUE NO ES HOMOSEXUAL!

-        ¡Vive con siete hombres y los rechaza a todos! ¡Claro que lo es!

-        ¡SON ENANOS!

-        ¡No dejan de ser hombres!

-        ¿Y qué me dices del príncipe? - Cas interviene, entre divertido y curioso - El príncipe la besa y acaban siendo felices y comiendo perdices.

-        Exacto, guapetón. ¿Por qué crees que "comen perdices"? Es una metáfora de que no hay interacción sexual entre ellos y se dedican a los placeres gastronómicos.

-        No. Estoy seguro de que significa que comen perdices.

-        Lo que yo decía - Emma les interrumpe -; a mí me encanta la homosexualidad y estoy a favor y yújuuuu vivan los gays y las lesbianas pero por favor, no quiero pancartas reivindicando más presencia homosexual en la televisión actual.

-        ¿Y en el cine?

-        ¡Ruth!

-        Está bieeeeeeen...

-        Podríamos barnizar la mesa.

-        Estefanía - Emma se vuelve hacia la morena -, estoy segura de que barnizar la mesa es una idea fantástica, pero estamos aquí para propuestas relacionadas con la fiesta.

-        ¿Qué fiesta?

-        ¡Te lo he dicho esta mañana, mujer! - Ruth se vuelve hacia ella moviendo mucho los brazos.

-        No me acuerdo...

-        Siempre igual de despistada, tú. - Claire se cruza de brazos.

-        Bueno, - Cas hace amago de levantarse y se recoloca el pelo despeinado con un gesto involuntario - yo tengo que marcharme, que he quedado para lo de... Para eso.

Emma sonríe y guiña un ojo y Cas tiene que respirar hondo para no ponerse a gritar de pánico delante de las chicas. Tiene el corazón en la garganta; le sudan las manos y lo que más le cabrea es que no entiende la razón. Nunca jamás en su vida se ha sentido así, ni siquiera cuando vio por primera vez Los Goonies. Sí, Los Goonies. Ocho años, una manta tan gruesa que le sudaba la nuca y una obsesión malsana con Clark "Bocazas" Devereaux. Y no es como si fuera a quedar con el idiota del grupo de niños que buscaban el tesoro de un barco pirata. No. Es infinitamente peor. Va a quedar con el idiota de un grupo de jóvenes que... _¿Pero sé dónde me estoy metiendo?_

Cuando consigue salir al exterior se preocupa de caminar correctamente, como si de repente se le hubiera olvidado que tiene que intercalar los pies, o que tiene que doblar las rodillas o que la planta del pie es lo que choca contra el suelo y no al revés. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha otra vez. Y ahora de nuevo la izquierda.

-        ¿Juegas a la rayuela?

Cas se sobresalta y siente que se muere cuando levanta la cabeza y se encuentra a un Dean Winchester aparentemente divertido con su pérdida de una de las capacidades más básicas del ser humano: caminar.

-        No... - Vacila y piensa rápido. Por lo menos eso se le da bien - Llevaba un chicle en la zapatilla.

A veces.         

-        Los chicles pueden ser muy puñeteros.

Dean Winchester viste con vaqueros, como casi siempre, botas marrones y chupa del mismo color. Manos metidas en los bolsillos y sonrisa permanente. Camiseta de AC/DC gris y nariz recta y perfecta un poco enrojecida por el frío. Cas se balancea un poco, indeciso; no es como si fuera posible levantarte una mañana y ser capaz de interactuar con Dean Winchester al cien por cien.

-        El taller está lejos - indica el rubio con un gesto de cabeza -. Iremos en mi coche, ya sabes.

-        Sí, sí.

Camina tras él, con cierta distancia de seguridad, al menos al principio; principalmente porque no está seguro si hay una norma escrita en las leyes de la Universidad que impida a los pringados como él, caminar a la misma altura que la élite de la élite, el rey de los reyes: Dean Winchester. Aparentemente no la hay, o si existe, a Dean no parece importarle, porque le da una palmada en el hombro y se coloca a su lado, animadamente.

Caminar al lado de Dean Winchester se siente de la misma forma que cuando eres pequeño y te apetece jugar a imaginar que el suelo es lava, que el bordillo es tu salvación y que una muerte horrorosa y asegurada te atrapará si alguno de tus pies da un paso en falso. Cas no suelta las manos de la tira de cuero que hace que su bandolera cuelgue del hombro; apenas levanta la vista del suelo y trata de hacerse  pequeño, diminuto, tan invisible como puede serlo un cuerpo material.

Dean no parece preocupado, porque sus piernas se curvan de la misma forma que siempre, sus brazos cuelgan a ambos lados con calma y le guiña el ojo a más de una chica en su camino, porque no sería él mismo si no lo hiciera. Algunos respiran por instinto y otros... Otros ligan y provocan orgasmos con la mirada. Los especímenes más peligrosos de la jungla. Y ahora Cas tiene la mano del ejemplar más notable en el hombro.

Y le habla.

-        Me has salvado, tío - ríe -. Tenía clase de _psiconoséqué_ durante dos horas seguidas, ¡dos horas! Habría terminado con el culo cuadrado, te lo juro.

-        Algunas clases son demasiado largas.

-        Y que lo digas. Y aburridas.

-        Algunas clases son interesantes.

-        Sí claro, las que me salto - echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando rompe en una sonora carcajada y Cas sonríe tímidamente, peleándose con ese yo interno que amenaza con gritar "no está bien saltarse clases". Pero no puede decir eso. No si quiere encontrar el tesoro de Willy el Tuerto. Y a esas alturas de la película, para él, el tesoro no es otra cosa que disfrutar de un buen rato con Dean.

El 21 de abril de 1967, el vehículo número 1 millón de la GM, un dos puertas de color azul Caprice, fue producido en la cadena de montaje de Janesville. Hubo una gran ceremonia, varios discursos. Hasta el vicegobernador hizo acto de presencia. Tres días después, otro coche salió de la misma cadena. Y a nadie le importó una mierda. Ese coche es el Chrevolet Impala del 67 que está aparcado en la acera frente a la salida del auditorio. Brillante, casi tan seductor como la persona que lo conduce, ruedas negras elegantes y dispuestas a quemar el asfalto. Respira música rock y rebeldía por los cuatro costados. Es más, cuando Cas y Dean se acercan el aire se hace más pesado, la acera tiembla, y es que ese no es un simple auto, es "ella", es la extensión de los brazos de Dean Winchester; su confidente.

-        ¿Cómo está mi pequeña? – Dean le hace el amor a su coche con palabras; después se lo folla pisando con fuerza el acelerador hasta hacer que la maquinaria ruja como diez leonas en celo. - ¿Te gusta?

Cas se da cuenta de que hay una pregunta, y de que las personas normales suelen esperar una respuesta ante las preguntas. Es la estructura normal de una conversación o entrevista: 1. Pregunta. 2. Respuesta. 3. Pregunta. 4. Respuesta. 5. Preg...

-        Es bonito.

-        ¡Es preciosa! - Dean sonríe y abre la puerta del copiloto para luego dar la vuelta y hacer lo mismo con la del conductor - ¿La escuchas?

-        Eh...

-        ¡Claro que la escuchas!

A Cas le sorprende el interior del Impala; cuando se sienta le maravilla la comodidad del asiento y sonríe al ver el ambientador de pino que cuelga del espejo interior. Huele a rebeldía, huele a kilómetros conducidos para ver un concierto de Ozzy, huele a dos días de carretera para disfrutar de un partido de los Jayhawks; pero sobre todo, huele a Dean.

Una de las normas de ir en el coche de Dean Winchester es que no se puede viajar sin música. Es la primera lección que aprende cuando el chico, rápidamente estira la mano y sintoniza una emisora de radio. En esa ocasión, Cas no reconoce la canción, pero se deja atrapar por la melodía; porque es agradable y porque hace que algo en su interior se agite de forma involuntaria. Tiene el brazo apoyado en la ventanilla abierta y por primera vez en su vida (de momento) está disfrutando de un viaje en un vehículo. _Here but now, they're gone. Seasons don't fear the reaper._ _Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain._ Dean no tarda en cantar, y cuando lo hace Cas sonríe de medio lado, como si hubiera estado esperándolo. Dean no conduce suave, al contrario, va dando tumbos calle abajo como si no le importase lo más mínimo el resto de coches que circulan en su dirección o en la contraria.

-        Come on, baby... Don't fear the reaper – golpea el volante – baby take my hand... don't fear the reaper – si es sincero, esta vez, lejos de doler los oídos, consigue entonar un poco mejor – Baby I'm your man...

-        Dean.

-        ¡Dime! – Grita por encima del sonido de guitarra – ¡OH DIOS! Adoro esta parte.

-        Te has pasado un semáforo en rojo.

-        ¡Oh, sí! – Cierra los ojos y mueve la boca si emitir ningún sonido – ¿Escuchas eso, Castiel? ¿Lo escuchas? Es sexo. La gente miente, la gente dice que el sexo es eso en lo que hay pollas y agujeros de por medio pero no, tío, no. ¡Esto es sexo!

Cas no sabe si es sexo; está demasiado preocupado en observar cómo un coche el doble de grande casi les golpea. Le gustan los coches, pero le gustan los coches vistos desde lejos. Igual que las motos. Igual que los camiones. E igual que las bicicletas. Y tal vez esa es la razón por la que, junto al amasijo de nervios que están librando una Revolución Bolchevique en su estómago, lo único que es capaz de decir es:

-        Estoy completamente seguro de que el coito solamente se puede realizar cuando hay dos personas y órganos sexuales de por medio, Dean.

-        Eres... – No acaba la frase porque sonríe y aparta la mirada a la carretera – Solo me queda aparcar. Si ves un sitio me avisas.

-        ¿Ese? – Señala un hueco entre una ranchera y un Ferrari ostentoso.

-        No.

-        ¿Y ese?

-        ¿Crees que puedo meter a mi chica en ese agujero?

-        No lo sé, Dean.

-        Pues no.

-        ¿Ese qué tal?

-        ¡Maldición, Cas! ¿Cómo voy a caber en esa mierda de sitio?

-        Ya no hablo más.

-        Eso, mejor callado.

-        Pues sí. - Cas se enfurruña y cruza los brazos. Cuando lo hace se da cuenta de que realmente esa conversación ha conseguido que la tensión existente desde un principio debido a que _jopé, somos dos completos extraños_ se haya difuminado un poco.

Cuando Dean, por fin, encuentra un lugar a su gusto; deja las ventanillas bajadas a pesar de las protestas de Cas "te pueden robar, Dean", y guarda las llaves en el bolsillo, los dos se encaminan calle abajo. Dean guía los pasos y Cas simplemente los sigue; nunca ha estado en esa parte de la ciudad y la verdad es que no se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho. Las calles son estrechas, oscuras y con algún que otro charco en el suelo que reza a Dios y a todos los Arcángeles para que no sea lo que cree que es; como Dean los esquiva a conciencia, él le imita. Pasan por varias fruterías y comercios que permanecen prácticamente vacíos y algún que otro que está cerrado a cal y canto.

El destino de Dean es un local con una persiana metálica bajada hasta la altura de la cintura. El chico no duda ni un segundo en agacharse y carraspea antes de gritar.

-        ¿ESTÁ ABIERTO?

Tan solo un segundo después una voz cascada y grave llega desde el interior.

-        ¿NO VES QUE ESTÁ LA PUÑETERA PERSIANA ECHADA, IDIOTA?

Dean se ríe en alto y le indica a Cas con un dedo que se agache y que le siga. El moreno, con dificultad, se asegura de no tocar la persiana con la ropa, porque está notablemente sucia y después, cuando los dos entran a lo que parece una especie de garaje muy grande, parpadea cinco veces antes de acostumbrarse a la tenue luz que emiten los fluorescentes; algunos encendidos y otros, apagados.

La voz procede de un nombre vestido con un mono de trabajo; llave inglesa en la mano y manchas de grasa en la barba blanquecina.

-        ¿Dean? - Frunce el ceño - ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces aquí?

-        Yo también me alegro de verte, Bobby.

Es bastante más bajo que ellos, demasiadas cervezas bebidas por las tardes delante de un televisor, gorra sobre el pelo que seguramente escasee y un bigote no extraordinariamente espeso. Robert Singer lleva trabajando en ese taller desde que su padre lo cogió de las orejas y le explicó lo que era un árbol de levas a los ocho años. Es un erudito del motor, un genio de la mecánica, un Leonardo da Vinci de las bugías y... Un simple mecánico.

-        Te recuerdo que la última vez que viniste por aquí no trajiste nada bueno - el hombre no habla; protesta -. Así que no sé cómo esperas que tenga ganas de verte.

-        ¡Oh, vamos! - Dean se queja - No fue para tanto, Bobby. ¿Cómo están Ellen y Jo?

-        Bien, están bien y Jo está mejor lejos de ti.

-        Sabes que nunca jamás osaría... - el rubio sonríe de lado - Es como una hermana para mí, Bobby, eso tú ya lo sabes.

-        No te pongas ñoña, princesa, y dime lo que quieres - mueve la llave entre las manos - porque dudo que esto sea una visita de cortesía.

Cas observa con atención; se pregunta si mucha gente habrá visto a Dean en ese estado de cierta sumisión. Sin ser el rey del campus. Siendo simplemente él, Dean Winchester. Se siente afortunado, por un lado, y por otro tiene miedo de que el señor al que su compañero ha llamado "Bobby" le vaya a abrir la cabeza con cualquiera de las herramientas que están tiradas por el suelo.

-        Está bien - Dean mete las manos en los bolsillos e inclina la cabeza -, ¿tienes chatarra? Ya sabes, de esa que cuando éramos pequeños nos traías a Sammy y a mí para jugar.

-        ¿Chatarra? ¿A qué llamas tú chatarra, hijo?

-        Bueno, tú me entiendes.

-        Sí, tengo cosas - Bobby deja por fin la llave sobre una de las mesas de trabajo y señala una puerta en la parte trasera del almacén -, pensaba llevarlas esta semana a la parroquia.

-        ¿A la parroquia? - Dean abre los ojos sorprendido - ¿Desde cuándo te van esas cosas?

-        ¿Qué cosas?

-        La religión.

-        La religión no tiene nada que ver con ser buena persona o no serlo, hijo - Bobby se acerca a ellos limpiándose las manos en un viejo trapo -, ¿y por qué quieres todos esos cacharros? ¿No será por alguna chica? No pienso participar en uno de tus ligues.

-        No... - Dean da un paso hacia atrás y señala a Cas - Es para ayudarle a él, es un colega.

-        ¿Uh? - Cas traga saliva cuando el hombre entrecierra los ojos y le mira. Traspasándole. Ojos claros brillantes intentando ver más allá de la que supone es ahora mismo una expresión de estupidez digna de admirar - Este no es como los imbéciles con los que te juntas habitualmente.

-        Y tú qué sabrás, Bobby...

-        AÑOS DE EXPERIENCIA. - Grita y se recoloca la gorra - Haz lo que te venga en gana, id a la parte de atrás, allí está todo. Y a ver si te llevas la estúpida moto, que me ocupa sitio desde hace casi un año en el almacén y no estoy como para perder clientes.

-        ¿Vas a algún lado? - Dean le indica a Cas con la cabeza que avance.

-        Voy a comprar unas cosas - Bobby levanta la mano -. Si me rompes algo lo pagarás con tu cabeza.

Cuando se quedan solos, Cas se da cuenta de que lleva un buen rato sin poder respirar con normalidad, y es que nunca jamás en su vida había conocido a alguien que le inspirase tanto resto como el tal Bobby. Está acostumbrado a las figuras autoritarias; no por nada, su padre es el dictador de la casa de los Novak, alguien omnipresente y al que hay que obedecer sin rechistar. En resumen: un auténtico dios. Pero el mecánico parece diferente; duro, severo, pero al mismo tiempo, con ojos pequeños llenos de preocupación y amabilidad.

La habitación que les ha señalado no es muy grande; una radio sobre una mesa de trabajo está encendida y el locutor charla animadamente.

_< <¿Ya os habéis despejado después de este temazo de Deep Purple que estoy seguro de que os ha traído grandes recuerdos... ¡Relajémonos un rato con el sonido pesado y el heavy metal de Alice in Chains!_ _> >_

-        ¡Rooster! - Dean mueve la cabeza - Es una de mis favoritas.

Cas no dice nada, porque no la conoce, así que se dedica a mirar los montones de objetos viejos apilados en las esquinas de la habitación. Se agacha para descubrir un antiguo juego de mesa; esos en los que hay que coger letras y formar palabras para ganar puntos. Sin embargo, le faltan la mayoría de las piezas, así que no tiene sentido perder el tiempo en prestarle atención. Justo a su lado, hay una lámpara de lava y Cas recuerda que de pequeño siempre quiso tener una. No se hablan durante un buen rato en el que dura la canción y lo único que se escucha es objetos moviéndose. Sin embargo, a los cinco minutos, Dean suelta un juramento y Cas levanta la cabeza preocupado. El rubio maldice por lo bajo con el dedo en la boca.

-        ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-        Que me he pinchado...

Y sorprendentemente, Cas se ríe. No entiende por qué. Tal vez sea la imagen de un chico de veintipocos sentado en el suelo sucio de un almacén, tal vez sea su pelo rubio cuidadosamente desordenado, tal vez sea esa expresión de bebé que no le pega ni con cola. O simplemente sea, que Cas está feliz de estar allí es mañana y que cualquier absurdo para cien veces más divertido de lo que debería.

-        ¡Oye, no te rías! - Dean se acerca y le da un golpe en el hombro con la mano izquierda - ¡Encima de que hago esto por ti!

Castiel inclina la cabeza un poco, Dean no parece haberse dado cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, o si lo ha hecho, desde luego no le ha dado ni la mínima importancia de la que tiene. _Ha dicho que hace esto por mí. Bueno, igual es una forma de hablar. Y se refiere al club._

-        ¿Has visto esta cámara? - Dean coge una Sony que no tiene funda - ¿Funcionará?

-        Es cuestión de probar - Cas la alcanza y observa que a pesar de todo está en bastante buen estado. Es un modelo similar a la cámara de vídeo que usaba su padre cuando era más pequeño. Hasta que perdió la ilusión por grabarle o hasta que su hijo dejó de hacer cosas graciosas, en realidad - ¿De dónde saca todo esto?

-        ¿Bobby? Bueno, hace tiempo que se dedica a esto de los coches y la mecánica y tiene muchos conocidos. Las cosas que están mejor se las habrá dado alguien que ya no las necesitaba. La gente se cree que de cualquier objeto puedes sacar una manguera de pcv o un colector de escape, ¿sabes?

-        No entiendo nada pero vale - Cas sonríe -, ¿y esa moto de allí?

-        Es una Yamaha GT80 Enduro - explica -, le he echado un ojo y creo que si le cambiamos el motor podría funcionar perfectamente... Contando que tiene ya más de diez años de vida.

-        ¿Cómo sabes tanto de estas cosas?

-        El modelo lo pone en el lateral - los dos se acercan a la moto, que bastante oxidada a primera vista no da demasiadas esperanzas -, y el tiempo que tú inviertes en aprenderte papeles de teatro yo lo gasto en leer sobre motos y coches.

-        No paso tanto tiempo leyendo papeles de teatro; en realidad nunca me había planteado hacer teatro.

-        ¿Y entonces qué haces en el Club de Teatro?

_Porque me lo sugeriste tú._

-        ¡A veces hay que probar experiencias nuevas!

Dean pasa más de un cuarto de hora observando la moto, con los ojos entrecerrados y una gran concentración. Cas, con las manos a la altura del pecho, observa sin más; esperando el veredicto. Finalmente, el rubio, concluye en que tal y como suponía el fallo es del motor y que con una capa de pintura podrían hacer creer a cualquiera que se trata de un modelo nuevo.

-        ¿Quieres ver una cosa? - Dean le mira a los ojos. Y por lo que sea, porque el ser humano es así, o porque simplemente Cas es así, el moreno asiente con fuerza.

Dean le indica que le siga, a través de una puerta que hay en la misma habitación; Cas suelta un ligero "hala" cuando su amigo enciende la luz y la estancia se ilumina. Varias motos en fila ocupan sus respectivas plazas. Motos grandes, brillantes, dignas de película. Coches también, coches que parecen recién salidos del tren de lavado y que bien podría conducir una estrella de Hollywood. Sigue a Dean cuando camina lentamente hacia una moto mucho menos ostentosa que las que la rodean.

-        Tengo esta aquí desde hace más de un año - explica poniendo una mano gentil sobre el asiento -. Bobby está harto porque le ocupa una plaza de garaje, pero es que no tengo dinero para arreglarla y no quiero tirarla. Estaría mal tirar esta preciosidad.

-        ¿Y no se puede arreglar como la otra?

-        No.... - El chico suspira - La moto que te vas a llevar no es nada comparada con esta. Un motor nuevo no nos puede costar mucho o puede que incluso Bobby tenga alguno que nos pueda dar. Pero esto... Esto es imposible.

-        ¿Te gusta mucho esa moto?

-        Cosa mala.

Cas se muerde el labio y observa la moto, plateada, con las ruedas enormes y se imagina cómo tiene que verse Dean sobre ella. Tiene la chupa de cuero pero no tiene la moto. Y tiene un sueño. Y Cas es de los que piensan que hay que hacer todo lo posible para cumplir los sueños, a pesar de que los sueños, sueños sean.

-        Si quieres, y me ayudas con lo del club... - Vacila. Porque demonios, no es tan fácil decirlo que pensarlo - Que puedes quedarte parte del dinero para arreglar la moto y así... Así salimos los dos ganando.

-        Pero... Pero el dinero es para vuestros trajes y decorados y paparruchas.

-        Ya, pero sin ti ni tu idea nunca jamás habríamos pensado siquiera en poder llevar esos trajes, usar esos decorados y... Y paparruchas.

-        ¿En serio? - Dean le mira con ojos brillantes. Y de repente tiene cinco años y alguien le está ofreciendo una gigantesca piruleta de cereza - ¿Harías eso por...? ¿Harías eso?

-        Sí claro - Cas sonríe -, además contigo seguro que vendrán más chicas, porque les gustas a todas y...

No acaba la frase, porque un huracán de cabellos rubios, mandíbula marcada y pestañas espesas se le echa encima. Los brazos de Dean se cierran alrededor de sus hombros y le da un par de palmadas en la espalda. Palmadas que son tan fuertes que casi le rompen en dos.

-        ¿Interrumpo algo, muchachas?

Dean se aparta todavía sonriente y saluda a Bobby con la mano.

-        Puede que por fin pueda sacar a esta maravilla de dos ruedas de aquí, Bobby.

-        ¡Aleluya!

-        Por cierto - Dean le mira. Serio -. Nos vamos a llevar esa vieja Yamaha que tienes detrás y una cámara de vídeo.

-        ¿Solo eso?

-        Y la lámpara de lava - susurra Cas tan bajito que solo su compañero lo escucha.

-        Y la lámpara de lava - repite Dean.

-        Sois unos blandengues - el hombre gruñe y coge la radio que ahora canta una canción desconocida -, toma esto. Y no me des las gracias.

-        Gracias, Bobby.

-        Me debes una, porque como le diga a tu padre que estás ayudando a no sé qué de un club de teatro lo más probable es que le dé un infarto.

-        Y como a ti te cae bien mi padre y los dos velamos por su salud no vas a decirle nada, ¿verdad?

-        Lárgate, anda - Bobby le empuja y mira a Cas severamente para que siga el mismo camino que ellos -. Y dale recuerdos a Sam. Podría pasarse por aquí de vez en cuando, que parece que me tiene alergia.

-        ¡Eso haré!

-        No lo harás.

Dean ríe ya desde la calle y Cas agacha la cabeza de nuevo para salir del taller. Se quedan en silencio y Dean se estira, la camiseta se le levanta y Cas comienza a encontrar interesante una tapa de alcantarilla mal ajustada en el suelo.

-        Podríamos ir a desayunar algo, ¿te apetece ir a desayunar algo? - Dice finalmente.

-        ¿Desayunar?

-        Sí, un café... No sé, también podemos desayunar whiskey si te apetece.

-        Pero es que entrar en un café con la mot...

-        La moto.

-        Y la cámara.

-        Y la lámpara.

Se miran y Dean traga saliva, con los ojos fijos de nuevo en el cartel en el que pone "Bobby's".

-        Me va a matar. Me voy a jugar la vida por tu culpa, Castiel.

-        Voy contigo.

Un minuto después, dentro del taller de Robert Singer se escucha al hombre gritar "DEAN WINCHESTER, DESCEREBRADO". Solamente ellos dos podían quedar una fría mañana para ir a buscar algo, gastar una hora entera en encontrar los objetos adecuados y olvidarlos por querer ir a desayunar una buena copa de whiskey.

 

 

 


	6. Capítulo Cinco

## Capítulo cinco: ¿pero quién dijo que el alcohol y las palabras son una mala compañía?

 

_(Frenchy: I wish I had a guardian angel to tell me what to do. You know, like Debbie Reynolds had in "Tammy." What do you think?_

_  
Vi: If you find him, give him my phone number)_

_Grease (1978)_

 

 

 

Allison y Ruth se encargaron de diseñar el cartel: letras grandes y de colores sobre una fotografía de la famosa calavera de Shakespeare "coño, es teatro, si no ponemos eso, ¿qué vamos a poner?", dijo Allison, "no sé, podríamos poner una cruz con luces de colores rollo Jesucristo Superstar", sugirió Cas.

Con dos votos a favor de su idea, y el resto en contra porque "en serio, es demasiado gay incluso para nosotros", el cartel acabó consistiendo en un gigantesco:

**FIESTA EN EL AUDITORIO**

6 de noviembre

_"Ser o no ser ~~homosexual~~ un fiestero. ¡Tú decides!"_

Se acordó que tendría lugar el 6 de noviembre porque la idea inicial de celebrar una fiesta de Halloween quedó descartada cuando Emma tuvo la cordura de decir que "no vendrá ni Dios a nuestra fiesta si hay otra el mismo día". Así que el proyecto final consistió en una fiesta de disfraces de Halloween que no tendría lugar en Halloween. Algunos lo llamarían patético; el Club de Teatro lo calificó de innovador.

 

**_31 días para la fiesta_ **

A pesar de que Dean Winchester se ofreció como "voluntario" para ayudar a Cas, el acuerdo, no llegó en ningún momento al límite de: "ir a las estúpidas reuniones de los tíos raros esos". Así que, a un mes del acontecimiento, el Club de Teatro está reunido, Cas está sentado entre Emma y Ruth y sobre una hoja de papel intentan pensar de qué manera decorar el auditorio para que no parezca una reliquia histórica. Trabajar con las dos chicas no es fácil; Emma y Ruth son compañeras de clase, y a pesar de que son buenas amigas, tienen tantísimas cosas sobre las que discutir que su lema es "¿y por qué no discutir sobre todas ellas?". Primero sobre la pintura, después sobre la bebida, un segundo más tarde sobre la música y para cuando Cas se da cuenta, están discutiendo sobre qué disfraz debería o no debería llevar la otra.

-        Antes de pensar en pintar las paredes, creo que deberíamos plantearnos barrer el suelo. - Dice Cas intentando que se calmen.

-        Eso es verdad, ¿desde hace cuánto que no limpias, Emma?

-        ¿Desde hace cuánto que no limpias tú?

Únicamente cuando aparecen Estefanía, Joe y Claire con una de las chicas que Cas todavía no conoce y que se presenta como Daisy, las dos chicas se tranquilizan y empiezan con el reparto de tareas.

-        Ambientación (limpiáis, redecoráis y transformáis este estúpido auditorio): _Joe, Claire, Ruth y Estefanía._

-        Compras (bien habrá que encargarse en un futuro no muy lejano de pillar música, bebidas y otras cosas): _Allison, Emma y Daisy._

-        Comunicar a la gente que vamos a hacer una fiesta (esta tarea tiene que ser para los nuevos, que todavía no tienen escrito la palabra "pringado" en la cara): _Jane y Rose._

-        Colocar carteles: _Cas._

**_28 días para la fiesta_ **

 

Colocar carteles. Parece fácil. Parecía tan sencillo como meter la mano en una urna y sacar un número al azar, pero se ha convertido en algo tan complicado como meter la mano en una urna y sacar el número que quieres. Cuando Cas va a colocar el primero sobre la pared de uno de los pasillos, recibe una llamada de atención de uno de los conserjes "eh, chico, la basura no se pega ahí que luego tengo que limpiar". Técnicamente, es ilegal colocar todo tipo de publicidad en cualquier sitio que no sea el indicado para hacerlo; es decir, solamente puede ponerlos en los tablones de anuncios de las distintas facultades. Pierde toda la mañana en ir de un sitio a otro; se muere de frío, se le congelan los dedos y tirita cada dos por tres. La parte "positiva" es que se cruza con Dean Winchester cuando ya no va tan cargado y el rubio se permite levantar una ceja desde su posición. Cas se queda apoyado en la pared, con varios libros entre los brazos y no puede evitar compararse con una quinceañera. Una estúpida quinceañera que ha tenido un flechazo con nada más y nada menos que Apolo.

 

 

**_24 días para la fiesta_ **

****

-        Les he dicho a mis colegas que voy a sacar pasta de todo esto. Para pagarme la moto.

-        Entiendo.

Dean está sentado en el suelo, con una chaqueta gris enroscada alrededor de la cintura y la nariz manchada de pintura roja. Cas está a su lado, envuelto en una sudadera azul y sujetando entre las manos la lata en la que Dean unta el pincel de vez en cuando. Llevan así un rato, con la moto delante de ellos. A solas. En el auditorio. Cas le observa con atención, no es como si quisiera memorizar todas y cada una de las pecas que tiene en la nariz, básicamente porque es una tarea que ya ha realizado con anterioridad; simplemente le gusta disfrutar de ese Dean, que no es el mismo Dean que camina por los pasillos en la universidad. Le gusta ese Dean, el que le mira a los ojos, el que no tiene ningún reparo en rozarle la mano cuando quiere pedirle alguna herramienta. El Dean que parece que no existe el resto del tiempo. Desde siempre a Cas le ha gustado jugar a imaginar imposibles, pero por alguna razón, cuando está allí sentado, con el chico de la cazadora de cuero a su lado, cuando los dos se ríen por un chiste estúpido, cree que no es una idea tan descabellada el pensar que Dean Winchester y él, Cas a secas, tengan un vínculo. Algo más profundo.

-        A mi hermano le caes bien - le dice. Y lo suelta con total naturalidad. Como si Cas le cayese bien a todo el mundo -, me soltó un sermón de "muy bien Dean, ayudando al prójimo" cuando le dije que hoy quedaría contigo.

-        ¿Y le parece bien?

-        ¿Por qué no iba a parecerle bien? Sammy es el chico bueno, Cas. Yo soy el demonio de la familia.

Le guiña el ojo. Y Cas cree que más que a un demonio, Dean Winchester se parece a un santísimo arcángel del mismísimo Cielo. Pasan el rato charlando; hablan de Sam, del tiempo, del pasado. Dean le habla de Derek, un poco, no demasiado. Y para cuando quieren darse cuenta están compartiendo una botella de cerveza.

Cas cierra los ojos y se quita la sudadera y con un "wooop" se da cuenta de que la camiseta que lleva debajo, azul clara, se le sube hasta por encima del pecho.

-        Perdón - se disculpa al tiempo que la coloca en su sitio.

-        ¿Perdón? - Dean le mira con la ceja arqueada - ¿Qué tienes en la espalda?

Cas desvía la mirada, centrándose en la moto, pintada por completo. _Vaya, pues sí que parece nueva._

-        Es de nacimiento.

-        ¿Puedo ver?

Cas le podría haber dicho que no. "Claro que no puedes", "claro que no puedes ir a alguien que apenas acabas de conocer y decirle que te enseñe una marca de nacimiento en la espalda, Dean Winchester". Pero no lo hace.

Es Dean el que le levanta la camiseta un poco, el que suelta un leve "halaaa" cuando descubre dos marcas a los lados de la espalda de su amigo; como dos vestigios de unas inexistentes alas. Marcas de que en algún tiempo anterior, paralelo, en una dimensión completamente distinta a la suya, hubo algo ahí. Es Dean el que pasa el dedo índice por la marca, de arriba a abajo, una vez.

Y luego de abajo a arriba.

Es Dean el que se queda allí, un rato, mirando, en silencio.

Es Dean también el que deja caer la camiseta y susurra muy bajito que son las cicatrices más originales que ha visto en su vida.

Es sin embargo, a Cas al que le arde la piel como si le hubieran marcado como a ganado. Es Cas el que tiene que colocar las manos delante la entrepierna durante los siguientes minutos. Es Cas también, el que esa noche, cuando se eche a la cama se planteará si hay ciertas acciones que te pueden hacer dejar de ser virgen, aunque sea solo un poquito.

**_20 días para la fiesta_ **

Cas está sentado en un banco cuando ve a Allison acercarse hacia él; va con una bolsa colgando del hombro y expresión enfadada, así que el chico decide esperar y que la tempestad no sea muy fuerte.

-        No lo entiendo.

-        ¿Qué no entiendes?

-        A la gente - la chica se sienta a su lado -, he conseguido vender quince boletos. Quince. Cas. Quince. En toda la mañana.

-        Eso es...

-        Eso son quince estúpidos dólares.

-        ¿Son muy caros y la gente no los compra?

-        No, lo que pasa es que me rehúyen - suspira cansada -, ¿quién querría comprarle un boleto a una pringada como yo? Porque seamos sinceros, soy bastante pringada.

-        No eres una pringada pero... - Se ríe - Llevas la bragueta abierta.

-        ¡Cas! - La chica se sonroja y se apresura a arreglar el problema - Oh, Dios, seguro que se ha dado cuenta todo el mundo y nadie me ha comprado los boletos por eso.

Son las 15:07 del mediodía, y Cas recordará esas 15:07 toda su vida.

-        ¿Boletos? ¿Estáis vendiendo los boletos? - La voz de Dean Winchester aparece a su espalda. No solo su voz. También sus brazos. Apoyados en el respaldo del banco.

-        Dean.

-        Dean Winchester.

-        Así me llaman, pero no me desgastéis el nombre que aún quedan muchas chicas por aquí que tienen derecho a usarlo en la cama.

Cas no hace ningún comentario, Allison se siente ofendida. Como mujer. Como ser humano. Como conjunto de células existentes.

-        ¿Cuántos habéis vendido?

-        Quince.

-        Wow, con eso seguro que os llega para comprar un paquete de pipas.

-        ¿Con quién hablas, Deanne? - El chico que Cas ya bien sabe que se llama Gabriel se aproxima a ellos, seguido del gigantesco Benny y de Sam.

Inconscientemente, Cas coge a Allison de la manga de la sudadera con dos dedos, deseoso de abandonar esa situación. Porque en una escala de las cosas que no le gustan, se lleva la palma.

-        Mira, Gabbie - Dean se vuelve hacia sus amigos -, estos chicos tienen que vender unos boletos y estaba charlando animadamente sobre la venta de boletos.

-        ¿Eh? - Gabriel tiene los ojos del color del caramelo; pelo largo por los hombros y unas patillas largas como autopistas - ¡Yo sé quién eres! - Señala a Allison - Eres la bollera del club de Teatro.

-        No soy lesbiana - gruñe la chica.

-        ¿No? - Benny empuja a su amigo y se quita la gorra que lleva en la cabeza para hacer un saludo "cortés" - Me llamo Benjamin, mujer.

-        Agh, por favor - Allison gira la cara y empieza a rebuscar distraídamente en su bolso.

-        Tenemos cosas que hacer, Dean. - Cas se levanta y Allison con él.

-        ¡Espera! - Dean hace además de ir a cogerle del brazo pero deja la mano en el aire y recupera su habitual postura de piernas abiertas y cabeza inclinada - ¡MENDRUGOS! Con el dinero que ganen de esto me voy a arreglar la puta moto así que más os vale que vendáis unos cuantos boletos u os llevará a conseguir titis quien yo os diga.

-        ¿Vas a arreglar la moto? - Pregunta Gabriel con los ojos brillantes.

-        Solo si venden todos los boletos.

-        ¡Já! - Benny vuelve a empujar a Gabriel, que le fulmina con la mirada y se acerca a Allison - Dame todos los que quieras.

Allison al principio duda; después, tras varios intentos de Cas por convencerla, la chica cede, y reparte los boletos entre Sam, Gabriel y Benny, que se marchan entre risas y "a que yo vendo más que tú".

Dean se acerca a ellos, y a pesar de que se dirige a los dos, sus ojos están fijos en Cas.

-        Son idiotas pero harán un buen trabajo - explica -, solamente hay que convencerles de que lo están haciendo para obtener un beneficio propio. Bueno, Sammy no. Sammy sabe que es por ti.

-        ¿Por mí? Será por ti. Es tu moto. - Cas suena seguro, pero sus hormonas están bailando la conga.

-        Eso, por mí.

Se quedan en silencio, mirándose. Cas camina por un acantilado y siente tal vértigo que cree que se va a caer redondo en la vida real en cualquier momento. Después de lo que parecen horas, Allison se aclara la garganta.

-        Bueno, ¿tú quieres, Dean Winchester?

-        Dame todos los que te queden.

-        ¡Todos los que me quedan!

500 boletos vendidos.

254 cortesía de Dean Winchester.

"Y he tenido que besar a una chica para que me comprase uno. La de cosas que hago por ti, Cas."

****

**_18 días para la fiesta_ **

****

_La miocardiopatía dilatada es una afección en la que el corazón resulta debilitado y las cámaras se agrandan. El resultado es que el corazón no puede bombear suficiente sangre al cuerpo. Sin embargo, la miocardiopatía hipertrófica es una afección en la que el miocardio se engrosa, lo que dificulta la salida de la sangre del corazón. Es una enfermedad normalmente transmitida de padres a hijos._

 

Eso pone en el libro de texto de Cas.

Hay muchas enfermedades relativas al corazón, y ha leído sobre casi todas. Sin embargo, ha sido incapaz de encontrar esa cuyos síntomas son "aceleración del pulso, sudores fríos y constante preocupación por un sujeto que esa misma mañana estaba escuchando la radio sentado en el capó de un Chevrolet Impala del 67 con su amigo Gabriel".

 

****

**_12 días para la fiesta_ **

 

-        Así que este es el aspecto que tiene la habitación de un chico... - Emma West está sentada en la cama siempre vacía del dormitorio de Castiel.

La chica y él han estado un buen rato seleccionando los musicales que, en caso de conseguir el dinero, serían principales candidatos para ser representados. Ella parece cómoda, con el pelo rojo recogido en una alta coleta, y Cas se sorprende a sí mismo sonriendo cuando ella le confiesa que en realidad no quiere hacer un musical sobre el Rey León porque nunca le ha gustado el Rey León.

-        Mi película favorita de Disney de pequeño era La Sirenita - le dice él -, aunque tengo que confesar que siempre he tenido cierta debilidad por Peter Pan.

-        En la versión original la Sirenita se convierte en espuma al final de la historia - Emma garabatea sobre el papel -, supongo que es un buen ejemplo de lo que a veces se paga por enamorarse. Ella sentía millones de cristales clavándose en las plantas de sus pies cada vez que caminaba. Es una bonita metáfora del amor.

-        ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada, Emma?

-        ¿Enamorada? - La chica suspira - Creo que no sé muy bien qué es el amor. ¿Cómo sabes que te has enamorado? ¿Hay un "click" en tu cerebro que te dice "ey, estás enamorada, tía; ve y gánate a ese tío que te va a hacer feliz el resto de tu vida y no te va a doler ni un poquito"?

-        No creo, porque el amor duele.

-        Eso dicen los libros, aunque hay gente a la que le sale bien.

-        Una vez creía que me había enamorado de un chico que tenía los ojos muy bonitos, de color gris, en el colegio - Cas recuerda -, pero luego me di cuenta de que solamente quería leer su cómic de la Patrulla X. Era todo un materialista.

Emma se echa a reír y luego suspira.

-        ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de que eras gay?

-        ¿Gay? - Cas no quiere mirarla - Me cuesta decir esa palabra en voz alta, la verdad. ¿Por qué dices que soy gay?

-        Cas, por Dios, que me dijiste que te gustaba el culo de Sam Winchester el primer día que te conocí y me acabas de contar que te gustaba un niño. Si eso no es ser gay entonces Houston tenemos un problema.

-        No lo sé - el chico baja la cabeza -; ¿cómo te diste cuenta tú de que eras heterosexual? Creo que es una pregunta absurda. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que eras persona? No lo sé, no me levanté una mañana y dije "ey, me gustan las pollas", porque... No es como si en alguna ocasión me haya enamorado de ningún chico, tampoco me he enamorado de ninguna chica. Solo sé, que a veces, hay ciertos tíos que se introducen en mi cuadro de visión durante unos días, se quedan ahí atrapados y luego se marchan.

-        Tal vez enamorarte sea que ese chico nunca jamás salga de tu ángulo de visión - susurra Emma.

-        Tal vez.

Cas deja que ella apoye la cabeza en su hombro, y prefiere que lo haga, porque no quiere que pueda ver la cara de imbécil que se le acaba de quedar. Si enamorarse es que un chico se quede en tu ángulo de visión durante toda la eternidad... Dean Winchester lleva siendo el centro de interés de acuerdo a la regla de los tercios desde que le puso la vista encima.

**_5 días para la fiesta_ **

Suena The Cure, _Boys don't Cry_ y las últimas sillas del auditorio han sido apartadas para dejar paso a una gigantesca habitación que si no están equivocados quedará llena de jóvenes dispuestos a disfrutar de una larga noche, en pocos días. Emma interpreta unos cuantos pasos de baile en el centro, cogida de la mano de Allison; las dos llevan sendas chaquetas de color rosa. Cas supone que ellas no cuentan con que nadie en esa Universidad vaya a darse cuenta, pero es más que obvio que están inspiradas en las de las Pink Ladies. Sonríe para sí mismo, y gira la cabeza cuando nota que alguien se coloca a su lado.

-        Si me dices hace dos meses que conseguiríamos hacer algo como esto habría pensado que se te iba la cabeza - Ruth, de brazos cruzados observa cómo ahora Estefanía y Claire intentan cambiar de canción bajo los gritos de una enfadada Emma -, eres una auténtica bendición, Cas.

-        Hemos ayudado todos - le concede.

-        ¿Y de qué te vas a disfrazar?

-        ¿Disfrazar? - Ha pasado tanto tiempo pensando en la fiesta que ni se ha planteado que va a tener que asistir a ella. Buscar disfraz. Eso sí que es imposible - Yo no me puedo disfrazar...

-        ¿Por qué no? - Ruth frunce el ceño - Yo tengo que convencer a Estefanía para que nos disfracemos de Greta Garbo y Marlene Dietrich.

-        Oh, amor clandestino en los años dorados del cine, ¿eh?

-        Exacto.

A los pocos minutos están todos en un círculo hablando sobre sus maravillosos disfraces; y Cas se propone con mucho ahínco tener el suyo preparado para antes de la fiesta.

**_1 día para la fiesta_ **

-        Y esa es la razón por la que no tengo ni idea de qué me puedo disfrazar en la estúpida fiesta que ojalá nunca se te hubiera ocurrido organizar.

-        ¿A mí?

Dean Winchester está tirado en el suelo, debajo de su querida moto inservible (de momento); camiseta gris llena de manchas de grasa y pantalones vaqueros desgastados. De alguna forma que Cas desconoce, han acabado los dos allí; en el taller de Bobby Singer. "Ey, voy a mirar cómo va mi chica, ¿te vienes?". Y qué iba a decir Cas. Qué podía decir aparte de "claro" o "por supuesto" o "cómo no". De repente le interesan los coches, las motos, el aceite, la grasa y los cambios de marcha. O puede que solamente le interese Dean y que el olor a gasolina le esté empezando a marear un poco.

-        Fue tu idea, Dean.

-        ¡Tú la pediste! - El chico se levanta y le mira - A mí no me eches la culpa, ¿eh? Va a ser la fiesta de pringados menos patética de la historia de esta prestigiosa universidad.

-        Estoy seguro - contesta sarcástico.

-        En cuanto hayas bebido un poco se te olvidarán las preocupaciones - Dean le guiña un ojo -, y además, como vamos a ir con disfraz nadie tendrá que sufrir con tu forma de vestir.

-        ¡Pero que no visto mal!

-        Hoy no estás mal.

_Y yo no te digo cómo estás tú porque contaría como blasfemia._

-        DEAN - la voz de Bobby se escucha desde la habitación principal del taller - COGE EL PUÑETERO TELÉFONO.

-        ¡VALE!

Cas le alcanza un trapo para que se pueda limpiar las manos y observa cómo se acerca al teléfono que cuelga de la pared y lo coge con cuidado.

-        ¿Qué? - La persona al otro lado del aparato parece ser de su agrado porque sonríe ampliamente - ¿Qué tal? ---- No, claro que no. ---- Vete a la mierda. ---- Derek, si has llamado solamente para tocarme las pelotas sabes que no soy de los que le gusta que le toquen las pelotas.

 _Derek._ Cas sabe quién es Derek. Un amigo de la infancia de Dean. O eso le dijo.

-        ¡Oh! Eso sería cojonudo - continúa hablando -. Está bien ---- Sí ---- Vale ---- Cuídate, tío. - Cuelga. Se revuelve el pelo y coge aire - ¡Bueno! ¿Vamos a tomar algo o qué?

Cas asiente, mira fijamente el teléfono de la pared y espera tranquilamente a que Dean se lave un poco en uno de los baños que Bobby tiene allí, y a que se cambie de ropa. Cuando vuelve huele a Dean. Huele más a Dean de lo que debería, y Cas cree que es enfermizo que sepa que huele más a Dean de lo que Dean huele habitualmente a Dean.

Se despiden de Bobby, que más que decirles adiós, ladra un poco y los echa a empujones; y después, tranquilamente, suben la calle hacia el Impala. Cas no conoce muchos lugares por allí y Dean le sugiere la cafetería en la que se encontraron por casualidad la última vez. _Parece que han pasado diez siglos desde entonces._

El interior está casi tan vacío como la otra vez, y la misma camarera ocupa la barra. Por los altavoces suena _Like a Virgin_ de Madonna. Cas se la sabe de memoria. Y mentiría como un poseso si dijera que no la ha bailado en noches de soledad en su habitación. Algunos chicos de su edad se hacían pajas y él simplemente descubrió a la reina del pop.

Dean decide sentarse en una esquina más apartada y Cas simplemente le sigue, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. No hablan hasta que la chica se acerca a los dos y les dice que qué quieren consumir. Dean se le adelanta y pide un par de cervezas. Cas prefiere decirle que nunca jamás ha probado una cerveza y que no está en sus planes hacerlo. Pero prefiere callarse.

-        ¿Estás nervioso?

-        ¿Por lo de mañana?

-        Sí, claro - Dean sonríe a la chica cuando deja la botella sobre la mesa y le da un buen trago -, de mañana depende que podáis representar la... ¿Qué obra sería?

-        No lo sabemos todavía - explica -, Emma dice que prefiere no ilusionarse antes de saber si tendremos por lo menos el dinero para empezar.

-        ¿Vais a cantar?

-        No lo sé.

-        Yo sé cantar muy bien - Dean se ríe y Cas no sabe si le toma el pelo o no -, bueno, no soy Madonna. Pero te advierto que tengo algunas cualidades muy similares a las suyas.

-        ¿Te gusta Madonna? ¿Qué más tengo que saber de ti? ¿David Bowie? ¿Queen?

-        Eh, eh, no sé qué insinúas - da otro trago -, se llama arte. Y antes de que lo digas; sí, me gustan The Smiths.

-        _Frankly, Mr. Shankly, since you ask._ _You are a flatulent pain in the arse_ \- es la primera vez que Cas canta delante de alguien. En realidad, no se le puede llamar cantar del todo. Pero está delante de Dean, y por supuesto, no es como si fuera a recitarle un romancero entero.

-        Es genial.

Y hay silencio. Ya no suena Madonna. Es algo diferente; música comercial de los 90'. Canciones que hablan del fin de siglo y del fin del mundo probablemente. Cas no cree en el Apocalipsis, y si lo hiciera, le parecería una estupidez que alguien hubiera fijado una fecha exacta para llevar a cabo el acontecimiento más aterrador de la historia de la humanidad.

-        Gracias, Dean. - Lo dice de todo corazón. Dedos jugueteando con la etiqueta humedecida de la cerveza.

-        ¿Eh?

-        Gracias por ayudarme con todo esto cuando... Cuando no tenías que hacerlo. De verdad que nadie nunca había sido tan amable conmigo.

El chico apoya la mejilla en la mano y extiende la otra para tocarle con el dedo la poca barba que lleva en un gesto casual pero que le obliga a tener que pensar en cómo funciona el sistema respiratorio humano.

-        No has conocido a demasiada buena gente entonces - sonríe -, no me tienes que dar las gracias. Es divertido.

-        Pero no tenías que hacerlo.

-        Dejémoslo en que me apetecía. Me apetecía ayudarte, Cas. Nadie me ha puesto una pistola en la nuca para hacerlo. Creo.

-        Sé que la gente se mueve por la reputación y la popularidad en este sitio y sé que tenerme cerca no tiene que ser fácil para Dean Winchester. El famoso Dean Winchester.

-        A Dean Winchester le pueden dar por saco. No quiero que para ti yo sea el mismo Dean Winchester del que la gente habla por los pasillos. Soy solo Dean, ¿vale? Dean y Cas.

-        Vale, Dean.

-        Pues eso.

Vuelve el silencio.

Durante un par de minutos. Hasta que Dean le pone una mano en el hombro y le mira fijamente. Ojos verdes. Ojos azules. El mundo se detiene. El universo entero está pendiente de ellos.

-        Y que sepas que también me gusta Cyndi Lauper. Y otra cosa - se acerca un poco más - como se lo digas a alguien me vengaré de ti.

Suena _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_ y de repente hay 40 grados centígrados más en la habitación.

 

**_4 horas para la fiesta_ **

-        Emma, estate quieta, por favor.

-        ¡No puedo! He dejado a Ruth al mando con las bebidas y seguro que sale mal... Ay madre...

-        Si no te dejas de mover vas a parecer un payaso y Sam Winchester pensará que eres fea.

-        Es que soy fea.

-        Que te calles.

Emma está sentada en una silla, justo delante de Cas; ojos cerrados y expresión seria y nerviosa. Cas, en la cama llena de pinturas y maquillaje, intenta pintarle los ojos con cuidado de no cagarla demasiado. La pelirroja ha aparecido diez minutos antes con los brazos llenos de cajas de potingues y colores y balbuceos de horror y desesperación "necesito tu ayuda".

Así que ahora están ahí los dos, en silencio, y Cas se esfuerza para que Emma tenga un resultado fantástico. No ha pintado a nadie en su vida, y menos con un patrón concreto, pero no se le da del todo mal dibujar, así que eso no tiene que ser diferente.

-        Quiero que todo salga bien esta noche.

-        Todo saldrá bien esta noche - Cas le pinta los labios con cuidado -, abre la boca un poco.

-        Creo que hacía años que no escuchaba a un chico decirme eso - ríe -, bueno, no. No se lo he escuchado a ninguno nunca.

-        Esta noche ligarás, ya verás.

-        ¿Yo? - Pone los ojos en blanco y Cas la regaña porque está tratando de utilizar el pequeño bote alargado de rímel - ¡Pero con quién!

-        Sé de un Winchester que parece un buen objetivo.

-        Dean es tuyo, Castiel - bromea -, ¡Sam Winchester! Oh, Sam Winchester.

-        Es simpático.

-        Es guapísimo.

-        Con un poco de alcohol seguro que...

-        Es que no quiero que haya alcohol para que exista un "seguro que".

Cas la observa; piel pintada de blanco, ojos con sombra oscura y labios del mismo color. Le toca la nariz con cuidado y sonríe.

-        Eres el cadáver más bonito que he tenido el placer de conocer, señorita.

-        Y tú pasas demasiado tiempo con Dean Winchester.

-        No demasiado, la verdad.

Cuando Emma se va, corriendo, preocupada por la fiesta, Cas cierra la puerta y se encamina hacia los servicios. Empuja la puerta con el hombro y una vez en el interior suspira tan fuerte que le tiembla el pecho. Se apoya en el lavabo; frunce el ceño al observar el reflejo que le devuelve el espejo e intenta arreglar el pelo con los dedos, como si de alguna forma sobrenatural fuera a conseguir que acabase con un aspecto decente. No es que el pelo de Castiel sea indomable ni nada por el estilo, el problema es que cuando la noche anterior la has pasado con las sábanas alrededor del pelo recién lavado (y mojado, por supuesto) y dando vueltas y más vueltas, la forma en la que cada mechón acaba no podría encontrarse dentro de lo que se considera normal. Intenta aplastar un mechón rebelde que se le forma justo en el centro de la frente, en línea recta con el remolino que tiene desde niño en la coronilla, pero no lo consigue y emite su décimo sexto gruñido. Así que ahí está, vestido con una sudadera azul con cremallera, unos pantalones ajustados, zapatillas perfectamente abrochadas, un pelo que parece que lo han peinado con una batidora y unas ojeras que pueden verse a diez metros de distancia. Ese es él: Castiel Novak; sin conservantes ni colorantes.

Cuando se cansa de su cara, que es demasiado pronto, vuelve a salir y se queda allí, en el pasillo, un par de segundos antes de girar en dirección contraria a su dormitorio. Sigue el mismo camino que realizó el primer día de universidad, solo que esta vez, sabe lo que se va a encontrar allí.

La habitación de los Winchester siempre es ruidosa. Cuando está ocupada, claro. Y en ese momento, las voces de los dos hermanos se escuchan a metros de distancia. Se queda delante de la puerta, levanta el puño y después cambia de opinión.

Va a ser una tarde muy larga.

**_2 horas para la fiesta_ **

Hay cosas de las que te arrepientes durante toda la vida. Cas espera, que lo que acaba de usar de disfraz no sea una de ellas.

**_1 hora para la fiesta_ **

-        ¡Si conseguimos el dinero quiero hacer una obra que represente al colectivo de GLBT! - Ruth ha conseguido convencer a Estefanía con su disfraz y está más guapa y pesada que nunca.

-        ¿Qué diablos es GLBT? - Allison, con la cara pintada de color verde se fuma un cigarrillo con despreocupación - ¿Es una variante del SIDA?

-        ¡Callad, callad! - Emma y Claire aparecen disfrazadas y cargadas de vasos de plástico - Como esto salga mal lo único que podremos representar será el Lazarillo.

-        ¿De Tormes? - Joe parece interesado.

-        De _to_ ma esto y colócalo en la mesa de allí.

-        Si eres tan mandona siempre nadie querrá ser tu marido, West - Joe gruñe.

-        Siempre me quedarán mis gatos.

**_La fiesta_ **

Una de las ventajas de organizar una fiesta es sin duda que tú puedes elegir la música y que no tienes que morir al palo de lo que utilicen los demás. Días atrás, en una tarde que se hizo larguísima, todos ellos realizaron una larga lista de temas de los 80 y los 90 que son absolutamente necesarios en un acontecimiento de ese tipo.

Hace buena noche, si Cas fuera un anciano probablemente estaría comentándole a su amigo anciano que hace buena noche, pero en su lugar, se encuentra en la puerta, con la música a su espalda. Algo de Alphaville que no acaba de escuchar del todo. Lleva media hora allí y no hay ni rastro de Dean. Treinta minutos allí y es la espera más larga de su vida. No esperaba tanto desde que tuvo que salir del interior de su madre. Con las manos en los bolsillos, el flequillo sobre los ojos y unas ganas increíbles de pegarse un tiro. _¿Pero por qué tengo que ser yo el que espera como un inútil en la puerta mientras todo el mundo se divierte? Ah, porque no quería ocuparme de las bebidas, claro._

Organizar una fiesta no es divertido. No es para nada divertido.

No conoce a la mitad de las personas que aparecen por allí y está a punto de darse la vuelta y entrar cuando una mano se posa sobre su hombro.

-        ¡Qué llevas puesto!

-        ¿Y tú? - Cas reconoce a Dean. Por supuesto que le reconoce. Porque Dean no va disfrazado. Viste la misma ropa que siempre.

-        ¿Qué?

-        ¿Y tu disfraz?

-        ¡Voy disfrazado!

-        ¿De qué?

Pantalones vaqueros, botas de montaña, camiseta, sobre-camisa y cazadora de cuero. No, definitivamente no va disfrazado.

-        Soy un cazador - mueve un cuchillo en el aire -, cazo cosas sobrenaturales.

-        Con ese cuchillo de plástico vas a matar a muchos fantasmas esta noche.

-        ¡Este es para los vampiros! ¡Es plata! - Pone los ojos en blanco - ¿Y tú? ¿De qué vienes disfrazado? ¿Le has robado la ropa a Rick Blaine?

Cas abre los brazos mostrando su atuendo; gabardina beige, corbata de color azul y traje. Lo cierto es que la gabardina le va grande, demasiado grande, pero por alguna razón desde bien pequeño le engatusaron todo ese tipo de prendas. No es Humphrey Bogart en Casablanca, pero tampoco le queda tan mal. O eso cree. Y eso espera, desde luego.

-        Soy inspector de hacienda - se ajusta la pechera -, a la gente con responsabilidades le dan más miedo que un cazafantasmas.

-        Soy cazador de cosas sobrenaturales, no solo de fantasmas - se queja el chico -, y que sepas que tienes un aspecto absurdo.

-        Está bien, voy disfrazado - sonríe -; tú vas como siempre, Dean.

-        No sé qué insinúas pero tengo un cuchillo en la mano, Cas.

No tienen tiempo para charlar más porque justo en ese instante los amigos del mayor de los Winchester. Solamente Sam le saluda; lleva los ojos de pupilas dilatadas completamente, probablemente lentillas, y se presenta a sí mismo como un verdadero demonio. "En serio, es así como son, tíos. ¡Pero que no os riáis!". Benny lleva unos colmillos de plástico y un poco de sangre por la comisura de los labios: un vampiro. Gabriel por su parte discute con un par de chicas que les acompañan sobre su curioso disfraz. Alas de ángel quemadas en los extremos y laceraciones en el rostro delgado "Que soy el puñetero Lucifer" protesta con el ceño fruncido; las chicas ríen "pero si el demonio no era un ángel, Gab".

Cas no sabe muy bien si las chicas bromean o es que nunca jamás se han parado a leer las historias de la Biblia, que creyente o no, resultan un entretenimiento decente en horas de aburrimiento y ataques de curiosidad. Lucifer, el más bello de todos los ángeles, que cayó a la Tierra porque tenía celos de los humanos; la mejor obra de Dios. O eso se dice. Tal vez no fuera así. De todas formas, Castiel no cree que los ángeles existan porque si lo hicieran habrían dado alguna señal en algún momento determinado. Cuando una ancianita va a cruzar la calle y viene un todoterreno a toda velocidad sería un buen momento para aparecer; alas de cientos de metros y caras preciosas. Estaría bien.

-        Cas - Emma asoma su roja cabeza por la puerta y le sonríe -, ¿vienes?

-        S...

-        ¡Wow! - Sam Winchester da una palmada en el aire - ¡Eso sí que es un disfraz, West!

-        Gr... G... Gracias - la voz habitualmente calmada de Emma se traduce en un sonido de roedor ahogado. Cas percibe la señal de "ayuda" en sus palabras y se acerca a su amiga para cogerla del brazo y después entrar al auditorio.

-        ¿Estás bien?

-        CAS QUE SABE CÓMO ME LLAMO.

-        Claro que sabe cómo te llamas. Es Sam Winchester; se sabe el nombre de todo el mundo.

-        QUE SABE CÓMO ME LLAMO CAS, ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? – Los ojos de la chica brillan como estrellas, repletos de tantos sueños que si miras con atención eres capaz de ver todos y cada uno de ellos – Creo que esta es la mejor noche de mi vida.

-        Cálmate un poco…

-        Nunca me entiendes.

 _Video Killed the Radio Star_ atruena en el interior. Cas siente orgullo en el pecho al contemplar el resultado de todo un mes de trabajo. Ver eso le hace confiar en que realmente van a conseguir representar lo que quieran y no una obra en vaqueros. No parece el mismo auditorio que visitase meses atrás, lleno de polvo, oscuro y de colores gastados por el paso del tiempo. La gente baila en el centro, lugar del que Joe y una de las chicas nuevas se encargaron de despejar cinco días antes. La mesa de las bebidas, de la que se encargan en ese momento Allison y Ruth está a reventar de gente y Cas permite recordarse a sí mismo que todo el dinero de las bebidas también irá al fondo del Club. _Es la mejor idea que he tenido sin tenerla en mucho tiempo._ Y en verdad, todo ha sido cosa de Dean Winchester.

_Si los ángeles existieran seguro que Dean sería uno._

Emma le arranca de sus pensamientos dándole el primer vaso de la noche; Cas lo huele una, dos y hasta tres veces antes de mojarse los labios y decidir que le gusta. Para ese momento, la música ya ha vuelto a cambiar y antes de que se dé ni cuenta, tiene a la pelirroja dando un salto a su lado. No tiene tiempo a resistirse porque ella le arrastra del brazo y se mueve con más ritmo del que él hubiera imaginado jamás.

Marcando cada golpe de _Walking on Sunshine_ como si hubiera escuchado la canción millones de veces. Y es que en realidad tiene que haberlo hecho, porque Emma tararea la letra al tiempo que le pone las manos en los hombros y sonríe con un guiño en sus ojos brillantes que dice “va, sígueme el rollo”. Cas no sabe bailar, y no tiene ritmo, y dentro de las cosas que más vergüenza le dan de su vergonzosa existencia probablemente la que se lleve la palma sea intentar mover su cuerpo al son de una canción. Pero a Emma no le importa. Tiene fuerza, le hace girar una y otra vez, le coge de la mano y da vueltas moviendo el pelo rojo en el aire, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio. Cas no puede dejar de mirarla, hechizado por la atmósfera que en apenas un minuto se ha creado en esa habitación llena de jóvenes dispuestos a emborracharse y justificarlo con una fiesta pagana.

La siguiente hora la pasan los dos bebiendo tranquilamente; a Emma le gusta hacer notar los defectos de los disfraces de los demás y cotillear un poco sobre los seres humanos que los llevan puestos. A Cas no le importa escuchar, de hecho le entretiene, y cuando lleva varios cubatas en el cuerpo le resulta hasta gracioso ver cómo a la chica le va la vida en conocer pequeñas cosas de casi todo el mundo.

-        ¿Y qué sabes de Dean? De Dean Winchester.

-        No demasiado - se encoge de hombros mientras mueve los pies al ritmo de la música -, a pesar de que es popular nadie sabe mucho de él. Dicen que liga mucho.

-        No me extraña.

-        Es muy guapo, Cas - le sonríe pestañeando -, pero las chicas que han estado con él dicen que es hombre de una noche.

-        ¿Y sólo ha estado con... chicas? - Le cuesta preguntar más que respirar. Y de hecho no sabe por qué ha preguntado eso. La culpa del alcohol. Evidentemente.

-        Que yo sepa sí - Dean tiene cogido a su hermano de las manos y le obliga a dar una vuelta entre carcajadas.

-        Oh.

Mentiría si no dijera que algo en su interior se acaba de romper. Que se acaba de desmoronar como la Torre de Babel.

-        Pero Cas, que todo el mundo es un poquito gay.

-        Eso no es verdad.

-        No eres buen amigo de alguien si no eres un poquito gay por él o ella. Hazme caso.

-        ¿Crees que Dean...?

-        Yo solo digo que le acaba de tocar el culo a su amiguito Benny y que como te descuides te lo quitará.

Ahora Dean baila solo y Sam le habla al oído a una chica alta y delgada con tacones y disfraz de enfermera. Terrorífico.

-        Podrías decirle algo. – Cas no sabe por qué dice eso; jamás ha sentido la necesidad de sugerirle a nadie nada, pero con Emma todo parece diferente.

-        Ni hablar… ¿Ves todas esas chicas?

-        No, la verdad es que no. Quiero decir, la mejor chica de la fiesta está a mi lado y…

-        ¡Pero no seas así! – Emma frunce el ceño y le golpea el hombro – No te lo permito, ¿vale? La gente guapa os creéis con el poder de ser adorables ¿eh? ¡PUES NO! O tienes una cosa u otra. Así que o dejas de ser guapo o empiezas a ser un cretino.

–        En primer lugar he de decir en mi defensa que eso de “guapo” puedes ahorrártelo y en segundo lugar… Yo nunca miento, Emma.

–        Tal vez le diga algo luego.

–        ¿Luego cuando?

–        Cuando vaya lo suficientemente borracha como para no acordarme al día siguiente de mis desgracias.

–        Antes me has dicho que no quieres estar con él si hay alcohol de por medio.

–        Ya, pero antes no estaba borracha y ahora lo estoy un poco y tiene los hoyuelos muy graciosos como para no querer darle un beso.

La noche pasa rápida; el momento álgido se produce cerca de la una de la mañana, cuando comienza el sorteo de los objetos. Es en ese momento que Cas nota una mano en la espalda. Se vuelve esperando a alguna de las chicas del club pero en su lugar está Dean, con un vaso en la mano y más sonriente que nunca.

-        Con toda la excitación de vender y vender y vender - igual dice diez veces "y vender" -, al final no me compré ninguno, así que no voy a ganar.

-        Ahora que lo dices yo tampoco tengo ningún boleto - la mano sigue ahí.

-        Jo, lo siento mucho, Cas. Si tuviera un boleto te lo vendería, pero es que no los tengo porque los vendí para ayudarte.

-        Ya, me acuerdo.

Es gracioso, Dean Winchester borracho. A Cas le recuerda a un niño pequeño de ojos brillantes y sonrisa permanente. Le apoya la cabeza en el hombro y más allá del vértigo del estómago, Cas siente un calor que... Que es bastante agradable.

-        Mi cuchillo se ha roto, Cas.

-        ¡¿Qué dices?! - Cas se gira para mirar el juguete destrozado. Se marea un poco y cuando consigue recuperarse lo coge con la mano - Pues sí, se ha roto.

-        ¡Que no puedo ser un cazador sin cuchillo, Cas!

-        No puedes ser un cazador sin cuchillo, Dean.

-        Voy a comprar uno.

-        ¿Dónde vas a comprar un cuchillo a la una y pico de la mañana?

-        En una tienda, Cas - pone los ojos en blanco como si fuera algo evidente y echa a caminar hacia la salida. El otro le sigue -, ¿dónde va a ser?

-        Estará cerrada.

-        Tengo el Impala, iré a un sitio donde... - calla un par de segundos - ¡Eso! El cambio horario. Vamos a conducir hasta donde haya otra hora y las tiendas estén abiertas, Cas.

-        Creo que hay algo en tu teoría que no me cuadra.

Hace frío, y Cas agradece llevar gabardina, porque sin duda alguna la mayor parte de la gente del interior estaría congelándose. Al fin y al cabo, es noviembre. 7 de noviembre ya. Dean camina a grandes zancadas hacia su coche y Cas no se cree capaz de encontrar manera humana para detenerle en su estúpido plan. Tal vez podría convencerle si no estuviera tan borracho que está empezando a pensar que el festival de Eurovisión es divertido. _En serio, quién pensó en hacer un concurso a nivel europeo con gente cantando mal y vistiendo horteradas. Además siempre ganan los mismos. Seguro que yo no ganaría Eurovisión._

-        Dean, escúchame...

-        ¡Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer!

-        Que me escuches...

-        ¿Tienes tú mis llaves? ¿Te he dado mis llaves, Cas? Uf, si se las he dejado a Sammy seguro que las pierde - se detiene preocupado -. Cas, Sammy siempre se emborracha en las fiestas. No le puedes dejar conducir.

-        No le voy a dejar conducir.

-        Está bien, y ahora - levanta los brazos y da un salto - ¡vamos a desgastar la carretera!

-        Dean, que no tienes llaves.

-        ¿Y quién las tendrá?

-        Sam no puede tenerlas porque si se emborracha en la fiesta no está bien que conduzca.

-        Tienes razón - asiente -, eres un tío listo, Cas.

Sería inútil decir que no repiten la misma conversación una y otra vez hasta que llegan al dichoso coche y Dean se saca las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón como quien no quiere la cosa. _No las tenía Sam entonces._ Sonríe eligiendo la adecuada y cuando se decide, el llavero cae al suelo. El chico se agacha torpemente y queda de rodillas sobre la gravilla del aparcamiento.

Cas tiene las manos en los bolsillos y mira el cielo, oscuro, alguna estrella solitaria brillando en el cielo. Leyó en alguna parte que las estrellas fugaces son los cigarrillos que los ángeles tiran cuando Dios les pilla fumando. Porque en el cielo no se podrá fumar, probablemente. Aunque, si estás muerto te tiene que dar igual pillar un cáncer de pulmón y todo hijo de vecino sabe que fumar es bastante sexy.

Claro que toda esa gente que dice que fumar es sexy, probablemente no hayan visto nunca a Dean Winchester mirándoles con los ojos verdes a la altura de la entrepierna. Y ahora mismo Cas no puede pensar en otra cosa. Labios, pecas, ojos, mandíbula, barba de un par de días, pelo rubio mal peinado. No es posible que haya tantas cosas bonitas y que la oscuridad de la noche las permita apreciar en todo su esplendor.

Durante todo el camino hasta ese punto, la música de la fiesta ha retumbado en sus cabezas, pitidos en los oídos que durará el resto de la noche. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, no hay ningún sonido, nada, ni siquiera la brisa que lleva soplando desde la tarde. Por no escucharse, Cas no escucha ni el rítmico respirar de su propio pecho. Es su corazón, haciendo "pum" a una velocidad pasmosa. Una carrera de Formula 1 a cámara rápida. Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum. Tienen que escucharlo hasta en el auditorio.

Dean solamente deja de mirarle cuando, sin llave alguna, levanta la mano derecha y la coloca la hebilla del cinturón. Cinturón que nunca lleva, pero que es parte del disfraz. "¿Qué es un inspector de Hacienda sin cinturón?", piensa. Y luego ya no piensa más. El dedo índice de Dean levanta lentamente su camisa, sacándola de dentro del pantalón y solo cuando roza su piel, se permite respirar por primera vez en casi un minuto. Está frío, pero quema, y es un contraste salvaje, que unido al aluvión de sensaciones que le recorren el cuerpo, pueden hacer le explotar como una Supernova en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dean toca el hueso de la cadera, extremadamente marcado; primero el derecho, luego el izquierdo. Después uno con cada mano. Delicadamente. Con un dedo, como mucho dos. Y Cas cree que se muere. La respiración de Dean sobre su abdomen arde y cuando nota el contacto de su nariz tiene que tragar saliva y entrecerrar los ojos.

No hay nadie a su alrededor, pero Cas está seguro de que eso tiene que ser ilegal. Y que pueden ir a la cárcel por lo menos. Porque tener a Dean Winchester ahí tiene que ser pecado capital. Pena de muerte irrevocable.

-        Tienes... Tienes la tripa bonita.

_La tripa bonita._

Miles de poetas. Cientos de ellos bastante decentes. Millones de frases horteras para soltar en mitad de una noche de borrachera, y lo único que recibe es un "tienes la tripa bonita". Pero por alguna razón le importa muy poco.

-        G... Gracias.

-        No, no - Dean tiene los labios tan cerca de su piel que los siente suaves sin sentirlos -, te lo digo en serio, Cas. Muy en serio.

-        Te... Te... - Empieza. Y de verdad que empieza bien. Muy serio y todo. Nunca ha estado tan serio. Pero de repente la risa le sube por la garganta y explota ahí mismo. Resuena en todo el aparcamiento - P... Para... Para.

-        ¿Eh? - Dean cierra un ojo y le mira confundido.

-        Que... - Cas continúa riéndose. Y no quiere hacerlo. Pero es imposible para - Que... Que tengo co... Cosquillas, Dean. Cosquillas.

El rubio deja caer las manos a los lados y baja la cabeza.

-        ¿Dean?

En un movimiento rápido, Dean se levanta, ahora sí con las llaves entre los dedos y se da la vuelta para introducir la adecuada en la cerradura.

-        ¿Dean? - Repite Castiel.

El otro sigue ignorándole y abre la puerta con fuerza.

-        Shhhh Cas.

-        ¿Pero qué pasa?

-        Shhhh - Dean se deja caer en el asiento del copiloto y con todo el cuerpo echado hacia la parte de atrás, rebusca en el suelo.

-        ¿Qué haces? - Cas se acerca y observa cómo el otro gruñe por lo bajo - ¿Buscas algo?

-        Sí... - Dean se gira hacia él y se queda sentado - Creía que tenía un remedio para las cosquillas pero no lo encuentro...

La carcajada de nuevo es monumental, y Cas, doblado sobre sí mismo, se tiene que apoyar en la chapa del Chevrolet para no partirse en dos. Dean le observa sin más y luego se une a las risas.

-        Ay - Cas suspira.

-        Lo estaba buscando de verdad.

-        Estás borracho, Dean.

-        ¡Es Halloween! Claro que estoy borracho.

-        Es 7 de noviembre.

-        ¡Pues Halloween! Y tú también vas borracho, colega.

-        Pero menos que tú.

Hablan, en tono bajo, cerca el uno del otro. Dean sentado en su asiento y Cas inclinado hacia él. Son casi las dos de la mañana, apenas hay luces a su alrededor, y Cas no puede dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes que si bien no son los del poema de Poe desde luego no tienen nada que envidiar.

-        Cas - la mano de Dean se cierra alrededor de la corbata y juega con ella, dándole vueltas. Dejándola del revés -, tengo una pregunta.

-        Pregunta.

-        ¿Te gusto?

Dean sonríe de lado, dedos en el cuello del cuello de la gabardina y muy poco espacio para respirar entre los dos.

-        ¿Eh? - Cas tiene las palmas de las manos frías. El corazón ya ha dejado de funcionar, probablemente.

-        Que si te gusto.

-        Eh... - Vacila - Sí, claro, sí, me gustas... Como amigo, claro.

-        A mí también me gustaría ser tu amigo, Cas.

Y hay silencio. Un segundo. Dos. Tres. Un minuto. Varios días. Tal vez un año o simplemente la historia de la humanidad en fascículos. Pero se miran. Y Cas quiere besarle. Quiere besarle hasta que se le sequen los labios. Hasta que jadeen y no puedan más. Hasta que todas las luces del cielo se apaguen. Quiere besarle y no parar nunca, nunca, nunca jamás. Y lo va a hacer. Va a besar a Dean Winchester.

Y no.

No va a besar a Dean Winchester.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Dean se agacha y con una arcada, Cas no necesita ni mirar para saber lo que acaba de pasar.

-        Uy.

-        Uf.

Dean levanta la cabeza _pero por qué sigue guapo en una situación como esta_ y sonríe de medio lado.

-        Cas. Tengo que decirte una cosa.

-        Dime, Dean.

-        No te quites nunca esa gabardina porque me gusta demasiado.

 

 


	7. Capítulo seis: de chicos guapos va la cosa

**Capítulo seis: de chicos guapos va la cosa**

 

_(Leela: Fry, can we talk about our relationship?_

_Fry: Of course. Our relationship is the best thing in my life, so I'm sure I'll enjoy talking about it with you.)_

 

Dinero suficiente. Dos palabras muy sencillas pero que el lunes al mediodía a Castiel le parece que saben a gloria. Nunca había entendido demasiado bien todo ese rollo de que cuando trabajas duro y obtienes buenos resultados merece la pena; principalmente, porque nunca antes había conseguido esos buenos resultados. Pero ahora, con todo el dinero amontonado encima de la mesa: billetes más grandes y otros más pequeños, verdaderamente cree que todo el tiempo invertido en la fiesta el último mes ha servido para algo. Pero no es él quien lo dice, es Emma, con los ojos casi llenos de lágrimas de alegría. A alguno podría parecerle una reacción exagerada pero qué narices, están en el Club de Artes Dramáticas por algo.

-        ¡Lo hemos conseguido! - La pelirroja deja caer los dos últimos dólares - Lo hemos conseguido, chicos.

-        Todavía no me lo creo - Allison lleva coleta ese día, y juega con ella de forma nerviosa -, ¿vamos a poder representar lo que queramos?

-        Bueno, bueno - Emma levanta las manos -, vamos a relajarnos. Todavía queda mucho por hacer. Hay que encontrar gente que nos haga los trajes y los decorados y... ¡Pero sí! ¡Vamos a poder representar lo que nos dé la gana!

Cas se uniría a las exclamaciones de felicidad, tal vez a algún abrazo, si no fuera porque por primera vez desde que llegó allí, la obra de teatro se ha convertido en un factor secundario en su vida. Se lleva inconscientemente las manos al abdomen y casi juraría que todavía puede sentir el recuerdo de los besos de Dean la noche de la fiesta. El día anterior se levantó con la misma sensación que cuando tienes un buen sueño y alguien te despierta. Porque desde luego, durante mucho rato, creyó habérselo imaginado todo. El flirteo, las miradas, las caricias y la respiración entrecortada. Pero no. Aparentemente no tiene tanta imaginación. "Tienes la tripa bonita", le dijo. Y con esas tres palabras Cas se planeta encomendarse a Dios y a todos sus ángeles por haber sido capaz de escucharlas. Ni siquiera tiene la tripa bonita, eso es lo mejor de todo. Pero si lo dice Dean, por descabellado que parezca, de alguna forma u otra, tiene que tener algo de verdad. Se siente como una chica del Club de Ciencias del instituto del barrio a la que ha besado el capitán del equipo de rugby en los vestuarios; con la diferencia de que no es ni una chica, ni está en el Club de Ciencias, ni va al instituto ni le ha besado nadie, y menos el capitán de un equipo de rugby. Por un momento, en esa noche estrellada y de alcohol creyó que lo haría; besar a Dean Winchester. Pero del mismo modo que el destino quiso que compartieran esos momentos que le han dado un par de sueños  húmedos, prefirió por el contrario, que el beso quedara flotando en el aire. Y quien dice flotando en el aire, más bien podría ser flotando en el vómito que con mucha suerte no le salpicó al bajo de los pantalones.

No ha visto a Dean desde entonces; no le preocupa (casi), porque el día anterior fue domingo, porque seguro que estaba de resaca y porque después de meditarlo, ha llegado a la conclusión de que probablemente el chico no se acuerde de nada de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

-        Cas, ¿estás bien?

Castiel se sobresalta para encontrarse con las miradas preocupadas de todos sus compañeros.

-        Sí, sí - intenta reírse sin éxito -, estaba pensando.

-        Bueno, entonces eso es todo - Emma se levanta e inclina la cabeza hacia ellos, en una suave reverencia -. Quiero que penséis qué obra os gustaría interpretar, ¿vale? Las pondremos sobre la mesa mañana y decidimos.

Con un "sí" generalizado, todos se levantan. Es casi la hora de comer, así que Cas rebusca en la cartera para ver si lleva dinero y comprobando que la respuesta es positiva, se encamina hacia la cafetería.

-        ¡Cas! - Emma trota hasta él y se coloca a su lado - ¿Vas a comer? - él asiente levemente - Te acompaño entonces.

-        Comería en otro sitio pero la cafetería es más barata.

-        Es la vida del estudiante.

La cafetería está medio vacía, como casi siempre, y más a esas horas, que todavía no es ni la una del mediodía. Los dos se acercan a coger un par de bandejas y en silencio se sirven: Emma se decanta por un plato lleno de patatas fritas bañadas en mostaza y Cas prefiere coger un botellín de agua y una hamburguesa.

-        ¿Cómo acabaste la fiesta? - Le pregunta al tiempo que se sientan - No te vi marcharte...

-        Oh, es que me encontraba un poco mal y cuando hicisteis el sorteo me fui a dormir.

-        Jo, pues vaya... ¿Te sentó mal algo?

_Sí, se me atragantó Dean Winchester._

-        No, no, simplemente tenía sueño, no te preocupes - la tranquiliza con expresión calmada -, ¿qué tal tú? ¿Qué pasó con Sam?

-        Se lió con una chica.

-        Uh.

-        Uh, ah, eh y oh y joder, Cas - la pelirroja baja la cabeza -. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Soy invisible.

Se come una patata, con mal humor, de hecho Cas no ha visto a nadie comer patatas de una forma tan agresiva. Está realmente enfadada, y el chico supone que ese enfado es más con ella misma que con el resto del mundo.

-        No lo sé, ¿y si te le declaras?

-        ¡Horror! - Exclama con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Me acerco y le digo, "hola guapo, me gustas desde que te vi por primera vez, ¿quieres salir conmigo?"?

-        No...

-        ¿Entonces?

-        Déjale un anónimo por el bajo de la puerta de su dormitorio, eso en las películas funciona - Cas le da un sorbo al botellín de agua y nota como el frío le baja por el estómago.

-        Claro, en las películas y a la protagonista.

-        Pues conviértete en la protagonista de tu propia historia.

-        ¿Has sacado esa frase de una película romanticona del mediodía o es obra tuya? Porque si es obra tuya me voy a empezar a preocupar de que te pase algo grave.

-        No lo sé - Cas deja caer la cabeza entre los brazos -, espero que no sea mía.

-        Más vale, porque una cosa es que seas el tío más gay del planeta y otra que me vengas con esas cursilerías.

-        Bueno, bueno, no te quejes que de momento no te he llamado princesa.

-        Eugh.

Cualquier otro día Cas habría prolongado la conversación, probablemente habrían hablado durante mucho rato de qué obras representar, de cómo Sam se ha comprado una camisa de cuadros nueva o de lo aburridas que son las clases. Porque Emma no estudia lo mismo que Cas, pero es evidente que cualquier estudiante se pasa más de una hora al día quejándose de su carrera; sea la que sea. Pero ese día no. Ese día Cas está en silencio mientras se come la hamburguesa. Su cabeza es un revoltijo de ideas y pensamientos incoherentes; una fiesta de absurdeces en las que la palabra "Dean" brilla con intensidad. Pero, entre todos esos pensamientos, hay uno que resalta sobre todos los demás. Uno que Cas lleva muchísimo tiempo intentando enterrar en lo más hondo. Tal vez porque le da miedo, tal vez porque no quiere ni planteárselo. Pero ahí está. Y a esas alturas es imposible negarlo.

_Creo que me gusta Dean Winchester._

Le gustaría contárselo a Emma; cogerla de los hombros y gritarle que está loquito por los huesos del mayor de los Winchester. Que le gusta cómo le huele el pelo cuando se le sienta al lado, que su voz podría ser la música que querría escuchar el resto de su vida, que no hay palabras en este mundo para definir lo que siente cuando ve los labios de Dean, la forma en la que se los humedece al hablar. Que le encantaría restregar sus caderas contra las de él porque _Dios Mío qué caderas._ Pero no puede. En primer lugar porque no tiene quince años ni vive en una sitcom romántica y segundo y más importante, porque todavía le queda algo de dignidad.

Pero algo está claro: no puede ignorar lo que ocurrió la noche de la fiesta de Halloween. No puede ignorar el hecho de que todavía le abrasa la tripa. No puede. Y necesita hablar con Dean. Y reflexiona. Y lo piensa varias veces. Y decide que es lo correcto. Lo coherente. Que no importa que en el fondo haya una vocecita que le pide a gritos que se lance al chico de la cazadora de cuero. No importa que tenerle al lado o hablar con él se haya convertido en una auténtica tortura. Lo único que necesita es aclarar las cosas.

Y eso es lo que va a hacer ahora.

Se despide de Emma con un gesto de mano y ella le sonríe, todavía acabando su plato de patatas fritas. Camina lentamente, mentalizándose para lo que va a pasar. O lo que no va a pasar. O lo que le va a provocar un infarto como no se relaje. Sube las escaleras una detrás de la otra, mano en la barandilla y ojos semicerrados. Cualquiera que le viese pensaría que está drogado o colgado por lo menos. Y algo de razón tendría.

Se detiene en el piso de los dormitorios, y el pasillo le parece tan grande que no acabará de recorrerlo nunca. Le tienta la posibilidad de entrar a su habitación y meterse debajo de la cama y olvidar todo y empezar una nueva vida en un estado diferente. Piensa en Indiana Jones y en si él se habría acobardado a la hora de recuperar el Arca Perdida de las manos de René Belloq. ¿Habría renunciado Indi a salvar un tesoro como ese de las garras de los nazis? _Seguro que no._

Pero Cas no es Indiana Jones. Para empezar no es profesor de universidad; tampoco es un atractivo madurito que tiene éxito con las mujeres, y para terminar no tiene un gorro tan chulo como el suyo ni un látigo. Pero sí que tiene una meta, una meta que podría no parecer tan importante como uno de los tesoros de la humanidad, pero es que Dean también puede ser un buen tesoro. Solo espera no acabar quemándose los ojos y el alma.

Cuenta las puertas, más decidido, y se detiene, como haría un par de días atrás, en la habitación de los hermanos Winchester. Levanta la mano, en un puño, y los nervios a flor de piel, realiza el gesto que le llevará a la muerte o... O puede que no.

_Tal vez no lo ha escuchado._

-        JODER SAMMY, QUE YA SABES QUE ESTÁ ABIERTA.

Cas duda. Dean está esperando a su hermano. O cree que es Sam. _Pero no soy Sam._ _Pero tenemos que hablar. Que me dijo que tenía la tripa bonita._

Tose un poco; esas cosas siempre transmiten duda, y no quiere que Dean piense que va a ser agresivo. No, claro que no. Pone la mano en el pomo y lo gira al tiempo que entra con cuidado.

-        ¿Se puede? - Murmura tan bajito que aparte de su hombro duda que lo haya escuchado nadie más.

Es la segunda vez en su vida que entra a esa habitación. La primera vez, Dean cantaba a voz de grito Back in Black y habrían reinventado el concepto de sexy si le hubieran pillado por banda esos señores que dedican sus vidas a revisar y revisar y cambiar palabras del diccionario. La imagen de ahora es totalmente distinta. Pero Cas no sabría decir cuál de las dos le gusta más.

Dean va en calzoncillos, camiseta gris oscura encima de ellos, ojos hinchados y pelo revuelto. Cualquier persona, incluido el propio Cas, luciría como un auténtico despojo. Pero Dean no. Sigue teniendo ese atractivo que nada puede estropear. Cas trata de concentrarse en la cara del chico y no perderse en sus piernas, con vello claro. _Pero qué piernas. Pero por qué. Pero por qué eres así._ Piensa que podrían recluirle en el Castillo de If y se las arreglaría para salir y encontrar a Dean de nuevo y volver a sufrir con su devastadora presencia.

-        Cas...

-        Hola.

-        Estaba... - Dean se da la vuelta y coge unos pantalones vaqueros de encima de la cama más desordenada - Me iba... Me estaba vistiendo para irme a clase... Pensaba que eras mi hermano.

-        Ya, yo... - Ahora es más difícil articular palabra. Sobre todo porque Dean se está vistiendo delante de él y desearía que fuera todo lo contrario - ¿No tienes un momento?

-        Eh... No...  Es que, ¡llego tarde! Y... Y he faltado muchas veces y necesito asistencia...

Cas frunce el ceño; porque en todo el tiempo que conoce a Dean, nunca jamás se ha preocupado por las clases. Y menos por la asistencia.

-        ¿Tienes clase ahora?

-        Sí, sí.

-        Dean.

-        ¿Qué? - Dean se revuelve el pelo y camina hacia la puerta - ¡Fíjate qué hora es!

-        Dean.

Y ahora lo tiene cerca. Cas apoya la espalda en la puerta y Dean le mira con duda; es la primera vez desde que le conoce que no es capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Ojos azules y verdes se encuentran por un milisegundo. Y ese instante todo son tormentas y ciclones y supernovas que explotan en el silencio del espacio. El pecho de Cas es un volcán en erupción y teme que la lava escape.

_Es ahora o nunca._

Y por primera vez en su vida, Cas da el primer paso. Un paso real y un paso emocional, claro. Y besa a Dean Winchester.

"Besar" es poco. Al principio es torpe, porque _jolín, no he besado a nadie en mi vida_ pero después se hace un poco más fácil. Porque Dean no le aparta. Y es lo que había estado temiendo desde que ha puesto un pie en ese dormitorio. Juntan los labios, suaves; la barba de Dean le raspa en la barbilla cuando le empuja con fuerza para cogerle de la camiseta. Dedos buscando agarrar los pliegues. La mano de Dean se coloca en su cuello y Cas siente el calor, el ardor subir por su espalda y concentrarse ahí, en ese único punto del cuerpo. Son solo besos, intensos, cada vez más voraces, pero pronto se convierten en algo distinto. Cas es el que le obliga al otro a abrir la boca, y Dean acepta, completamente sometido a su dominio en el beso. Y le mete la lengua; a cada rincón, izquierda, derecha y baila un puñetero vals ahí dentro. Separa los labios un instante para poder respirar y recuperar el aliento, pero Dean no le deja descanso, porque con la mano derecha la coge de la mandíbula y arremete de nuevo, contra él, contra su pecho, y Cas siente que se ahoga, que se muere, y que al mismo tiempo renace.

-        Ah - jadea golpeándose la cabeza con la puerta, _pero a quién diablos le importa eso._ Tiene saliva de Dean en la comisura de los labios y realmente eso le haría derretirse de deseo, si no fuera porque hay algo que le desquicia, que le vuelve loco: las caderas del rubio golpean las suyas cada vez que se besan - Dean.

La boca de Dean se separa de la suya, y Cas siente la pérdida; pero no por demasiado tiempo. Enreda los dedos en el pelo suave y rubio. Dean desliza los labios por su mandíbula, lento, pausado, dejando sentir su respiración en cada poro de la piel. Y si no fuera porque Cas se ha muerto hace ya un buen rato, notaría que algo en sus pantalones ha empezado a palpitar y seguir el ritmo de su corazón. Siente a Dean rígido sobre él y nunca cinco centímetros de altura se le habían hecho tan grandes. Es irreal pensar que está besando a Dean Winchester. O que más bien, Dean Winchester le está besando a él. En un minuto descubre que Dean es salvaje, que es agresivo, que es pasión en cada gesto, pero al mismo tiempo es ternura, y es caricia en el cuello, y es mordisco en la oreja y es ruido ahogado cuando Cas, inevitablemente, le coloca la mano en la tripa visible a través de la camiseta.

_Bésame, Dean. Bésame otra vez y donde quieras._

Se arrepiente de ese pensamiento casi al milisegundo. Siente cómo las mejillas se tiñen de color y se aparta un poco. Ahora que el beso de Dean está grabado en sus labios no quiere que desaparezca de ahí jamás. Y la única forma que se le ocurre de que eso no pase es inclinándose de nuevo y depositando un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de su compañero. Es en ese gesto, impetuoso pero dulce, lejos de todos los anteriores, salvajes, que Cas se detiene. Y por primera vez se para a pensar lo que está ocurriendo.

Y hacerlo desde luego que no es buena idea. La situación cae sobre él como una maza. Dean le mira, verde inquisidor. Hay una pregunta escrita en las manchitas marrones de su iris, y Cas por supuesto que no tiene la respuesta. ¿Qué hay que decir después de haberte lanzado de forma desesperada a la boca, _y qué boca por favor_ , de un amigo heterosexual?

"Oye, mira, lo siento, pero es que primero fue Paul Newman, después apareció John Travolta con sus caderas y lo cambió todo, luego vi aquella película de segunda clase en la que salía ese joven de apellido DiCaprio y después interviniste tú y, oh, Dean Winchester, yo antes creía en el amor pero es que ahora... Es que es estúpido llamar a esto amor cuando tengo ganas caninas de saber lo que hay debajo de esa camiseta, de descubrir cada rincón y... Que soy gay. Soy tan gay que a veces me pregunto cómo puedo ser tan gay. Y haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo pero me miras con esos ojos verdes y es tu culpa, es todo culpa tuya porque a cada mirada soy un poquito más gay".

Pero no puede decir eso. Claro que no puede. Seguramente Dean no sabe quién es Leonardo DiCaprio. _Pues ya lo sabrá. Dentro de unos años todo el mundo lo sabrá._ Ojos azules, pelo rubio, sonrisa infantil y piel que acariciar. _Oh. Leo._ Sacude la cabeza. Porque su problema no es una futura estrella de Hollywood. Es otro. Mide metro ochenta y cinco y es probable que esté esperando una respuesta a lo que acaba de pasar.

Y entonces hace lo único que puede hacer.

Se levanta a la velocidad del rayo y antes de que Dean pueda reaccionar abre la puerta a su espalda y escapa. Y cuando se queda solo un aluvión de pensamientos le llena por dentro; le llena los pies, y las piernas y el estómago y cada rincón del cerebro.

S _e lo va a contar a todo el mundo. A todo. Le he besado. ¿Pero por qué le he besado? ¿Por qué besar al tío más heterosexual de todo el campus? Tío, es que puede que me pegue. Seguro que me quiere pegar. Tampoco es culpa mía, el otro día me dijo que tenía la tripa bonita. Eso es ligar. En las películas eso es ligar. Oh Dios Mío. Estoy seguro de que si Kirk le hubiera dicho a Spock que tenía la tripa bonita, Spock le habría contestado que no es una afirmación demasiado lógica puesto que la belleza es algo subjetivo pero después se habrían enrollado entre los motores del Enterprise y nadie se habría quejado y habrían escrito una entrada en el cuaderno de bitácora con corazoncitos y pollas pintadas en los márgenes. Seguro. Les habrían dado una condecoración por gays. Seguro. Y yo no voy a recibir una condecoración. Es más, igual me echan. ¿Cómo vuelvo a casa y le digo a mi padre que me han echado por besar a un tío? No._

_Es que no tendría que haberle besado._

_Pero es que qué boca._

_Es que qué labios._

_Es que Dean._

_Oh, Dean._

Se encuentra bajando las escaleras. A toda velocidad. Emma tiene que estar todavía en la cafetería. No es como si hubieran pasado dos horas. Ha arruinado su vida en menos de un cuarto de hora. Tiene que salir en el libro Guinness de los Récords seguro. La busca con la mirada y la encuentra en la misma mesa que la dejara minutos atrás, con una libreta en las manos y el ceño fruncido. Traga saliva y se sienta en una silla.

-        Emma, Emma, Emma, he hecho algo muy malo.

-        El problema con representar Grease es que tiene dos personajes muy principales.

-        Emma, ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.

-        Y además nunca me cayó demasiado bien Sandy. Quiero decir, cualquier chica con un guaperas como ese detrás habría perdido las bragas. Más aún.

-        Oh, sí, es un guaperas, y besa bien Emma, pero es que no puedo, ¿qué he hecho, Emma?

-        Y necesitaríamos un coche. ¿De dónde podemos sacar un coche?

-        LE HE BESADO SIN PENSAR, ¿POR QUÉ NO HE PENSADO?

-        Y el Rey León ya te dije que no quiero.

-        ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Cómo miro a Dean Winchester después de haberle besado? - Habla en voz baja porque no quiere que la cafetería entera sepa el motivo de su locura espontánea.

-        Esto es horrible, te lo juro.

-        ¿QUÉ HAGO, EMMA?

-        DIOS MÍO, CAS - la chica le mira por primera vez - ¿NO VES QUE ESTOY OCUPADA?

-        ME VAN A ECHAR, VOY A TENER QUE IRME, ¿PUEDO TENER UNA VIDA MÁS MISERABLE?

-        ¿Miserable? - Emma le coge de los hombros - ¿MISERABLE? ¡CAS!

-        ¿Emma?

-        LOS MISERABLES, SÍ. TENEMOS QUE REPRESENTAR LOS MISERABLES, OH SÍ. MARIUS. OH. LOS MISERABLES, ¡CASTIEL! YA LO VEO, TODO, LOS DECORADOS Y LA ROPA Y OH TÚ EN MALLAS. ¡SÍ! DÉJAME QUE APUN... - Ella hace "click" en el bolígrafo que tiene en la mano. Una vez. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Luego más rápido. Cin-Sei-Sie...Diez- CASTIEL NOVAK, ¿QUE HAS BESADO A QUIÉN?

-        Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

-        ¿CAS? - Emma tiene los ojos y la boca tan abiertos que Cas tiene miedo de que le dé un patatús ahí mismo - ¿PUEDES REPETIR LO QUE HAS DICHO?

-        Que... Que he besado... DIOS, LE HE BESADO.

-        DIOS LE HAS BESADO.

-        Eso creo.

-        ¿Y QUÉ HA HECHO? ¿QUÉ HA PASADO?

¿Qué ha pasado? Ha entrado en la habitación, ha intentado mantener una conversación muy civilizada como los dos hombres adultos que son y ha acabado reprimiéndose para no arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos y perder la virginidad en el suelo.

Eso ha pasado.

-        Emma, Dean es heterosexual, ¿sabes?

-        ¿Es heterosexual y te ha devuelto el beso?

-        No sé si me lo ha devuelto.

-        Hombre, ¿ha habido lengua?

-        Mucha.

-        Pues entonces me parece a mí que el señor Winchester es un poquito gay.

-        O igual le he pillado desprevenido.

-        Píllame desprevenida a mí también si quieres - bromea. Pero Cas la mira. Niega con la cabeza y esconde la cara entre los brazos - Venga, Cas. Todo irá bien.

-        No.

-        ¿Por qué no?

-        Porque es hetero.

-        El amor no tiene género.

-        Sí, claro.

-        No tiene. Lo importante es la persona, no lo que hay dentro de lo pantalones.

-        ¡PUES A MÍ SÍ ME IMPORTA!

-        Que te calles, joder.

-        Que me va a matar.

-        Que te va a besar otra vez.

-        Ni en sueños.

-        La vida es sueño.

-        Y los sueños, sueños son.

Y sí, los sueños no dejan de ser sueños, pero el sabor de la lengua de Dean ha impregnado cada rincón de la boca de Cas, y eso es más real que cualquier sueño. Siente todavía la suavidad, la humedad, los dedos del chico enredándose en su pelo como si no hubiera mañana. _Joder._ Es que no es justo, es que no es nada justo que haya un chico guapo a esos niveles, guapo a niveles de modelo de revista pero mejor. Eso, mejor. Es una tortura, una prueba de Satanás para demostrar que ser gay es pecado. Y Cas peca mucho. Peca tanto que seguro que tiene un huequecito al lado de Lucifer ahí abajo. _Por lo menos hará calor._ Pero es que él odia el calor. Tiene que ser eso. Una prueba de la vida. Dean es la tentación que tiene que superar. Evitar. _Pues lo he hecho de maravilla._

No solamente no ha evitado la tentación sino que a poco se mete en sus pantalones.

-        Si tanto te atormenta habla con él - Emma le pone una mano en el hombro -, a mí me parece que sois amigos, ¿verdad?

Es cierto. Son amigos. O algo así. Más o menos. Amigos que se miran demasiado. Y que ahora se besan. ¿Son ese tipo de amigos? Amigos con derecho a roce. Amigos.

-        Sí, pero me da vergüenza mirarle a la cara - confiesa consternado -, nunca se me ha dado bien hablar con los chicos guapos. En realidad nunca se me ha dado bien hablar con la gente. Mátame, por favor.

-        No puedo matarte porque tengo un papel perfecto para ti en mi obra de teatro - le sonríe. Maldad. Sin duda hay algo maligno en esa sonrisa de pintalabios rojo. Y la tía se levanta. Con dramatismo. - Castiel... ¿Quieres ser mi Enjolras?

Enjolras.

Sí.

Quiere ser Enjolras. Pero no quiere ser el Enjolras de Emma.

-        Vale, pero... Pero más te vale que me encuentres un buen Grantaire.


	8. Capítulo siete: de chicos guapos va la cosa parte II

**Capítulo siete: de chicos guapos va la cosa parte II**

_Anakin_ _: Are you an angel?_ _  
_ _Queen Amidala_ _: What?_ _  
_ _Anakin_ _: An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the moons of Iego, I think. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe._

_Star Wars: Episodio I. La amenaza fantasma (1999)_

 

 

 

 

-        ¿Seguro que estás bien, chico? - La voz de Derek suena al otro lado del aparato y Dean asiente inconscientemente, tumbado en la cama, bocarriba y mano cubriéndole los ojos.

La habitación cuenta con un viejo teléfono y una radio, únicos aparatos electrónicos que Sam y él pudieron colar desde el primer día. Y quien dice "colar", dice suplicar al decano de la Universidad: "Nuestro padre se preocupa mucho. Problemas del corazón", mintieron, "si no nos llama todos los días puede tener un paro cardiaco de esos. Mucha sangre en las arterias. O poca. No sé. Pero se muere seguro, señor".

-        Que sí, Derek.

-        Te lo noto en la voz, tío - el otro se preocupa. Derek siempre es de los que se preocupan antes de lo que se tienen que preocupar. Excepto por los porros. Los porros nunca le preocupan -. A ti te pasa algo y me vas a decir lo que es o iré echando hostias a buscarte.

-        Calla, coño.

-        Dean, que no me la cuelas; ¿es una chica? No me jodas que hay una chica.

-        Por supuesto que no hay ninguna chica.

-        ¡Hay una tía! - Derek se ríe y Dean no puede evitar esbozar media sonrisa - ¡Lo sabía!

-        Que te juro que no. Te lo juro con la mano en el pecho, ¿no lo ves?

-        Pues no, capullo, claro que no lo veo.

Dean suspira. Siempre le ha contado todo a Derek. "Las Dos Ds" o "La Doble D" se solían llamar en la intimidad. Demasiado patético como para admitirlo hacia el exterior. Demasiado orgullosos. Sin embargo entre ellos, entre los dos, nunca jamás hubo nada que no se dijeran. "Me meé en la cama hasta los tres años", le confesó Derek. "No me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete pero finjo que sí para no parecer un tío raro", añadió Dean. "Un día me hice una paja en la piscina de mi jardín", de nuevo el mayor. "El otro día me hice yo una pensando en un Harrison Ford". Esa última fue la cima de secretos confesados a Derek y firmados por Dean Winchester. No hablaron de ello. No lo comentaron nunca. Pero desde ese momento y hasta el día de hoy, cada vez que alguien menciona Star Wars, Dean siente a Han Solo en la espalda, susurrándole al oído que es un puñetero mariquita. Pero es que Dean no tiene la culpa. Es que no tiene la culpa de que Harrison Ford sea un tío tan jodidamente atractivo y que encima le den unos papeles tan extremadamente geniales que es imposible no mirar ese culo en los pantalones ajustados de Indiana Jones. "Quién fuera un templo perdido para que me encontrara", le dijo a Derek. "Pero qué puto marica eres", le respondió.

Y ahora está viviendo la segunda parte. ¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amigo que ya sabe que tienes una obsesión malsana con un tío que te gusta otro tío y que encima has besado a ese otro tío?

-        ¿Sigues ahí, Winchester?

-        Que sí.

-        No sé para qué me llamas si luego nunca hablas.

-        Es que me estoy haciendo una paja al mismo tiempo.

-        ¿Pensando en Indiana?

-        Pensando en ti, cabrón.

-        No te culpo que lo hagas pensando en mi, te aseguro que a veces me asombro de mí mismo.

Y lo dice todo serio el tío.

-        ¿Estás citando Star Wars?

-        Siempre está bien citar Star Wars - afirma Derek -, pero ahora me tienes que contar qué te aflige. Qué te sucede. Qué atormenta a mi querido cabecita rubia.

-        Es posible que haya alguien.

-        ¡LO SABÍA!

-        Para el carro, idiota - Dean se aleja el teléfono porque el otro todavía sigue alargando la "a" -, no es nada serio. No sé. Nos divertimos. Ya está. Pero... Nos morreamos el otro día por primera vez.

-        Qué mono eres.

-        Cállate - gruñe -, el caso es que se fue sin más dejándome con la miel en la boca y un empalme que ni la Torre Eiffel y me lleva evitando toda la semana.

-        ¿Cómo es?

-        ¿Cómo es quién?

-        La chica.

-        Uh, la chica... - Dean vacila - Se llama Cas...sie.

-        Es nombre de angelito. ¿Está buena?

-        Tiene el pelo oscuro y ojos azules y un culo tremendo. Te lo juro, Derek, no había visto un culo como ese en mi vida. Y he visto muchos culos. Tengo un máster en culos.

_Y sonríe de forma inhumana. Y su risa es tan refrescante que me corta la respiración. Y tiene esa barba de dos días que, joder, ESA barba de dos días. Y me mira con intensidad, como si realmente le gustase todo lo que hago. Y esa voz. Hostia, es que esa voz de fumador que no ha fumado un puñetero cigarrillo en su vida es de infarto._

_Y cómo besa el jodido._

_Y parecía tan virgen y modosito._

_Labios rosados que dan ganas de comérselos. Y no es lo único que le gustaría comerse. Pero para lo otro habría que darle un poco al colchón primero._

-        ¿Y tetas?

-        Pocas.

-        Bueno - Derek parece aceptarlo -, lo importante es que te gusta.

-        Pero no me gusta de forma seria.

-        Lo que tú digas, Dean. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-        Por eso te he llamado - Dean juega con el cable del teléfono -, ¿qué harías tú?

-        Para empezar hablaría con ella; una cervecita, una caricia en el cuello y un par de besitos. Eso lo arregla todo. Después la parte mala. Esa en la que te entrarán ganas de huir. Le preguntas que si quiere repetir y si te dice que sí pues fiesta nacional y si te dice que no, vuelves a casita y te haces una paja.

-        ¿Le pregunto si se quiere enrollar conmigo?

-        Hombre, tío, no tan directo. Dile algo más romanticón - Derek piensa en la distancia -. Dile que no has podido borrar el sello de sus labios sobre los tuyos desde que se encontraron pero que de tanto lavarte los dientes estás empezando a olvidarte y que si te quiere refrescar la memoria.

-        No sé ni para qué te pregunto - gruñe Dean -. Creo que hoy tiene ensayo en el Club de Teatro. Puedo ir a... Verla y hablar y ver qué pasa.

-        ¿Teatro? ¿Actriz? - Derek suelta un "yuju" en su teléfono - No la dejes escapar, Winchester. ¿Quién te dice que no es la mujer de tu vida?

-        ¿Y quién me dice que lo sea?

-        Deberías creer un poco más en el destino y menos en las apuestas del mundial de Fórmula 1.

-        Yo escupo en el destino.

-        Pues reza para que el destino no te escupa a ti.

-        Oh, cállate.

-        Te quiero.

-        Lo sé.

Y cuelgan.

 

*

 

A Dean le gustan los sandwiches sin corteza, principalmente porque uno de los mejores recuerdos que tiene está relacionado con su madre: Mary, y sandwiches sin corteza. Si le dijera a sus mejores amigos que le gustan los sandwiches sin corteza se reirían de él hasta el día del Juicio Final. No es que no sean buenos amigos. A Dean le caen bien y, joder, daría la vida por todos y cada uno de ellos una y otra vez. Pero no puede engañar a nadie, y es que es una verdad universal que Gabriel, Benny y Sam son los machos más machos; pelo en pecho, músculos de acero y chistes sobre pollas en la hora feliz del bar de la esquina. Quiere a Sam más de lo que ha querido a nadie jamás, le quiere por las mañanas cuando lo descubre preocupado por si su corte de pelo se está descontrolando demasiado ahora que lleva dos años sin meter tijera. Le quiere al mediodía cuando se mancha su camisa favorita de ketchup. Le quiere por las noches, cuando se tumba en la cama y respira tranquilamente, y le recuerda a esos días en los que tenía que acostarle y contarle algún que otro cuento. Nunca lo contará a nadie, pero Sam tenía miedo a la oscuridad, y Dean, a menudo, se consideraba a sí mismo la pequeña lucecita que los padres suelen poner en los enchufes del dormitorio en estas ocasiones.

Cuando Sam conseguía caer en los brazos de Morfeo, Dean se quedaba sentado en la oscuridad, mirando por la ventana y pensando en cuándo tendría el valor para decirle a su padre que tenía ganas de apuntarse a algunas clases de baile. "No con tutú, por supuesto. Pero es bonito cómo se mueven sobre el escenario. Es algo mágico". Pero Dean está acostumbrado a guardar cosas, a mantener los secretos y sentimientos bien enterrados, y nunca se atrevió a decir nada. Se conformó con ver películas sobre ballet y reírse de Billy Elliot al tiempo que se moría por dentro deseando ser él.

Y en eso se resume su vida: un querer y no poder.

Y ahora está Cas.

Y quiere, quiere mucho y puede muy poco.

Lo cierto es que Dean siempre ha sido un poco sarasa, maricón, mariquita, amanerado... Vamos, que nunca le importó el equipamiento y le dio más importancia a la persona. Pero en secreto. Siempre en secreto. Y ahora, con Cas a su lado, moviéndose de esa forma, riéndose con alegría contenida y sosteniéndole la mirada con ese color que no es el del cielo porque se le queda corto, es difícil no dejarse llevar. Porque sí, porque tiene unas putas cicatrices en la espalda que querría lamer de arriba a abajo. Y ese no es un pensamiento que le guste. Porque si no hubiera sido porque huyó de él desesperadamente días atrás, probablemente se lo hubiera comido enterito. Y sin dejar sobras.

¿Qué le puede decir? "Hola, Cas. Me encantó cómo me metiste la lengua hasta los pulmones el otro día. Por favor, repítelo".

Es que definitivamente no puede hacer eso. _Estúpido Derek con sus estúpidos consejos de mierda._

Vestido con una camisa de cuadros abierta y una chaqueta gris oscura encima con capucha baja las escaleras a toda prisa y ni se detiene cuando un grupito de chicas se ríen a su paso. Está acostumbrado. Se lió con una el año anterior y tiene menos ganas de tener que verle la cara que de tomarse un sandwich de mantequilla de cacahuete. Lo dicho.

Llovizna en el exterior. Gotas que crean manchitas más oscuras en la tela en cuanto lleva un par de minutos caminando hacia el auditorio. El maldito auditorio. Como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer. Él. Dean Winchester. Pues no. No tiene otra cosa que hacer, así que apechuga y sigue adelante.

-        ¡Joder!

Salta hacia un lado pero es demasiado tarde. La pernera del vaquero se empapa hasta la altura del muslo y el frío le recorre la pantorrilla. _Venga. Me pueden pasar más cosas. Que se me cague una puñetera paloma. Por favor._

Pero no hay palomas, así que sigue y solo cuando está delante de la puerta de incendios asume que está haciendo el tipo de cosas que odia que la gente haga. Arrastrarse. ¿Por un tío? Já. Increíble. Si es que es un puto imbécil de campeonato.

Entra con cuidado, silencioso, porque no quiere que nadie se dé cuenta de que está allí. Nadie excepto Cas, claro.

El interior está muy cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo allí, o igual es que lleva menos cantidad de alcohol en sangre que entonces; pero desde luego, no recuerda que hubiera sillas en mitad de lo que en su día fue la pista de baile. Se queda inmóvil cuando ve a un grupo de personas sobre el escenario, y esa chica pelirroja que suele ir siempre con Cas en el centro; sentada en una silla y los ojos cerrados.

 

_Pero cuando el sol se va,_

_y entran fieras en tus sueños,_

_te arrepientes de vivir,_

_se apoderan de tu ser._

Dean traga saliva. Allí quieto. Sintiéndose un auténtico mirón. Pero un mirón de algo maravilloso. La pelirroja canta de impresión y cada palabra le perfora el pecho con fuerza. Reconocería aquella canción entre todas las del mundo. Aparentemente la chica está interpretando el papel de Fantine. Si Dean no está equivocado. Es terrible para recordar nombres.

 

_Soñé una vida para mí._

_Soñé que huía de este infierno,_

_he despertado, ya lo sé,_

_hoy muere el sueño que soñé._

Cuando acaba todo el mundo aplaude, y la tía parece que lo agradece, porque hace una reverencia y acto seguido abraza a una chica de pelo castaño. La que le dio los boletos para el sorteo de la moto y esa mierda. _Que por cierto. No he hablado con Cas sobre el dinero de mi moto._

Una buena excusa para acercarse.

Va a usar eso para justificar su presencia.

Tose tan alto que podría haberse llevado los pulmones detrás y entonces todas las caras se vuelven hacia él. Perfecto.

-        ¿Qué haces aquí? - No sabe quién se lo pregunta. Porque no está mirado a nadie aparte de a Cas, cuya cara es la misma que la de Simba cuando vio a su padre morir en puñetero directo.

-        Eh... -Duda un segundo - ¿Cas?

Se hace un silencio en la habitación. _Vale, esto está empezando a ser incómodo. Malditos desagradecidos. Con lo que he hecho yo por ellos. Bueno, por Cas. Pero igual da. Qué poca educación._

Mentiría bastante de no decir que a Dean le tiemblan un poco las rodillas cuando Cas, vestido con un jersey sin mangas de color púrpura se acerca a él. A paso lento y con la guardia levantada. _Pero no me mires así cabrón, que yo no fui el que entró en tu dormitorio y te comió la boca sin piedad._

-        ¿Dean?

Dean, dice. Y tan tranquilo el muy capullo. Como si su presencia no estuviera más que justificada.

-        Hola.

-        Uhmmm, hola.

-        ¿Qué tal?

-        Ensayando.

-        Ya veo, ya.

Y silencio.

_Tal vez sería más fácil si no estuvieran todos esos idiotas mirándonos como si fuéramos a enrollarnos aquí mismo. Oh, Dios. Espero que no le dé otro ramalazo a este y me meta la lengua._

Pero Cas no parece tener mucho interés en romper la distancia de un metro que hay entre los dos. Una distancia que parece el estrecho de Gibraltar.

-        Venía a hablar contigo porque... - Y mientras Dean habla la atención de Cas le golpea como un mazo. _Deja de mirarme así, te lo suplico -_ Porque te acuerdas que acordamos parte del dinero para... para mi moto.

-        Ah - la expresión de Cas cambia completamente. De amante ansioso a "eres gilipollas" -, sí. Cierto. No tengo el dinero aquí, te lo puedo dar mañana si te pasas.

-        Está bien.

-        ¿Sólo eso?

_NO CLARO QUE NO SOLO ESO. POR FAVOR, DI ALGO. Pídeme que vayamos a un sitio en el que estemos solos y explícame qué se te pasa por la cabeza. Porque yo no puedo, no puedo seguir de esta forma, me gustas, claro que me gustas, pero si no te gusto yo a ti me lo dices y acabamos y seguro que hay alguien por ahí que quiere compartir cama conmigo. Folleteo. Algo sin importancia. Pero habla. POR DIOS._

Pero Dean se da cuenta de que tiene que hablar él, así que frunce el ceño e intenta fingir que no sabe qué sabor tienen los labios de Cas.

-        Tus amigos nos miran raro, ¿por qué nos miran raro?

-        No lo sé - y miente. _Seguro que miente._ _¿Y si se lo ha contado? Oh Dios Mío, espero que no les haya contado lo que pasó, el muy hijo de puta._

-        ¿No les habrás contado...?

-        ¿Contado qué?

_Pero qué hijo de puta._

-        Lo del otro día.

-        ¿Qué día?

-        Oye Cas, por favor, ¿podemos ir a un sitio en el que no me sienta a punto de ser devorado por un grupo de cuervos hambrientos?

-        Está bien...

Le indica con la mano que siga su camino, hacia una puerta en la que hay un cartel que dice "solo personal autorizado". Es un pasillo pequeño, con varias puertas a ambos lados y bastante viejo. Los camerinos, piensa Dean.

Cas abre una puerta y con la cabeza le ofrece entrar. Dean asiente y nada más entrar empieza a jugar con los dedos de la mano. Nervioso.

-        Dime - Cas se vuelve hacia él, apoyado en una mesa en la que hay un par de pelucas -, ¿qué pasa?

-        ¿Qué pasa? Dímelo tú.

-        No lo sé - ya no está tan seguro. Sus ojos azules viajan a las zapatillas negras y luego dan un viaje por el paquete de Dean y terminan en su cara -, no sé qué decirte.

-        Me gustaría una explicación de lo que pasó el otro día. No se lo he contado a nadie.

-        Yo tampoco.

-        Es mentira.

-        Bueno, a nadie que te importe demasiado.

-        Está bien entonces.

Y Dean trastabilla un poco, haciendo que se pierda la distancia entre los dos y luego coloca la mano en la barbilla de Cas. El otro se deja. Claro que se deja. El muy jodido está sonriendo de lado como una tarde de julio. Dean se queda ahí, respirando el mismo aire, y todo lo seductor que puede le obliga a mirarle a los ojos.

-        Sigo esperando mi explicación.

-        Me dijiste que tenía la tripa bonita.

_¿Qué?_

-        ¿Que dije qué?

-        Que yo tenía la tripa bonita - Cas está serio y no aparta la vista de los labios de Dean -, el otro día. En la fiesta. Después de sobarme las caderas, claro.

-        Oh.

-        ¿No te acuerdas?

-        Un poco.

Lo cierto es que se acuerda bastante. Como para no acordarse de esa tripa y de esos huesos en la cadera y de esa piel suave.

-        Bueno, - Cas mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca una cartera seria de tío ejecutivo - creo que tengo algo de pasta aquí por si la quieres.

-        Cas...

-        ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto? ¿Veinte pavos? Llevo cuarenta.

-        Que no quiero dinero.

-        ¿Qué quieres entonces, Dean?

-        A ti.

Y es rápido. Y fugaz. Desliza la mano por la nuca de Cas y la deja allí, disfrutando de la suavidad de su pelo, y acto seguido se concentra en eso que según dicen, se le da bastante bien. Besar.

Labios contra labios durante un par de segundos, y después ya todo es inclinar la cabeza, abrir la boca y rebuscar para comérselo enterito. A lametones. Toda la sangre que había concentrado en la cabeza para poder pensar bien hace una carrera de velocidad hasta la tripa, y después un poco más abajo. La lengua de Cas le quema al contacto, le abrasa en los labios, prende fuego a toda su boca entera. "Dean", escucha entre suaves "hmphmmf" que les permiten respirar. Y suena bien: Dean. "Dean" con su voz suena sorprendentemente bien. Suena titánico. Suena a nombre de rey. Rey de reyes.

-        Jopé - deja escapar Cas cuando se separan -, jopé, Dean.

-        ¿Jopé?

-        Sí, jopé Dean Winchester, jopé.

-        ¿Qué pasa? - No entiende nada. ¿Quién diablos dice jopé a los diecinueve años? Ese tipo, sin duda.

-        Que no puedes venir aquí a pedirme dinero y luego besarme de esta forma.

-        ¿No puedo besarte o no puedo pedirte dinero? - Está confuso. Se siente bobo. Pero es que no comprende nada de lo que está pasando.

-        ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO , JOPÉ!

Y otra vez ese "jopé". Y otra vez besos. Rápidos. Lentos. Apasionados. De labios. De lengua. De las dos cosas. Caderas contra caderas y suspiros ahogados en la oreja. Les queman los pantalones y luego para Dean todo se reduce a una única palabra: Cas.

Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Y trescientas veces Cas. Porque le besa en el cuello y le come, le lame entero, de la oreja hasta la clavícula. Y se muere. Y no tendría que hacerlo, porque es él el que suele llevar las riendas de la situación. Pero le gusta. Le gusta sentir el calor y joder, es Cas. Y besa jodidamente bien.

-        Maldita sea. - Y Cas se aparta otra vez. _¿PERO QUÉ PROBLEMA TIENE ESTE TÍO?_

-        ¿Qué pasa? - Suena a voz de madre, a "Jimmy, ¿te has hecho pis otra vez en los pantalones, hijo?".

-        Que no puedo dejar de besarte.

_Pues aparentemente lo estás haciendo todo el rato, capullo._

-        No me parece un problema.

-        ¿No es un problema?

-        ¿Me quieres besar otra vez y callarte, idiota?

Y se enrollan. De mala manera. De meter manos debajo de la camiseta y contentarse con eso. De dejar marcas rosadas en el cuello. De pollas hinchadas en sus pantalones y saliva por todas partes. Y solo cuando parece que han corrido la maratón se separan y jadean.

-        ¿Todavía quieres tu dinero?

-        Nah, - Dean respira hondo - prefiero que hagas la obra esa.

-        ¿Pero y tu moto?

-        Puede esperar.

No se cree haber dicho eso. Anteponer un vehículo a cualquier cosa.

-        ¿Así que al final os habéis decidido por Los Miserables? - Dean saca tema de conversación. Llevan con los labios pegados la tira de rato y necesitan el equivalente al cigarro de después del polvo.

-        Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-        Tu amiga la pelirroja estaba cantando la canción de Fantine.

-        ¿Sabes quién es Fantine?

-        Oye, la duda ofende - Dean se ajusta el cuello de la sudadera -, que soy un tío listo. ¿Qué papel haces tú?

-        Enjolras - lo pronuncia de una forma que suena a algo como "on your ass" y Dean hace una mueca interrogante -, Enjolras - repite ahora sí sin el acento francés.

-        ¡Ah! ¡El rubiales! - Cas alcanza una hoja que descansa sobre la mesa y se la tiende al otro. Dean la coge con un par de dedos y lee: "su rostro era bello como el de un ángel; a los veintidós años aparentaba tener diecisiete. Parecía no saber que existían las mujeres y los placeres. No había para él más pasión que el derecho; ni más pensamiento que destruir el obstáculo. Era severo en sus alegrías y bajaba castamente los ojos ante todo lo que no era la República.". - Lo que yo decía, ¡el rubiales!

-        Nunca he hecho un papel tan grande y no sé si sabré por donde cogerlo - confiesa Cas.

-        Bueno, tampoco habías besado a un chico antes cuando te presentaste en mi dormitorio y si me preguntases te daría un notable alto.

-        ¿Y tú qué sabes si yo había besado a un chico antes o no?

-        Like a virgin, touched for the very first time - Dean se pone la mano en el pecho y canta con voz profunda.

-        Dean.

-        Like a virgin, when your heart beats...

-        Dean.

-        Next to mine.

-        Para.

-        Gonna give you all my love, boy.

A Dean no le da tiempo a reaccionar; Cas le da un empujón con ambas manos y su espalda golpea la pared con fuerza. El moreno le pone la mano en la boca, enterita. Y le perfora con los ojos. Dean está seguro que si no fuera menos virgen que María Magdalena, el himen le habría explotado en mil pedazos.

-        Que dejes de cantar.

-        Obmbame. - Contesta.

-        ¿Qué? - Cas retira la mano.

-        Oblígame.

Pero no le obliga. Porque la puerta se abre de un golpe y una cabellera roja entra en la habitación como una estela de fuego.

-        Uy - la chica los observa con una carcajada escondida en la comisura de los labios -, yo pensaba que para eso que estáis haciendo no hacía falta ropa.

-        ¡Emma! - Cas se aparta de Dean en un milisegundo y el otro se arregla la sudadera y el pelo en gesto involuntario.

-        Bueno, que te necesito allí fuera para probarte la voz - le dice. Seria -, espero que te hayas aprendido la canción del pueblo como te pedí hace dos días.

-        Lo he hecho.

-        Date vida.

Y se va.

-        Qué graciosa - Dean pone los ojos en blanco y rebusca en el pantalón las llaves del Impala.

-        Es feliz.

-        Y tiene la gracia en el culo.

-        Bueno - Cas abre la puerta -, ¿a dónde vas a ir?

-        Al taller de Bobby para ver cómo está la moto y bueno, no sé, a despejarme la cabeza.

-        ¿No quieres quedarte?

-        ¿Puedo quedarme?

-        Claro... No eres un cualquiera eres... - Cas duda - Eres Dean.

-        Hoy no puedo pero - Dean le sonríe y se acerca -, te prometo que mañana o cuando sea me pasaré para verte y criticarte.

-        ¿Lo harás?

-        ¡Claro! - Le da un beso suave, en la mandíbula - Eres Cas.

Es raro despedirse esa vez. Antes de que Dean salga por la puerta, distingue un papel en el suelo. Lo coge con cuidado y lee:

 

**LÉS MISERABLES**

CON EMMA WEST EN EL PAPEL DE FANTINE

_(Poner los nombres del resto de gente y la hora y esas cosas)_

PERO SOBRE TODO EMMA WEST EN EL PAPEL DE FANTINE

**¡A las barricadas!**

Cuando ese día Dean se monta en el Impala, en la radio suena algo de Los Beatles. Que no le gustan demasiado. Probablemente porque nunca se ha decidido a escucharles en serio. Para cuando aparca delante del taller de Bobby, toda la calle puede escuchar cómo grita sin piedad la letra de pe a pa de _Love me do._

 

 

 

 


	9. capitulo ocho: no somos novios pero nos gustamos

**Capítulo ocho: no somos novios pero nos gustamos**

 

_(Arwen: I choose a mortal life._

_Aragorn: You cannot give me this._

_Arwen: It is mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart.)_

_The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring (2001)_

 

-        Y me encanta su sonrisa. Su pelo. Sus manos. Me encantan cada una de las pecas que tiene en la cara y lo que no es la cara. La forma en la que a veces se moja los labios antes de hablar. Y el sonido de su risa. Sobre todo esa carcajada que sé perfectamente que es solo para mí. Somos compatibles hasta el cuello. A él no le gusta la lechuga y a mí me encanta. Somos una canción de Los Beatles. Somos lo que nunca tuvieron Lennon y McCartney y lo que quisieron tener Sherlock y Watson. Ay, creo que le quiero.

"Creo que le quiero" o "cómo molestar a tu mejor amiga de pelo rojo las 24 horas del día" se ha convertido en la actividad favorita de Cas en los últimos tres meses.

Cas no sabe qué es el amor. No tiene una definición sacada de diccionario. Página 54, ahí abajo, en la esquina derecha, "enamoramiento": estado emocional surcado por la alegría. Estar intensamente atraído por otra persona que da la satisfacción de alguien con quien se pueda comprender y compartir tantas cosas como trae consigo la vida.

Cas no sabe qué pasos hay que seguir para enamorarse de alguien. Sólo sabe que para él ha sido rápido, intenso; su corteza cerebral le gritó que Dean era el adecuado y todo su sistema endocrino dio palmadas de emoción. A lo mejor el resto del mundo se enamora en una cita bajo la luz de la luna, con una canción de Barbra Streisand de fondo y brindando con champán. Cas no. Cas se enamora una tarde de noviembre, sentado en el suelo de un taller sucio y con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas. Dean está trabajando en la moto, lleno de aceite de motor y un gran progreso a su espalda. Con un poco de suerte estará lista para dentro de un par de meses. Y es verle ahí, de pie, con una llave inglesa en la mano y una camiseta blanca ajustada al pecho que le hace suspirar _AY SEÑOR_ y sabe que ha pasado. Que es inevitable. Que está enamorado de ese armario con aspiraciones a princesa Disney.

-        Anda, no lo sabía - Emma escribe pacientemente sobre una hoja de papel con toda la buena letra que puede -, solo me lo has dicho trescientas veces en las últimas dos semanas.

-        ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces?

-        Pues mientras tú te perdías entre las bujías de Dean Winchester yo he buscado a unas chicas que pueden hacernos los trajes para la función.

-        Me perdería entre sus bujías y... - Calla un segundo - Ugh, no me sé más partes de un coche o moto o lo que sea.

Emma se echa a reír y solo cuando consigue parar acaba la carta con un sencillo "muchas gracias por todo".

-        Entonces... ¿Estáis saliendo o qué?

 _Saliendo._ No. No están saliendo. "Es que no hablamos de eso", le podría decir. Es algo mucho más complicado que eso. Es la teoría de cuerdas modificada. Sí. ¿Quién necesita darle un nombre, no?

_¿No?_

Se gustan. Se besan. Se meten mano sin pasarse demasiado y a veces se dicen cosas que las parejas se dicen. "Me gusta cómo te queda esa camisa, Cas", le dijo el otro día. Eso es presagio de boda. Lo sabe. De ahí al altar pagano. 

            << ¿Acepta usted a este hombre en santo matrimonio?>>

            << Sí, sí, sí, ¡claro que sí! JOPÉ. ¡LE GUSTA MI CAMISA!>>

-        Cas.

-        ¿Eh?

-        Que si estáis saliendo.

-        Oh. Eso. Uhm... - Intenta pensar cómo no puede sonar mal. Cómo no decir "somos puro vicio" - Sí, no. A medias. No nos gusta definirnos, ¿sabes?

Los ojos de Emma dicen "algo no me huele bien", pero le concede el beneficio de la duda y cambia de tema.

-        Gracias a la posibilidad de hacer algo tan genial como Los Miserables se han apuntado un par de chicos, ¡chicos! - Le brillan los ojos. En su cabeza todo Brodway la aclama.

-        Y me juego el cuello a que uno de ellos será mi Grantaire - dice Cas con desgana.

-        Por supuesto - Emma no parece entender el problema -, ¡será increíble!

-        Apasionante.

-        ¿Te pica algo?

-        ¿Crees que le gusto a Dean?

-        Claro que le gustas.

-        Pero gustar de gustar _gustar_ o gustar de "me gustaría meterte la polla hasta el estómago y hacerte cosquillas en la próstata."

-        Tal vez deberías preguntarle a él, ¿no?

-        Sí - Cas se levanta -, sí. Eso. Tengo que preguntarle a él. La gente arregla las cosas hablando. Seguro que me dice que me quiere. Que me quiere como la Luna al Sol.

-        ¿Tan mariquita es?

-        Nos vemos esta tarde en el ensayo - y la besa en la mejilla antes de salir por patas de camino a los dormitorios.

No es nada del otro mundo preguntarle a la persona con la que te llevas enrollando varios meses que cuáles son sus sentimientos. _¿No?_ Además, tienen una relación de confianza. Dean le va a ver a los ensayos y se queda ahí atrás, en la semioscuridad, acallando preguntas que no se hace nadie, y Cas disfruta observándole trabajar en la moto. A veces estudian, juntos, en el dormitorio "bendita sea la ausencia de compañero" y acaban comiéndose a besos tirados en la cama. O no lo hacen. El otro día Dean le obligó a escuchar un disco entero de ACDC en el Impala. Aparcado en un lado de la calle. Esas son cosas de pareja. Cosas que unen. ¿Verdad? Puede que si tuviera algo de experiencia en asuntos de romanticismo y parejas no tendría esos problemas. Menos Mazmorras y Dragones y más fiestas del instituto habrían ido mejor. _Jopé, pero quién se iba a imaginar que yo ligaría en algún punto de mi vida. Porque esto es ligar. A ver, Dean es de otro planeta, pero eso no implica que no sea ligar. Las relaciones interestelares e intergalácticas son perfectamente normales. Bueno, no ahora. Pero lo serán algún día._

Y PUM.

El golpe en la nariz le recorre las mejillas y profundiza en el cerebro y con un "auch" cae hacia atrás. Y esta caída únicamente se ve interrumpida por unos brazos que salen de la nada y le salvan del vacío. Y quien dice vacío dice una hostia de campeonato por las escaleras.

-        ¡Por poco!

-        G... Gracias.

Sam Winchester es grande. Es alto. Es descomunalmente alto. Pero es que no es solo eso. Es que su cabezota gigantesca y llena de pelo le hace parecer todavía más grande. Y esos ojos cambiantes de color que juegan del miel al verde pasando por el marrón le miran con preocupación y Cas comprende perfectamente qué es lo que le vuelve loca a Emma cada segundo de su vida.

-        ¿Estás bien, Cas?

-        ¡Sí! - Todavía tiene los brazos musculados del pequeño (pero a pesar de todo armario de cuatro puertas) de los Winchester alrededor de la cintura y no es que le importe, de verdad que no le importa pero _JOPÉ ESTOY EN MEDIO DE UNA RELACIÓN SECRETA Y TURBULENTA CON TU HERMANO, POR FAVOR,_ así que se aparta un poco y sin querer parecer grosero - Iba perdido en mis cosas.

-        ¿Mucho trabajo con la obra?

-        No demasiado. Yo no soy demasiado protagonista al fin y al cabo. Emma ya se ha asegurado de ser ella el centro de atención - nombra a Emma como quien habla del Presidente. Si la idiota de ella no hace nada, va a tener que empezar a tomar cartas en el asunto.

-        ¿Emma West?

-        Emma West, ¿la conoces? - Eso. _¿La conoces, Sam? Es guapa. Tiene talento. Y con un poco de suerte igual te arreglaba ese corte de pelo que no se lleva ni en Texas._

-        Pelo rojo, maquillaje cojonudo en vuestra fiesta de Halloween y dueña del beso lésbico más hablado entre estos muros - ríe. _Y jolín qué risa tiene el condenado_ -, sí, me suena.

-        Es un muy buen partido - lo dice por el hombro, al tiempo que se escabulle bajo el brazo de Sam -, ¡un buen partido!

Deja atrás al pobre chico con cara de desconcierto y los brazos todavía extendidos. Se sabe el camino de memoria, ojos cerrados y no tendría problema en llegar. Golpea un par de veces la puerta y recuerda los nervios tiempo atrás al realizar la misma acción. Lo que descubre no dista mucho de lo de siempre, y sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no le sorprenda.

-        Dean. - Dice. Le avisa.

Una canción suena en bajito. Dean está sentado en la cama y lee por encima lo que parecen unos apuntes impresos y encuadernados con anillas. Cas no pide permiso y después de asegurarse de cerrar la puerta se acerca a él y ocupa el lugar a su lado. El que le corresponde.

-        Ey - parece que se le iluminan los ojos. Brillantes. Devastadores. Le revuelve el pelo y de paso el estómago -, ¿qué tal?

_In a gadda da vida, baby_

-        Bien, ¿estudias? - _Don't you know that I'll always be true_.

-        Estudiaba.

Le besa suavemente en el pómulo y después en los labios.

_Oh, won't you come with me and take my hand. Oh, won't you come with me and walk this land. Please take my hand._

-        Dean, Dean - le aparta cuando siente cosquillas en el cuello -, tenemos que hablar.

-        Uh. - Y es un "uh" que suena a "uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh".

-        Sí.

-        ¡Qué mal me suena eso, nene! - Dean inclina la cabeza preocupado - Cuando las titis dicen esas cosas nunca viene nada bueno.

-        En primer lugar - Cas levanta un dedo -, te rogaría que no me llamases "nene" y en segundo lugar yo-no-soy-una-titi.

-        ¿Qué te pica, Cas?

Segunda persona en el día que le pregunta si le pica algo y está empezando a plantearse de verdad, seriamente, tener una urticaria o algo.

-        No me pica nada - le molesta esa actitud chulesca de "me importa todo una soberana mierda", cuando es evidente que por dentro estará preocupado. O eso espera -, sólo tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

Han pasado tres meses, no tres meses exactos, tres meses y cinco días y Cas podría asegurar que 15 horas aproximadamente desde que Dean y él se besaron por primera vez. Y por supuesto, un poco menos desde que empezaron a mantener esa relación de "no somos novios pero nos gustamos". Cas recuerda perfectamente la primera cita, tal y como recuerda las primeras veces de todas la cosas: el primer diente que se le cayó, el primer suspenso o la primera paja.

Tiene grabado en la memoria el lugar; sitio aparente, en un lado de la calle, varios kilómetros lejos de la universidad; paredes rosa chicle mezcladas con cuadros negros y blancos típicos de una línea de meta en una carrera de coches. Un dibujo de una chica en patines sujetando una gigantesca bandeja con un batido de fresa de dimensiones titánicas. Y ellos allí, delante, rozándose los hombros y sin mirarse demasiado, todavía.

-        ¿Pasas tú primero, Sandy? - Bromeó Dean.

-        Tú no le llegas ni a la suela de la bota a Danny Zuko, Dean. - Le contestó Cas. Sonrisa escondida y una broma en el aire.

-        Y tú... - Dean le pasó el brazo por los hombros y mandó su corazón a Júpiter durante unos segundos - Y tú no te pareces a Sandy Olson.

-        Me parece bien. De hecho me preocuparía si me pareciese a ella. No me gusta su corte de pelo, ¿sabes?

-        El del final estaba bien, tío – Dean se revolvió el pelo y entró en el local. Señaló una mesa apartada y oficialmente entraron en ese período de tiempo que se llama "primera cita" –. De hecho en la escena final... Agh, no puedo decirte lo que le haría en la escena del final.

-        Olivia tenía casi treinta años cuando rodaron esa escena - le informó. Era el principio, cuando apenas sabes nada del otro aparte de que te encanta su culo -, es increíble cómo le quedaba esa ropa ajustada.

-        Ya te digo - Dean cogió la carta con un gran suspiro. Primero del revés y luego en la posición correcta -, vale, a ver... ¿Qué te apetece comer? Me comería el menú entero... – Sus ojos verdes perseguían las líneas del pequeño cartel plastificado. Los de Cas no se apartaban de sus labios – Esto tiene que estar bueno... Y esto...

Cas recuerda haber sugerido el "especial con doble de carne y bacon", porque sonaba a algo que a Dean le gustaría. Juntos babearon un poco encima del menú y cuando se hubieron decidido le aconsejó al rubio pedirse una cerveza. Es lo que haces cuando te gusta alguien; recordar detalles, y Cas sabía que a Dean le gustaba la cerveza. No era idiota, y ahora tampoco lo es; Dean Winchester es carne y cerveza, y Dean Winchester es tarta. Y Dean Winchester es un buen vaso de leche con cola-cao antes de irse a dormir, aunque claro, eso no lo sabe nadie.

Peinado con la permanente, cabello gris, muchos años de trabajar con faldas de color rosa y unas gafas con piedrecitas de colores de espanto. La camarera de mediana edad no fue simpática con ellos. En aquel momento a Cas le molestó. Porque no le gusta la gente maleducada, pero al día de hoy no cambiaría a la desagradable camarera por nada del mundo. A veces una serie de circunstancias desagradables pueden desembocar en algo bueno.

-        Bienvenidos, blablabla, ¿qué desean?

Voz cansada. "¿Acabáis pronto y os marcháis?" sonando en cada palabra.

-        ¿Cómo que blablaba? – Y Dean se indignó. Y a Cas le gustó que Dean se indignase.

-        Seguro que ya te sabes las formalidades, chico; ¿por qué no pides sin más?

-        ¿Bromea? Traigo a este chico guapo para impresionarle a un lugar como este y usted me estropea la cita...

-        Dean. – Cas levantó las manos en señal de disculpa hacia la señora, murmurando algo como "es broma. Es todo broma". Y fue difícil, claro que lo fue. Porque es complicado pensar en tu idioma cuando tienes la frase "TRAIGO A ESTE CHICO GUAPO PARA IMPRESIONARLE" en bucle infinito en la cabeza. La mirada de desagrado de ella los perforó de lado a lado y tal vez fue eso lo que le ayudó a apartar esos pensamientos de tía feliz a la que su novio ha hecho un cumplido.

-         Si no queréis nada no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-        Eh... Dos menús especiales con extra de queso y un par de cervezas, por favor – Se apresuró a hablar rápido, y aún más rápido continuó cuando la mujer ya se había marchado – ¿Por qué le has insinuado que teníamos una cita?

-        Juraría que estamos teniendo una cita - probablemente la cara de Cas se parecía a la de una geisha a la que se le ha clavado una chincheta en el pie, porque Dean se apresuró a continuar -, ¡relájate, Castiel!

-        No puedo tranquilizarme si tú crees que esto es una cita porque yo no... Esto no es una cita. - Lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento era que no podía ser una cita, porque nunca jamás había tenido una cita. Y porque tampoco estaba seguro de si un chico y otro chico pueden tener citas. O hay que usar otro término. Uno diferente. Decidió que lo buscaría en el diccionario en cuanto volvieran al campus. Y así lo hizo después, y efectivamente, ni a Dios ni a nadie, le importa que sea un chico y otro o una chica y otra o la versión tradicional. Una cita es una cita. Así que en efecto; había tenido una puñetera cita con Dean Winchester.

-        ¿Por qué? – Se inclinó hacia él y Cas habría jurado que le iba a besar. Ahí, delante de todo el mundo. Y entró en pánico. – ¿Es que ya no te gusto?

-        No... Yo... - Dean es rubio. Y es guapo. Y es tan guapo que duele. Y Cas podría haber escrito cien libros sobre lo guapo que estaba Dean Winchester en esa cita y lo mucho que le dolía mirarle y le faltaría espacio en las páginas. Escribiría doscientos epílogos. Cincuenta "¿qué pasó después?" y todavía quedarían palabras en el diccionario por usar para hacerle comprender al mundo la naturaleza perfecta de ese ser humano.– Nunca te he dicho que me gustes. Y llevas una camisa horrible, además.

-        ¡Eh! – Estaba ofendido y más guapo si cabe todavía, arreglándose el cuello desabotonado – Puedes llamarme feo pero no te metas con mi camisa. A mí no me gusta tu bandolera de mariquita y no te lo digo.

-        No hace falta ser tan cruel, Dean.

-        Me has provocado; y menos mal que no te has metido con mi chupa, porque quien se mete con mi chupa no sale vivo.

-        Está un poco chapada a la antigua, ¿no? Ese rollo motero...

-        ¡ROLLO MOTERO! – _Pim pim pim pim, punto débil_ – ¿PERO TÚ ENTIENDES ALGO DE MODA?

-        No, claro que no. Por eso llevo una bandolera de mariquita que no te gusta.

-        No he dicho que no me guste... Solamente he dicho que es de mariquita.

-        ¿Quieres que te diga lo que es de mariquitas? Porque venir a mi camerino a...

-        Los menús – la mujer apareció de la nada, dejando dos bandejas encima de la mesa. Justo en el momento adecuado. Como en las películas –, ¿vais a pagar en efectivo ahora o...?

-        Después, no interrumpa. Esto se pone intenso – gruñó Dean.

La tía se dio la vuelta indignada, y no es como si a Cas le importase demasiado. Puso los ojos en blanco y lo único que recuerda es haber desenvuelto la hamburguesa, con curiosidad más que otra cosa y sumergirse en la búsqueda del tesoro, que es básicamente "encontrar el puñetero pepinillo que sabe a mierda y quitarlo antes de darle un mordisco y sufrir un desmayo". Dean hizo lo mismo, y es vívida la imagen del chico dando un buen mordisco y llenándose la boca con la carne y el pan.

-        ¡Ezto ebtá buy fueno! – Los dos carrillos llenos y cierta alegría infantil en los ojos. Dean Winchester vivía un día de Navidad.

-        Veo que te cabe mucho en la boca.

Y lo dejó caer. No sin saber las consecuencias de sus palabras, y por supuesto no sin colocar una bandeja entre los dos, función de escudo. Le gusta mucho Dean pero tampoco le apetece ser duchado por una mezcla de sus babas y restos de comida.

-        ¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA, CAS?

-        ¿De qué?

-        No te hagas el idiota, esa la has dicho a idea.

-        No sé de qué me hablas. – Pero sí lo sabía y de hecho le entró la risa floja. Y puede que esa fuera la primera vez que se rió de esa forma delante de Dean.

Dean cruzado de brazos le miraba entre falsamente enfadado y deseoso de unirse a sus risas. Y es que la imagen de Cas doblado sobre sí mismo debió ser motivo suficiente para dejarse llevar. Diez segundos después, lágrimas en los ojos y mejillas sonrosadas, Dean volvió a darle un bocado a su hamburguesa. Esta vez masticando con cuidado y evitando encontrarse con los ojos azules de Cas

-        ¿Por qué quieres ser maestro, Dean?

-        ¿Uhm? Porque me gustan los niños, porque son el futuro del país, porque no es lo peor que podría estar estudiando...

-        ¿No te gustaría ser maestro?

-        Digamos que hay cosas en el mundo que me gustarían más que estar con niños - y estaba serio -, y no creas que no me gustan los críos. Me encantan.

-        ¿Entonces?

Sabía que era una pregunta personal. Pero, jolín, después de todo el rollo de amigos que se ayudan lo lógico era interesarse. Si él le contaba sus penas Cas podría explicarle aquella vez que su madre le pilló probando su maquillaje y dijo que era para un experimento de ciencias. Experimento que tuvo que hacer entero. Trabajó durante una semana entera. Y se puso nota. Un nueve que a la señora Novak le supo a gloria y un nueve que se puso Cas en la frente por imbécil sin cura.

-        Mi padre es profesor. Él... A él siempre le ha parecido que Sam y yo teníamos que seguir el negocio familiar. Enseña a niños en casa porque cree que es más eficaz que la enseñanza del Estado. Cuando me tocó empezar a estudiar ya sabía que no tenía las de ganar así que simplemente acepté lo que se me venía encima y ya está.

-        ¿Y Sam?

-        Sam tiene más carácter. Mi padre y él suelen discutir bastante y ninguno acaba por ceder. Y esta fue una de esas veces. Sam quiere ser abogado y defender a la gente inocente, pero a veces le tocará ser abogado del Diablo o algo peor.

-        Pero, ¿y tú quieres hacer otra cosa?

-        Prefiero no pensar en lo que querría estar haciendo - y sonrió. Sonrió de una forma amarga que a Cas le dolió en el corazón, y todavía lo hace -. Cuando acabe la carrera mi padre me obligará a trabajar con él pero los fines de semana aprovecharé para vivir a tope lo que me quede de energía vital.

-        Pero... ¿Por qué haces lo que quiere tu padre?

-        ¿Tú no haces lo que dice tu padre?

-        Bueno...

El padre de Cas trabaja en una aburrida oficina. Rodeado de gente a la que le tiene que decir qué hacer. A la que le tiene que decir cómo se tienen que bajar la bragueta antes de ir a mear. A la que le explica cómo funciona la máquina de los cafés y a los que les tiene que dar permiso para que se saquen un cortado. Es católico. De la vieja escuela además. Por lo menos está a favor de los preservativos. Si Cas le hablase de su sexualidad acabarían lo más seguro en urgencias y gritándole a las enfermeras en los pasillos "SEÑORA MI PADRE LLEVA MEDIA HORA AQUÍ, ¿NO VE QUE SE ESTÁ MURIENDO DE PARO CARDIACO?" o "AQUÍ NO TRABAJA NI DIOS". Eso último sólo lo diría Cas. Porque el nombre de Dios no hay que decirlo en vano; esa es regla fundamental del hogar de los Novak. Lo pone en la cocina. En el frigorífico. Encima de un dibujo de un alce que hizo Cas a los cinco años.

Así que, es difícil decir que hace lo que dice su padre. En realidad a ojos de él es cierto que lo parece. Su madre es distinta. Ella no le quemaría las cintas de Star Trek. Las escondería en el arenero del gato para que se estropeasen y le echaría la culpa a otro. "Ay, qué descuido, hijo mío". Y la tía lo diría leyendo uno de esos panfletos más sosos que los mocos en los que pone "El matrimonio gay es un travesti destructor de la ley de Dios".

-        ¿Y bien? - Dean insistió.

-        No, no hago lo que mis padres dicen - se decidió al fin -. Sé que a lo mejor a mi padre no le gustaría que hiciese Los Miserables, porque me costó siglos que me dejara leérmelo. Así que si le digo que voy a representarla igual se consume a sí mismo en angustia. Pero es lo que quiero hacer yo y a veces, por mucho que a los demás no les guste, hay que luchar por lo que tú quieres.

No iba con segundas. Al menos no de momento.

-        Tal vez no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle a mi padre "no" - Dean enterró entonces la cara en las manos. Fueron tres segundos únicamente. Tres segundos que le valieron a Cas, para darse cuenta de que todo eso que Dean le había contado no eran cosas que Dean le contara a cualquiera. Había que haberse ganado el derecho a escucharlas. Y es curioso, que fue en ese momento en el que a Cas le pareció que la distancia entre los dos no era tan grande. Que Dean ya no estaba al otro lado del río, o que por lo menos, había un puente que le permitiría cruzar. Se preguntó cuántas personas habrían llegado tan lejos, cuántas se habrían acercado tanto a la orilla. Y por eso, las siguientes ocho palabras lo cambiaron todo por completo -. Nunca le había contado esto a nadie antes.

-        Supongo que no soy uno más.

Y mirada intensa. Y ganas de besar aumentando. Pero ahí se quedaron. Cada uno en su silla, nada dispuestos a montar un numerito. Dean jugando con un trozo de servilleta y Cas jugando con el destino.

-        ¿Y tú por qué quieres ser enfermera?

Broma para romper la tensión, claro.

-        Quiero ser médico.

-        Eso.

-        Porque me gusta sentir que valgo para algo. Porque una vez, cuando era pequeño me caí de la bicicleta y me hice un esguince y tuve miedo de perder una pierna. Pero, el médico me curó rápidamente y ninguno de esos pensamientos apocalípticos que yo tenía ocurrió así que decidí que quería ser como él y quería hacer feliz a la gente.

-        Pero es triste, ver como la gente se te muere en las manos...

-        Sí, claro que tiene que ser triste. Pero también hay que pensar en la cantidad de vidas que puedes salvar. La sonrisa de los niños cuando les dicen que pueden volver a casa. El abrazo alejado del protocolo de una anciana que tiene la oportunidad de vivir unos días más con el amor de su vida abrazados en el sofá. Esas cosas lo recompensan.

Y Dean asintió. Comprendiendo. Y eso es parte de querer a una persona; entender. O por lo menos intentarlo. Y a Cas le gustó eso. Le gustó bastante. Con la boca llena de nuevo, Dean alcanzó la cerveza de su amigo, de su cita, de su Castiel. Cerveza todavía sin abrir; porque a Cas no le gusta demasiado la cerveza, pero no queda bien ir a una cita y pedir de beber una tila o un té o un agua con gas. Y así, de un trago, con los labios rosados rozando el cuello de la botella. Acariciándola. Cuando Dean bebe su garganta se contrae al tiempo que el líquido atraviesa su tráquea. Un gesto totalmente cotidiano se convierte en una experiencia cargada de sensualidad. Los vídeos porno son una película Disney a su lado. Dean Winchester es la tercera acepción de "sexo" en la enciclopedia.

-        Oye, Castiel.

-        Podrías llamarme Cas todo el rato, por favor.

-        Mira, Castiel – malicia en las palabras –. La mujer que nos ha atendido es una imbécil de campeonato.

-        Sí... La verdad es que no ha cumplido con su deber como profesional...

-        El caso es que el cliente siempre tiene la razón, ¿verdad?

-        No, en realidad eso se dice porque...

-        Como el cliente siempre tiene la razón... Dame la mano.

-        ¿Eh? – _Pum, pum, pum, pum_ y el corazón a mil por hora.

-        Que me des la mano, joder.

-        ¡No voy a hacer lo que intentas!

-        No es como si tuvieras elección - segundos de pausa dramática - ¿Vienes conmigo, Cas?

-        Qué remedio – ojos en blanco y una decisión en el aire. Dicen que querer a alguien es anteponer sus necesidades a las tuyas. Y desde luego si la necesidad de Dean era esa... A Cas tampoco le costaba mucho concedérsela –, iré contigo, Dean.

Y entonces ocurrió. Tirón en el brazo y carrera precipitada hacia la puerta. Cas lo recuerda como algo excitante. Se sintió como Johnny Hooker escapando de los matones de Doyle Lonnegan. Mientras corrían se recordaba a sí mismo por centésima vez en la vida que no es de provecho comparar cualquier situación a escenas de películas. _Es por eso que luego la gente me mira raro. Es que es por eso. Seguro que poca gente sabe quién es Johnny Hooker. Pero es que por qué no saben quién es Johnny Hooker. O sea. ROBERT REDFORD, por favor,_ pensó.

Nadie fue tras ellos; para cuando la mujer se dio cuenta ya giraban la esquina, y Cas despidió de su mente toda imagen de la camarera. Porque tenía la mano de Dean en la suya. Su corazón recorrió una carretera llena de curvas, directo al precipicio. Las señales de tráfico marcaban los 80 kilómetros por hora y él los doblaba con gusto.

Una esquina, un callejón, una pared a su espalda y eso es lo único que Cas necesita recordar sobre aquel día. Jadeos. El pecho arriba y abajo y manos que no se soltaban.

-        Genial, genial...

-        Estás loco, Dean.

-        ¡Ha sido genial!

-        No vamos a poder volver a ese sitio nunca más.

-        Entonces... Tendremos que buscar un sitio diferente para la próxima vez que quedemos, ¿no?

Y se besaron, con calma, con lentitud, con la mano de Dean en el cuello de Cas. Largo rato en la oscuridad y la intimidad de un callejón que lejos de ser un buen escondite sí que les proporcionaba un lugar donde no preocuparse demasiado de las miradas de extraños, de los "qué dirán". Sin embargo, a Cas, durante esos minutos, poco le importaban los qué dirán, poco le importaban las miradas, poco le importaba lo que pensase su padre y poco le importaba algo que no fuera esa lengua que bailaba con la misma maestría que Tom Jones en su boca.

 

-        ¿Qué estamos haciendo? - Y ahí sale la pregunta. Presente. Dormitorio de los hermanos Winchester. Atrapada en la garganta durante varias semanas y ávida de encontrar una respuesta coherente.

-        ¿Haciendo? - Dean está confuso - No sé, tú estás sentado, yo estoy fingiendo que estudio...

-        No - Cas juega con los pulgares -, ¿qué estamos haciendo nosotros? Esto - señala a ambos -, nosotros.

La primera vez que Dean se sentó en una de las sillas no muy nuevas del auditorio a Cas se le olvidó su línea, se le fue la entonación y habría muerto de un suspiro o incluso de un tropezón desde el escenario al suelo. Allí, mejilla apoyada en la mano se tragó las dos horas seguidas sin rechistar. Y Cas le miraba y pensaba que o le había dado un chungo ahí mismo o realmente la cosa iba en serio.

-        Tu chico a venido a verte, Cas - le susurró Emma. Hoja en mano y mano en el pecho tratando de alcanzar algunas de sus partes.

-        No digas tonterías.

Pero le gustaba la idea. "Tu chico". Aunque siempre preferirá "Dean" a secas. Porque para todo el mundo Dean viene seguido de algo. Dean "el tío bueno" o Dean "el hermano de Sam" o Dean "el _flipao_ ese del Impala" o Dean "ay mamá sujétame que me entran calores" Winchester. Pero para él, para Cas, es simplemente Dean. Y aunque no lo admita, lo encuentra bastante romántico. O bonito. O poético. O digno de ser escrito en unos versos.

Convirtió esas visitas al auditorio en una costumbre. De principio a fin observaba sin decir palabra, y después, cuando todo el mundo se había ido, simplemente subía al escenario, cogía a Cas de la mano y le besaba con tanta ternura que el moreno se sentía en mitad de una representación de Romeo y Julieta en la que hubiera más penes de los que debería.

Un día de esos en los que Cas peleaba en la habitación que tienen el valor de llamar "camerino", Dean abrió la puerta y la cerró misteriosamente a su espalda. Sin hola ni nada el tío le cogió por la cintura y le respiró justo debajo de la oreja. En ese huequecito que si pudiera tener orgasmos le estarían escuchando gritar desde Nevada por lo menos.

El radio cassette estaba encendido y sonaba ABBA y la situación podría haber sido más gay todavía si no fuera porque Cas llevaba una peluca de rizos rubia y un poco de brillo de labios porque según Emma "estas cosas no hacen daño a nadie". Dean era toda una _dancing queen_ , la reina del baile cogiéndole de las manos y obligándole a seguir el ritmo de una de sus canciones favoritas del grupo sueco. Y sin palabra ni media se lo dijeron todo y cuando el "clack" indicó que la cinta había acabado Dean le empujó y Cas se dejó y había un sofá y de repente los botones de la camisa desabrochados y así por sorpresa la mano de Dean encima de su pantalón, presionando. Y hubo besos. Y hubo lametones. Y pronto a ninguno de los dos les importó un pito no estar en un lugar seguro. El instinto animal les movió, y a lo mejor fue el instinto animal también, o simplemente el humano el que hizo que las caderas de Dean se refrotasen contra las de Cas en un movimiento completamente desesperado. Y encajaron. A la perfección. Y los pantalones rozaban. Y Cas notaba el calzoncillo húmedo acariciar su piel cada vez que la entrepierna de Dean presionaba la suya. Y lo hicieron.

El amor.

Con ropa.

Pecho contra pecho. Lengua contra lengua. Polla bajo la ropa interior con polla. Y estaba bien. Estaba lo suficientemente bien como para tener que ahogar los gemidos en el cuello del otro. Lo suficientemente bien como para que llegado un punto tuvieran que parar. Lo suficientemente bien como para que esa misma noche Cas tuviera que darse una buena sacudida con las sábanas a un lado y una caja de pañuelos al otro.

-        Nos lo estamos pasando bien, creía que nos lo pasábamos bien. ¿No te lo pasas bien?

-        Sí, claro que sí, pero... - Dean le acaricia con un dedo la mejilla. La barba. Gesto siempre cargado de cariño infinito. O eso cree - Pero es que me gustaría que me dieras... Algo real. Un... ¿Un nombre?

-        ¿Un nombre? - Dean suspira - ¿Por qué necesitas algo así? No te estoy engañando con nadie si es eso lo que te preocupa.

-        No, no es eso, claro que no es eso.

Confía en él. A pesar de todo. A pesar de las miradas a las chicas en la cafetería. A pesar de esa actitud que le permite ligar hasta con la señora de la limpieza que tuvo su primer hijo a los 16 y que se ha operado los labios dos veces.

-        ¿Entonces? - Le besa en la comisura de los labios y Cas pierde el hilo y el aliento un par de segundos.

-        Me gustaría saber que mañana cuando me levante voy a poder estar contigo y que no vas a desaparecer como si fueras una tormenta de verano.

-        Nadie puede prometerte eso, Cas - y le pone la mano en la rodilla -. Pero yo puedo prometerte que estoy hoy aquí. Ahora. ¿Qué importa mañana?

Y lo comprende. Y sabe que está bien. Que es lo único que puede pedir de momento. Que Dean es Dean y que si quiere tenerle tiene que aceptar esas condiciones.

-        Tienes razón... - Murmura bajito - Pero... Pero me gustas y me dejo llevar por el pánico y... Lo siento.

-        No pasa nada, nene - y lo dice ahora con maldad. Buscándole las cosquillas. Y Cas responde dándole un golpe en el hombro -, ¡por cierto! ¡Tengo algo que te va a gustar!

-        ¿Sí?

Dean se levanta, poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios y sonriendo de medio lado "cierra los ojos", dice. Cas acepta y espera paciente, durante medio minuto plagado de ruidos y golpes y papeles que se mueven. Finalmente, los labios fríos de Dean se posan sobre los suyos y abre los ojos con verdadero pánico de lo que se va a encontrar.

Pero se sorprende.

-        ¿Qué es?

No es más que un papel de propaganda que el chico mueve en el aire con pupilas brillantes.

-        ¡Un karaoke! - Explica con un salto - ¿No te encantan los karaokes? No está muy lejos de aquí pero sí lo suficiente como para que...

_Como para que gente que tú conoces nos vea juntos._

_Lo pillo._

-        Como para que tengamos que ir en tu coche, ¿no? - le ayuda. No debería. Pero lo hace.

-        ¡Exacto!

-        ¿Y cuándo quieres ir?

-        ¿Este sábado? - Es una pregunta, pero no quiere una respuesta negativa. Evidentemente.

-        Tengo ensayo después de comer, pero podemos quedar más tarde.

-        ¡Guay!

Y se inclina para casi comerle. Durante un rato, y luego le acaricia con la nariz y susurra una frase que hace que Cas ría nerviosamente "y puede que luego tengamos tiempo para alguna clase de anatomía".

 

_Y si es posible también me gustaría apuntarme a las de refuerzo._

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Capítulo nueve: cantar I'm all out of Love es de maricas

**Capítulo nueve: cantar I'm all out of Love es de maricas**

 

_Siempre que me siento pesimista por cómo está el mundo pienso en la puerta de llegadas del aeropuerto de Heathrow. La opinión general da a entender que vivimos en un mundo de odio_ _y egoísmo, pero yo no lo entiendo así. A mí me parece que el amor está en todas partes. A menudo no es especialmente decoroso ni tiene interés periodístico, pero siempre está ahí. Padres e hijos, madres e hijas, maridos y esposas, novios, novias, viejos amigos... Cuando los aviones se estrellaron contra las Torres Gemelas que yo sepa ninguna de las llamadas telefónicas de los que estaban a bordo fue de odio y venganza; todas fueron mensajes de amor. Si lo buscáis, tengo la extraña sensación de que descubriréis que el amor en realidad está en todas partes._

_\- Love Actually (2003)_

 

Pajarita. Excesivo. Es totalmente excesivo. Cas se la ha quitado y vuelto a poner cuatro veces. Y algo en su interior le dice que va a hacerlo muchas veces más. O sea. A ver. Las cosas están así: quiere parecerle atractivo a su... a Dean. El chico siempre se queja de que lleva unas pintas horribles y que si no se cuida, que si parece que ha elegido la ropa al azar... Pues como que se llama Cas que se tiene que comer sus palabras. Y se ha preguntado a qué puede recurrir para hacerle un "zas, Dean Winchester, voy bien vestido" en la cara, y la respuesta ha aparecido delante de sus ojos como si hubiera encontrado el Santo Grial: pajarita.

Los tíos elegantes a veces llevan pajaritas; pero los tíos no elegantes que tienen cierto estilo también pueden usarlas de vez en cuando. Más pequeña que una corbata pero digna de ser paseada por un cóctel. Con clase. Las pajaritas dan ese porte que tienen los señores en las galas de los Óscar. Seguro que si se la pone la calle parece la alfombra roja.

_Va sí._

_Me pongo pajarita._

Y se la pone. Azul. A juego con sus ojos. Bonita. Sencilla. Una pajarita. Y así, por arte de magia, el resto de su ropa parece infinitamente más maravillosa. "Es que incluso parece que voy conjuntado", se dice a sí mismo.

Mira con angustia un manual de clase que habla de trasplantes; debería estudiar. Tiene algún que otro examen pronto y desde luego salir toda la noche a un bar de karaoke en Dios sabe dónde no es la mejor opción. Pero de perdidos al río. A veces hay que echar alguna cana al aire, y puede que ese sea un buen momento.

Una de las peores cosas que te aporta ir con Dean Winchester por la calle, es que, con pajarita o sin puñetera pajarita, él siempre va a tener un aspecto cincuenta y dos veces mejor que el tuyo. Y Cas lo sabe. Lleva sufriéndolo varios meses. Y ese día no es menos. Bajo la luz de una farola, cielo teñido de naranja, y cigarrillo en la mano; le espera, vestido con una cazadora oscura y pantalones vaqueros. De repente su pajarita tiene la misma elegancia que si llevara una tira de piel de patata colgando del cuello.

Le sonríe condenadamente brillante, ahí, sin tratar siquiera de ser adorable, pero lo es. No le saluda con un beso, no hasta que los dos están en el interior del Impala. Y Cas sortea el cambio de marchas, y se inclina, y es suave y efímero, pero se queda ahí en el aire, y les acompaña durante todo el viaje, como la radio, que tiene tiempo a reproducir unas cuatro canciones; una de ellas la conoce, y se atreve a murmurarla en bajo, sentado en la plaza del copiloto y observando las luces de los comercios abiertos.

Descubrió Pink Floyd de la manera que se descubre Pink Floyd. Una mañana de otoño, de esas de jersey de punto y dolor de riñones. Recostado sobre el sofá, con un plato de patatas en la mesita de cristal, la televisión encendida pero sin ser vista y la radio a medio volumen, esperando que su madre no proteste mientras lee Los Salmos, que hablan de cuan poderoso es Dios y todas sus bondades. Y suena _Money_ y es como si escuchase por primera vez. Como si durante sus trece años anteriores de vida hubiera tenido los oídos taponados. Recuerda con cariño esos primeros minutos que se rompieron cuando el presentador introdujo un anuncio de productos de limpieza. Nunca se puede volver a repetir ese segundo en el que decides que lo que estás escuchando es diferente a todo lo demás y de repente es como si alguien te hubiera abierto una ventana, se te hubiera acercado y pulsado ese botón que dice "tío, te gusta la música". Y así empezó todo, y al instante todo eran musicales y canciones que te piden que bailes, y tardes encerrado en la habitación con libros de teatro en las manos. Y sí, tiene que agradecerle a Pink Floyd que se colase en su organismo, que le envolviese con ese halo de cierta magia de colorines.

Y es Pink Floyd, ahora el que suena también en el Impala, mientras Dean tamborilea sobre el volante y cierra los ojos de vez en cuando al ritmo de las pausas. Esta vez es _Another Brick in the Wall_ ; con el famoso _we don't need no education_ lo que se sintoniza. Dean suele poner sus propios cassettes de música, pero a veces se atreve con la radio, con una de esas emisoras que deleitan con los grandes éxitos de la música del rock de los años 70 y 80.

-        Me gusta tu pajarita. - Es lo primero que dice desde que han arrancado.

_¡Bueno! Pues para algo ha servido la dichosa pajarita._

Le concede una media sonrisa que Dean capta; porque una de las cosas que hace Dean (y que no están bien pero que a Cas le importa muy poco) es que mira demasiado poco la carretera. Al menos cuando van los dos en el coche. Le mira a él, durante varios segundos seguidos, y sonríe, o se moja los labios un poco, para luego centrar su atención de nuevo en la conducción. Cualquier día tendrán un accidente y Cas tampoco podrá decir que no fue culpa suya; porque le gusta, le encanta que Dean haga eso, y le pone que en un espacio tan reducido como ese haya tanta tensión que a veces le obligaría a pisar el freno (se quitaría el cinturón, que es muy importante para la seguridad vial) y se le echaría encima para meterle las manos por todos los huecos que encontrase entre la ropa. Pero eso todavía no ha pasado; y esa no será la ocasión, porque Dean aparca sin dificultad en un lado de la calle y estira los brazos haciéndose crujir levemente la espalda.

No es una calle vacía ni mucho menos, la verdad es que Cas se esperaba un bar lejos de la civilización, en mitad de una comunidad desértica en la que la gente no te mira mal cuando te pones pajarita o se te ocurre doblar el bajo de los pantalones para que se te vean los tobillos. Sin embargo, hay una heladería todavía abierta en la que un niño relame el fondo de una tarrina que ya se ha terminado. También una pareja que de la mano observa un escaparate iluminado en el que se expone un traje de novia.

Dean le pone la mano en la espalda con cuidado y le indica que le siga por una de las calles paralelas, en las que ya no hay tanta luz pero sí carteles de neón con colores llamativos. En uno de ellos brilla la palabra _karaoke_ y en una milésima de segundo Cas se da cuenta de que ha tomado la decisión de ir a un sitio como ese demasiado a la ligera. Que no es el tipo de persona que se divierta en frente de los demás. Que Dean probablemente quiera que cante ahí, en un escenario, con varios pares de ojos fijos en él. _Agh, la primera opción de muerte rápida, por favor, gracias._

Hay un tío enorme en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y que tiene que medir, como poco, lo mismo que Sam. Claro que, con una espalda el doble de ancha. De un puñetazo seguro que te manda al otro lado de la calle. Y por un instante, Cas se plantea muy seriamente llamarle "imbécil" o algo así para que lo haga y tenga una buena excusa para marcharse. Con un poco de suerte Dean le tumbará en la cama y le pondrá uno de esos pañuelos húmedos en el ojo mientras le pide perdón por haber sido tan inconsciente. Cas le dirá que no pasa nada y le besará un poquito. Y luego pasarán cosas que le hacen respirar más fuerte.

Desafortunadamente, la barba de ya cuatro días que Cas lleva, impide que el gigantón les cuestione la edad para entrar en el local. _Si me hubiera afeitado..._

-        _Oh, no, eres menor, a tu casa._

-        _¡Uy qué pena, Dean!_

-        _Otro día será._

Pero no. Les dejan pasar. Y el interior es un bar oscuro, iluminado por varias lamparillas que cuelgan de las paredes. Las mesas están cerca de las paredes, dejando un pasillo hacia un pequeño escenario en el que un tío está destrozando _Viva Las Vegas_.

-        Si Elvis viese esto...

-        Si Elvis viese esto movería las caderas tal que así - y Dean las mueve. El muy idiota coloca las manos juntas, delante, y se muerde el labio, Y LAS MUEVE.

-        Oye, para. - Le dice. No quiere que pare en realidad. Pero es que _tiene que_ parar.

Le hace caso, pero le pasa el brazo por el hombro y le señala con la cabeza una mesa que está un poco más apartada de las demás desde la que se ve el escenario. El tío que canta Elvis ahora intenta bailar. _Igualito a Dean._ O está muy borracho a esas horas o es que tiene muy poco talento para moverse.

Al minuto, una chica se le une; camiseta ajustada y vaso de cerveza en la mano, y juntos acaban de profanar la canción.

-        ¿Quieres tomar algo? - Dean le susurra en el oído y Cas se da cuenta de que está, en lo que términos generales se conoce como "muy cerca".

-        ¿Si te digo que un zumo de piña me vas a pegar un puñetazo por lo menos, no?

-        Algo así.

-        Entonces una cerveza.

-        Ese es mi chico.

 _Ay."Mi chico"._ Cas se siente más bobo que de costumbre, así que decide echar un vistazo al lugar en vez de seguir con la mirada el culo de Dean que se encamina a la barra. Una pareja acaramelada comparte una bebida de colorines, se miran a los ojos y ella se carcajea cuando el chico se atraganta y el líquido le sale por la nariz. Automáticamente, él la hace callar con un beso. De mala gana gira la cabeza para observar a un grupo de chicas que gritan por encima de sus posibilidades algo como "que sí tía, que las Spice Girls lo petan". Que lo petan. Cas no alcanza a comprender qué es exactamente lo que _petan_ esas pobres desgraciadas, pero cuando dos de las chicas cantan a voz de grito el mitad éxito, mitad aberración _Wannabe_ , todo el bar aplaude con entusiasmo.

-        Qué poco lívido. - Dean deja las dos cervezas y se sienta a su lado, asegurándose de rozarle el muslo con la pierna.

-        Me alegra que pienses eso.

-        Por Dios, míralas - el chico se ríe -, ya son mayorcitas para hacer el ridículo de esa forma.

-        La de la derecha podría ser mi madre. - Cas se aventura.

-        ¡Pero si no llegará a los treinta!

-        Toda una señorona - bromea el moreno.

-        Es cierto, que tú todavía eres un bebé - Dean le hace una caricia fugaz en la mejilla y todo deja de importar -. Un bebé con pajarita.

-        Creía que te gustaba mi pajarita.

-        Me encanta tu pajarita.

Cas inclina la cabeza y guiña un ojo; un gesto para nada suyo, pero que de alguna forma en ese escenario no parece tan fuera de lugar. Para acompañarlo le da un golpecito a la botella de Dean, que sonríe y se muerde el labio, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos y riéndose en el cuello de la camisa. Cas adora al Dean nervioso, al Dean que se sonroja, al Dean que no es una montaña de seguridad, al Dean que duda antes de hablar, al Dean que le pide permiso para besarle cuando el aula de fisiología se queda vacía los miércoles a las dos y cuarto del mediodía.

Irremediablemente, su atención se centra de nuevo en la pareja ñoña, que ahora se da el lote descaradamente. Cas juega con la etiqueta de la botella, perdido en esa lengua que se deja ver sin problema y en las manos de él que buscan en el bajo de la falda de ella.

-        Es injusto, ¿verdad? - Dean murmura en su oído.

-        Bueno, es lo que hay.

-        Ojalá pudiera besarte aquí mismo y ojalá pudiera tumbarte en la mesa y...

-        Baja la voz, Dean.

-        ¡Oh vamos! ¡Hay música! ¡Nadie me escucha!¡PENE!

-        ¡Dean! - Cas se debate entre reír o indignarse como lo haría cualquier adulto con dos dedos de frente. El problema es que él no es un adulto. Y lo de los dos dedos de frente es cuestionable. Bailó _Time of my Life_ clavadito a la escena de Dirty Dancing él solo en su habitación en una noche de euforia y liberación. Él era Johnny Castle y uno de sus peluches de gatos hizo el papel de Francis.

-        ¿Has visto que alguien se ofenda? - Coge aire y grita de nuevo - ¡PENE! Va, inténtalo.

-        No voy a gritar pene en...

-        Venga.

-        Cobardica.

-        ¡¡PENE!!

Y Dean ríe tan fuerte que sí que se le escucha por encima de cualquier ruido.

-        Eres increíble - dice. Y Cas se sonroja -, de verdad.

-        Y eso que todavía no me has visto bailar - se atreve a contestar.

-        Oh, eso no me lo quiero perder - Dean da un trago -. Actuando no eres malo. Y cantando tampoco. ¿Qué tienes de malo, Castiel? Porque todos los tíos tienen un pero.

-        No sé de qué me suena esa teoría...

-        Dime, cuéntame. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes muchos exnovios?

Y ahí está la pregunta del millón. Y se abre el debate de "cómo decirle a tu novio/cosa/loquesea/Dean que él es el dueño de todos los besos que ha dado en la vida y que por supuesto la experiencia sexual más cercana que ha tenido es una cinta de porno que consiguieron unos chicos de su clase en secundaria en la que la chica tenía unos pezones que no se podían llevar muy bien. Porque cada uno miraba hacia un lado."

-        No tengo nada de eso.

-        ¡Así que era verdad!

-        ¿Verdad qué?

-        Que soy tu primer beso.

-        He dicho que no tengo exnovios, no que no hubiera besado a nadie. - Se vuelve a teñir de rojo y gira la cabeza hacia el escenario, donde un chico joven canta algo de los Rolling.

-        Eres un mentiroso.

-        ¿Por qué?

-        Porque sé que soy tu primer beso.

-        Y yo no soy el tuyo.

-        Bueno.

Silencio entre los dos.

_I walk smooth, ride in a mean, mean machine. Start it up. If you start it up. Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got..._

-        ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?

-        ¿Novias? - Dean se mira la palma de la mano y da varios golpecitos - Ninguna.

-        ¿Ninguna? - No se lo cree. Claro que no se lo cree - ¿Y chicos?

-        ¿Qué? - Se le desencaja la mandíbula - ¡No! Claro que no.

-        Yo pensaba que Derek...

-        ¿DEREK? - Casi escupe la cerveza - Por Dios, en mi vida querría algo con ese hijo de perra.

-        Oh.

-        Derek es un colega de infancia - explica. Y no tiene que hacerlo, pero en realidad le apetece -. Ahora estudia lejos, o vive, lejos... El muy cabrón seguro que tiene asignaturas pendientes porque estará todo el día encerrado en casa de su novia haciéndolo como conejos.

-        Veo que le tienes aprecio - Cas se ha movido un poquito. Un centímetro. Algo que a simple vista no se nota pero que para él es un mundo. O medio, por lo menos.

-        Le quiero cosa mala - sonríe Dean -, pero por favor, dejémonos de mariconerías.

Beben los dos a la vez. El tío de los Rolling sigue ahí, dándolo todo con el micrófono en la mano.

-        ¿Y chicas? Me han contado que medio campus ha caído en tus brazos.

-        ¡Rumores! - Dean se ríe - Nunca he tenido una relación seria con nadie. Lo más serio que he tenido en mi vida fue con... Fue con Lisa.

-        ¿Lisa?

-        Lisa y yo nos conocimos el año pasado; en una de esas fiestas salvajes que parece que toda universidad de prestigio tiene que organizar. Pensé en invitarla a una copa y luego a dos y bueno, ya sabes - Cas asiente, a pesar de que por dentro hay una voz que dice "qué cabrón" -. Y bueno, ella no quiso. Así que durante un tiempo intenté conocerla sin alcohol de por medio, porque de verdad que me gustaba. Era simpática. Y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y de aquí a allí y de allí a aquí y nos liamos.

-        ¿Y ya está?

-        Bueno, supongo que no querrás detalles.

-        No, no, no, no, no, claro que no pero... ¿Eráis novios?

-        ¿Novios? ¡Que no! No me gusta ser el novio ni el nada de nadie, ¿entiendes?

-        Pues no.

-        Tener una pareja implica sentimientos de por medio y siempre se acaba haciendo daño a esos sentimientos. Tengo veintiún años, me queda, o eso espero, mucha vida por delante. ¡Ya tendré tiempo de tener novios y novias y maridos y mujeres y todas esas cosas! De momento sólo quiero disfrutar de la vida, ya te lo dije.

-        Pero... ¿Pero qué pasa si te enamoras?

-        ¿Enamorarme? Pero... - Dean le mira fijamente, con una sonrisa en los labios que parece no atreverse a salir - ¿De verdad crees en eso?

-        Hombre, te estoy hablando de amor, no del Ratoncito Pérez.

-        Nunca me he enamorado de nadie, Cas - Dean se moja los labios con la cerveza -. ¿Tú sí? Cuéntame qué se siente entonces.

-        No, yo...

-        ¿Ves? - Se inclina hacia él - He visto cómo el matrimonio de mis padres se iba a la mierda, cómo mi padre volvía borracho a casa todos los días. He visto a mi padre llamar por teléfono y decir que estaría fuera hasta cuando le diera la gana, que tenía "asuntos pendientes"; y he visto a mi madre llorar. Y la he abrazado. ¿Y sabes qué, Cas? Eso no es amor. El amor es una ilusión.

Cas sopla en la botella ya vacía y suspira después. Puede que Dean tenga razón. Al fin y al cabo, y a pesar del sexo de los miércoles por compromiso, el matrimonio de sus padres es algo parecido a una ilusión. _Pero no. Porque Dean... Porque yo estoy..._

-        ¿Sabes qué? - Le coge del brazo - Te vas a subir ahí arriba y vas a cantar. Vamos.

-        ¿Qué? - Cas se zafa sin éxito - No, Dean.

-        Mueve ese culito al escenario.

A pesar de las quejas de Castiel, de los "para, que pares, que no quiero, Deaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" acaba de pie, delante de todo el mundo, con un micrófono en la mano y el medidor de vergüenza a punto de explotar. Tose un suave "hola" y luego se vuelve hacia el hombre que, sentado en una silla, tiene el poder de elegir las canciones que cada uno quiere cantar.

Le señala una que aparece en color azul en el margen izquierdo. Con dedos temblorosos sujeta el micrófono y cierra un ojo mientras escucha cómo la música empieza. Ha cantado esa canción millones de veces en soledad, pero hacerlo delante de tanta gente, y sobre todo, hacerlo delante de tanta gente desconocida y Dean Winchester, pues es algo completamente diferente.

A pesar de todo, y a pesar de que no es Joey Scarbury, Cas entona _Believe it or not_ lo mejor que puede, que no es poco. Al principio le tiemblan hasta los párpados y se equivoca desastrosamente en la letra, pero para cuando llega al estribillo, las luces sobre su cabeza, el sabor de la cerveza en la boca y esos ojos verdes en una mesa a la izquierda, le hacen continuar como si realmente estuviera cantando subido a su cama. Gira sobre sí mismo, y se deja llevar, y juega con los pies y se cree todo un Don Juan ahí arriba. Y luego, simplemente acaba. Y se marea. Y "Dios Mío, qué me pasa en la cabeza" y esquiva un par de sillas para dejarse caer al lado de un sonriente Dean que le da una palmada en el hombro.

-        Dime que no eres fan de Greatest American Hero - le dice.

-        Sólo de la canción.

Tienen que caer varias cervezas más hasta que Dean se atreve a hacerse dueño de la tarima que hace de escenario. Cuando lo hace, el grupo de chicas treintañeras grita bien alto y chillan entre ellas. _Genial._ Pero dentro de lo que cabe a Cas le importa un verdadero pepino; principalmente porque Dean no lleva cazadora, se ha quedado en camisa verde de manga corta que enseña sus maravillosos brazos y se está casi comiendo el micro de una forma que se debate entre lo obsceno y lo sexy. Cas ha escuchado muchas veces Air Supply; es un niño enamorado de las canciones empalagosas, para qué mentirse. Fan incondicional de lo ñoño y lo acaramelado hecho canción. Y _I'm all out of Love_ cantada precisamente por Dean le hace recordar a las tardes de verano en el viejo coche de su padre, sentado en el capó, comiendo un helado y observando cómo los perros se hacían pis en su césped y sin mover un dedo. En su defensa los perros eran demasiado monos como para decirles algo.

Pero ahora no son perros lo más adorable a su alrededor; es Dean, que le guiña un ojo salvaje en el estribillo y que se muerde el labio en las partes más intensas. A Cas no le queda más remedio que levantarse y romper a aplaudir cuando el chico acaba y hace una reverencia un poco inestable antes de volver a su lado.

-        No tenía ni idea de que sabías cantar, Dean.

-        Es que... - Dean vacila y de repente su expresión se transforma en una mueca entre el horror y la incredulidad.

-        ¡Yo tampoco sabía que supieras cantar, Winchester!

Cas se da la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con dos caras conocidas: una de ellas es la de Benny, nariz masculina y ojos pequeños brillantes incluso en la oscuridad. La otra es Sam, que pasa los ojos de Dean a Cas y de Cas a Dean como si se tratase de un partido de tenis.

-        ¿Cómo tú por aquí, Dean? - Sam se adelanta un paso - Dijiste que no te encontrabas bien para quedar.

-        Sí, dijiste eso, hermano - Benny se cruza de brazos -. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo cantando esa mariconada?

-        Joder... - Dean empuja con la mano a Cas para que se quede detrás de él y adopta su postura chulesca de fábrica - Me divertía, gilipollas. Lo que te pasa a ti es que tienes miedo de volverte marica si cantas algo así. Algunos no tenemos ese problema.

-        Cabronazo - Benny le da un golpe en el hombro con el puño -, ¿y qué hace él aquí? ¿Por qué nos has mentido?

-        Bueno... Es que resulta que... - Cas traga saliva en su postura silenciosa. _¿Va a decirlo? Pues estábamos teniendo una cita porque llevamos meses comiéndonos la boca por los rincones a vuestras espaldas_ \- Aquí este vivalavirgen y yo tenemos una cita doble, y no quería que me la jodierais, pero ya veo que no ha resultado.

_Cita doble. En serio. ¿CITA DOBLE? ¿Con quién?_

-        ¿Cita doble? - Sam levanta el cuello - ¿Con quién?

-        Con dos alpacas, Sammy.

-        Ja- ja.

-        ¿Y dónde están las pivas? - Benny vuelve a la carga.

-        Pues Cas iba a hacer una llamadita ahora mismo, ¿verdad, Cas? - El apelado abre mucho los ojos.

-        Eh... Eh, sí, sí, ahora iba... Que no sé qué les ha podido pasar.

Cas se abre paso entre los dos grandullones, y cuando lo hace se vuelve hacia Dean con mirada interrogante que dice "¿qué diablos hago?", que es respondida con dos hombros que se encogen y un silencio que sugiere "lo que sea, tío".

Castiel se acerca a la barra, saca unas monedas del bolsillo y pide con educación el teléfono. Si eso no sale bien no tendrá un plan B. Y está mal no tener un plan B cuando tu plan A es una auténtica mierda. Reza mientras marca el número y espera que no se haya ido a dormir. _Por favor._

-        ¿Sí?

-        EMMA.

-        ¿Cas? ¿Qué demo...?

-        Calla y escucha.

-        Callo y escucho.

-        Verás, tengo un problema bastante grande y necesito que vengas a la avenida 52, ¿sabes dónde?

-        ¿Crees que tengo ruedas en los pies?

-        No es muy tarde, pilla un bus.

-        Estoy en pijama, Cas. No me voy a vestir para irte a buscar, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Te has drogado? ¡¿No te habrán detenido?!

-        No - suspira -. Estoy con Dean. Pero necesito que vengas inmediatamente y que traigas contigo a Allison, por favor.

-        ¿Allie? ¿Por qué?

-        QUE TE LO EXPLICO DESPUÉS.

-        QUE ME LO EXPLIQUES AHORA.

-        Mira, Emma. Tengo a Sam Winchester a dos metros de distancia vestido con una camisa de cuadros muy muy muy fea y sin ninguna mercancía del género femenino cerca. O vienes, o te juro que le echaré en brazos de alguna treintañera desesperada.

-        ¿Bar?

-        Cartel rojo brillante primera bocacalle a la derecha.

-        Cambio y corto.

Y cuelga.

_No va a funcionar. Definitivamente no va a funcionar. ¿Quién se supone que es mi pareja? ¿Emma? ¡Pero si no le va a quitar los ojos de encima a Sam! Por Dios. Voy a matar a Dean._

Para cuando vuelve, tanto Benny como Sam se han sentado ya en _su_ mesa y a ellos se les ha unido Gabriel _por supuesto_ que bebe descaradamente lo que parece un caro Martini. Dean le mira desesperado; y Cas está a punto de decirle que no ha solucionado nada, de gritarle "ES TAN FÁCIL COMO QUE DIGAS QUE HABÍAS QUEDADO CONMIGO", pero no. Porque es demasiado tonto, o demasiado bueno, como para hacerlo. Así que asiente de forma débil y se sienta a su lado, con distancia de seguridad.

-        Dicen que vienen ahora. - Suena seco.

-        Ya sabéis cómo son las tías - dice Gabriel -, cien horas delante del espejo para decidir qué ponerse. ¡Qué más dará! A nosotros nos gustan más sin ropa.

Carcajada general en la mesa y Cas frunce el ceño disimulando que tiene un hilo suelto en el jersey. Se caga en Emma varias veces y se pregunta por qué está tardando tanto cuando la situación es de vida o muerte. _Estoy en una barricada, Dios._

-        ¿Y cómo es eso de la cita doble? - Benny se dirige a Cas, y no le queda más remedio que prestarle atención - Ten cuidado, chaval, que el Dean se te las llevará a las dos.

-        Tenéis a mi hermano en un pedestal y, ¿os tengo que recordar lo que le pasó con Pamela Barnes?

Un "uhhhhhhhhhhhhh" recorre la mesa y todos se echan a reír. Menos Dean. Él vacila y mira a Cas durante un milisegundo que parece eterno.

-        Nunca vas a olvidarte de eso, ¿Sammy?

-        Ella seguro que tampoco se habrá olvidado.

-        ¿Qué pasó? - Cas interviene. Todavía serio.

-        ¡Un gatillazo! - Benny rompe a reír - Una tía con unas tetas como un par de soles y aquí al amigo no se le levantó ni una miaja.

-        Oh.

Dean baja la cabeza y trata de reírse, a pesar de que en el fondo, no le hace ni puñetera gracia. Cas sentiría pena, pero es que está bastante enfadado. Todavía no sabe si con sí mismo, con Dean, con esos tíos o con el mundo. Pero enfadado está. Eso seguro.

Todavía tiene que esperar diez minutos más hasta que una cabellera roja inconfundible se distingue en la puerta, y se levanta como movido por un resorte. Deja a los chicos en la mesa y se acerca a las dos.

Emma lleva un vestido negro bastante corto, brazos al descubierto ahora que se ha quitado una fina americana y sonrisa pintada en una cara de mofletes sonrosados.

-        ¿POR QUÉ HAS TARDADO TANTO?

-        Teníamos que arreglarnos, ¿no?

-        ¡No tanto! - Cas mira ahora también a Allison, que lleva falda y camiseta de manga corta, cuello de bebé y estampado de pájaros. También está bien guapa, todo hay que decirlo - A ver, escuchad. Sois mi cita y la de Dean, ¿vale?

-        ¿Perdona? - Es conjunto. Protesta al unísono.

-        ¿Soy la cita de Dean Winchester? - Allison se ahueca el pelo.

-        Sí - Cas asiente -, y tú Emma pues eres la mía.

-        Cas... ¿Te has metido en el armario y no me lo has contado o...?

-        Haz lo que te digo. Tontea todo lo que quieras con Sam y tú - se vuelve hacia Allison -, no tontees con Dean o te machacaré.

-        Vale, vale...

Caminan los tres hasta la mesa; Allison se hace un hueco al lado de Dean, y Emma ocupa el sitio contiguo a Cas, justo enfrente de Sam, que la saluda con la mano, dejando ver esos hoyuelos que tienen personalidad propia.

-        Hola, chicos - Allison le da un trago a la cerveza de Dean y sonríe -. Creía que mi cita era con uno, pero veo que aquí hay multitud.

-        ¿No te gustan las multitudes? - Benny coloca los brazos encima de la mesa y la perfora con la mirada.

-        Sólo en la cama, y con quien a mí me interesa.

-        Creo que no le caes bien, Benny - Gabriel se ríe y acaba su Martini de un sorbo -, es una chica con carácter.

Emma al lado de Cas simplemente calla. Sus ojos que tornan del castaño al verdoso se concentran en la madera de la mesa, y a veces, se atreve a mirar a Sam, cuya actitud es bastante parecida. _Son idiotas y se gustan. Y yo aquí. Y el estúpido de Dean ligando con Allison. ¿ESTÁ LIGANDO CON ALLISON? Porque si está ligando con..._

En realidad no sabe si eso es ligar. Si es una tapadera. O qué. Es que ya no sabe nada. Dean le ha cogido el colgante del cuello a la chica y habla muy cerca de su oído. A saber qué marranadas. Cas tiembla como un flan queriendo estar ahí, queriendo ser el que escucha las cochinadas, queriendo tener la mano de Dean en su espalda.

-        ¿Y lleva mucho trabajo todo lo del club? - Sam habla directamente a Emma.

-        N... NO MUCHO. - Cas le da un golpecito para que relaje el tono de voz - No demasiado. La verdad es que me divierte mucho. Me gusta. Y cuando algo te gusta pues... Pues como que no cuesta hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-        Cierto es - Sam sonríe -, tienes el pelo bonito.

_Oh. Viene de familia eso de "tienes noséqué bonito". Por lo menos "tienes el pelo bonito" es un poco más romántico que "tienes la tripa bonita". Si es que Dean es idiota._

-        Gra... Gracias, Sam - vacila -, ¿puedo llamarte Sam?

-        ¡Es mi nombre!

Podrían haber seguido con la conversación, pero entonces Emma se levanta sonriente y exclama "¡adoro esta canción!". Y ya. Sólo necesita eso para que Sam se incorpore y le tienda una mano "yo también".

La pelirroja tropieza con sus propios pies cuando el pequeño de los Winchester la coge delicadamente de la punta de los dedos y la arrastra hasta lo que se ha convertido ahora en una pista de baile; en el descanso del tío que pone las canciones del karaoke. Es el turno de Los Beatles y su _Do you want to know a secret_ y a Cas le dan ganas de subirse a la mesa y gritar a voces el suyo.

-        Te han robado a tu cita- Gabriel le guiña el ojo.

_No te lo puedes ni imaginar._

Malhumorado trata de concentrarse en algo que no sea Dean rozando con su nariz la mejilla de Allison, que un tanto incómoda intenta apartarse. Cas no la culpa en absoluto. Ella le está haciendo un favor y Dean Winchester no es un depredador fácil de esquivar. Lo sabe por experiencia. Sólo cuando la mano de Dean se desliza lentamente hacia la pierna de la chica y levanta un poco la falda, Cas da un golpe fuerte y se levanta camino de la barra.

_Increíble. No tiene las narices de decir la verdad pero encima tiene que ensañarse en la mentira . Pues ya está bien. ¿No cree en el amor? Pues... Pues yo no creo en nada. Se acabó. Paso de esto. PASO._

-        UN ZUMO DE PIÑA - grita sentándose en un taburete.

-        ¿Perdona?

-        Que quiero un puñetero zumo de piña.

El camarero asiente desconcertado y no tarda más de veinte segundos en servírselo.

-        Ey - la voz de Dean suena a su lado. Pero no se vuelve -, ey, Cas.

-        Déjame.

-        ¡Oh, vamos! ¿No te habrás enfadado?

-        ¿Que si me he enfadado? - Ahora sí, le mira - ¿QUE SI ME HE ENFADADO?

-        Sí, eso es lo que te he preguntado.

-        ¡Pues claro que me he enfadado! O sea... ¿Pero cómo no me voy a enfadar?

-        No sé, ¿no te lo estás pasando bien?

-        Uy, sí, me lo estoy pasando increíble - le da un sorbo al vaso -, genial, maravilloso. Voy a ir a buscar una cámara para hacer una foto pletórica de este momento. La noche en la que el tío al que se supone que le gusto me dejó tirado por sus colegas porque es incapaz de admitir lo que tiene conmigo. Sí. Eso. Pondré ese título en el reverso. Porque te gusto, ¿te gusto, no?

-        ¡Claro que me gustas!

-        Díselo a tus amigos entonces.

-        No voy a decirles a mis amigos que...

-        Pues ya está - Cas se cruza de brazos -, déjame en paz.

-        Por favor, Cas, no te enfades... Que no es para tanto.

-        No es para tanto - repite. Y boquea. Y se levanta. Y aún lo repite cinco veces más - Que no es para tanto, dice.

-        Pues no.

-        ¡Vale! - Le da un empujón suave a Dean con la mano y con la cabeza gacha se dirige hacia la salida.

Maldice hasta en arameo al descubrir que la noche ha decidido hacerle la puñeta todavía más (si es posible) dejando caer una cortina de lluvia que ya ha encharcado las aceras. _¡Fantástico! Genial. Es. Perfecto._

Nada más dar un par de zancadas pisa una de esas baldosas que alguien en su momento no puso bien, o que el paso del tiempo ha convertido en una trampa busca idiotas. El agua fría le llega hasta la pantorrilla y deja escapar un "gngngngng" cargado de ira. Y para colmo no puede volver ya en autobús. Y para más colmo, su pelo, que esa tarde antes de salir arregló con cuidado se está mojando y se le está pegando a la cabeza. Si lo que decía su madre de que la lluvia es el pis de los ángeles es verdad pues se caga en todos los ángeles y en sus vejigas y en sus puñeteros pitos.

No es un momento adecuado para recordarlo, pero le viene a la cabeza que la noche en las barricadas de Les Amis fue lluviosa y por alguna razón eso le reconforta: _con un poco de suerte a lo mejor un lunático me fusila en mitad de la calle._

-        ¡Castiel!

Camina más rápido. Agua chorreándole hasta por la cara. Pero qué importa. Tiene los calcetines empapados y no hay sensación en el mundo que le dé más asco que esa. _PERO NO IMPORTA._

-        Cas, ¡por favor!

_NADA IMPORTA._

-        Joder, ¡Cas! - Y pasos rápidos se acercan a él y una mano fuerte le obliga a girarse y Dean, calado hasta los huesos le observa con cara de incredulidad - ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-        Déjame en paz.

-        ¡No te voy a dejar en paz! Te vas a poner malo si vuelves a la universidad así.

-        No me importa.

-        Cas, ¡eres un puto crío!

-        Vale - y le da la espalda otra vez. Pisando OTRO charco - ¿EN SERIO? ¿OTRO? ¿PERO ALGUIEN SABE PONER BALDOSAS EN ESTA MIERDA DE CIUDAD O QUÉ PASA?

-        Castiel Novak, haz el favor de hacerme caso, por Dios - Dean le coge de la cintura y le empuja contra un escaparate apagado -. He dicho que no te vas andando y no te vas andando.

-        No me importa ponerme malo - y estornuda.

-        Pues a mí sí que me importa - y es un gesto absurdo; pero absurdo donde los haya: Dean se quita la cazadora y la coloca sobre sus cabezas, dejando sus brazos al descubierto, que al instante se llenan de gotitas.

-        ¿Qué se supone que haces? - Ahora sus rostros están tan cerca que Cas puede ver las pestañas de Dean llenas de pequeños brillos transparentes. Sus ojos están serios y no hay atisbo de sonrisa.

-        Cuidar de ti.

-        No necesito que cuides de mí.

-        Quiero cuidar de ti.

-        ¿Sí? - Ahora sus narices casi se rozan. Y están en mitad de la calle. Y afortunadamente no hay nadie cerca - Entonces deberías replantearte tu actitud de esta noche.

-        ¿Tan importante es para ti todo esto? - Tiene las manos ocupadas, así que mueve los ojos en dirección a sus pies y luego al cuerpo de Cas.

-        ¡Claro que me importa! - A esas alturas Cas no está demasiado seguro de que si lo que hay en sus mejillas son sólo gotas de agua - Me gustas, Dean. Me gustas mucho y... Y yo no te estoy pidiendo que me beses en el pasillo ni nada de eso. Simplemente te pido que... No sé, que seas capaz de decirme a la cara que te gusto. Que somos algo. Que ese numerito ahí con tus amigos y con Allison ha sido simplemente porque eres un imbécil de campeonato.

-        Soy un imbécil de campeonato - repite -, y me gustas. Cas, me gustas.

 _Está bien._ Es lo primero que piensa. Que vale. Que se gustan. No quiere claudicar tan pronto, porque sigue enfadado. Pero la nariz de Dean roza su mandíbula con suavidad, y el agua, la lluvia, la noche, sus respiraciones agitadas bajo una cazadora que no les cubre en absoluto son un aliciente a querer buscarse el uno al otro. Pero están en la calle, y eso no se les olvida.

Hace frío. Para algo están a finales de enero, y sin embargo, Cas siente que alguien ha puesto todo su cuerpo a hervir. Y pronto va a haber un incendio si Dean no para de respirar en su oreja de esa forma.

-        Dean... - Le insta con la mano a apartarse - Que estamos en medio de la calle.

Y una mirada silenciosa. Una mirada silenciosa es todo lo que necesita el rubio para darse la vuelta y echar a andar hacia la otra acera. Cas, mudo, le sigue, con la cazadora de Dean en el brazo, ya completamente ajeno a la lluvia, a la humedad y al resfriado que está incubando en su interior.

El Impala.

Lleno de gotas, negro como la noche y elegante a partes iguales. Y su dueño ahí, plantado, cabeza inclinada en una sugerencia y las llaves en la mano. Cas traga saliva, respira hondo y asiente levemente. No sabe a lo que le está dando su aprobación: a irse al campus, a conducir hasta el amanecer, a quedarse ahí hasta pase el chaparrón... Pero la verdad es que le da igual. Y Dean acepta. Y sorprendentemente, abre la puerta de la parte de atrás y agachando la cabeza mete una de sus piernas arqueadas y luego la otra. Y Cas... Pues Cas le sigue. Porque es lo que siempre hace.

Nunca ha estado sentado en la parte de atrás del Impala; es raro, ver el asiento del conductor y su acompañante vacío. Como si ese coche necesitase de la presencia de Dean Winchester tras el volante para ser eso, un coche. La situación no le da mucho que pensar, porque la mano de Dean se desliza hasta su barbilla y deposita un beso suave en sus labios. Es así como Dean besa. Se ha dado cuenta con el paso del tiempo. Un beso de esos de cuento, de los que hacen suspirar a princesas, de los de "vivieron felices y comieron perdices", y después ataca sin ser piadoso. Obliga a abrir la boca, juega con el calor y deja que su lengua libre la batalla.

Cuando eso ocurre, Cas siente, como muchas otras veces que están demasiado lejos; que a pesar de que la distancia es extremadamente íntima, necesita a Dean mucho más. Lo necesita encima. Necesita que se funda completamente con su piel. Es muy fácil ponerle remedio al asunto. Le coge de la camisa mojada y le obliga a tumbarse encima de él. Son dos chicos adultos en la parte de atrás de un coche y eso dificulta las cosas, pero parece que el Impala ha sido hecho para eso. Para tenerles a los dos siendo salvajes en la intimidad.

Dean le lame. En el cuello, acompañado de besos. En la mandíbula, respirando ahí de nuevo. En la barbilla. En la comisura de los labios. En el interior de la boca. Y Cas se pierde y trata de responder con igual entusiasmo, pero algo en sus pantalones se acaba de empezar a levantar y le impide pensar con demasiada claridad. _Pero quién necesita pensar en una situación así._

No sabe lo que hace, pero con cuidado mete las manos debajo de la camiseta de Dean, y recuerda (muy mal momento, la verdad) esa voz de madre que dice "si te dejas la ropa mojada puesta te enfriarás". Así que entre beso y beso consigue hablar.

-        Quítatela, por favor.

Escucha a Dean murmurar "y me lo pide por favor..." al tiempo que se la saca por la cabeza y la tira a Dios sabe dónde. Cas traga saliva. En la Biblia se habla de cuando los ángeles se le aparecen a la gente, y esas cosas, y de la experiencia divina que es y todo eso. Está bien claro que la gente que escribió esas cosas no vio nunca un pecho como ese. Sin pelo alguno, musculado y _Dios por favor, Dios, pero cómo es posible que exista algo así._ Dean no es solamente indignantemente guapo. Es que también... Es que también está bueno. Y está bueno hasta los límites de "está pa mojar pan". Es que es una realidad. Y Cas tiene miedo de que esa realidad le consuma. O de que le reviente la entrepierna. Una de dos.

Con manos temblorosas recorre todo el torso de su amigo, que está frío de la lluvia y que él está dispuesto a calentar todo lo que pueda. Y cuando empieza el tour a través del cuerpo de Dean ya no puede parar. Tripa. Pecho. Antebrazos. Hombros. Pelo. Nuca para poder besarle urgentemente. A Cas siempre le gustó el turismo, y desde luego sabe que hay que dedicarle tiempo suficiente a cada monumento. Y lo aplica. Y si lo hace es porque a cada caricia, la espalda de Dean se contrae y de su boca surgen pequeños suspiros que le obligan a continuar.

Se da cuenta de que es terriblemente injusto que Dean se encuentre ahí, mostrándole su precioso cuerpo y que él siga con el estúpido jersey, y la estúpida camisa y la estúpida pajarita. Quiere que sea Dean el que le quite todo. Un botón, el siguiente, el último, hasta que no quede nada. Pero no sabe cómo pedirlo. Afortunadamente, Dean no tarda en querer buscar contacto bajo esas capas de ropa, y entre caricias, y besos en el abdomen y una boca que se acerca peligrosamente al cinturón, acaban los dos, sendos pechos desnudos abrazados y comiéndose a besos. Porque eso es importante. La cantidad de besos. Muchos. De todo tipo. Incluso de esos en los que tienes que limpiarte la saliva y que solamente son sexys en un momento como ese.

-        No sabes cuánta razón tenía cuando te dije que tienes una tripa bonita. - Jadea Dean en su oído.

-        ¡Por favor!

-        En serio - y baja la cabeza hasta ahí para darle un beso -, es que es bonita. Es que eres bonito, tío.

Y parece que el "tío" aporta ese deje de masculinidad y hombría que Dean nunca pierde. Ese "tío" que haría que cualquier situación fuera menos gay de lo que es. "Me estás metiendo la polla por el culo y me encanta, tío"; nada homosexual. Todo heterosexualidad.

Cas le pone la mano en el pelo y con un leve tirón le obliga a que le mire, y Dean lo hace, obediente. Le insta para que vuelva a subir a su boca y con cierto movimiento desesperado, el otro no dice que no. Y ese beso es diferente. Es diferente porque ninguno de los dos está pendiente del beso. Es más importante la mano temblorosa de Cas que se pelea con la hebilla del cinturón de Dean. Tras largos segundos de batalla, Dean acaba por romper el momento e incorporarse para desabrocharlo él mismo. Cas sonríe azorado y luego simplemente continúa con su tarea. Tarea que muy probablemente le lleve a la locura. A la locura animal.

Cuando le baja los pantalones a Dean siente como si hubiera abierto la caja de pandora. El calzoncillo del chico está abultado, y está duro al roce, y... Y Cas claro, Cas lo roza. Con los dedos primero a través de la tela. Dean le mira un poco nervioso, pero oculta esa duda escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro, mordiéndole, besándole, susurrando su nombre en el oído.

"Cas".

_Y qué bien suena Cas._

_Suena a orgasmo._

Se produce ese segundo en el que todo el mundo se plantea hasta qué punto es incómodo que uno de los dos no lleve ropa interior y el otro sí. De modo que, con cuidado, Cas empieza a bajarse los vaqueros, y esto despierta la curiosidad en Dean, que simplemente le observa. Evaluando tal vez. Disfrutando a lo mejor.

Y es que Cas está igual que él. Hinchado. Cada latido del corazón concentrado en ese punto. Y Dean lo mira, y lo hace como si no hubiera visto un bulto como es en su vida, o tal vez como si quisiera verlo sin limitaciones. Y entonces, entonces pasa.

La mano de Dean, habilidosa baja el calzoncillo de Cas, lo suficiente como para que el pene quede al descubierto. Y Cas suelta un "ah" y Dean le acompaña con un "wow". Y luego solamente le toca. Con la mano alrededor de la polla, y arriba y abajo y rápido, y a veces más lento. Y Cas ya no sabe respirar. Y se va a morir. Está seguro de que se va a morir. No puede soportar la sensación. Es una paja. Y se habrá hecho pajas incontables a lo largo de su vida. Pero esa vez es distinto. Porque no es su mano. Porque es la de Dean, y encima, el tío parece ultra concentrado en mirarle la polla como si fuera lo más bonito que ha visto en su vida, como si quisiera comérsela y no dejar nada para el recuerdo.

_Ojalá. Ojalá te la comieras, joder._

El pensamiento le hace avergonzarse, pero es que es lo que quiere. Lo quiere demasiado. Piensa en la boca de Dean ahí abajo y se derrite. Y es que se va a correr. Se va a correr como no detenga eso en unos segundos.

Así que, con fuerza de voluntad titánica, coge a Dean de la mano y le obliga a apartarse. Desconcertado, el otro pone cara de "¿he hecho algo mal?" _no, idiota, lo haces demasiado bien_ y Cas le mete la lengua casi hasta los pulmones antes de pegar su cuerpo contra el de Dean. Su polla contra el estómago del otro. Caliente. Rígida. Y es ahí, en ese segundo, que decide que la solución fácil a todos sus problemas es quitarle la ropa interior a Dean. Y eso hace.

Y están desnudos.

_Y joder._

_Joder. Joder. Jopé. Pero jopé cien veces. Eso no es una polla eso es... Dios._

Y se la toca. Con un dedo y después con la mano entera. Y Dean observa en silencio, con un ojo entrecerrado y un suspiro atrapado en la garganta. Es la primera vez que hace algo así, pero la idea le lleva rondando la cabeza un buen rato, así que al tiempo que besa a Dean de forma adolescente, despreocupada, quita varios dedos del pene de Dean para poder coger también el suyo. Y sus pollas se rozan. Peleándose por el espacio.

Cas está nervioso e intenta mover la mano lo mejor que puede, porque es difícil, porque no es lo mismo que hacérselo a sí mismo y porque _bueno, joder, porque si Dean no fuera tan... Tan grande. Sería más fácil._ Concluye en que lo está haciendo bien porque Dean da un bote y vuelve a esconder la cabeza en su cuello, moviéndose poco y con suavidad contra él. Y entonces son ya todo caderas juntas, y pollas juntas y lenguas juntas y sinfonías de sonidos que unidos forman una melodía imperfecta. Y es que, durante varios minutos, no se hablan, se comen a besos y silencios. Es entonces cuando Cas lo siente, cómo la polla de Dean se hincha bajo su contacto: es un segundo, tal vez dos, pero está ahí, y el orgasmo que se reproduce en un constante "Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas ah" se le escapa a su amigo entre los labios al mismo tiempo que unas gotas pegajosas se escurren entre los dedos de Cas. Él continúa con el movimiento durante unos escasos segundos más, hasta que el cuerpo de Dean empieza a contraerse, incapaz de soportarlo. Sin embargo, su mano derecha sigue ahí, haciendo su trabajo.

-        Hazlo - gruñe en su oído. Después en su mejilla - hazlo - y por último en su boca -. Córrete.

Y Cas lo hace. No porque Dean se lo diga, evidentemente. Pero eso es algo que el tiempo le ha regalado; la casualidad. Se angustia cuando las gotas de semen salpican la tripa de Dean y desearía poder evitarlo, pero el caso es que es imposible. El orgasmo le acuchilla por dentro, gime largamente "Dean, Dean, Dean..." . Es violento, devastador, corto pero intenso y lo corona con un "buf" y una pérdida total de la energía.

Se besan de nuevo con lenguas que saben a sexo. Y es una sensación extraña. Hace mucho calor. Y no tienen aire en los pulmones ya.

-        Dame las gracias por - Dean coge aire - por haber tintado los cristales en su día.

-        Gracias - le concede.

Cas está para el arrastre y Dean suspira fuerte luego rompe a reír.

-        Eres muy marica, Cas.

-        Y me lo dice el tío que ha cantado I'm all out of Love con toda su alma.

-        Es una gran canción, joder - Dean le sonríe ampliamente.

-        Pero cantar I'm all out of Love es de maricas. - Insiste.

-        Lo siento, Castiel - se vuelve hacia él con mirada seria y ojos brillantes -. No sé si hasta ahora te había mandado alguna señal que te lo haya indicado... No sé si te habrás dado cuenta después de los últimos quince minutos pero... Sin duda... Sin duda soy marica. Pero por cantar I'm all out of Love eh. Sólo por eso.

 

 

 


	11. capítulo doce: it's kind of a funny story

_"Ocurre lo siguiente, a la gente normal, ya sabéis, la gente que no es como vuestro padre, normalmente le cuesta más decir “te quiero”. Robin pasó por las fases habituales: primero está el momento en que la cosa te ronda la cabeza; luego llega el momento en que crees que lo sabes; luego llega el momento en que sabes que lo sabes pero en el que no te atreves a decirlo; y luego llega el momento en que sabes que lo sabes y ya no puedes callártelo." - Cómo Conocí a Vuestra Madre._

Emma West tiene las manos apoyadas en los costados, pelo rojo en una coleta; alguien le ha pintado patillas en las mejillas con una cera y el rímel en las cejas le da cierto aire de masculinidad.

-        ¡Es la hora de actuar, - Canta levantando un puño - como ríos hacia el mar! Os llamamos y acudís, ¡sois el alma de París!

-        ¡No hay marcha atrás! - Cas le pone una mano en el hombro; peluca rubia y rizos en la frente - ¡Al fin veremos al pueblo en acción! Y no dejéis que el vino os nuble la razón.

El decorado de esa escena ha sido fácil de conseguir: una mesa destartalada y varias sillas cortesía de una de las aulas de Psicología que nadie utiliza; una bandera roja que es en realidad una sábana donada por Allison "yo os la dejo si no preguntáis por qué la tengo". Y ahí está. El Musain en todo su esplendor. Bueno, puede que no en TODO su esplendor pero al menos parece un café. O un bar. O por lo menos un sitio en el que alguien te serviría un vaso de agua.

Más que suficiente.

La verdad es que los chicos del Club se han esforzado bastante en todo el tema de los decorados, y de las pelucas, y de aportar la ilusión que ninguno tenía antes de la fiesta. Después de su frase, Cas se vuelve hacia un chico sentado en una de las sillas; piernas cruzadas, botella en la mano y rizos negros naturales cubriéndole la frente. Se llama Erik y estudia Historia del Arte. La cosa es que Erik, que estudia Historia del Arte, no encaja precisamente en la descripción que dio Víctor Hugo de Grantaire ciento y pico años atrás; es decir, que "antinaturalmente feo" no serían las palabras que usaría Cas al echar un vistazo por primera vez a ese muchacho. Pero así están las cosas, él tampoco es un ángel caído del cielo, sino más bien una rata de alcantarilla que se ha puesto una peluca rubia. Pero qué se le va a hacer. Erik, que estudia Historia del Arte, no canta del todo mal, y en realidad congenió lo suficientemente bien con Cas desde el primer día como para que Emma considerase que eran un verdadero Enjolras y un auténtico Grantaire.

Porque las cosas son de la siguiente forma: cuando decidieron que representarían Los Miserables, Emma y Ruth tuvieron su única pelea no-pelea desde que Cas las conoce.

-        Asumo entonces que vamos a darle juego a la relación homosexual que es evidente que hay en Los Miserables - Ruth lo dejó caer sobre la mesa. Como siempre. Esperando que huracán Emma le devolviese la pelota.

-        ¡Por supuesto! - Y eso sí que fue una sorpresa. De las gordas - Me niego a hacer una representación de Los Miserables sin dejar bien claro que Grantaire estaba tan enamorado de Enjolras que me está doliendo físicamente pronunciar estas palabras.

-        ¿No vas a llevarme la contraria?

-        ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-        Siempre lo haces.

-        ¡Pero porque no tienes nunca razón!

Así que ahora, Cas se está esforzando, y de verdad que lo intenta, en establecer cierta conexión poética, artística aunque sea con su Grantaire. Pero a veces es complicado. Porque sabe que tiene que mirarle con intensidad y mezclar el odio con la pasión, porque todo lo que hace Enjolras es pasión; así que Cas trata de andar con pasión, respirar con pasión, pensar con pasión, mirar con pasión y hablar y cantar con pasión. Pero es que es imposible tener tanta pasión en el cuerpo y no acabar muerto. _Lo que explica muchas cosas, claro._ Y además, no puede comerse a ese chico con la mirada, porque no tiene pecas, no sonríe que dan ganas de pegarle una patada y no tiene las manos bonitas.

Ese día, después del ensayo, se marcha a una de las habitaciones diminutas que fingen ser camerinos a la velocidad del rayo. No cuenta con que una zapatilla impide que cierre la puerta y al segundo una persona con cara de enfado se cuela en el interior.

-        ¿Pensabas de verdad que podrías evitarme, Castiel?

-        Pensaba intentarlo.

-        Pues tenemos que hablar.

Y Cas no quiere. No quiere mirar a Emma a los ojos y tener "esa conversación". No quiere escuchar reproches de "¿por qué me dejaste en la estacada después de ir expresamente a ayudarte?" o "¿por qué eres tan mal amigo?" o "¿Es más importante tocarle el pene a Dean en el Impala que prestarme atención?". Y podría contestar con un "Lo siento, Emma" a las dos primeras, pero la última sería una respuesta a vida o muerte. Porque querría decir que sí pero no es la opción correcta.

-        Tenemos que hablar porque... - empieza ella.

-        ¡ESTÁ BIEN, LO SIENTO! ¿CONTENTA?

-        ¿Eh? - Emma lo mira desconcertada - No sé de qué diablos hablas, Cas, pero, ¡MILGRACIASPORAVISARMEELOTRODÍAPARAIRAESEBAR!

-        ¿Qu...Qué?

-        Oh Dios - le coge de las manos a tal velocidad que es incapaz de evitarlo -, ¡estuve un montón de rato con Sam! ¡Con Sam!

-        Oh - y Cas sonríe; aliviado _Sam Winchester me ha salvado la vida -,_ cuéntame.

Y le cuenta.

Le cuenta cómo Sam la cogió de la cintura con todo el cuidado del mundo "como un caballero inglés" dice "solo que él es de Texas"; y también le explica cómo hablaron durante casi una hora, sentados en la barra del bar, tomándose unas copas, ignorando al resto del mundo. Cómo todo eran ellos dos y nadie más. Y le describe con todo detalle la cara de Sam, como si Cas no se hubiera fijado: "con esos hoyuelos cuando sonríe que son para cantarle el himno americano, y el pelo a ambos lados de las orejas, y sus ojos; ojos del color del caramelo". Emma mueve mucho las manos y se toca el pelo y la verdad es que no para quieta, escenificando, representando su vuelta a la pista de baile en un movimiento más desenfadado; cómo Benny, Gabriel y Allison tuvieron que esperar en la puerta mojándose a que ellos dejaran de bailar al ritmo de _Don't stop me now_ de Queen.

-        Y te juro que no hubiera parado en toda la noche, Cas.

-        ¿Y qué? ¿Qué pasó después?

-        ¿D... Después? - Se sonroja - Ya sabes que...

-        ¡No! - Cas pone los ojos en blanco - ¿No le besaste?

-        ¿PERO CÓMO LE VOY A BESAR? ¿Y si no le gusto?

-        ¡Estuvo bailando contigo toda la noche! ¡Estuvo bailando Don't stop me now contigo toda la noche! Emma, Queen solo sirve para dos cosas: hacer una salida dramática del armario o tener mucho sexo - la coge de los hombros -, así que a no ser que tengas algo que contarme...

-        Me dio un beso en la mejilla al despedirse... - Se sonroja y Cas sonríe con los ojos. Si es cierto que Sam se ha fijado en Emma "de esa forma", no sabe todavía lo que ha ganado - Y olía bien, Cas. Sam huele bien.

-        Si esto fuera una película Disney ya te habría pedido matrimonio.

Emma se contiene una sonrisa que Castiel está seguro que se guarda para cuando esté en la intimidad. No hay que ser un genio para saber que en la cabeza de la pelirroja todo son campanas de boda y vestidos bonitos y animales graciosos que hablan y hacen la película un poco más llevadera. Puede que incluso esté pensando la letra de una buena canción similar a _A Whole New World_ pero sin turbantes ni alfombras mágicas.

-        ¿Y tú qué? - Sus ojos vuelven a la realidad - ¿Qué pasó al final? Te marchaste como alma que lleva el diablo.

-        Ah - Cas tiene que pensar varios segundos para recordar que es cierto, que se piró del bar de malos modos por culpa de Dean -, sí, pero... Arreglamos el problema.

-        ¿Con besos? - Emma se pone de puntillas para mirarle intensamente, la palabra "cotilla" escrita en la frente - Cuéntamelo todo.

-        No pienso contarte nada - Cas la aparta y al mismo tiempo lanza la peluca rubia a una mesa.

-        ¿Por qué? Jo, ¡yo te he contado lo mío con Sam!

-        Es que todavía eres demasiado pequeña para que te lo cuente - y le da la espalda porque en el fondo le queman las mejillas, le quema el cuello y le quema la sangre.

-        Oh - la escucha respirar fuerte -. OH. ¿HABÉIS? ¿HABÉIS?

-        ¡No, no! - Cas ahora sí que la enfrenta y levanta las manos negando con la cabeza - Eso no.

-        Entonces... ¿ENTONCES HABÉIS? ¿HABÉIS?

-        _Habemos_... Digo, ¡hemos! - Cas baja la mirada.

-        OH DIOS MÍO.

-        ¿No debería haberlo hecho verdad?

-        ¿Que no deberías? - Ella le obliga a mirarla a los ojos - Lo que no deberías haber hecho es contármelo porque Dios Mío pero, ¿cómo pretendes que duerma yo con esa imagen en mi cabeza? Dean Winchester y... Oh Dios Mío.

-        Fue divertido.

-        ¡DIVERTIDO DICE!

-        Y... Fue bonito, supongo.

-        Oh Dios Mío - y ya van cuatro -, pero tú estás muy enamorado, bebé.

-        No lo sé, Emma. En realidad no sé demasiado qué es estar enamorado o qué significa. Tú dices que te gusta Sam y todo eso y que habrías bailado con él toda la noche y te emocionas porque él huele bien. Yo sé que una noche entera con Dean me sabría a nada y que necesitaría años y años para poder empezar a asimilar todo lo que significa que él me preste atención. Y sí, me emociono porque Dean huele muy bien a todas las horas del día, pero también me emociono porque sabe mi nombre, porque cuando me mira sé que soy lo único que ve, porque pierde tiempo en escucharme y en dedicarme sonrisas y carcajadas.

-        Lo que yo decía - ella le pasa los brazos por el cuello -, que tú estás muy enamorado, bebé.

Y Cas le devuelve el abrazo. Y lo piensa. Es posible que sí que esté enamorado de Dean Winchester y eso, que si en un día futuro no son nada necesite una guía de supervivencia para no tirarse por un puente, tal vez sí. Lo que le asusta pensar es que a esas alturas hay un porcentaje muy alto de que ese enamoramiento no sea correspondido.

*

Ese día Cas no ve a Dean por ningún lado, y a pesar de que su yo interior le grita cosas como "seguro que se ha arrepentido y no te quiere ver nunca más" o "¿de verdad pensabas que le gustabas, palurdo?" en realidad soporta bastante bien la ausencia de noticias; mata el tiempo en leer algunos apuntes hasta que se le cierran los párpados y no es hasta el día siguiente que se levanta de su siesta después de comer, duchado y abrigado con un jersey fino de cuello de pico, que vuelve a ver a Dean.

La cosa pasa de la siguiente forma: digno de una película de esas romanticonas en las que no hay sexo pero muchos besos con lengua.

Cas camina con las manos en los bolsillos, sorteando las líneas de las baldosas dirección al exterior del campus. Algunos de los árboles empiezan a estar en flor y la estúpida alergia amenaza con taponarle la nariz y provocarle cadenas de estornudos de minutos de duración, así que su única salida es pasarse por alguna farmacia cercana. No tenía ni idea de cómo llegar ni nada, pero como Allison y Emma además de ser buenas amigas son también una especie de mapa sobre absolutamente todos los locales y tiendas de la zona. Así que ahora tiene unos cinco pavos en el bolsillo del pantalón que espera que le sean suficiente y un oído razonablemente taponado.

Con oído taponado o sin él, es difícil no escuchar el rugido del motor. No porque suene escandalosamente alto sino porque la moto que lo produce se cruza en su camino y el tío que la conduce se esfuerza en que el motor ruja para él. Y sólo para él.

-        ¿La has arreglado? - Cas se queda donde está pero sus ojos recorren la moto brillante que conduce Dean.

-        Algo así - el chico sonríe, tiene un cigarrillo en la mano y le saluda con la otra -, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta?

-        ¿Una vuelta? - Cas lo repite como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma - ¿Sin casco? ¿Yo en una moto? Me conoces poco, Dean.

Da un par de pasos para adelantarle pero el otro, persistente, _demonios si es insistente cuando quiere algo_ cruza de nuevo el vehículo en su camino y le mira seriamente.

-        Tal vez debería haber formulado la frase de otra manera - dice -. Ven a dar una vuelta.

-        Y tal vez mi respuesta no te ha quedado demasiado clara: no.

-        ¡Oh vamos! - Y Cas bufa. Porque no le gusta la forma en la que los labios de Dean se curvan hacia abajo. Y cómo sus ojos verdes parecen los de un cachorro. _No sabía que pudiera hacer eso. Maldición. Me voy a arrepentir._

-        Pero sabes que no me gustan las bicicletas ni las motos ni los coches ni...

-        Creo que mi Impala te gusta bastante. - Tal cual. Sonrisa brillante y ningún remordimiento.

-        Eso no es... - Cas se sonroja y gira la cabeza. Después simplemente entrecierra los ojos - Está bien. Está bien. Me subiré a tu estúpida moto.

En realidad no hay nada que temer, piensa Cas. Es una moto, podría ser un coche, un avión o incluso un camión. La gente no muere tan a menudo en esos cacharros. _No te engañes, la gente muere muy a menudo en estas cosas. Ni siquiera tiene cinturón. ¿A qué se supone que me tengo que sujetar para no caerme y partirme la cara en dos?_ Con cuidado pone una mano en el hombro de Dean y le obliga a moverse un poco para ocupar su trozo de asiento. Y así, como una revelación, como la epifanía de las epifanías, Cas comprende que no le importa en absoluto que no haya un puñetero cinturón con el que asegurar su vida. Casualmente desliza los brazos por la cintura de Dean y escucha como el chico suelta un suspiro resignado. Probablemente no es que le moleste, pero Dean tiene ese tipo de manías como que en público no son otra cosa que amigos, o conocidos. Y a Cas le cabrea. Así que si quiere que monte en su estúpida moto no le va a quedar más remedio que dejarse meter mano a lo largo del trayecto. Que le jodan. Pero con cariño. Siempre con cariño.

-        ¿Y a dónde decías que íbamos a ir?

-        Tú déjate llevar.

Y Cas en absoluto se deja llevar. Por lo menos en los primeros minutos. Dean no conduce de forma gentil, de hecho en más de una ocasión la moto se tambalea al tomar una curva y Castiel cree que va a morir. Y virgen. Morir virgen es una de esas cosas que alcanzan la categoría de tragedia griega por lo menos. Dean toma una de las salidas de la pequeña ciudad y Cas cierra los dedos alrededor de su cazadora cuando un coche pasa a su lado. No le gusta la velocidad, o el riesgo, no le gusta toda esa adrenalina que empieza a concentrarse en su organismo y que de seguro acabará provocándole un desmayo. Después la cosa cambia; al rato, el indicador de velocidad baja y Dean le habla por encima del hombro.

-        ¿Te está gustando el paseo?

-        ¿Tú qué crees, Dean?

-        ¡Oh vamos! - Se ríe y deja una mano libre para ponerla sobre su pierna durante un par de segundos, antes de que la moto se desestabilice de nuevo - El paisaje es bonito.

Cas ladea la cabeza mirando el gigantesco secarral por el que pasa la carretera y se pregunta qué parte de todo eso es bonito. Buscar la respuesta en el paisaje es absurdo; lo único que necesita es levantar la cabeza y darse cuenta de que sí, que hay algo bonito, pero no son las montañas, ni los cactus ni los matojos de color verde. Es la situación. Dean conduciendo con el viento revolviéndole el pelo tiene que ser la escena soñada de cualquier cineasta. Sonríe como uno de esos moteros de película que se afeita con una navaja y escapa con la novia de algún tío ricachón que ha sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para provocarle. Cas apoya la mejilla en el hombro de Dean y luego simplemente, tal y como le ha dicho, disfruta.

Paran a eso del mediodía en una gasolinera y luego conducen un rato más hasta que Cas distingue un cartel gastado en el que se lee: Altamont Road y un número de kilómetros emborronado. El cielo se ha tornado de color rosa y naranja y Cas empieza a sentir cómo sus piernas piden auxilio. Dean parece sentirse igual porque detiene la moto y de un salto da un par de pasos sobre la tierra.

-        Joder, se me ha quedado el culo como una tabla de lijar. - Gruñe dándose golpes en los muslos.

-        Podrías haber parado antes y...

-        No, no, hemos parado donde teníamos que parar.

-        Pero es tarde - Cas mueve el tobillo intentando recuperar la sensibilidad -. Se nos van a comer los coyotes.

-        Los coyotes no existen, Cas - Dean sonríe -, son como los mamuts o los ornitorrincos.

-        Dean, los ornitorrincos existen.

-        ¡Y también Santa Claus! - Se acerca a la parte de atrás de la moto y abre el pequeño maletero para sacar una bolsa y después se la cuelga al hombro - Sígueme.

-        ¿Vas a dejar la moto aquí?

-        ¿Quién la va a robar?

-        Eres demasiado confiado - Cas mira el vehículo con cierto reparo de perderlo de vista -. ¿Y si la roban y nos quedamos aquí?

-        Entonces tendrás algo que contarle a tus nietos.

Como a estas alturas de su vida Cas conoce a Dean lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no van a salir de esa conversación absurda simplemente asiente y luego se coloca al lado de su amigo. No tiene ni idea de qué pretende. Tal vez debería dar media vuelta, subirse a la moto y escapar. ¿Quién le asegura que Dean no es un psicópata que quiere enterrar su cuerpo en una carretera secundaria? _No te preocupes, seguro que le olvidaría arrancarte los dientes y quemarlos e identificarían tu cuerpo y le meterían al trullo,_ piensa. Y al segundo se arrepiente. Por dos sencillas razones.

  1. Porque Dean no es ningún psicópata.
  2. Porque se está empezando a asustar a sí mismo con ese tipo de conocimientos sobre asesinar a alguien.



No hay ningún camino marcado en el suelo, pero Dean parece saber lo que está haciendo.

-        Y dime, ¿qué tal te va en... en eso del teatro?

-        Oh - Cas se encoge de hombros -, bien, supongo. La verdad es que la obra es guay y eso.

-        ¿ _Bien supongo_? - Dean arquea una ceja - No me jodas Cas. Hicimos toda esa patochada de la fiesta y los fondos para que ahora no estés contento. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Bailar en tanga encima de la barra de la cafetería?

-        No tienes que hacerlo pero si lo hicieras no pondría ningún impedimento.

-        ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-        Es... - Cas le da una patada a una piedra - No es nada.

-        Que me lo digas - y le propina un suave puñetazo en el hombro -, ¿somos colegas, no?

-        Algo así - finalmente se rinde -. Bueno... Es el chico que hace de Grantaire.

-        ¡Oh! ¿Te gusta?

-        ¿Qué? ¡No! - Cas frunce el ceño y se calla el "qué diablos te pasa, Dean Winchester" - No es eso. Es que no acabo de congeniar demasiado con él y estoy emocionalmente conectado con Los Miserables de una forma que...

-        Eh eh, Shakespeare. Relaja. ¿No os lleváis bien?

-        No es eso tampoco - Cas suspira -. Creo que la relación de Enjolras y Grantaire en Los Miserables es muy complicada e intensa y quiero hacerla bien y con ese chico es... Es imposible.

-        ¿Tan feo es?

-        De hecho es bastante guapo - es sincero. Las cosas como son. Calla un momento antes de continuar, porque de hecho no tiene ni idea de cómo acabar la frase. "Pero no eres tú" quedaría demasiado romántico y Dean es capaz de dejarle ahí tirado para siempre y cualquier otra cosa no tiene mucho sentido - pero no hay química, ¿sabes?

La conversación le ha apartado un poco de la realidad, así que para cuando se da cuenta los dos se encuentran al pie de uno de esos pequeños lagos que aparecen de vez en cuando, similares al Boronda Lake pero rodeados de rocas y más rocas.

-        Pero por eso tienes que actuar - Dean coge un pequeño guijarro y lo lanza -, ¿no?

-        Sí pero...

-        Mira que te gusta quejarte.

Y deja caer la bolsa a sus pies, que suena con un ligero "crack". Y hay un beso. Y no hay manos ni cuerpos que se buscan el uno al otro, simplemente sus labios juntos y el cielo sobre sus cabezas. Ese beso, entre todos los besos que se han dado sabe realmente distinto. Puede que sea porque es la primera vez que tienen la completa seguridad de que no hay nadie cerca, o porque si ahora mismo hubiera un apocalipsis zombie en la ciudad no tendrían ni la menor idea. O puede que simplemente sea porque algunos besos simplemente saben diferente, como esos helados que por lo que sea están más ricos y quieres que duren para siempre. Cuando Dean se separa y se sienta en el suelo Cas no tiene la misma sensación de pérdida que con los helados, porque al fin y al cabo sabe que cualquier beso con Dean será especial y diferente, y de su gusto.

-        ¿Dónde estamos? - Pregunta Cas. No le ha dado importancia hasta ese momento.

-        En un sitio en el que no me puedas dejar tirado por uno de tus libros de anatomía.

-        Sabes de sobras que no tengo anatomía este cuatrimestre.

-        No sé ni qué asignaturas tengo yo este cuatrimestre, Cas.

-        Eso es muy poco considerado por tu parte - le sonríe -, quiero decir, seguro que puedes enumerar todos los coches que tiene Bobby para reparar en el taller, ¿a que sí?

-        Pero eso es diferente. Tú también eres capaz de decirme todas las películas en las que ha salido ese tío... ¿Cómo era?

-        ¿William Shatner?

-        Ese.

-        ¡Pero no finjas que no sabes quién es! - Cas se tumba y apoya la mejilla en la mano, observando a Dean - No me creo que no sepas quién es.

-        Soy un ignorante - es la persona con más jeta que Cas ha conocido en su vida -, así que... ¿Por qué no me enseñas, Castiel? Enséñame todo.

-        Te estás comportando como un mendrugo - dice. Pero lo dice con la boca pequeña.

-        ¡Está bien! - Y se levanta, de un salto que parece de atleta profesional y en apenas un suspiro lanza la cazadora al suelo y se quita la camiseta.

-        ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - No es que a Cas no le apetezca disfrutar de ese monumento, pero a ver, seguro que el Gobierno tiene satélites que están grabando y que luego esas imágenes salen en uno de esos programas de hechos extraños de los Estados Unidos.

-        Me voy a dar un baño.

Y antes de que a Cas le dé tiempo a protestar, el bonito culo de Dean Winchester hace aparición para luego desaparecer cuando salta al pequeño lago, que a pesar de todo, le cubre hasta el pecho. Cas no se mueve, esperando que a su amigo se le pase, que salga de ahí y sacuda el pelo como un perro y luego disfruten de algo tranquilo, pero por supuesto no es así. Así que finalmente, y cansado de escuchar chapoteos, se acerca con las manos en los bolsillos y observa con lo que él pretende que sea una expresión indiferente al que parece el hijo de Poseidón por lo menos. La espalda de Dean es de infarto, de complicación en el ventrículo izquierdo. El agua cae por sus músculos y brilla sobre la piel un poco tostada por el Sol.

-        ¿No vas a acompañarme?

-        No, gracias. - Una cosa es dejarse llevar por el alcohol y la intimidad que te proporciona un coche en la oscuridad de una calle poco transitada y otra muy diferente es desnudarse bajo la brillante luz del Sol.

-        Oh, venga... - Se mete agua en la boca y la escupe y a Cas le entran ganas de devolverle el escupitajo y pegarle un buen puñetazo por ser tan sexy haciendo las cosas menos sexys del mundo.

-        No...

Y remolonea. Y evidentemente ese es el error. La señal que Dean espera es esa, así que desnudo como está _oh Dios desnudo, desnudo, desnudo, desnudo tan cerca_ se le acerca y Cas, que está haciendo esfuerzo titánico para mirarle directamente a los ojos da un paso hacia atrás.

Otro error.

Los brazos de Dean son fuertes. Más fuertes que los suyos, claro. Y Cas es un tío con principios y una voluntad de hierro. A veces. Y esas veces no incluyen a Dean empapado morreándole de mala manera. Así que se deja llevar y abre la boca y saca la lengua y no puede evitar cogerle de la cara y hasta morderle suavemente en el labio. Y para cuando se da cuenta, el rubio le ha deshecho de su camisa y parece que tiene cuatro pares de manos cuando le acaricia el pecho y después la espalda. Dean no es alguien que se deje convencer por un sencillo "no", así que a pesar de que entre beso y beso Cas se queja y gime negativas, el otro le arrastra de las manos hacia el agua. "Ni siquiera me he quitado los... No me quites los pantal... Dean". Y el resto parece uno de esos sueños húmedos.

El agua está fría, condenadamente fría. Y Cas jadea cuando le impregna cada uno de los músculos. Y no sabe si el jadeo es fruto de la sensación de que se le van a congelar los músculos o de que los dedos de Dean están jugueteando con la zona de su ombligo. Tiene vértigo, y es raro porque la piel es mucho menos sensible bajo el agua pero al mismo tiempo la sensación de saber que sus cuerpos calientes se están tocando le provoca explosiones en el corazón. Mucha gente dice que tener sexo en la bañera es una experiencia increíble, pero aquella tarde ni Dean ni Cas tienen la menor intención de acabar en ese punto. Les basta con besarse sin tener que preocuparse de que alguien les vea. Y parece de película romántica cuando cansados de tenerse el uno al otro salen de allí, piel arrugada y tiritando. Dean le lanza a Cas su cazadora y este acepta un poco a regañadientes "no, Dean, ¿y tú qué?" y el otro simplemente se cubre con su camiseta y sonríe. Casi en la semioscuridad Dean Winchester da un poco de miedo. Torso desnudo y pecas en los pectorales parece un depredador que está esperando a comerse a un pequeño herbívoro. Cas se siente un pequeño conejillo atrapado en un cepo.

-        ¿Sigues teniendo frío? - Le pregunta al rato de estar en silencio.

-        No, está bien.

No es Cas el que se mueve, al contrario, es Dean el que levanta un brazo y le obliga a recostarse contra él. _Dios Mío, parecemos una pareja._ Y lo cierto es que sí. A Cas le tiembla el pulso un poco, pero no demasiado, al fin y al cabo si después de todos esos meses no se hubiera acostumbrado a la presencia de Dean tendría problemas. Y eso que en realidad ningún ser humano es capaz de acostumbrase del todo a eso. Y cuando dice "eso" se refiere a tener los dedos de Dean acariciando suavemente su antebrazo. Con "eso" se refiere al beso que le da en el cuello y la calidez de su mano cuando se desliza poco a poco hacia su entrepierna. Cas está preparado para eso, está completamente mentalizado para sentir ese cosquilleo que le recorre la pelvis cuando Dean comienza a mover la mano de arriba abajo. Aparta la cara con los ojos cerrados y simplemente deja que todas las sensaciones le impregnen desde los dedos de los pies hasta el último pelo de su cabeza. Primero Dean le lame justo debajo de la oreja, después en el cuello, la clavícula, le besa en el pecho y luego más abajo, y el ombligo _y ah por favor_ y evidentemente para lo que pasa a continuación no habría estado preparado ni aunque se hubiera entrenado durante meses.

Cuando la boca de Dean se cierra alrededor de su polla sabe que no es la primera vez que lo hace. La lengua de Dean es experta, es maestra en eso. No quiere mirar porque sabe que la imagen de Dean con el pelo revuelto y ahí abajo sería suficiente como para que se corriese en dos segundos. Tiene los labios calientes y suaves y son labios abiertos y dispuestos a todo. Inconscientemente levanta la pelvis y sus caderas bailan y tiene miedo de estar sobrepasándose pero es que necesita tenerla todo lo dentro que es humanamente posible. Las sacudidas de placer le llegan hasta la garganta y no es algo que haya experimentado con anterioridad y _joder, ¿cómo es posible que pueda conseguir eso sin tan siquiera usar las manos?_ Porque no las está usando. Los dedos de Dean juegan con sus muslos y le acarician y le hacen sentirse cayendo eternamente en un vacío o en un agujero interdimensional. Y ya no puede más. Se moja los labios y abre los ojos y entonces se pierde a sí mismo.

_Dios, si, ah, vale, sí, así. MIERDA._

Y sabe que se va a correr. Que se va a correr como no lo ha hecho en su vida.

-        Dean, Dean, para, Dean que...

Y Dean le mira con los ojos verdes brillantes y unos labios que no tienen papeles para residir en Norteamérica. Y entonces simplemente coloca su mano en la polla de Cas y la mueve a ritmo rápido y sin piedad. Cas abre la boca y busca la de Dean y le muerde, le lame, le vuelve a morder y le mordería todo si pudiera. Es largo, es intenso es mortal y se extiende por todo su cuerpo. Desde su polla a la garganta y de ahí a un gemido que acaba en silencio. Se siente liberado y tiembla un par de veces con la mano de Dean todavía abrazando su pene.

-        Mierda, lo siento... - mira el semen que ha creado un pequeño charquito en su barriga y que mancha los dedos de Dean - Otra vez.

-        Oh - Dean lo observa durante un segundo y luego hace algo que quedará en el recuerdo de Cas para siempre: se lleva el dedo lentamente a la boca y con la lengua lo lame, lentamente, como ha hecho minutos atrás con su polla. Y no le da asco, pero claro, Cas se muere.

-        Si sigues con eso puede que me corra otra vez en un par de segundos.

Dean se ríe y ataca su boca y Cas siente su propio sabor ahí y eso le obliga a meter la lengua con avidez y es que todo sabe a sexo. Y ellos dos son sexo. Y joder que si Dean Winchester es sexo. Dean es una película porno de las buenas pero con modo realidad virtual.

Finalmente se deja caer a su lado con las manos sobre el pecho. Así, en silencio se quedan observando el cielo que ya es casi negro, si no fuera por la cantidad de contaminación que amenaza con exterminar a la humanidad.

-        Dean.

-        Cas.

-        A veces me toco pensando en ti, Dean.

-        ¿Eh? - Y le mira con enfado - ¿Sólo a veces?

Y se ríe y lo hace de forma tan natural que es imposible no quererle. Y ese es el error, ese es el origen de la enfermedad crónica de Cas, esa que se llaman "estar enamorado".

-        ¿Y tú?

-        ¿Y yo qué?

-        ¿Te has tocado pensando en mí?

-        Sólo a veces - y le besa en los labios -. El resto de tiempo lo hago con William Shatner. Pero de joven. Es que eso de que me empotre contra la mesa de mandos del Enterprise me pone que no veas.

-        ¡Sabía que tenías que saber quién era!

-        Por supuesto que sé quién es el puto William Shatner, Cas.

Ese día vuelven a besarse hasta que se les desgastan los labios. Y todavía les da tiempo a bañarse una vez más antes de que haga demasiado frío. Luego se vuelven a subir a la moto de camino a la universidad. En esta ocasión Cas no duda en abrazar a Dean para no caerse. Cuando llegan y aparcan Cas asume que como siempre tienen que seguir esas normas no escritas de no mostrar afecto en público, pero justo cuando se va a marchar, Dean le coge de la cintura y le da un beso en la mejilla primero y después en los labios. No hay nadie para verlo, pero poco importa. Le susurra "buenas noches" en el oído y Cas se aguanta las ganas horribles que tiene de pedirle que por favor suba con él y le dé uso a esa cama que lleva vacía desde que empezó el curso.

 


	12. capítulo trece: el elefante en la sala de estar

_"I feel like I'm the Paris of people." - Gina, Brooklyn 99 (2013)_

 

Cuando Sam tenía seis años, él y Dean entraron a hurtadillas en el dormitorio de su padre, rebuscaron en todos los cajones y le robaron todos los billetes de un dólar que les cupieron en los bolsillos del pijama y la goma del calzoncillo. Mientras bajaban las escaleras aguantándose la risa, Sam perdió un par de verdes que se le escaparon el hueco de los pantalones. Pero a ninguno le importó. Era verano y 1986 y sus únicas obligaciones consistían en divertirse y bueno, Dean tenía ahí arriba en su dormitorio un viejo ejemplar de matemáticas porque la estúpida de la señora Flannery había decido suspenderle y con honores, pero todavía quedaban unos cuantos meses para volver al colegio; y seamos sinceros, nadie estudia durante el verano. Nadie.

Esa mañana, los dos hermanos corretearon hasta el jardín; Sam abrió la valla poniendo esa expresión de "estoy haciendo mucha fuerza" y luego esperaron impacientes en la acera hasta que su plan comenzó. El carrito de los helados dobló la esquina un par de minutos después, con esa musiquilla que parece que vuelve locos a los niños cuando hay más de 40 grados. Dean y Sam Winchester, con las manitas llenas de billetes arrugados se pusieron de puntillas para poder mirar el cartel y después eligieron un par de cucuruchos: uno de fresa para Dean y otro de chocolate para Sam.

Después se sentaron en el porche, a la sombra.

-        ¿Crees que papá se enfadará? - Sam lamía el helado con cierto gesto de preocupación.

-        Le diremos que alguno de esos niños que vienen a estudiar se los robó. - Le contestó su hermano mayor.

-        Pero eso es mentir, Dean.

-        A veces los mayores mienten, Sammy - y le puso una mano en la cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo corto -. ¿Tú ya eres mayor, no?

-        Sí, sí.

-        Entonces papá no se va a enterar de que le hemos cogido dinero para unos helados. Ya sabes que a él no le gusta que comamos esto.

Dean recordó entonces que Mary sí que le dejaba tomar helados. Que su favorito era el de chocolate y que siempre le dejaba el final del cucurucho a él "lo mejor para mi pequeño angelito". A John no le gustaba que comiesen helados porque decían que podrían estropearles los dientes, pero a Dean le daba bastante igual. ¿A qué niño de su edad le importan los dientes de todas formas?

-        Uy - Dean se volvió automáticamente hacia Sam y un segundo después el pequeño ya estaba llorando como una bestia -, ¡mi helado! ¡ MI HELADO!

El cucurucho permanecía intacto pero la bola de color rosa se había estrellado contra el suelo, justo entre los pies de Sam. Dean la habría cogido, por lo de la regla esa absurda de que si algo no ha estado en el suelo más de dos segundos todavía se puede comer. Pero ya se habían acercado las hormigas, y conocía lo suficiente a su hermano como para saber que ni de coña se iba a comer algo que hubiera rozado la acera. Así que con un suspiro y una media sonrisa acercó su helado al de su hermano y dejó caer la bola en el hueco del cucurucho. Sammy dejó de llorar instantáneamente y le miró con ojos verde oscuro brillantes.

-        Gracias, hermano.

-        Calla y come, y date prisa antes de que se despierte papá.

Por este tipo de cosas se podría decir que Dean Winchester es un buen hermano. Él se lo considera, de hecho. Y ahora, sentado en una silla en su dormitorio y un bolígrafo entre los dedos no deja de pensar en que si lo único que se le da bien en la vida es cuidar de su hermano y arreglar coches, entonces está bastante jodido, porque Sam ya no le necesita como antes y no cambiaría su precioso Impala por nada del mundo.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, Sam entra por la puerta en ese momento, cargado con una mochila y colores en las mejillas fruto del calor.

-        A ti te quería ver.

-        ¿Qué pasa?

-        ¿Has arreglado la moto que tenías en el taller? - Le pregunta. Se sienta en su cama y sacude la cabeza apartándose el pelo largo de la cara.

-        Uhm, es posible.

-        ¿Y por qué no me avistaste?

-        No sabía que te lo tenía que contar todo - pone los ojos en blanco -. Hoy he ido al baño tres veces, ¿también quieres saber eso? Además, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-        He ido a ver a Bobby - explica - y me ha contado que te la llevaste ya hace un par de semanas. Pensaba que me lo contarías, después de lo pesado que has sido con esa estúpida moto.

-        ¡Bueno pues no me acordé de decírtelo!

-        Está bien está bien... - se tumba con las piernas cruzadas - Últimamente no hay quien te aguante.

A Dean le gustaría contarle más de lo que realmente dice; porque desde siempre Sam ha sido algo más que su hermano pequeño, ha sido esa persona en la que siempre podía confiar y con la que compartía casi todo. Ahora, ese "casi" está alcanzando dimensiones estratosféricas. Por un lado quiere contarle lo de Cas, porque tampoco cree que Sam fuera a sorprenderse, o si lo hace simplemente le dirá "me parece bien, tío". O eso espera. Pero por otro lado cree que lo que tienen Cas y él no le incumbe a nadie más. Esa es una de las razones por las que tampoco se lo ha dicho a Derek. Algo en su interior le pide a gritos poder coger a Cas de la mano en público, pero otra...

Lleva dos semanas pasando las tardes en ese estúpido auditorio. Se sabe ya la parte de las barricadas de memoria. Se limita a sentarse ahí, en las sillas que no son butacas y a mirar a Cas con detenimiento y a memorizar cada uno de sus movimientos. El tío canta bien y actúa que seguro que podrían contratarle en Hollywood o por ahí. Luego están sus compañeros; un puñado de cretinos que le ponen de los nervios. Allison no está mal: fuma y a veces se sienta a su lado y critica de mala manera a sus colegas de club.

-        ¿No está mal que te metas con tus amigos?

-        Eh, eh, yo no me meto con nadie, simplemente soy sincera, Winchester.

Emma West es pasable, puede que porque sea amiga de Cas o puede que porque le salvase el culo la noche del karaoke. El caso es que la chica es simpática, un rato mandona, pero agradable, y contando que es una de esas personas que están al corriente de su relación con el moreno que interpreta a Enjolras, pues le agradece que sepa mantener la boca cerrada. Con ella también ha tenido alguna que otra conversación.

-        Tienes cojones para haber llegado tan lejos con esta obra - le dijo. Esperaba a que Cas se cambiase y todas esas cosas de actores.

-        Sí, yo tengo cojones, Dean - y le llamó por su nombre la tía, como si le conociese de toda la vida -. A diferencia de alguien que yo me sé.

-        Me hace gracia que seas tú quien dice eso cuando no te atreves a confesarle a mi hermano que te gustaría agarrarle del mango.

Y se sonrojó. Tanto que parecía que se iba a volver del color del pelo. A Dean le hizo una gracia inmensa y cuando Cas salió Emma soltó algo como "tu novio es estúpido, Novak". Y ahora son amigos. Más o menos. "Eres casi de la familia", le dijo el otro día a la hora de comer cuando se la cruzó en la cafetería. Sabe que le pica que le hable de Sam. Esa es una de las cosas que está en su lista de quehaceres: averiguar si su hermano está coladito por la pelirroja del club de teatro.

Y después está el otro tío. EL OTRO TÍO. El tal Erik que estudia Historia del Arte. Moreno y estúpido y muy moreno y estúpido. Que tuvo el valor de presentarse delante de él y extenderle la mano y decirle "hola me llamo Erik y estudio Historia del Arte" y a Dean le entraron ganas de decirle que a nadie le importa lo que estudie. Y el caso es que fue simpático; todo lo simpático que puede ser alguien a quien le han cambiado el cerebro por un colador, claro. No va a mentir: está claro que el gacho es guapo, que tiene buenos brazos y cuando sonríe se le forman arrugas en los ojos. _PUES A MÍ TAMBIÉN._ Pero es que eso no es lo malo, no, claro que no lo es. Es que el tal Erik se dedica a reírle todas las gracias a Cas cuando Dios y todos los que se pasean por el Olimpo saben que la gracia no es su mayor virtud. Es que Dean no puede reírse con un chiste absurdo sobre nacionalidades. "Entran un español y un francés y..." _ES QUE A NADIE LE HACEN GRACIA._ Aparentemente a Erik, que estudia Historia del Arte sí. Eso o es que quiere una sesión de _ñiquiñiqui_ con Cas. Porque esa es otra. Eso es lo peor de todo. En el pueblo de Dean y en el de toda la humanidad las cosas se llaman por su nombre: FOLLAR.

Follar hasta desgastarse.

Hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Polvo detrás de polvo y ganas de más.

Pues no, él no, él te sale con ese tipo de expresiones porque aparentemente es demasiado educado como para decirlo de otra forma. _PUES QUE LE DEN._

-        Benny y Gab querían ir esta tarde a comprar algo de alcohol y pasar el rato. - Le dice Sam.

-        Ya, ya, me lo dijeron ayer.

-        ¿Vas a venir?

-        Claro que voy a ir.

-        No sé, últimamente no vienes con nosotros - su hermano le mira desde la cama -. ¿Tienes cosas más divertidas que hacer? ¿Has encontrado a alguien que te pase la maría más barata que Gabriel?

-        Todo el mundo tiene maría más barata que el cabrón de Gabriel.

-        ¿Entonces?

-        Tenía cosas que hacer.

-        Y no me las vas a contar, claro.

-        Sammy, ¿cómo te va últimamente con las chicas?

-        ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Y a la defensiva. Siempre lo hace. Siempre lo ha hecho. Desde que le gustaba esa niña con aparato dental que luego se quedó embarazada a los quince.

-        No sé, me intereso por la vida de mi hermano pequeño... Y como aquel día en el karaoke te vi tan emocionado con la pelirroja esa pues...

-        Oh, cállate.

Sonríe porque le gusta ver como se sonroja y luego le tiende una hoja de papel y espera en silencio.

**LÉS MISERABLES**

CON EMMA WEST EN EL PAPEL DE FANTINE

Estreno: 16 de abril

19:00 horas

Castiel Novak en el papel de Enjolras,                                                                                                   Ruth Beirut en el papel de Marius,

 

Joe Strider como Jean Valjean                                                                                                                     Allison Miller como Cosette

 

PERO SOBRE TODO EMMA WEST EN EL PAPEL DE FANTINE

**¡A las barricadas!**

 

-        ¿Irás? - Sam habla después de leer el panfleto.

-        No lo sé - Dean se estira -, ¿tú?

-        No lo sé.

-        A ella le hará ilusión. - Habla de Emma pero en realidad todo su organismo le está diciendo que es probable que Cas también quiera que vaya.

-        Entonces tú también deberías ir.

-        ¿Qué?

-        ¿Vas a sus ensayos para ver a Allison Miller, no? Supongo que ella pensará que tenéis algo serio.

-        Oh, sí - Dean asiente y recuerda toda la mierda de la cita doble y eso. Probablemente todos sus amigos han dado por hecho que está liado con Allison. _Bueno ,podría ser peor -._ Pero lo pensaré.

Y ahí termina la conversación. Esa misma tarde, Dean da aproximadamente diez vueltas a su dormitorio hasta decidirse a salir en dirección al auditorio. La situación es la siguiente: nunca jamás había estado tantísimo tiempo tan cerca de alguien como lleva estando con Cas. Y con "cerca de alguien" se refiere a besándose hasta que paran por si les da un paro cardiaco y metiéndose mano de mala manera. Le parece que con Cas es todo diferente, que es un amigo, que se lo pasan bien, pero que al mismo tiempo le encantaría empujarle contra la mesa y acabar el trabajo de una vez por todas. Pero esa es otra. Dean Winchester nunca jamás ha tardado más de dos citas en llevarse a la cama a nadie y con Cas tiene muchas citas y muchos meses a la espalda y todavía no ha conseguido ni acercarse a eso. Y por otro lado no le importa. Y eso es lo que le preocupa. Eso es lo que les pasa a los tíos de las películas cuando se enamoran de verdad; cuando esa chica del metro no es una más. Y qué puñetas, Dean no quiere estar enamorado. Sabe lo que le pasa a la gente que cree en esas patochadas: desgracias. Eso es lo que pasa. La relación se va a la mierda con todo eso de los sentimientos y de "necesito verte" y "necesito abrazarte" y "casémonos y establezcamos vínculos legales". Todo eso es presión y él no lo soporta. Es mucho más fácil dejarse llevar, que sea la vida la única que le guíe y punto pelota. Suficiente. Y el hecho de que a pesar de que tiene la necesidad imperiosa de empotrar a Cas todavía no lo haya hecho le preocupa por encima de todas las cosas.

Cuando entra en al auditorio se queda de pie esperando, apoyado en la pared y en menos de tres segundos identifica la escena que están representando. Ahí está Cas con su expresión habitual de "mierda, hemos perdido otra vez esta batalla". Está guapo. La verdad es que Dean no entiende por qué Cas no tiene un porrón de tías detrás tratando de enrollarse con él. Hay muchas cosas de Castiel que a Dean le gustan, pero si tuviera que hacer una lista de esas de "las mejores cualidades tanto físicas como personales de Castiel" sería sin duda la siguiente (sin orden determinado, claro. Eso sería más complicado):

  1. Sus ojos. Porque a Dean le gusta la forma en la que los ojos de Cas casi siempre parecen tristes y solamente cuando le ven se abren y brillan. Y porque son azules. Y le gustan los ojos azules.
  2. Su sonrisa. Cas no suele sonreír pero cuando lo hace parece que le da vergüenza y _en serio es que le daría un abrazo tan fuerte que le partiría las costillas._
  3. La manera en la que pronuncia la hache aspirada. Eso puede que sea un poquito obsesivo.
  4. La peca que tiene justo encima del pezón derecho y que está seguro que nadie conoce tan bien como él.
  5. El pelo suave que ha crecido considerablemente desde la primera vez que le conoció.
  6. Sus manos. Necesitaría todos los cuadernos de apuntes para decir lo mucho que le gustan  las manos de Cas.
  7. Su nombre.
  8. Lo bien que huele.
  9. Lo bien que canta.
  10. La forma en la que le besa. Porque Dean ha besado a muchas personas antes pero nunca se había encontrado con alguien que lo hiciera de esa forma. Despacito al principio, como si le diera vergüenza hacerlo y con mucha más pasión de la que es humanamente posible después. Como si él supiera bien y Cas quisiera saborearle y no perderse nada.



Una vez más su propio universo personal se rompe cuando la inevitable existencia de Erik le obliga a volver a la realidad. Ahí está el tío. Justo al lado de Cas. Y se equivoca. _Tío, no tienes tantas frases que decir. Di que apoyas la puta revolución y ya está. Joder, se supone que estás muriendo por él. Esa no es la cara de alguien que se muere por otra persona._ Dean presiona los puños contra los costados para no subirse al escenario, coger a ese tío de la solapa del chaleco y decirle que esa no es la forma en la que te tienes que poner delante de la persona a la que quieres para protegerle de un puñetero pelotón de fusilamiento.

Pero no lo hace.

Y menos mal, porque todo el escenario se vuelve hacia él y por un instante se plantea haber dicho todo eso en voz alta. Pero no. No le miran a él sino a Emma West, que a su espalda le pone una mano en el hombro al entrar en el auditorio.

-        Winchester - le sonríe -, veo que no te pierdes ninguna sesión eh.

-        Cállate.

-        Ven anda - le indica con un gesto de cabeza y Dean duda un poco de seguirla pero al final cede -, quiero que seas un espectador objetivo y nos digas qué opción es mejor.

-        ¿Opción?

Mira a Cas buscando la respuesta y éste simplemente mueve los labios en un silencioso "hola" y a Dean le entran ganas de darle un puñetazo por idiota o besárselos hasta desgastarle.

-        Uhm... - Erik es el que contesta, desafortunadamente - Cas piensa que deberíamos hacer la escena final de Grantaire y Enjolras cogiéndose de la mano como en el libro y yo creo que deberíamos hacer que simplemente les fusilaran sin más.

-        ¡Pero eso hace que pierda todo el sentimiento! - Protesta Cas con el ceño fruncido - La historia es de una forma, ¿por qué cambiarla?

-        En la mayoría de los musicales no lo hacen así - explica Emma.

-        ¿Y tenemos que ser "como la mayoría? - Replica Cas - Pues lo siento, pero me niego a hacer esta obra si no lo hacemos como Víctor Hugo dijo que pasó.

Se hace un silencio que crea unas ganas casi viscerales en Dean de intervenir y dar su opinión. Afortunadamente Emma decide pronunciarse antes.

-        Creo que deberíamos hacerlo como dice Erik.

-        Está bien - Cas deja los papeles encima de una de las sillas y de un salto se coloca al lado de Dean -, pues yo paso de seguir ensayando. No mientras seáis una pandilla de... - pero no acaba y sin mirar atrás echa a andar hacia la salida.

Dean se queda inmóvil, todas los ojos puestos en él.

-        Siempre se toma todo demasiado a pecho - el cretino de Erik se cruza de brazos. Y Dean lo mira. Y lo fusila. _Si es que no es más que una maricona mala -,_ no hace falta comportarse como un imbécil.

-        ¿Eso lo dices por ti?

Le sale del alma. Así, espontáneo. Sin pensarlo siquiera. Hay una voz en su cerebro que dice "se acaba de meter con Cas y como no puedes partirle la cara deberías atacarle verbalmente".

-        ¿El qué?

-        Lo de imbécil - prosigue - porque lo eres un rato largo, tío.

-        ¿Y tú quién eres para decirlo? - Se le acerca. Miden prácticamente lo mismo. Pero es que si quisiera Dean podría reventarle esa nariz recta de un puñetazo - ¿Te crees que porque le petas el culo tienes derecho a venir aquí y ponerte a hablar como si...

No acaba. Evidentemente. Hay cosas que Dean Winchester no soporta, y en ese instante Erik, que estudia Historia del Arte está subido a una peana en la que pone con letras grandes "gilipollas integral", y no es que Dean se amigo de la violencia, porque no se cree Jean Claude Van Damme ni mucho menos. Pero es que hay gente que lo pide a gritos. Que va caminando por la calle y lo único que te transmiten es un deseo irrefrenable de hacer que les salten todos los dientes. Uno a uno. Así que coge al idiota del cuello del jersey y lo empuja con cuidado. Nada de espacio personal.

-        Lo único que se va a meter por un culo es tu cabeza en el tuyo como vuelvas a abrir la boca.

-        Te crees muy genial porque tienes a tus guardaespaldas imbéciles pero me gustaría saber qué pensarían ellos si se enterasen de que eres mariquita.

-        Tú eres un poco corto, ¿verdad? - Sus narices casi se rozan, y Dean puede sentir la mirada de los demás tensa en su nuca - No sabes nada de mí y te recomiendo que no intentes saber más o eres hombre muerto.

Y le suelta. Porque no quiere tener que soportar esa estúpida cara cerca de la suya más. Sabe que Cas le estará esperando fuera así que se gira y únicamente escucha a Allison reír secamente y decir ni corta ni perezosa "tiene un polvo de impresión".

En cierto modo se siente liberado, pero tampoco del todo; tiene la mosca de lo que ha dicho Erik detrás de la oreja "me gustaría saber qué pensarían ellos si se enterasen de que eres mariquita". Bueno.

Dean no es mariquita.

_No soy mariquita._

Cuando sale a la calle Castiel está apoyado en la pared, brazos cruzados y la mirada hacia el cielo. Y de repente Dean se vuelve religioso. Porque es evidente que si hay alguien con ese perfil es que Dios existe y tenía un buen día. ¿Qué se supone que es ese pelo? ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ES ESE PELO CUANDO SE PASA LA MANO Y SE LO REVUELVE? Es un pelo de recién levantado. Es el pelo de alguien al que han follado hasta decir basta. El pelo de alguien que ha disfrutado hasta la última embestida. Ahí está el muy jodido, con cara de enfado y labios húmedos y aún espera que no le empotre contra la pared y lo investigue por dentro. Se vuelve hacia él y le dice algo, pero qué demonios importa lo que sea que le esté diciendo cuando por alguna razón sus pómulos están acaparando toda la atención.

_Pero no soy mariquita._

-        Dean, ¿me escuchas?

-        Eh sí claro, sí.

-        No lo hacías pero da igual - le sonríe de medio lado -, ahora estarán poniéndome verde.

_Yo te ponía mirando a Cuenca, eso es lo que haría._

-        Si te sirve de algo yo creo que tenías razón.

-        Claro que tengo razón - abre mucho los ojos. Otra cosa que apuntar a la lista. Cuando lo hace tiene la misma expresión que un perro excitado y no es que a Dean le vaya la zoofilia pero _wow_ -, pero son una pandilla de idiotas que no tienen ni idea de cómo funcionan las cosas. Y me parece increíble porque pensaba que Emma era una persona coherente pero aparentemente prefiere hacer lo que dice Erik. Porque tiene más carisma que yo. Bueno, pues me da igual.

-        ¿Entonces no vas a actuar?

-        ¿Eh? Sí, claro que sí, pero me gusta quejarme.

Dean se ríe con los hombros, así sin más y luego saca un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos de la cazadora. Lo enciende y deja que no le queme en los labios. El humo se le cuela por la garganta y lo disfruta con calma. Con calma hasta que nota un par de ojos azules acusadores sobre él.

-        ¿Quéeeee pasa?

-        Ya sabes que no me gusta que fumes, sólo eso.

-        Pero esto no mata, Cas.

-        No claro, y las drogas tampoco.

-        En realidad no - le da otra calada y con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda le da un golpecito a Cas en el pecho -, el que se muere eres tú. A Jesús seguro que no lo matarían ni cien millones de cigarrillos. Es culpa nuestra por ser unos mindunguis.

-        Jesús no fumaba.

-        Y tampoco se enrollaba con putas.

-        Cuando te pones así te juro que...

-        ¿Qué? - Se respiran en la boca, y a Dean le cuesta poco soltar el humo en la cara de Cas con lentitud - ¿Qué juras?

Dean no se lo espera. De hecho habría sido más factible que Cas le hubiera metido una patada en los huevos que _eso_.

Le coge del pelo con una fuerza que no sabía que tiene, los dedos rozándole la cabellera y le empuja la cabeza hacia atrás. Dean se siente obligado a abrir la boca, a dejarle entrar hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, entre los dientes, caliente, ardiendo en las mejillas. Se le escapa un gemido que nace desde el estómago. Qué del estómago. NACE DE MUCHO MÁS ABAJO. De pronto no tiene manos o no sabe ni para qué sirven. De todas formas qué más da. Hay un puto infierno en su boca, en su lengua, es que no puede más; a cada segundo es más difícil de soportar y es que se lo quiere tragar, lo quiere devorar. Claro que, Cas ha decido tomar las riendas del asunto, porque le empuja contra la pared y su cabeza golpea la piedra _peroquédiablosimporta_ y entonces le coge con la mano izquierda el mentón y le obliga a mirarle y son ojos de depredador y probablemente tendría verdadero pavor si no tuviera claro al cien por cien que quiere ser su presa. Quiere que le haga cosas. Quiere que le haga querer hacer cosas. Tiene sus manos ahora en el cuello pero las siente hasta en el estómago. Porque sus tripas están flotando, bailando la conga, aprendiendo pasos nuevos y amenazando con tropezar. ¿Qué es eso? Qué es esa sensación de vértigo justo encima del ombligo. Un poco más arriba de donde su entrepierna está latiendo tan fuerte que probablemente explote. La lengua de Cas está viva, es curiosa y le está ahogando y lo peor de todo es que se siente como si no hubiera bebido en años y el moreno le estuviera ofreciendo un puto Oasis en mitad del desierto. Le quiere en todo su cuerpo. Quiere esa lengua caliente y hábil en todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Y se acuerda, se acuerda de esa misma lengua alrededor de la punta de su polla, lamiéndole entre los muslos; evoca el aliento, la respiración fuerte de Cas justo AHÍ ABAJO y el sonido que produce no es ni humano. Porque Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas, joder Cas.

Y luego se separan un poco, y a pesar de que Dean intenta alcanzar la boca de Cas este se aparta lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos y después... Después simplemente se le escapa una sonrisa.

-        ¿Vas a quedar con ellos, verdad?

-        Es posible.

-        Siempre me sueltas el discurso de las drogas cuando vas a irte de fiesta con ellos.

-        No siempre - susurra casi en su boca -, pero si supiera que vas a reaccionar así siempre les diré de quedar todos los días.

-        No seas zalamero.

-        Espera, espera - le pone una mano en el brazo -, ¿vivimos en el siglo dieciocho y yo no me he enterado?

-        Que te jodan, Dean.

-        Eso quiero.

Cas se le queda mirando durante un instante y es silencio lo que se transforma en respuesta; una respuesta en la que a Dean le gustaría leer una promesa.

-        Me tengo que ir, tío - le dice, con una palmada en el hombro.

-        Está bien - Cas hace amago de ir a besarle pero pasa de largo y sin darse la vuelta, Dean puede escucharle reír.

El muy bobo ahora tendrá que disculparse delante de sus amiguitos del club de teatro y comerse las palabras. Es lo que hace Cas. Se queja, monta el follón y luego pide perdón. Si fuera por Dean entraría ahí y les amordazaría a todos hasta que quisieran hacerle caso. Suspira y con el cigarrillo encendido entre los dedos camina dirección a la entrada del campus. De pie y hablando con una chica de falda corta, Gabriel gesticula y tiene esa mirada en los ojos que es difícil no leer como "te quiero comer toda entera". A Dean a veces le parece increíble que las tías no se den cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones que tiene su amigo, cuando lo único que le falta es sacar el rabo en mitad de la calle.

-        Ey, Winchester - le saluda como siempre, alzando las cejas y una broma escondida en los ojos -, ¡te presento a Kali!

La chica va vestida de rojo; es guapa, es guapísima. Pelo oscuro, piel oscura y ojos color café. Es exótica. De todas formas ese es el rollo que le va a Gabriel. Cada uno a lo suyo.

-        Yo soy Dean.

-        He escuchado hablar de ti, Dean Winchester - ella le sonríe y tiende una fina mano adornada con una pulsera.

-        Ehhh... Soy un tío popular - se la estrecha con cuidado y luego se distrae con su cigarrillo - ¿Vas a llevarnos tú, Gab?

-        ¿Yo? Quiero... Queremos beber como cosacos así que mejor pilla tú el Impala. Eres el más responsable.

-        ¿Desde cuándo soy el más responsable?

-        Desde que nosotros lo hemos decidido, hermano - no hace falta que se dé la vuelta para saber que ha sido Benny el que le ha dado una palmada en el culo. Lo hace siempre; ser condenadamente heterosexual e ibérico mientras le mete la mano por todos los rincones del cuerpo. No sería Benny si no lo hiciera.

-        Os llevo pero no pienso controlarme en absoluto, así que volveremos dando tumbos por la carretera.

-        ¡Live fast and die young! - Gabriel coge de la mano a Kali y Benny les sigue.

-        De menos cincuenta a diez, ¿cuáles son tus ganas de ver a Gab pasar toda la noche metiéndole mano a la morena? - Sam se coloca a su lado. Alto. Le sonríe y tiene hoyuelos. Por un momento a Dean se le ocurre la estúpida idea de contárselo todo. Pero es solo eso: una idea estúpida.

-        Después de cinco cubatas la situación me parecerá hasta divertida.

No son cinco los que necesita. Sin embargo, un porro y seis hacen que la atmósfera resulte hasta cómica. A eso de las dos de la mañana Gabriel y su lengua dentro de la boca de Kali no resultan un espectáculo traumático. Suena _Talk Dirty to Me_ y Sam tiene las mejillas tan rojas que a Dean le cuesta no mirarle con diversión. Con el pelo largo despeinado y los ojos brillantes parece ese crío al que enseñó a ir en bici.

-        Hay una churri a las doce que no deja de mirarte, hermano - Benny habla por encima de la música y Dean se gira para observar a una chica que está sentada en la barra. Y hay droga y hay alcohol pero Jesús que si es obvio que le está haciendo un chequeo en profundidad.

-        Que mire todo lo que quiera.

-        Joder, Dean - Sam estira el cuello - pero si está muy bien.

-        Eso es porque tenéis el listón muy bajo.

-        Que te den, le voy a decir algo.

Y lo hace. Benny se levanta y la chica espera hasta que esté a su lado para prestarle atención. Dean observa desde la distancia y luego se centra en el cubata que está a medio acabar.

-        Hola - ella tiene la voz dulce. De princesa de cuento. "Tú eres mil veces más princesa que ella, Dean", escucha la voz de Cas en su cabeza y sonríe. Y no tendría que haberlo hecho, porque la chica se lo toma como una señal para sentarse a su lado y mirarle tan de cerca que puede oler su perfume.

-        ¡Ey! - Dean se hace a un lado, disimuladamente. Tratando de no ser grosero.

-        Se llama Anna - Benny se deja caer en su silla -, y trabaja por aquí de...

-        De relaciones públicas - completa ella.

Dean la mira bien por primera vez. Ojos enormes claros y cabellera pelirroja lisa hasta el pecho. Tiene unos labios bien bonitos y una piel tan blanca que desprende cierto brillo lunar. Es el alcohol. Dean sabe que es el alcohol en las venas y el corazón lo que le hace comportarse así, pero aunque pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo su percepción de lo que "está bien" y lo que "está mal" en ese momento está un poco confusa. Por eso, no le importa que ella se le acerque un poco más, tampoco le importa que beba de su vaso "pero luego me invitas tú a otra, ¿eh?", ni tampoco que le coloque una mano en la pierna. Cerca de las tres Gabriel y Kali han vuelto al mundo terrenal y en la mesa son todo carcajadas y ojos enrojecidos.

-        ¿De qué es eso? - Dean alarga el brazo directamente hacia uno de los vasos llenos de líquido que ocupan la mesa y sin querer golpea con el codo una copa llena de vino que no tiene ni la menor idea de dónde ha salido. Desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente el líquido cae sobre el vestido de Anna, que con un grito y un jadeo levanta los brazos - ¡PERDONA!

-        ¡Mi vestido!

-        ¡Vaya manos de árbol, Winchester! - Berrea Gabriel.

Y ese es EL MOMENTO de la noche. La línea. El segundo en el que todo empezó a ser más borroso y los recuerdos se convirtieron en canciones pasadas de moda, bailes absurdos en el centro del bar y frío en los huesos al volver hacia el campus.

Cuando esa noche Dean se tumba en la cama la cabeza le da vueltas; el cuello de la camisa le huele a porros y alcohol y desearía no haberse comido ese perrito caliente de un único bocado.

 

*

 

A la mañana siguiente el despertador suena mucho más alto que habitualmente. O eso parece. Dean se despierta gruñendo, y Sam en la otra cama mete la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Es Dean el que se tiene que levantar a apagarlo. _COMO SIEMPRE._ Sam tiene muy malas resacas. Probablemente no salga de la cama hasta la hora de comer y porque su gigantesco estómago no le deja tregua, claro.

Dean alcanza una toalla y con los ojos todavía medio pegados sale al pasillo. Al hacerlo, su cerebro explota en un "click" y recuerda la promesa muda que le hizo Cas el día anterior. Echa un vistazo al pasillo y luego niega con la cabeza y se encamina hacia el baño. Mientras se ducha, toda la actividad cerebral que descansó a partir de las tres de la mañana, resucita y se pone pesada.

_Tenía que ducharme. Seguro que huelo a pota y maría y alcohol y no quiero que Cas piense que soy un cerdo. Además, seguro que se ha ido a clase. Estaba muy preocupado por los exámenes y esas cosas y habrá ido a coger apuntes y todo eso que a la gente que va a la universidad por voluntad propia no le cuesta hacer._

El agua fría le recorre la espalda y relaja los músculos que parece que llevan agarrotados desde el día anterior. _La gente folla en la ducha. Con lo complicado que es follar en la ducha. Resbala, estás de pie y no hay donde sujetarse. Todo inconvenientes. Claro que, no me importaría que Cas..._

_Oh, por Dios ¿pero me estoy escuchando? Seguro que todavía tengo alcohol en sangre. Será eso._

_No puedo ser tan gilipollas sobrio._

Cuando vuelve a la habitación se sorprende. La cama de Sam está vacía y encima de la almohada hay una nota.

"He bajado a desayunar".

-        ¿Pero será cerdo? Sin tan siquiera ducharse.

Se viste con lo primero que pilla e incluso se permite robarle a Sam una de sus camisas de cuadros; que indudablemente le queda grande _pero que le jodan._ Cuando baja las escaleras de camino a la cafetería se vuelve a acordar de Cas y se recuerda a sí mismo buscarle después. Tiene ganas de verle, para ser sincero.

Sam, Gabriel y Benny están sentados en SU MESA, en esa a la que no le han puesto nombre pero que han marcado casi con una meada. En realidad son como animales salvajes: dominantes en su territorio y esperando a que alguien cruce la línea y convertirlo en su presa.

Con un suspiro y un golpe seco, Dean ocupa su silla.

-        Cuando a alguien le huele el sobaco, se suele duchar o darse un "fregao", Sammy.

-        Es que no me huelen los sobacos.

-        Seguro que los cojones te saben a vinagre - ríe Gabriel. Tiene unas ojeras que parece que alguien ha excavado en ellas.

-        Si tanto te interesa puedes chupármela un poco - gruñe Sam dándole un trago al café -, aunque seguro que tienes la lengua cansada de estar ayer con Kali.

La risa de los otros dos es escandalosa y retumba en la cabeza de Dean como si le hubieran metido un mangazo con un martillo en toda la sien, por lo menos.

-        En efecto. Me dejó que se lo comiera todo, pero todo todo todo todo...

-        Por favor, ¿puedes parar? - Dean gruñe.

-        ¿Envidia, Winchester?

-        La verdad es que no - sonríe, ampliamente y con ganas de buscar problemas. Marca de la casa -, no me gusta lamer cosas usadas.

-        Gilipollas.

-        Que te den.

-        ¡Chicos, chicos! - Benny levanta las manos - Haya paaaaaz.

Y probablemente no habría habido ningún tipo de paz si no fuera por una voz grave a su espalda.

-        Dean.

Los cuatro se vuelven al unísono, pero únicamente Dean sonríe. Cas levanta la mano tímidamente. Lleva los brazos cargados de papeles. Una camiseta de manga corta azul que deja ver su pálida piel y el pelo descuidado en punta. Dean inclina la cabeza para escuchar.

-        ¿Qué pasa?

-        Necesito... - El moreno desvía los ojos hacia los otros chicos y vacila - Necesito tu ayuda para unas cosas.

-        Está bien ahora yo...

-        No sé yo si Dean te será de mucha ayuda hoy - Gabriel se cruza de brazos y en sus ojos del color del caramelo brillan las malas intenciones -. No después de lo de ayer.

-        ¿Lo de ayer? - Pregunta Cas - ¿Qué pasó ayer?

-        Gabriel... - Dean frunce el ceño.

No sabe de qué va el tema. "Lo de ayer". _¿Qué pasó ayer?_ En realidad sabe que no tuvo que pasar nada, pero que Gabriel quiere joderle pero bien.

-        Lo de la chica del bar... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-        Anna - le ayuda Benny.

-        Eso, Anna.

-        ¿La chica del bar? - Cas se queda inmóvil y mira a Dean con duda en los ojos azules - ¿Una chica en un bar?

-        Las chicas suelen estar en los bares, chico - Benny se ríe -. La gente va a ligar a los bares y si puedes a echar un buen polvo.

-        Dean... - El apelado traga saliva. _No. Estoy seguro de que no pasó nada. Yo no hice nada. No tengo la culpa de nada. Pero no me mires así, por favor... -_ ¿Qué pasó anoche?

-        Nada, no pasó nada.

-        ¿Seguro?

-        ¿A ti qué te importa de todas formas? - Gabriel da un sorbo a su café y alza una ceja - No eres ni su madre ni su novia.

-        Pero yo... - Dean conoce lo suficiente a Cas como para saber que está lo que se dice "a punto de llorar" y no quiere ver eso. No PUEDE ver eso - ¿Dean?

Y él no dice nada. Le mira. Le intenta hablar simplemente con los ojos. _No es verdad. No hice nada. Sé que no hice nada. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué quieres que haga?_ Lo sabe de sobras. Que le defienda. Que diga que no es su madre ni su novia pero que tiene el mismo derecho a echarle en cara algo como eso. Pero es que Dean no puede. No delante de ELLOS. No así. No puede permitírselo.

-        ¿Dean? - Repite Cas. Labios en una línea recta. Ojos azules vidriosos y los puños cerrados contra el pecho.

-        Yo qué sé, Cas - _soy un capullo. Soy un capullo cobarde. Mierda_ -. Qué más te da a ti. ¿Me vas a echar la bronca por no usar condón o algo así?

_Fantástico._

_Justo eso._

_Lo que querías decir._

-        No - contesta -, no, no te preocupes.

Y se da la vuelta. _Y ahora es cuando te levantas y le pides perdón. Ahora es cuando corres detrás de él y le dices que lo sientes y que eres un gilipollas integral. Venga. Levántate. Dean Winchester cabronazo levanta el culo de la silla._

Pero no puede. Tiene el culo clavado y el corazón encogido. Acaba de ganarse el premio a la cagada del año. A la cagada de su vida.

-        Joder, parece que le gustes a ese mariquita - Benny ríe y Gabriel le acompaña -. Estaba ofendido.

-        Sí, estaba ofendido, Dean. - Sam le mira. Es su expresión habitual de "sé lo que pasa y eres gilipollas". _Oh. Así que lo sabías y tampoco me has dicho nada. Podrías habérmelo comentado una de estas noches en las que simulabas que te creías que me gustaba Allison. Podrías haberlo hecho. A lo mejor ahora no estarían las cosas así._

Pero no engaña a nadie. Dean es consciente de que la culpa es enteramente suya. De repente la cafetería es menos ruidosa. De repente su estómago está cerrado. De repente el corazón le ha dejado de bombear sangre. De repente el tiempo ya no existe. Y entonces siente cómo de la garganta emerge lo que sabe que puede acabar en un pequeño sollozo, así que precavido se levanta como alma que lleva el diablo.

-        Tengo que hacer una llamada - murmura por encima del hombro.

Y es verdad. TIENE que hacer una llamada.

Sabe que la cabina más cercana está justo al salir de secretaría así que se encamina hacia allí y espera pacientemente a que un chico acabe de hablar con la que parece su novia: "te quiero" y "te echo de menos" y "no puedo esperar a verte" y "te mando un beso muy fuerte".

_OH POR DIOS CALLATE YA._

Un minuto después es su turno. Respira hondo. Ha metido todas las monedas que tenía guardadas en los bolsillos en la puñetera máquina de teléfono y lo único que escucha es un "ring", "ring" que le hace perder minutos de conversación. Y joder coge el teléfono. Y joder no, mejor no. Y vuelve a marcar. Y ya van dos veces.

-        ¿Sí?

-        Ho... Hola, Derek.

-        ¿Dean?

-        Sí, esto yo... - Y le cuesta hablar. Se caga en todo pero sobre todo se caga en Gabriel. PERO SOBRE TODO se caga en sí mismo. Por idiota - Derek, creo que la he cagado.

-        ¿Cagado? ¿Qué has hecho, Dean? - Y es incapaz de contestar. Al otro lado de la línea la voz masculina se tiñe de preocupación - Joder, Dean, ¿pasa algo? ¿Le pasa algo a Sam?

-        No, él está bien y... - suspira - Creo que si es físicamente posible todavía me dura el colocón de ayer y no me aclaro muy bien.

-        Me cago en la puta Winchester, ¿qué te he dicho de fumar si yo no estoy?

-        No lo volveré a hacer - se le queda atrapada la disculpa en lo más hondo de la garganta. Ahí. Justo al lado de la culpabilidad -, pero...

-        Me estás empezando a preocupar, tío.

-        Creo que la he cagado con... con la chica que te mencioné hace tiempo.

-        ¿La del club de teatro?

-        Esa sí...

-        ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Está embarazada? - La voz de Derek se eleva - No me jodas Dean que te he dicho cien veces que sin plástico no salgas a correr.

-        ¡Que no es eso joder! - Se marea, apoya la cabeza en el cristal de la cabina y suspira largamente - Creo que le quiero.

-        ¿Y eso es malo?

-        Eso es horrible.

-        ¿Por qué? Te juro que como me sueltes la misma mierda de siempre sobre que el amor no existe cojo el puto coche, voy hasta allí, te doy un abrazo y luego te atropello.

-        Es que me odia y - se le quiebra la voz y trata de aguantar -, que me odia, Derek.

-        Nadie te puede odiar... Eres como un osito de peluche amariconado que...

-        ¡QUE ME ODIA DE VERDAD! - Y le da un golpe al teléfono - Me odia porque soy gilipollas y no he sido capaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer porque soy un cobarde y porque ha habido un malentendido y porque...

-        ¡Para el carro! Si ha sido un puto malentendido arréglalo, colega.

-        Pero es que no me va a creer, sé que no me va a creer.

-        ¿Estás llorando, tío?

-        No estoy... llorando.

-        ¿Tan grave es?

-        Le quiero - repite.

-        Joder que sí es grave, esto es una alerta roja por lo menos... - Derek se calla un instante - Escucha, todo se va a arreglar, Dean. Confía en mí.

-        Te necesito, tío.

-        Lo sé... - en el teléfono se escucha un sonido - Creo que te estás quedando sin pasta y...

Dean cuelga el auricular y lo hace con desgana, con la misma desgana que se deja caer al suelo. Sentado. Las manos en la cabeza y la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas. Es patético cómo lo primero que ha hecho ha sido acudir a Derek, cuando evidentemente él no puede hacer nada para arreglar el embrollo en el que se ha metido él solito. Y todo por ser un idiota. Es un gilipollas por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que lo ha perdido. Y suena a cliché, pero es que debería haber sabido que si pasar una hora con Castiel le hacía inmensamente feliz, invertir las veintitrés restantes del día en pensar en él le completaban. Cas es necesitar, y Cas es éxtasis y Cas es el olor que se queda en la almohada cuando se tumba en su cama y Cas es básicamente todo lo que ha perdido y todo lo que quiere recuperar pero diablos, que alguien le diga cómo porque anda tan perdido que se da vergüenza a sí mismo.

No tiene ganas de ver a nadie. De hecho solamente tiene ganas de encerrarse para siempre en una habitación sin ventanas y torturarse con su estupidez en la eternidad; así que, sube al dormitorio, se tumba en su cama, se tapa la cara con la almohada en la que todavía queda algún que otro recuerdo atrapado y se pregunta si debería dejarlos escapar, como siempre ha hecho o debería luchar por ellos. "Le quiero", le ha dicho a Derek. Le quiere. Claro que le quiere. Por lo menos más que al 99% de las personas que ha conocido en su vida. Es el Lennon de su McCartney, es el Spock de su Kirk, es todas y cada una de las canciones que han sonado desde que le conoce y que no se puede sacar del cerebro.

Oh Cas.


	13. capítulo catorce: como fuegos artificiales

**_(Arthur:_ _Love...no such thing._** _  
__Paul:_ _What do you mean?_  
 **Arthur: Whatever it is that binds families and married couples together that's not love, that's stupidity or selfishness or fear. Love doesn't exist.**    
Paul: You're wrong.   
 **Arthur: Self interest exists, attachment based on personal gain exists, complacency exists--but not love.** **Love has to be reinvented.**

_\- Total Eclipse (1995)_

-        Y odio su sonrisa. Su pelo. Sus manos. Odio todas y cada una de las pecas que tiene en la cara y lo que no es la cara. La forma en la que a veces se moja los labios antes de hablar. Y el sonido de su risa. Sobre todo esa carcajada estúpida que está llena de egocentrismo. Somos opuestos. No tenemos nada en común. Somos un éxito de ventas que pasa de moda. Somos peor que Lady Di y el príncipe Charles. Le odio. Le odio con todas mis fuerzas, Emma.

-        Pagaría por creerte.

-        Te lo digo en serio. Te lo digo muy en serio.

No lo dice en serio. No lo dice NADA en serio. De hecho lleva dos semanas sin decirlo en serio. Unas trescientas veces lo habrá repetido: "¿sabes qué? Que Dean Winchester no me importa. Cosa del pasado". Es una buena técnica esa de autoconvencerse. Ahora mismo casi no siente nada. De hecho ayer lo vio en la cafetería y tan siquiera se le revolvieron los hígados. Está progresando; avanza notablemente se podría decir. Ha pasado de respirar por y para Dean a tener que aprender a llenar sus pulmones con otro tipo de cosas. El Club de Teatro le ha ayudado bastante.

Está bien.

Cas se siente perfectamente.

-        Me alegra que sea así entonces - Emma está arreglando un sombrero. Queda poco para la función y los últimos retoques han cobrado cierta importancia -, espero no tener que derribar tu puerta otra vez.

Oh. Eso.

Bueno, vale. Puede que Cas no esté del todo BIEN. Al menos no bien _bien_ de echar cohetes y ponerse a bailar bajo las estrellas. Pero desde luego está todo lo bien que se podría estar tras haber sufrido su primera ruptura. Porque ha sido una ruptura. El proceso ha seguido fielmente todas las etapas de una de verdad:

  1. Lloriqueo.
  2. Enfado.
  3. Lloriqueo otra vez.
  4. Mucho más enfado.
  5. Asimilación.
  6. Intento de superación.



Sabe de lo que habla Emma. Aunque no es PARA TANTO. De verdad que no lo es. La cosa es la siguiente; Cas es un tío bastante melodramático. A quién quiere engañar: es la reina del drama. Es por eso que después de darse cuenta de que Dean es un completo imbécil se encerró en su dormitorio con el propósito de no salir de ahí nunca jamás.

Cascos incrustados hasta que le dolieron las orejas y Elvis Presley en reproducción infinita. Cas no sabe demasiado de rupturas pero en las películas la gente siempre come helado en cantidades industriales y llora hasta que se les corre el rímel. Él prefiere otro tipo de tortura más larga en el tiempo. Porque una canción durará tres minutos pero se queda en el cerebro hasta el fin de los días. De hecho _Always on my mind_ se ha convertido en su himno, en el sonido del viento cuando sopla fuerte e incluso en la estúpida canción que suena en el ascensor cuando sube al último piso de la facultad.

_Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died. Give me, give me one more chance to keep you satisfied, satisfied._

De hecho así le encontró Emma días atrás y a eso es a lo que se refiere. Cuando por fin la dejó entrar y la chica se dio cuenta de su penosa situación, le quitó el reproductor de música, lo tiró al fondo del armario y le obligó a dar un paseo con ella.

_Little things I should have said and done. I just never took the time._

_You were always on my mind._

Le habló de la cantidad de veces que tuvo que aguantar a Allison después de una ruptura. Le reprochó que por lo menos la decisión la tomó él.

-        Le has dejado tú después de todo, Cas.

-        Ya, pero porque él se lo ha buscado.

Es que Emma no lo entiende. Ni Emma ni nadie. Él no quiere no estar con Dean. De hecho quiere estar con él y comprarse una casa bonita e investigar para que dos penes sean capaz de crear vida o algo así. De verdad que es lo que quiere. Pero no está dispuesto a tener que hacer eso con una persona que cuando vaya a comprar cereales al supermercado le diga a la cajera que vive con un colega y que acto seguido le tire la caña durante un rato para aparentar. Porque Dean se resume en: finjo ser quien no soy.

Y eso Cas no lo puede tolerar.

Y es por ese motivo que está mal por haberle retirado la palabra. _Demonios, es que lo último que quiero yo es no poder decirle lo bien que le quedan ese par de pantalones nuevos que se ha agenciado._

-        Bueno, pues de todas formas a él tampoco es que le haya importado mucho todo esto - le dijo Emma.

Y ahí fue donde Cas entró en la fase de "mucho más enfado". Porque ella tenía y tiene razón: a Dean le importa una soberana mierda la situación. Eso está clarísimo. Sigue dejándose ver por el campus como si fuera el rey, sigue estando rodeado de chicas y mostrándoles su más brillante sonrisa.

Y desde ese momento de realización al día presente no ha pasado nada demasiado notable. Principalmente porque de lo que Cas sí que se ha dado cuenta es de que Dean le esquiva. De que se sabe perfectamente sus horarios y trata de no coincidir con él. _Pues si es lo que él quiere así será._

Se esperaba un "lo siento" o un "perdóname". Pero no.

 

 

Así que ahora mismo se encuentra sentado en la tarima del escenario, con las piernas cruzadas y repasando uno de sus manuales de Anatomía que le llevan por el camino de la amargura. Aunque, al lado de la revolución emocional que está sucediéndose en su estómago, aprenderse todos los huesos del cuerpo humano es tan fácil como hacerse una paja. El resto del grupo de Teatro ya están recogiendo para volver al día siguiente, pero Cas prefiere quedarse un rato más. Antes era el primero en escurrir el bulto, porque tenía algo que hacer. Ahora es más fácil concentrarse entre bambalinas que acudir a una biblioteca o quedarse en su dormitorio. Dormitorio en el que Dean y él compartieron algunos momentos que por mucho que se esfuerza son difíciles de olvidar.

Se sorprende cuando una mano le toca en el hombro, y con media sonrisa saluda a Erik, que estudia Historia del Arte. El chico se sienta a su lado y alarga el cuello para poder leer.

-        Oh, eso tiene pinta de ser muy complicado.

-        La vida es complicada, esto es cuestión de estudiar sin más.

-        ¡Bueno, bueno! - Alza las palmas de las manos como disculpándose - Parece que el pesimismo de las barricadas se te está pegando.

-        Nah - por alguna razón no le gusta ni le disgusta que Erik intente entrometerse. Tres semanas atrás le habría evadido sin duda alguna pero ahora es más fácil acostumbrarse a su compañía, por impertinente que sea a ratos. De hecho, ni siquiera está siendo tan inoportuno ahora -, no estoy pasando una buena época, eso es todo.

-        ¿Es por lo de Dean Winchester? - La simple mención de Dean provoca en Cas un escalofrío desde las puntas de los dedos a ese mechón que siempre amenaza con metérsele en el ojo izquierdo - Perdona si he sido indiscreto pero te escuché hablar con Emma el otro día y como él no se pasa ya por aquí pues...

-        No te preocupes - le tranquiliza -, en realidad sí que es por él. Hemos dejado... Hemos dejado de ser amigos, ¿sabes?

-        Bueno, es un tío con demasiado carácter y tú pareces un chico que tal vez necesite alguien más calmado - por alguna razón se acerca un poco más a él -. Dean Winchester es un hombre pegado a un coche, Cas. Creo que a ti te va más eso de los hombres de letras.

Y Cas tiene que darle la razón en eso. En eso de que le van más los hombres de letras. Porque sobre lo otro no tiene ni la menor idea. Puede que Dean sea un cabezón, y puede que Dean no sea el tipo de persona con la que es fácil entablar un debate. Dean es ese tipo de tío que te sonríe amigablemente pero que acaba pegándote un buen puñetazo si insultas su serie de televisión favorita. Pero desde luego Dean no es un hombre pegado a un coche. Al menos, no es un hombre únicamente pegado a un coche. Pasar con Dean los últimos meses le ha hecho darse cuenta de que a veces las apariencias engañan, y que en la mayoría de las ocasiones hay un mundo gigantesco detrás de unos ojos que inspiran confianza o unos puños que gritan "parto caras". Los ojos de Dean dicen "seguridad" pero si miras un poco más en el fondo lo único que encuentras es un chico que ansía con todas sus fuerzas un poco de cariño. Y eso Cas lo sabe. Puede que el 99% de la gente de esa universidad no tenga ni la menor idea de cómo de inteligente es Dean, de cuántos problemas hay sobre su espalda, pero él es diferente. Porque Dean le ha dejado que sea diferente. No es cuestión de saber que es fan de Cindy Lauper tanto como de AC/DC; eso son cosas pequeñas. Es cuestión de que Cas sabe que Dean y su padre no se llevan bien. Que Cas sabe que Dean es una de las personas más maduras que ha conocido jamás. Y que Cas sabe que si le pillas en un buen día, Dean es incluso un increíble conversador sobre clásicos de literatura. _No por nada entiende mejor a Enjolras y Grantaire de lo que tú lo harás jamás, Erik._

-        Tienes razón - le dice con media sonrisa -, me van los hombres de letras. Por eso me gusta el teatro.

-        Oh - el chico se recoge el pelo detrás de las orejas -, a mí me gusta el teatro por todos esos ojos que hay mirándote atentos desde abajo.

A Cas le gusta el teatro porque cuando está encima del escenario el mundo desaparece. Porque allí arriba todo se reduce a lo que ve por los ojos, a lo que ve a través de las pupilas de su personaje; que en este caso es un revolucionario Enjolras. Siente que tiene rizos dorados, que está luchando en las revoluciones burguesas y que su causa tiene un final feliz.

El público no importa. El público  no importa para nada.

-        Sí, entiendo - le dice de todas formas. No es como si le apeteciese ponerse a conversar con él sobre las razones por las que quiere ser actor. Vaya.

-        Entonces... - Cas juraría que todavía está más cerca - ¿Te apetece tomar algo? Y hablamos de la obra. Ya sabes... Sobre el final y eso...

-        ¿El final? - Casi le entra la risa - ¿El final que tú has arruinado?

-        No lo he estropeado yo, Cas... - Frunce el ceño - Todos los chicos están de acuerdo en que es un final demasiado... Demasiado...

-        Será demasiado _loquequieras_ pero el caso es que es el final que Víctor Hugo le dio a sus personajes. Y por lo tanto es el final que deberíamos hacer.

-        ¡Está bien! - Se da una palmada en la rodilla y luego extiende una mano - Hagamos un trato: tú me invitas a tomar... Un café y... Y el final se hará como a ti te plazca.

Cas se queda observando la mano. Serio. No quiere dársela. Principalmente porque preferiría meterse un palo con pinchos por el escroto antes que tomar un café (que probablemente acabe en dos y tres y luego cuatro) con Erik. Que además de estudiar Historia del Arte es un tío bastante pesado. Pero por otro lado, le está ofreciendo la posibilidad de hacer el final que a él le ha apetecido desde el principio. El final de verdad.

Si ellos dos están de acuerdo en acabar la obra como la novela original del escritor francés entonces Emma no podrá decirles que no. Por mucho que sea la dueña y señora

Todavía con alguna que otra duda atrapada en la garganta cede.

-        Trato hecho. - Le dice.

Erik vuelve a sonreír.

_Oh Dios Mío, qué difíciles son las rupturas._

 

*

 

Sam Winchester tiene dos cosas muy claras en la vida: casi el 75% de las personas que le conocen tienen envidia de su voluminoso pelo y SU HERMANO ES EL MAYOR IDIOTA QUE HA CONOCIDO LA HUMANIDAD. Normalmente es un estúpido integral pero es que al día de hoy o bien se le ha ido la cabeza por completo o está alcanzando unos niveles de preocuparse.

El día después de irse de fiesta con Kali, Dean se pegó más de veinte horas tirado en la cama. Y no sería nada raro (ha llegado a dormir casi dos días seguidos) si no fuera porque el tío no hizo ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. Estar ahí tumbado, mirando el techo y con la estúpida canción de REM en bucle.

Sí.

Es una canción de cuando te deja una tía.

Es una canción de cuando vas al supermercado y alguien se ha llevado el último número de la revista Asian Beauties. Es ese tipo de canción. Pero es que a Dean no le había dejado ninguna tía y Sam es testigo de que en su dormitorio no les falta porno.

 

_Sometimes everything is wrong_

_Now it's time to sing along_

_When your day is night alone (hold on, hold on)_

_If you feel like letting go (hold on)_

_When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on_

 

OTRA VEZ.

Sam se llegó a plantear que no tuviera otro maldito cassette con el que intercambiar la canción, pero después de preguntarle a Dean "¿otra vez?" él simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta. Dándole el culo. Como un completo idiota.

Y es que cuando Sam dice que Dean es estúpido lo dice de corazón.

No entiende qué es lo que le pasa. Juraría que sabe por dónde van los tiros pero por otro lado pondría la mano en el fuego a que no es eso. ES QUE NO PUEDE SER ESO. O sea, podría. Claro que podría. Pero si hablamos de porcentajes se quedaría en un 3%. El beneficio de la duda. Ese pequeño tanto por ciento de duda de identidad sexual que acosa a los jóvenes hasta que cumplen los 25. Dean todavía está a tiempo. Quién sabe.

Esto es lo que Sam Winchester piensa: que Dean tiene un flechazo de los grandes con Castiel Novak. Que los dos se han estado enrollando ( _oh Dios, espero que no hayan llegado a segunda base, NI TERCERA_ ) porque se gustan mutuamente y que ahora ha pasado algo relacionado con la noche con Kali que ha provocado un enfado monumental entre los dos. Bueno, entre los dos no. Por alguna razón tiene más sentido que el enfado sea unidireccional y que toda la culpa la tenga Dean. De hecho es que Dean suele tener la culpa SIEMPRE. Por norma general. Ha sido siempre así. Desde que Sam aprendió andar y Dean se cargó el paragüero de la entrada por lanzar el bate de béisbol dentro de casa. Es por el paragüero y por otros cientos de ejemplos que Sam ve totalmente capaz a su hermano de haberse metido en los pantalones de otro tío pero no tener las narices de admitirlo.

Porque supuestamente el paragüero lo había roto el vecino. Y habría sido creíble si no fuera porque su vecino era un anciano de ochenta años con Alzheimer al que cuidaba su mujer y para el que todos los días eran un nuevo amanecer.

Así que cuando se lo encontró en postura fetal, depresión pintada en los ojos y UNA canción depresiva en reproducción continua, Sam se dio cuenta de que era hora de hablar con alguien que tuviera algo de idea sobre qué demonios estaba pasando.

Y ahí fue cuando recurrió a Emma West.

Lo de Emma West es complicado.

Emma West es una tía guay. Es maja. Tiene una risa cantarina bonita y un pelo... Un pelo curioso. Se podría decir que no la conocía apenas hasta aquel día que Dean no se la presentó en aquel bar karaoke. Desde ese momento y por azares del destino no ha dejado de saludarla cuando la ve por los pasillos o de pensar en ella alguna que otra vez al día. Como tiene intención de ir a ver la obra de Los Miserables tenía un buen plan para poder hablar con ella. El precio de las entradas, el sitio en el que se representará ( _vamos, eso no es ni medianamente creíble_ ) o... O simple curiosidad por la obra.

Se la encontró en la cafetería en compañía de su amiga Allison y tras dejarla respirar durante un minuto (porque según ella le estaba dando un ataque de asma) le pidió que por favor quedasen después de clase. lo cierto es que a Sam le hizo gracia la forma en la que sus ojos grandes brillaron de emoción.

Dejémoslo en que lo de Emma West es raro.

Cuando se volvieron a reunir en uno de los bancos del campus, cerca de una fuente con ranas que escupen agua ella llevaba una ropa diferente. Pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de Futurama. A Sam no es que le guste demasiado. Es el tipo de humor absurdo que apenas le hace sonreír, pero por lo que sea, en Emma queda hasta gracioso. Además el color morado le queda bien.

-        Hola - le dice ella con media sonrisa.

-        Ey - Sam intenta sonar agradable. No quiere que parezca que ha acudido a ella simplemente por el asunto clasificado de "Creo que mi hermano se la está chupando a tu amigo y ahora han cortado o algo y está triste y no sé qué hacer" -, ¿qué tal?

-        Un poco atareada - empieza a jugar con los mechones rizados y Sam no puede evitar sonreír -; muchos exámenes y todo lo de la obra, que en maldita hora me metí en esa cosa...

-        Al final seguro que tendrá su recompensa.

-        ¿Tú crees? - Deja caer los brazos - Espero que seamos por lo menos la mejor obra universitaria de la historia porque si no es así no habrá sido recompensa suficiente.

Es una broma. Sam le concede una risa baja y luego se moja los labios antes de continuar.

-        Escucha, Emma - es difícil seguir. Cojones que si es difícil -, tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa seria.

-        ¿Q... QUÉ? - Se sonroja - ¿Qué cosa?

-        ¿Tú eres amiga de Castiel Novak, verdad?

Emma cierra los ojos un segundo y luego se lleva un dedo a la boca.

-        Se podría decir que sí.

-        Necesito saber... ¿Está enfadado con mi hermano, verdad?

-        Sí.

-        ¿Y hay algo que se pueda hacer para arreglarlo?

-        No creo.

Vaya. Es un muro. De pronto sus hombros están rígidos y su pecho levantado. Emma está protegiendo algo que le importa y aunque Sam de golpes no va a conseguir quebrarla. _Bueno, más se perdió en Cuba. Por intentarlo que no quede._

-        El caso es que mi hermano está fatal, ¿sabes?

-        Oh - pone los ojos en blanco -, ¿Dean Winchester está fatal? Puede irse a ahogar las penas en un bar de estos que en vez de copas te sirven escotes.

Y ahí sí que Sam se ríe de verdad. Con ganas. Desde el estómago a la campanilla.

-        Admito que eso es muy típico de mi hermano.

-        Y puede que ese sea el problema.

Se hace un silencio corto. En realidad Sam se acaba de dar cuenta de que es la primera vez que están juntos. Juntos a solas. Y que a pesar de que en otras ocasiones han mantenido conversaciones cortas, nunca han tenido la obligación de sostenerla hasta el final. Pero ahora es diferente. Es diferente porque Emma tiene cara de enfado, la nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido. Y para variar, ES CULPA DE DEAN WINCHESTER.

Sam se vuelve a preguntar qué habrá hecho su hermano que es tan horrible como para que incluso Emma se la tenga jurada.

-        Entonces... - Ataca de nuevo - Entonces Dean y Cas son amigos.

-        Eran amigos.

-        Y ahora ya no lo son. No son amigos.

-        No claro que no son amigos - desvía la mirada -, ¿quién querría ser amigo de Dean Winchester?

-        Os ayudó con el dinero para la fiesta de Halloween.

-        No - niega ella -. Se ayudó a sí mismo a conseguir el dinero para arreglar una estúpida moto. Me lo contó Cas.

-        Bueno pero la fiesta fue divertida.

-        Para algunos más que para otros.

La verdad es que Sam no recuerda demasiado de esa noche, al menos después de haberse acabado el cuarto vaso de whiskey. No a palo seco. Otra cosa que tiene grabada en la memoria es...

-        Tú estabas guapa con ese vestido.

 _Ea. Ahí está_. Una sonrisa que acaba en los mofletes enrojecidos y ojos que vuelven a brillar. _Bueno, por lo menos no está enfada conmigo por extensión._

-        Era una basura de vestido.

-        No qué va.

-        ¡Bueno! - Se cruza de brazos - Creía que habías venido a hablar de los dos idiotas.

-        ¿Los dos idiotas?

-        Dean y Cas.

-        Oh, Cas y Dean.

Poco a poco la cosa va marchando mejor. Puede que Emma no quiera contarle nada pero hay una cosa que es cierta: le encanta hablar y tarde o temprano va a acabar yéndose de la lengua.

-        La verdad es que también quería hablar contigo para decirte que iré a ver tu obra de teatro.

-        ¿De verdad? - Su entusiasmo lo apaga ella misma con una tos - Eso está bien. Creo que puede ser entretenida.

-        ¿Tú hacías de...

-        De Fantine - contesta inmediatamente -, lo pone en el cartel en...

-        En letras de casi medio metro, sí.

De nuevo se sonroja. Es fácil hacer sonrojar a Emma West. Tal vez sea una de esas cosas que tienen los pelirrojos. Que tienen muchas pecas, traen mala suerte y se sonrojan con facilidad.

Sam tamborilea con los dedos sobre las rodillas. Es su gesto de "bueno y ahora qué hago" pero Emma no le conoce lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta; así que ella continúa con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el horizonte.

-        ¿Dean la ha cagado mucho?

-        Dios, ¿por qué te importa tantísimo? - Se vuelve hacia él. Nada agresiva. Sólo curiosidad en su enérgica voz.

-        Pues porque... Porque Dean es mi hermano mayor y lleva cuidando de mí desde siempre.

-        Como todos los hermanos mayores, ¿no?

-        No - baja los ojos -, no como todos los hermanos mayores.

Emma inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y Sam traga saliva. Ella es de fiar. Claro que se lo puede contar. La última persona a la que le dijo algo sobre el tema decidió abandonarle. Pero qué leches, ya hace demasiado de lo de Madison. "Un clavo saca otro clavo", le dijo Dean. Pero es que él tampoco quiere sacarse el clavo. No quiere que desparezca todo lo que compartió con ella. Ni el primer desayuno ni la conversación de despedida. No es cuestión de sacar clavos sino de encontrar a alguien que haga que esa herida deje de sangrar. Puede que sea un buen momento para cederle a la pelirroja alguna que otra herramienta para hacerlo. Facilitar el trabajo.

-        Cuando yo tenía medio año mi madre murió.

-        Oh.

Es curioso, piensa Sam. Es curioso ver cómo la gente reacciona a esa frase. "No conocí a mi madre". La luz de los ojos se apaga, las comisuras de los labios caen y el tono de la piel se vuelve más blanco. Emma sin embargo estira el brazo y coloca su mano sobre la de Sam. Un apretón. Y está caliente. Y eso le ayuda a continuar.

-        Mi padre no es el mejor padre del mundo - explica -, no tiene una de esas tazas en las que pone DAD #1 ni nada de eso. La verdad es que a veces es majo. Cuando no está obsesionado con sacar el trabajo adelante. Con que Dean y yo seamos hombres de provecho para la nación.

-        Entiendo.

-        Como mi madre no estaba fue Dean el que se encargó de cuidar de mí; de enseñarme a ir en bici, de dejarme cómics en el borde de la cama, de explicarme cómo se le hacía un puente a un coche... Esas cosas de hermanos.

-        Esas cosas de hermanos - sonríe ella.

-        Nunca jamás he tenido a nadie aparte de Dean cuidando mi espalda, y nunca jamás he cubierto la suya de la misma forma. Ahora veo que él me necesita y quiero hacer todo lo posible para ayudarle.

Cuando lo dice se queda más tranquilo. Pesa cincuenta kilogramos menos. Emma no ha apartado la mano y ahora le mira de una forma que no lo ha hecho antes.

-        Cas... Cas está enfadado pero no puede durarle para siempre, Sam.

Es la primera vez que ella pronuncia su nombre en alto. Y es curioso. Porque la forma de hablar de Emma es casi siempre a gritos, un tono por encima de lo normal, una fiesta o discusión constante. Y sin embargo ahí está ese "Sam" que suena dulce, que suena a "no te preocupes estoy de tu parte" y que le sabe mejor de lo que esperaba.

-        ¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer?

-        Tú no tienes que hacer nada - niega ella con la cabeza -. Todo esto es cosa de ellos dos. No sé si me entiendes.

-        ¿Se... Están... jun...? - Se atraganta con sus propias palabras. Porque decirlo en alto es ochenta y dos veces más complicado que pensarlo.

-        Oh vamos - ella se ríe -. Es muy obvio, tío.

Y es después de ese "tío" que el hielo se rompe. Que esa barrera desaparece por completo. Y puede que sea esa la primera vez que Sam mira a Emma y la ve realmente como es. Alguien que en vez de darle la espalda le está ofreciendo cargar con un poco de peso. Alguien que le está quitando hierro al asunto. Una amiga.

De momento.

Pero de momento una amiga.

Se recuerda.

Nada más.

-        Yo no me había dado cuenta.

-        Pero porque los chicos sois así... Estáis pendientes de vuestro pene y no miráis los de los demás.

-        Es que eso es muy gay, ¿no?

-        No sé qué historia has estado leyendo tú pero creo que "eso es muy gay" está a la orden del día.

Y así se quedaron un rato. Bromeando. La mano de Emma en la suya y ningún comentario sobre eso. Después Sam volvió a su dormitorio y es cuando decidió sacar a puñetazos a su hermano de la cama.

Y le costó bastante.

"Que no, Sammy", "que no tengo ganas de nada" y "tú no entiendes de esto". Y Sam decidió que había que tomar medidas drásticas. Sam "medidas drásticas" Winchester.

Esas "medidas" tienen nombre y apellidos: Derek Shepherd.

Cuando Sam conoció a Derek éste se encontraba fumando un pitillo en la puerta de su casa. Apoyado de forma casual, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y creyéndose más guay de lo que era. Sam tenía 11 años y un Madelman en la mano y el pelo más corto de lo que lo ha llevado en su vida. Se quedó en la puerta con miedo de decirle nada hasta que el mayor se dirigió a él.

-        Así que tú eres el famoso Sam.

Y Sam no supo por qué era famoso. Ni tampoco sabía quién era ese tipo de ojos claros y olor a colonia de señor mayor que le sonreía amablemente. Esa sonrisa no encajaba con las vibraciones negativas que le transmitía el resto de su apariencia. Sam no contestó y espero pacientemente a que Dean saliese a encontrarse con su amigo. Con una caricia en la cabeza su hermano le revolvió el pelo y luego se marcharon entre risas.

Es cierto que las primeras impresiones a veces pueden ser equivocadas, pero en este caso, no lo fueron.

La segunda vez que Derek y Sam coincidieron fue ese mismo año, en la fiesta de dieciséis cumpleaños de Dean. Hubo tarta, pusieron esa canción de Kiss que le gusta a todo el mundo: _I was made for loving you_ , y después saltaron en el sofá hasta que John apareció y cada mochuelo se fue a su olivo.

A Sam le sorprendía que Dean no se relacionase demasiado con nadie aparte de con Derek. La verdad es que no se parecían en nada; por un lado Dean: decente en los estudios, educado y medianamente responsable; y por el otro Derek: un auténtico desastre, maleducado la mayor parte del tiempo y un completo irresponsable.

Según se decía en el barrio, el padre de Derek les había abandonado a él y a su madre cuándo Derek no levantaba más de dos palmos del suelo. También se decía que la madre de Derek, la señora Shepherd se dedicaba a divertir a otros hombres, claro que Sam no entendía que tenía de malo eso. Lo comprendió un poco más tarde. La verdad es que tampoco estuvo nunca seguro de si ese rumor era cierto o no. Lo que sí era verdad es que los Shepherd eran una familia extraña. Una casa pequeña, un jardín lleno de juguetes y neumáticos y un patio de atrás en el que según decían se escuchaban disparos de vez en cuando.

Con esta información y esa coleta que Derek no se cortó hasta los dieciséis y medio cualquiera habría pensado que el mejor amigo de su hermano iba a acabar siendo el capo de una mafia italiana por lo menos. Si fuera italiano, claro. Aunque Sam una vez escuchó que algo de sangre de la Toscana sí que tenía. Por eso la habilidad para manejar esas armas que se contaba que tenían guardadas en el sótano.

Su tercer encuentro tardó un poco más en llegar. Sam estaba estudiando en la cocina: matemáticas o también conocidas como "su peor pesadilla". Un lápiz en la boca y un cuenco lleno de cacahuetes para matar el gusanillo. Derek y Dean entraron riendo a mandíbula batiente y se sentaron en la misma mesa que él.

Dean cortó un par de rodajas de pan y los dos arramplaron con la mantequilla de cacahuete.

-        A papá no le gustará que la hayas acabado.

-        Ya compraré más - le contestó su hermano.

-        ¿Con qué dinero?

-        Con algo del dinero que le coja a papá.

-        Algún día se dará cuenta y se enfadará todavía más, Dean. - Al pequeño Sam ya no le importaba lo que era una estúpida raíz cuadrada. Había visto a John Winchester enfadado suficientes veces como para una vida entera.

-        Hasta ese día seguiremos haciéndolo - gruñó el rubio -, y de hecho me voy a llevar diez dólares para unas cosas.

-        ¿Para qué?

-        No te lo voy a decir.

-        ¡Dean!

Y los dos se marcharon.

Y Sam sabía que era dinero para comprar tabaco. Para jugar en los recreativos. Tal vez para invitar a algunas chicas a un batido. ¿A alcohol? No estaba seguro, pero ese día, cuando John volvió y preguntó por el dinero ninguno de los dos hermanos dijo ni media palabra. Era un silencio compartido, un pacto hecho desde siempre. Nos protegemos el uno al otro.

Sam sabía que todo era culpa de Derek. De Derek y su mala influencia. De Derek y su tabaco. De Derek y su madre. De Derek y su forma de pasar de todo. "Antes Dean no era así", pensaba. Una y otra vez.

Y entonces... Entonces llegó su trece cumpleaños.

Y es que trece años no se cumplen todos los días. Los trece años son esos en los que empiezas a ver porno y a experimentar contigo mismo. Esos en los que ya no esta demasiado mal que te quedes a ver las películas de adultos de la televisión pero tu padre te sigue mirando de reojo en las escenas de sexo. Sam estaba más que preparado para enfrentarse a todo eso.

Madrugó. Con todo el calor eligió su ropa favorita; una camiseta del Correcaminos y unos pantalones vaqueros que tenían un pequeño roto en la rodilla. La rebeldía de la adolescencia, dicen.

PORQUE AHORA ERA ADOLESCENTE.

Que lo escuchase todo el barrio: ¡Sam Winchester es adolescente!

Se miró al espejo y juraría y perjuraría que tenía una espinilla en la punta de la barbilla. Ese día para desayunar aprovechó para prepararse tortitas y durante toda la mañana disfrutó del sabor en la boca. Con chocolate. Bañadas en chocolate, más bien.

Tenía pensado esperar a que Dean volviese de donde quiera que se hubiera ido. Tomar golosinas y ponerse uno de esos gorros que sobraron de su cumpleaños. Tirar algunas serpentinas y gritar por el salón con alguna canción bonita. Nada de Kiss. Tal vez algo de Rick Astley. Toda fiesta que se precie necesita una buena canción de Rick Astley.

Cuando dieron las dos del mediodía y su tripa rugía como un tigre se recalentó unos macarrones y encendió por fin el reproductor de vinilos.

_Together, Forever._

Esa canción la solía bailar Dean cuando eran más pequeños; los dos en el salón cogidos de las manos y apurando el volumen hasta que los vecinos gritaban por la ventana.

Ese día solamente estuvo Sam. Paciente. Esperando.

Y cuando por la tarde se cansó de esperar se fue a dormir.

Mentiría si dijera que no lloriqueó un poco. Que contó los segundos esperando que sonase la puerta principal y que John o Dean apareciesen con alguna sorpresa. Pero finalmente los párpados se le cerraron y Morfeo se apoderó de él.

Y entonces vio a Derek Shepherd por cuarta vez.

Abrió los ojos. Y seguía siendo de noche. Con pesadez miró su reloj de muñeca: 23:30.

-        Feliz cumpleaños, Sammy.

Y esa voz la habría reconocido en cualquier parte.

-        Será mejor que te pongas algo de abrigo, Sam. - Ese era Derek.

Sam no preguntó. Se levantó casi corriendo y alcanzó un jersey de lana grueso. No le preocupó estar en mayo y que fuera a tener calor. Es más, es que ni siquiera se ató los cordones de las zapatillas.

Buscó a tientas en la oscuridad la mano de su hermano, y solamente cuando se sintió completamente seguro le siguió hacia la ventana.

-        ¿Vamos a saltar? - Preguntó con cierto reparo.

-        Hombre, que te cogemos nosotros - le susurró Derek en el oído.

Como todas las casas americanas que se precian, la de los Winchester cuenta con un árbol estratégicamente colocado para que tus hijos adolescentes se escapen por la noche a casa de sus novias. Esa noche no sirvió para eso. Primero Dean, con cuidado. Después Sam, con pies inquietos. Y por último Derek.

Una vez que estuvieron a ras del suelo Sam se sintió mucho más seguro. No hizo ni media pregunta cuando el mayor metió una llave en un coche aparcado. Dean se sentó detrás con él y le pasó el brazo por el hombro. Y tal vez eso es lo único que Sam habría necesitado aquella noche. Pero claro, Dean le dio bastante más.

Derek aparcó en un descampado.

Dean le puso las manos sobre los ojos. Como si hubiera podido ver algo de todas formas. A partir de ese momento lo único que sintió Sam fue la presencia de su hermano justo a su espalda y ruidos y más ruidos. De cajas tal vez. De algo metálico. Un mechero.

-        Todo tuyo, Winchester. - La voz de Derek sonó justo a su lado, un par de cabezas más arriba de la suya.

Y Sam abrió los ojos.

Y sonrió.

Dean en el suelo encendía en ese momento con un mechero un puñado de fuegos artificiales que volaron hasta el cielo estrellado y explotaron en colores. Rojo. Azul. Amarillo. Y verde. Uno tras otro. Y luego más. Sam, con las manos en el pecho no dejó de mostrar una amplia sonrisa durante todo lo que duró el espectáculo. Con un sonido agudo subían hacia arriba y luego reventaban ante sus ojos. Dean y Derek empezaron a gritar y Sam se unió a ellos. Juntos, los tres bailaron de forma desincronizada y estúpida bajo las luces de colores. Esa noche Derek, Sam y Dean eran fuegos artificiales; eran brillantes eran ruidosos y estaban dispuestos a dejarse ver por encima de cualquier oscuridad.

Cuando por fin se cansaron, jadeantes, los tres se sentaron en la hierba húmeda por la noche veraniega.

-        Esto es para ti - Dean le entregó un paquete considerablemente grande.

-        ¿Para mí?

-        ¿Cumples trece años, verdad? - Derek le sonreía. Como siempre. - Trece años es una edad importante, ¿a que sí, Dean? Cuando tienes trece años ya eres un tío mayor. Te puedes hacer pajas y todo.

-        Sí, eso ya lo sé - asintió Sam con emoción. Después se centró en el regalo. Con manos torpes y dedos temblorosos empezó a desenvolverlo y cuando lo hizo dejó escapar un grito semiahogado - Pero esto... ¡es una chaqueta de cuero!

-        No, no - Derek negó con la cabeza -, es la chaqueta de cuero más guay del mundo.

-        ¡Es la chaqueta de cuero más guay del mundo! - Repitió Sam.

Por un instante lo único que le preocupó fue incorporarse y colocársela, sin importar el calor y el sudor de su frente después del éxtasis de los fuegos artificiales.

-        ¿Me queda bien?

-        Grande, te queda grande - río Dean -. Pero cada día eres más gigantesco así que pronto se te quedará pequeña y todo.

-        ¡¿Parezco un tío guay?!

-        Coño, Winchester - Derek se revolvió el pelo corto -. Ya me gustaría ser a mí la mitad de guay que tú.

Y cualquier otro lo habría dicho por cumplir. Pero esa noche, en la semioscuridad, Sam se dio cuenta de que en los ojos claros de Derek, en esa sonrisa que siempre le había dedicado había una sinceridad auténtica.

-        Pero... Pero esto es muy caro, ¿cómo te lo has podido permitir?

-        Bueno... - Dean se sonroja - Unos diez dólares por ahí, otros cinco por allá...

-        ¿Eran para eso? - Sam se tiró de rodillas al suelo con los ojos brillantes. Amenaza de llorar como un poseso - ¿El dinero que cogías era para eso?

-        Sí claro - Dean parece ofendido -. Bueno, y dale las gracias a este idiota porque él ha puesto casi la mitad.

-        ¡Qué va, qué va! - Derek levantó las manos y dejó espacio a los dos hermanos - Yo soy un mero cómplice en todo esto.

Pero Sam no se lo creyó. Así que, envuelto en la cazadora de cuero se lanzó hacia los dos chicos y les dio un abrazo en el que sería probablemente el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

No importó que después John les sometiese al tercer grado por aparecer llenos de barro por la mañana. Tampoco importó que a los 17 años la cazadora no le cupiese ni en un brazo. La guardó. La dejó bien segura dentro de su armario junto con una de las mechas que nunca llegó a encenderse de uno de los fuegos más pequeños.

Es por todo eso que Sam Winchester sabe que las apariencias engañan. Y es por eso que sabe de sobras que la única forma de salir de todo ese lío es llamar a Derek Shepherd. Porque será un "colgao", un desastre y un maleducado, pero también es el mejor amigo que los dos hermanos han tenido jamás.

Así pues, el día en el que a Dean no le daba la real gana de salir de la cama Sam simplemente le ignoró. Bajó a recepción y pidió un teléfono para poder hablar en intimidad. Marcó los números que se sabe de memoria y simplemente esperó.

Al día de hoy las cosas no son MUCHO MEJORES que digamos. El único cambio producido es que Dean en vez de lamentarse dentro de la cama lo hace fuera de ella y con menor intensidad. Sam supone que es porque no quiere que Gabriel y Benny piensen que le pasa algo grave de verdad. Algo relacionado con sus sentimientos. No por nada el tema parece tabú entre ellos. Así que si la técnica de apolillarse en su dormitorio era mala, la de recorrer los pasillos asegurándose de no encontrase con Cas no es mucho mejor.

Todos los días igual.

"No, prefiero desayunar a esta hora".

"Pero Dean, son las puñeteras siete de la mañana, por favor, vuelve a la cama".

"No, tengo que desayunar ahora".

Y luego Sam descubre que es porque Cas desayuna a las 8. Y está harto. Y realizó la llamada hace ya un par de semanas y no sabe dónde diablos se ha metido Derek ahora que le necesita. "Sí, sí, Sam. Confía en mí".

Pero el tiempo pasa. El tiempo pasa rápido y el papel que hay en el corcho del cuarto de los Winchester que dice "Los Miserables, con Emma West" tiene una fecha que está cada vez más cercana. De hecho, la mañana en la que solamente queda un día Sam se levanta con tan pocas ganas de hacer nada que le da un golpetazo a su hermano en la cabeza sin importarle las consecuencias. De todas formas no es como si Dean estuviera en condiciones de hacerle nada. Es un fantasma. Vive pero no vive. Dios, qué malo es el amor.

-        Será mejor que te levantes y te vistas. O te duches. O hagas algo con tu vida - le dice.

-        Déjame.

Y Sam le deja. Cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Cuando Dean escucha el ruido ahoga un quejido en la almohada. Ya no huele a Cas. Ahora huele a mediocridad. Y a estupidez. Y a él. O sea, a imbécil.

Cada día es una tortura. Hace diecisiete días que no ve a Cas. DIECISIETE. Otro más y se acabará matando. Crucificando. Es que se va a meter un tiro. Tiene miedo de que se le olvide el sonido de su voz. Tiene miedo de no recordar ya a qué saben sus labios. Y TIENE MIEDO DE ESTAR CONVIRTIÉNDOSE EN UN ESTÚPIDO IMBÉCIL ENAMORADO. Es que el amor no existe. Dean lo sabe. _¿ENTONCES QUÉ COJONES ES ESTO QUE SIENTO EN EL PECHO CADA VEZ QUE PIENSO EN ÉL? ¿CADA VEZ QUE SÉ QUE ME ODIA? ¿QUÉ ES?_

-        ¿QUÉ ES? ¿EN SERIO QUÉ ME PASA? - Berrea.

Y la primera respuesta es una puerta que se abre.

Y la segunda es una voz rasgada y cansada.

-        A ti lo que te pasa es que eres un hijo de puta de nacimiento y no tienes remedio, Winchester.

 


	14. capítulo quince: los revolucionarios también tienen necesidades

_“When love has fused and mingled two beings in a sacred and angelic unity, the secret of life has been discovered so far as they are concerned; they are no longer anything more than the two boundaries of the same destiny; they are no longer anything but the two wings of the same spirit. Love, soar.”_   - Los Miserables, libro IV.

 

-        A ti lo que te pasa es que eres un hijo de puta de nacimiento y no tienes remedio, Winchester.

 

Lo primero que piensa Dean es que no ha despertado y que por eso es coherente que esa voz esté sonando en alto. Lo segundo que se le viene a la cabeza es que ha muerto, ha ido al más allá y por alguna razón disparatada Derek y él se han reunido allí entre nubes y querubines. Pero no; cuando se incorpora sobre la cama ahí está. En carne y hueso. Ancho de espaldas y brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-        ¿Derek?

-        No, tu abuela.

Y Dean se levanta. Se levanta mucho más rápido de lo que lo ha hecho en las últimas semanas y se lanza a los brazos de su mejor amigo que le devuelve el abrazo con un par de golpes fuertes en la espalda. Y así se quedan unos segundos, hasta que Dean se aparta, con los ojos humedecidos y le mira todavía sin creérselo.

-        ¿Q... Qué haces aquí?

-        Visitarte, tío - sus ojos claros vagan por la habitación, cotilleando -, ¿es que no puedo venir a hacerte compañía?

Dean está por decirle que lleva retrasando su visita más de un año, que hasta ahora ha puesto todo tipo de excusas para no mover su prepotente culo hasta allí, pero está demasiado emocionado como para echárselo en cara.

Y empiezan a hablar. Y al principio se aturullan a preguntar y a dar respuestas cortas y a la media hora están bromeando y recordando anécdotas de infancia. Se sienten viejos pero al mismo tiempo vuelven a ser esos niños que contaban historias de wendigos y vampiros bajo las mantas por la noche. Esas noches en las que todo era más fácil y que lo único que les daba miedo eran los hombres lobo y no otros seres mucho más peculiares que conocerían después: las chicas.

Y así acaban hablando de Becky "su padre nos pilló en su dormitorio y tuve que saltar por la ventana" Rosen y de esa tal Lydia de la que ninguno de los dos recuerda el apellido pero que les propuso pasar un buen rato los tres juntos. Propuesta que fue denegada en dos votos en contra y uno a favor (el de ella, claro). Dean se acuerda de Cassie Robinson.

-        Cassie molaba - dice Derek con el recuerdo todavía vivo -, era una tía con carácter. De las que te gustan.

-        Y era muy lista - asiente Dean -, pero era demasiado para mí.

-        Lo dices porque te dio la patada.

-        Bueno, por eso también.

-        ¿Te la estabas ligando cuando yo me ligaba a Cindy Cassity?

-        ¿Cindy Cassity? ¿La que llevaba siempre unos escotes hasta el ombligo?

-        La que su padre tenía una granja - sonríe - y un bonito granero.

-        No, no, porque cuando lo de la del granero yo tenía un rollo con Aaron Bass.

-        ¿TE ENROLLASTE CON AARON BASS?

-        ¿Por qué te crees que iba tanto a la biblioteca?

Y así siguen. Y Dean disfruta del momento. Disfruta de la sensación de haber olvidado lo fuerte que se ríe Derek y de recordarlo. Y admite que a ratos se queda embobado, mirándole, dejándole hablar simplemente para no tener que hacerlo él.

 

Lo de Dean con Derek viene ya de largo. O sea, no su relación de amistad y eso. Más bien LO OTRO. Eso que Dean no le ha contado a nadie y que aunque le pusieran una pistola en la nuca no largaría jamás. Y es que desde que Dean vio a Derek por primera vez deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el tío fuera marica. ¿Que por qué? Pues porque vamos a ver, Derek es su mejor amigo, es atractivo (pero atractivo de verdad. De ese tipo de tíos que les gustan hasta a las madres. Con esa cara que queda bien en una serie de médicos que va más de rollos de cama que de medicina), tiene labios de estos que mola besar y a pesar de no ser exageradamente alto sí que tiene una espalda de nadador y eso sin haber practicado otro deporte que el de "pásame el porro antes de que se apague" en toda su vida. Derek tiene los ojos claros y con pestañas espesas y los pómulos marcados en una sonrisa permanente.

Durante algún tiempo, Dean se planteó seriamente enamorarse de Derek. Frunció el ceño, juntó las manos y trató de sentir ese tipo de cosas que se ven en la televisión; pero ni tenía ganas irrefrenables de besarle, ni de decirle lo bien que le quedaba esa nueva camiseta sin mangas ni de... Ni de empotrarle contra el asiento trasero del coche, vaya.

Así que cuando asumió que ni él era Marilyn Monroe ni Derek era Laurence Olivier, se aferró a la idea de que si no se enamoraba de su mejor amigo no se enamoraría de nadie jamás. Y en realidad era una idea absurda, un pensamiento que se aferró a su corazón con demasiada fuerza y que fue culpable de años de pasar de cama a cama y de pregonar a los cuatro vientos que no creía en el amor. No es porque no fuera paciente: durante bastante tiempo esperó que saltase esa "chispa", que cuernos angelicales anunciasen EL FLECHAZO. Simplemente algo. Pero no.

Al día de hoy da gracias de no haberse enamorado de Derek y a esas alturas es una opción imposible, claro. Llevan siendo amigos casi ocho años y si en ocho años no le ha comido la boca lo más seguro que es que no lo haga nunca. Además Derek es ese tipo de personas puñeteramente heterosexuales. Heterosexual hasta la médula. Es de esos que te tocan el culo y bromean con hacerte una paja pero en realidad no caerían ni por el mismísimo Matt Damon. _Y joder, ¿quién no se haría un poquito gay por Matt Damon?_

 

Ahora están sentados los dos en la cama. Dean con calzoncillos y el pelo revuelto y Derek fumándose un cigarrillo con la mano izquierda y sujetando un papel con la otra.

-        Así que no piensas ir a ver la obra. - Señala el título "Los Miserables".

-        ¿Para qué? - Dean suspira - Si quieres ir tú... Lo hacen bien.

-        No me jodas, Dean, ¿desde cuándo me gusta a mí el teatro?

-        Hay tías buenas.

-        No me jodas, Dean, ¿desde cuándo no me gusta a mí el teatro?

Y Dean se ríe. No una carcajada, por supuesto, porque no está de TAN buen humor como para eso. Estira el brazo y con un gesto de los dedos le pide a Derek el cigarrillo, y este se lo tiende, despreocupado.

-        ¿Te ha llamado Sammy?

-        Me llamó Sam hace semanas diciéndome que estabas tocado - le dice - y después de tu llamada sobre las dudas existenciales del amor no me ha quedado más remedio que venir. No se te puede dejar solo.

-        No tengo dudas sobre el amor.

-        ¿No sigues con tu cruzada de "el amor no existe" y "quiero morirme solo con el cambio de marchas de mi coche metido por el culo?

-        No - gruñe Dean -, ¿y tú qué? ¿Te ha valido la pena huir de esa manera por una tía? ¿Me vas a decir ya quién es?

-        Uhmmmm... Se llama Meredith.

-        ¿MEREDITH? ¿MEREDITH, MEREDITH?

-        Sí bueno, a ella le gusta que la llame Mer.

-        ¡Pero es Meredith la que te la chupó en el baño en octavo? ¿Meredith "la mejor mamada de mi vida, tío"?

-        Oye, ¿por qué no cambiamos de tema? - Sonríe incómodo - ¿Cómo se llamaba ella?

-        ¿Quién?

-        La que te lleva por el camino de la amargura.

 

Y es en ese instante que Dean se da cuenta de que el juego ha terminado. Que si no es capaz de decirle eso a Derek no va a poder decírselo a nadie. Suspira y habla.

-        Interpreta a Enjolras en la obra.

-        ¿A Enjolras? - Derek presta más atención a la hoja de papel y busca el nombre - Oh, ¿Cas? Me dijiste... - La cara de circunstancias de Dean lo dice todo. Derek abre mucho la boca y sus cejas oscuras casi le tocan el inicio del flequillo - PERO SERÁS MAMONAZO.

-        ¡Yo nunca te dije que fuera una chica!

-        ¡Pero tampoco lo negaste! - Se levanta de la cama de un salto - Dios, Winchester, ¡habré parecido un idiota todo este tiempo! ¡QUE TE PREGUNTÉ SI TENÍA BUENAS TETAS!

-        Y ya te dije que no demasiadas...

-        Eres un hijo de perra. Pero uno muy grande - empieza a dar vueltas por la habitación y a Dean le recuerda esas tardes en las que el chico se desesperaba porque no podría encontrar el amor de su vida. Porque a Derek nunca le ha importado nada aparte de encontrar a una chica y tener hijos y salir a pescar con ellos y esas cosas -, me cago en ti, de verdad.

Dean no contesta. Espera sentado. Coge con cuidado el papel y siente un retorcijón en el estómago cuando lee el nombre de Cas ahí en pequeñito. "Castiel Novak". _Joder_. Es que le echa tantísimo de menos que va a caer enfermo. Derek tarda un buen rato en dejar de recolocarse el pelo y murmurar cosas por lo bajo "es que no me cuentas nada" y "manda cojones que haya tenido que enterarme de esta forma" y "eres gilipollas" y "soy gilipollas". Finalmente le mira y sus ojos claros se estrechan.

-        Y ahora déjame adivinar - se muerde el labio -. Llevas meses líado con este tal Cas pero no lo sabe nadie, ¿verdad?

-        Sí.

-        Y se ha enfadado porque quería que lo supiera la gente.

-        No del todo.

-        ¿No del todo?

-        Bueno, se ha enfadado porque se cree que me lié con una tía en un bar y yo no lo negué porque... - La mirada acusadora de Derek le atraviesa - ¡Coño, Derek! ¡Estaba delante de Benny y Gabriel y mi hermano! No podía decirle: ey, no no te preocupes que te he sido fiel.

-        Eso es exactamente lo que tendrías que haber hecho -gruñe -, ¿qué hiciste?

-        Gabriel le dijo que no era nadie para echarme en cara nada y yo me callé. Bueno puede que dijera algo estúpido.

-        Contando que tu segundo nombre es "imbécil" es muy probable que sí.

Y ya está. Ya se lo ha contado. Ya lo sabe todo. Ahora ya puede continuar con su existencia sin sentido en compañía.

Sin embargo, Derek le coge el cigarrillo de la boca y lo introduce en la suya. En su mirada hay algo que a Dean le recuerda a aquella vez que se le ocurrió robarle la escopeta de aire comprimido al padre de Meg Masters; el párroco. No es que fuera la idea más brillante del mundo pero tenían un plan: Derek recibía una buena mamada mientras Dean se colaba en la Sacristía. Y todo salió a pedir de boca. Durante el primer día. Al siguiente Derek volvió a por otra ronda, el reverendo se dio cuenta de lo que le faltaba y a poco se quedan sin orejas. "No vais a ir al Cielo, desgraciados". Y bueno, tampoco es como si eso Dean no lo hubiera sabido ya de antes. Derek le contestó algo como "¿quién necesita el Cielo teniendo a chicas que la chupan tan bien en la Tierra?" y después de eso no pudieron acercarse a la iglesia ni en un kilómetro a la redonda.

Pues ahora tiene esa cara. Esa cara de idea estúpida y descabellada.

_No lo digas._

_Derek, no lo digas._

-        Dean... - Sonríe - Tengo un plan.

*

Cas está harto. Está harto de TODO. No había estado tan harto desde que cambiaron el horario de Los Días de Nuestra Vida al mediodía y tenía que ver los capítulos con su madre. Hay que admitir que no estaba del todo mal y que siempre tuvo debilidad por Eric Brady. De hecho si ponías en silencio la televisión y le veías mover esos labios de joven virginal estaba bastante guay. Pero claro, como suelen hacer todas las telenovelas le estropearon el personaje cuando empezó a tener sus idas y venidas con Nicole Walker. A ver, una cosa estaba clara: Eric le daba mil vueltas a esa rubia. Muchas. Pero vamos, que la cosa quedó ahí cuando el horario de emisión volvió a ser nocturno.

Pensar en ese Eric le obliga a mirar a Erik, que estudia Historia del Arte. Ahí está, acabando de arreglar su traje para el estreno de esa misma tarde. Le sonríe cuando le pilla mirándole y Cas baja la vista a los papeles en los que supuestamente está repasando el guión. Erik le supera. Pero le supera tanto que está por lanzarse a la carretera a ver si hay suerte y se le lleva por delante un camión. Establecer contacto visual con él implica que se le acerque y entable conversación con un "¿has visto el último capítulo de FRIENDS, Cas?". Pues no, no he visto el último capítulo de FRIENDS porque no estoy de buen humor y aunque lo hubiera visto no tendría ganas de comentarlo contigo.

Es un pesado.

No le odia pero es una auténtica molestia. De hecho, ha tenido las narices de acercarse esa misma mañana y decirle "¿Te apetece repetir lo del otro día?", y Cas ha tenido que fingir una emergencia de vejiga para poder huir sin dar respuesta. Claro que no quiere repetir lo del otro día. Lo que tiene que hacer uno para salirse con la suya.

El caso es que quedaron por la tarde, a eso de las cinco y el tío se presentó vestido con camisa abierta (dos botones vale, PERO TRES ES PROVOCAR) de color morado y zapatos. ZAPATOS. Cas se preguntó entonces si tal vez se había equivocado y Erik había preparado una ceremonia bautismal por lo menos en vez de un café sin importancia en el bar de la esquina. Además del atuendo, Erik apestaba a colonia. Y a ver, no es que a Cas le moleste que la gente huela bien pero es que mareaba.

Se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartados del resto (a petición del otro, claro) y en lugar de sentarse en la silla de enfrente, Erik se aseguro de colocarse justo a su lado "es que así podemos hablar mejor", dijo. Y no, no era para poder hablar mejor ni mucho menos, sino más bien para poder deslizar la mano a su pierna de forma casual a los cinco minutos. "¡Qué gracioso eres, Cas!". Y Cas no es gracioso. Lo sabe de sobras. Lo sabe porque sus padres le quieren bastante y nunca se han reído de ninguna de sus bromas. Tampoco es su culpa que el humor de la humanidad sea tan complicado. A ver, ¿por qué no es gracioso que un hombre entre en un bar de pinchos y diga "au"? Tiene gracia. Un poquito aunque sea. PERO VAMOS. Que tampoco es gracia de carcajada. Y tío se dobla sobre sí mismo con un chiste de van dos y se cae el del medio y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que es altamente probable que Erik, que estudia Historia del Arte esté intentando ligar con él. "Y dime, ¿has salido con alguien alguna vez?", le pregunta. Y cuando lo hace parpadea muchísimo. Cas niega con la cabeza y se refugia en la cucharilla del café. Se quedan en silencio. Y es el tipo de silencio que no es agradable, que ni siquiera es incómodo, QUE ES ALGO PEOR. ¿Y qué puede haber peor que estar en silencio con una persona que es una completa desconocida? Pues que intente llenarlo con preguntas absurdas.

-        ¿Y tú ya habías leído Los Miserables antes?

-        Ahá.

-        Veo que te gustan mucho los jerséis de cuello redondo, llevas muchos jerséis de cuello redondo.

-        Hm.

-        ¿Has escuchado el nuevo disco de Britney Spears?

-        OH DIOS, NO.

Y es ahí. Cuando la otra persona te empieza a hablar de Britney Spears que sabes que tienes que huir sea como sea _. Britney Spears, por favor._

Y así lo hizo. Se levantó diciendo que había quedado con Emma (mentira podrida) y se despidió con un gesto de mano. Evidentemente no iba a darle dos besos. En primer lugar porque no es el tipo de cosas que él suele hacer. Y SEGUNDO porque estar en presencia de Erik le hace sentirse desnudo. Sin ropa. Y Cas es un tío pudoroso.

Y ahí está otra vez. Con sus pómulos grandes aprovechando la más mínima ocasión para atacar. Gracias a Dios, Emma aparece en ese momento con sus propios papeles entre las manos y el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre.

-        Cas, me va a dar algo, te lo juro.

-        ¿Nervios?

-        ¡Estrés! Faltan cientos de cosas por hacer - se sienta a su lado -, ¿tú cómo estás?

-        Bien. - Contesta secamente. La verdad es que ahora mismo la obra no le recuerda a otra cosa que lo que quiere olvidar por encima de todo. Se acuerda de la fiesta, de lo que pasó después, de las tardes intentando conseguir dinero, de las conversaciones sobre por qué Javert es un buen personaje y los "¿pero me aplaudirás verdad? Aunque sea entre bambalinas". Y ahora no habrá aplauso que le apetezca escuchar. ¿Quién quiere ser Enjolras si tu Grantaire es un completo idiota? Vale, vale que Grantaire no era lo que se dice una presencia no molesta pero yo qué sé, por lo menos tenía la decencia de llevar chalecos estilo Robespierre y no zapatos de charol.

-        Todo saldrá bien - le dice ella poniéndole una mano en el brazo -, ¿te apetece un café?

Acepta la invitación por de verdad que necesita alejarse de ese ambiente de movimiento y felicidad pre-actuación así que se levanta y sigue a la pelirroja al exterior. Hace calor. El sol pega con mucha fuerza y algunas nubes grisáceas amenazan lo que será una de esas tormentas de Primavera que arruinan los días de comunión.

-        Sé que no debería contarte esto porque cuando un amigo está de luto por haber sufrido una ruptura hablar de esto es tabú pero...

-        ¿Sam?

-        Ay - se emociona -, el otro día hablé con él y me cogió de la mano. Bueno, no de la mano MANO, y no fue él, fui yo, pero la cosa es que nos tocamos. Las manos, digo.

-        Ten cuidado, Emma - la advierte -. Podrías quedarte embarazada.

Ella se ríe y le golpea con el codo. Es en ese momento que se mete las manos en los bolsillos de la falda y levanta la cabeza hacia él.

-        ¿Tú sabías que la madre de los Winchester...?

-        Sí.

Sí, claro. Claro que sabe que Dean no tiene madre. Desde que empezase a tener "algo" con Dean muchos meses atrás no recuerda un momento más horrible que ese. Tumbados en la cama de su dormitorio; Dean sin camiseta y Cas apoyado en él. Era enero, hacía frío pero entre los dos la piel ardía al contacto. La música estaba encendida y sonaba _Wind of Change_.

-        ¿Qué tal has pasado las vacaciones de Navidad? - Le preguntó.

-        ¿Dices si Santa Claus se ha portado bien? - Y fue de esas pocas veces que los ojos verdes de Dean Winchester buscaban algo en la habitación vacía. Algo que había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo - Ese gordo cabrón no se pasa por nuestra casa desde hace bastantes años.

-        Mis padres dejaron de comprarme regalos el año que yo dejé de comprarles a ellos - explicó Cas -, pero es que siempre me pedían estampas de santos y figuras de colección.

-        ¿Figuras de colección de Jesús? - Y Dean se rió. Y era una sensación agradable, notar sus risas en la oreja ahí, dentro de su pecho - Yo preferiría de Dios, son más originales.

-        Oye no bromees - le reprendió -, el día que conozcas a mis padres les tendrás que caer bien, ¿sabes?

-        Uy, uy - le puso el dedo en la nariz -, ¿voy a conocer a tus padres?  
\- No digo ahora, claro, pero cuando me quede embarazado y...

-        Eres imbécil - y para ese momento los dedos de Dean estaban perdidos entre el pelo de Cas. Distraídamente. Es lo que hace la confianza -. A mi padre le vas a caer mal seguro.

-        Eso me tranquiliza.

-        Pero a mi madre le habrías gustado.

Y su voz sonó del mismo modo que la de un preso que por fin confiesa su delito. Como la de alguien que verdaderamente lleva muchísimo tiempo queriendo decir algo y por fin lo suelta. Ese secreto en lo más profundo del pecho y que siempre se te atraganta hasta que lo dejas salir. Y Cas no supo qué decir. Porque Dean usó el pasado. Y el pasado en una persona solamente significa una cosa. Así que con cuidado intenta salirse por la tangente.

-        No estoy demasiado seguro. Ni siquiera te caigo bien a ti.

-        Eso es verdad. Pero mi madre no era - otra vez - como la mayoría de la gente. Probablemente te habría invitado a tomar sandwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete y más te valdría haber aceptado o eso sí que traería consecuencias horribles.

-        ¿Consecuencias horribles?

-        Sí - y le miró serio -; horas y horas de "¿y seguro que no quieres un trozo de tarta?" o "he hecho unos bizcochos riquísimos que...".

Y Cas sonrió. Era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a Dean de su madre. De su padre no, claro. Porque se sabe hasta el nombre: John Winchester. John, el que le castigaba día sí día también. Al que le debe el pasar las horas estudiando algo que no le gusta. Ese John Winchester. Y cuando Dean dice el nombre de su padre lo hace con cierto respeto pero al mismo tiempo con algo de resentimiento. Sin embargo, en esa habitación, con ellos dos solos y hablando de sandwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete todo era diferente. Dean de mejillas sonrosadas y un recuerdo triste en el iris de sus ojos verdes. Y es ahí, ahí, y no en otro momento que Cas se atrevió a preguntar.

-        ¿Qué le pasó?

-        Volvíamos de pasar las vacaciones en uno de esos campings de Kansas en los que la gente canta y come nubes en el fuego - explica -. No lo tengo demasiado claro, tenía cinco años y sé qué íbamos en el coche, que probablemente mis padres discutían y que nos salimos de la carretera.

<<Y entonces lo único que recuerdo es el tirón en el cuello del cinturón y un golpe seco. Cuando abrí los ojos mi madre me dijo que tenía que cuidar de Sam. Sam no tenía ni un año y estaba dormido o inconsciente, no sé. Me acuerdo de haberle cogido en brazos, sacarlo de allí con ayuda de mi madre y esperar de pie en la nieve. Después de eso tengo imágenes de estar en la sala de espera del hospital, rodeado de médicos que hablaban en alto y camillas que iban de un lado a otro. Sammy estaba dormido y la verdad es que le envidio. Cuando estás ahí se te acercan adultos a preguntarte si estás bien y tú lo único que puedes decir es "estoy esperando a mis padres" y ellos te miran con esa expresión de pena profunda, como sintiendo lástima por ti. Y yo no quiero que nadie sienta pena por mí, Cas. >>

Y Cas simplemente le abrazó más fuerte. Pero Dean había cogido carrerilla y así es difícil parar.

-        Como el primer número en la agenda de mis padres era el de Bobby, él apareció y se quedó con nosotros hasta que finalmente salieron y nos dijeron que mi padre se encontraba perfectamente. A partir de aquel día él se culpó por todo lo que había pasado y se obsesionó con que Sam y yo estuviéramos bien. Por eso nunca le gustó la idea de que me dedicase a los coches. Y bueno... - suspiró - Me alegra que alguien como tú quiera ser médico porque tal vez tú podrías haber hecho algo por ella.

 _Wind in the Change_ fue compuesta desde la primera nota a la última por Klaus Meine y fue incluida en álbum _Crazy World_. Y la verdad es que Cas se dio cuenta en ese momento lo loco, pero sobre todo lo injusto que es el mundo con quien menos se lo merece.

-        Es triste. - Emma le devuelve a la realidad. Ella sujeta la puerta de la cafetería y Cas entra sin mediar palabra.

Es diferente el ambiente de la cafetería al del resto de los días. El estrés pre-exámenes está en el aire pero todavía no agobia como una soga al cuello. Cas recuerda la primera vez que entró allí, con el rabo entre las piernas y unos deseos irrefrenables de dar media vuelta y volver a casa. Ahora todo es distinto. Incluso con la compañía de Emma bajo el brazo ese lugar es mucho menos amenazador. No es tan grande. Tal vez sea porque con el tiempo se ha conseguido hacer un pequeño hueco. Se sientan SU mesa. En la de siempre.

-        ¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer este verano?

-        Quita, quita, que todavía tengo que aprob...

No termina la frase. Unas cuantas mesas a lo lejos está... Está él.

-        Uy, mejor nos vamos anda - Emma le coge de la manga pero Cas le indica con un gesto que pare -, Cas...

-        ¿Quién es ese?

Y ese suena a "le voy a destripar". Con los puños cerrados encima del regazo Cas observa la escena, similar a la primera vez que vio a Dean Winchester en su hábitat natural. Con él están Sam, Benny y Gabriel. _Sorpresa_. Y... Y un tío más. Un tío que parece que ha salido de la edición macarra de la Vogue. _Joder_. Pelo corto oscuro y peinado en la parte de arriba pero desordenado en la nuca. Tiene barba de dos días y un poco más en la punta de la barbilla. Todo a propósito. Está ahí sentado, con desgana, remangado hasta los codos y con una cerveza en la mano. _Y wow_. Se ríe y lo hace con la boca muy abierta y con unos dientes perfectos. Y la persona a la que le dedica esa carcajada tan fantástica no es otra que Dean, sentado a su lado y con una sonrisa de las más brillantes que le ha visto en la vida.

-        ¿Quién es?

-        No lo sé pero está a la altura de los Winchester y no estoy hablando de altura real eh.

-        Por favor, Emma.

-        Tal vez sea un amigo suyo entonces - ella pone los ojos en blanco. "No aguantas ni una broma", no dice.

-        ¿Ves como le mira? - Cas frunce el ceño - Le está mirando.

-        Están hablando, Cas. Es lógico que le esté mirando.

-        No tanto - Los vuelve a observar. Es que no deja de mirarle, maldita sea. Y además ahora le pone la mano en el hombro y Dean no le dice que la quite-, ¿y si está intentando darme celos?

-        Por Dios, Cas - la chica suspira -. Creo que está todo en tu cabeza.

Que no. Que no está en su cabeza. ¿Qué iba a hacer un chico tan guapo como ese cerca de Dean si no fuera para darle celos a él? _¿Pero por qué te crees que el importas tanto como para hacer una cosa así?_ Además el tío es muy masculino. No parece gay. O tal vez es del tipo de Dean; tan macho que atraganta y luego realmente con lo que se atraganta es con otras cosas.

-        ¿Crees que es gay?

-        Pues a ver, - Emma finge que cuenta - estadísticamente... ¿Cómo era esa teoría de que por cada cuatro metros cuadrados en una cafetería hay un gay...?

-        Idiota - se queja todavía con la vista fija en el grupo de chicos.

Y entonces pasa. Sus ojos se encuentran con los del extraño. Y es un instante. Y son unos ojos que se le comen, que se le quedan grandes. Cas se siente a muchos metros por encima del suelo pero al mismo tiempo tiene la sensación de ir a caer y estrellarse. _¿Qué le pasa a ese tío?_

-        Te has puesto muy rojo - susurra Emma.

-        Oh, cállate - Cas se mira las manos. Todo es mejor que volver a encontrarse con ese par de zafiros acusadores -. A ese tío le gusta Dean. O le importa Dean. No sé.

-        ¿Por qué lo sabes?

-        Pues... - No lo sabe. La verdad es que no lo sabe. Pero es esa sensación, una presión en el pecho o una cuerda al cuello y una silla inestable bajo los pies. La respuesta fácil es que esa es la mirada que él le habría lanzado a cualquier persona que se hubiera atrevido a meterse con Dean. Que esa es la mirada de alguien territorial. De alguien que protege con uñas y dientes. Alguien que te está juzgando y... _¿alguien que quiere saber si soy lo suficientemente bueno?_ \- Que me estoy poniendo malo, Emma.

-        Serán los nervios de la obra - le pone la mano en la frente como quien comprueba que un bebé tiene fiebre. Cas sabe que en ese momento está más preocupada de perder a su Enjolras que de otra cosa -, ¿no estarás malo? ¿Has bebido algo?

-        Que no... - Le quita el brazo con desgana - Es que estoy cansado.

-        Pues duerme hasta las cuatro pero a las cinco te quiero en el auditorio porque te tengo que maquillar y arreglar porque tienes que ser el tío más guapo sobre ese escenario, ¿entendido?

-        ¿Y si salgo corriendo? ¿Crees que llegaré antes de que anochezca a la frontera con Canadá?

-        No porque te habré asesinado yo antes de que lo consigas.

Cas asiente y se levanta. Presumiblemente parecerá imbécil perdido porque gira alrededor de la mesa para no tener que encontrarse directamente ni con Dean ni con su novio, su chico, su amigo o su lo que sea. Sube las escaleras pasando la mano por la barandilla y se tambalea cuando pone la mano sobre el pomo. Está hecho polvo. Ahora entiende lo que significa estar muerto física y emocionalmente. Se siente como si le hubieran pegado mazazos en la cabeza. Y se tira a la cama.

¡Qué fácil sería todo si volviese a estar en su habitación! Con su póster de Los Intocables y con su copiosa colección de números de Spider-Man y los 4 Fantásticos. Rodeado de ropa usada y santidad. Echa de menos salir al baño y cruzarse a su madre por el pasillo y que le diga tiene tortitas calientes en la mesa. Echa de menos zampárselas de un bocado y luego tirarse a SU COLCHÓN con edredón de estampado galáctico. Los tiempos eran mejores cuando el único hombre de su vida era Danny Zuko y su culo respingón. ¡Qué sencillo es querer a hombres de ficción! Y no es que Dean no parezca sacado de una película de Hollywood. El problema es que Dean no va a cambiar por él como lo hizo Danny por Sandy. No va a ponerse una chaqueta de punto y conducir un coche volador por él (bueno, puede que lo del coche sí. Si fuera físicamente posible, claro). Tiene que asumir que porque las películas acaben siempre bien la vida real no es igual.

_Bueno, Enjolras y Grantaire eran personajes literarios y mira cómo les fue._

Y es cierto. Demasiado cierto. Tiene que interpretar a Enjolras en tres horas escasas. Tiene que gritar y cantar por Francia y la libertad. Tiene que subirse a una barricada y defender sus ideales impregnados de color rojo. Tiene que cantar la canción del pueblo. Tiene que mirar a la muerte a los ojos y abrazarla. Y tiene que coger a su Grantaire de la mano y dejarse llevar.

Cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio. Aunque hace mucho tiempo que Dean no se tumba en esa cama, la verdad es que es difícil olvidarse de la forma de sus hombros sobre la almohada. Es complicado no recordar cómo los músculos de la tripa se le tensaban al ritmo de la mano de Cas.

Y es esa mano la que desabrocha sus vaqueros; y son los dedos de esa mano los que bajan el calzoncillo y empiezan a ejercer presión sobre su pene. La oprime con fuerza y vibra, vibra de arriba a abajo. Con los ojos cerrados sueña con los brazos de Dean alrededor de su cintura, y sueña con sus lenguas que pasan del diálogo a la acción. Está caliente, y si Dean estuviera allí ahora mismo habría explotado. Y casi siente sus manos en su culo, y casi deja de ser su mano derecha para ser la boca del otro. Lamiendo. Respirando. Sintiendo todas las palpitaciones de su corazón en la punta de la polla. Y las ganas de que alguien le folle nunca han sido tan grandes; y ese deseo se traduce en un gemido del fondo de la garganta cuando tiene que apartar la imagen de Dean sobre él, paseando sus labios por su nuca, haciéndole cosquillas con el pelo claro en la espalda, empujándole con tanta fuerza que de ellos sólo queda lo salvaje.

Cas sabe que igual el crédito del ochenta por ciento de los orgasmos que tiene la gente se lo lleva Dios. Pues bueno, ese no va a ser el caso. Dean, Dean, Dean y sólo Dean es el nombre que jadea cuando entierra la cabeza en la almohada, cuando se muerde la mejilla para no gruñir en alto. Dean. Dean. Oh, Dean.

Si esa paja fuera una canción ahora sonaría _Sweet Caroline_ de Neil Diamond en toda la facultad. Porque _touching me, touching you_ y "quiero metértela hasta el fondo, Dean Winchester pero me duele que pases de mí". Y cuando acaba se queda ahí, respirando muy fuerte. Y a escasas horas de la obra que lleva esperando representar todo el año, no hay nervios, no hay "ay, se me olvidará esa parte de la canción" o "ay, desafinaré". No, nada de eso.

Lo único que puede pensar es:

_Agh, Dean._

 


	15. capítulo dieciséis: Orestes en ayunas y Pílades ebrio

_"There are dreamers and there are realists in this world. You'd think the dreamers would find the dreamers and the realists would find the realists, but more often than not the opposite is true. You see, the dreamers need the realists to keep them from soaring too close to the sun. And the realists, well without the dreamers, they might not ever get off the ground." - Modern Family._

 

Cas sabe unas cuantas cosas sobre Víctor Hugo. Sabe cómo escribe por lo que ha leído. Sabe que nació en 1802 porque lo ponía en la contraportada de su ejemplar de Nuestra Señora de París (libro que arruinó su vida por completo porque CÓMO ESTÁ PASANDO ESTO EN LA PELÍCULA DE DISNEY NO ERA ASÍ) y sabe que de joven tenía tanta frente que podría haber aterrizado un Boeing 737 en ella, por ejemplo. Pero lo que no sabe y que nunca sabrá es qué diablos estaba pensando el autor francés al escribir Los Miserables. ¿Será la interpretación universal la que el propio escritor habría dado a su obra? Es ese tipo de preguntas las que se le pasan por la cabeza sentado en una silla, en uno de las habitaciones detrás del escenario. Tiene el guión en la mano; lee: la agonía de la barricada. Ahí no está escrito, pero en su cabeza solamente hay lugar para la trágica majestad del momento esperado, el eco apagado del galope de los caballos, de las piezas de artillería o los cañonazos cubriendo las calles de París. Ya no suenan gritos lejanos, los últimos suspiros se ahogan en el aire y la campana de San Merry hace un buen rato que solloza. Y es entonces que llega su escena. La escena por la que ha sacrificado su tiempo con Erik. Dice Víctor Hugo en su obra que el ruido no despierta a un borracho, y sí el silencio. Y es ese borracho de pelo oscuro que se levanta todavía con cierta embriaguez que dura ya más de 24 horas y en menos de un segundo comprende la situación.

-        Cas, ven que te voy a colocar bien la peluca. - Emma le llama con dulzura. Ella ya va vestida; pelo rubio largo y una perfecta Fantine dispuesta a brillar como nadie encima del escenario.

Cas asiente con la cabeza y no chista cuando ella le sienta en una silla y además de encasquetarle la peluca rubia y rizada, comienza a empolvarle la nariz y darle color en las mejillas. La verdad es que en cualquier otra ocasión Cas habría protestado, por vicio más que otra cosa, por molestar un poco. Pero ahora mismo no tiene ningunas ganas de nada. Los nervios no existen porque hay un monstruo más grande eclipsándolos.

-        ¿Parezco Marilyn Monroe?

-        Clavadito.

¿Qué se tiene que sentir al morir? O al tener un cañón delante de los ojos y saber que esa bala lleva tu nombre. ¿De verdad merece la pena morir por una causa? Cas le da vueltas ahí, quieto, y se da cuenta de que si está perdiendo la cabeza por ese tipo de cosas es porque tiene un problema mayor sobre el que no quiere pensar. Ahora su cerebro es únicamente Enjolras. Él es Enjolras y Enjolras es él y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda impedir que ondee la bandera de la libertad delante de toda la universidad y reciba ocho balazos en el pecho que van a saber a gloria.

 

*

 

Cuando Derek y Dean llegan a la puerta del auditorio a las cinco de la tarde solamente hay un par de chicas allí. Fumando. Dean las reconoce: Allison y Ruth.

-        ¿Podemos unirnos? - Derek se acerca a las dos con esa sonrisa gran reserva pintada en la cara.

-        Por supuesto - los ojos de Allison brillan cuando mira al chico de arriba abajo -, ¿quieres?

-        Claro.

Y acepta el cigarrillo. Dean se queda al margen, con la espalda apoyada en la de Derek porque es incapaz de afrontar esa situación. Le tiemblan las manos, le tiemblan las rodillas y le tiembla el existir. Durante los dos minutos siguientes Derek se dedica a contar sus batallitas: "pues sí, he venido aquí para visitar a mi colega, Dean" y "una vez estuve muy cerca de conseguir el Récord Guinness de fumar porros, os lo juro" u otra mentira tal que "y lo mejor de los tríos con mellizas es..." Pero así son las cosas y el mundo se mueve a veces por lógicas que son todo menos coherentes.

Así que en menos de diez minutos Allison tiene el número de teléfono de Derek (o uno que se le parezca, qué más da) y Ruth le pone la mano en el hombro a Dean diciendo algo así como "me encanta, me encanta, lucharé para que la gente como tú tenga representación en los medios".

-        ¿A qué se refería con la gente como yo? - Gruñe Dean cuando se alejan un poco de ellas.

-        ¿Los idiotas? Hay demasiados pocos idiotas en las películas.

-        Ja- ja.

-        O igual se refería a que te gusta comer pollas y coños - Derek le pasa el brazo por los hombros -, la verdad es que sigo sin entender qué le ves a las pollas, tío.

-        Sé lo que no le veo a la tuya.

-        ¡Oye, Winchester! - Y se queja y le da un golpe en el costado y luego le suelta el típico discurso de por qué el pene de Derek Shepherd debería tener varias estrellas Michelín.

 

*

 

La verdad es que en comparación con Allison o Emma, Cas no tiene un papel tan largo. Aparece en escena unas tres veces y la mayor parte del tiempo tiene que actuar enfadado. Está delante del espejo; Emma hace un par de minutos que se ha marchado, alterada porque no encuentra un corsé o algo así. Cas se ve extraño, con el pelo tan claro y rizado enmarcándole el rostro blanco y maquillado. Sería gracioso si estuviera de buen humor. Lleva una chaqueta de color rojo y bordados dorados y wow, nunca se había sentido tan elegante. La verdad es que, que las revoluciones burguesas de Los Miserables no tuvieron demasiado éxito momentáneo pero desde luego sí que entendían de moda. Fajín granate a la cintura y pantalones ajustados oscuros. En ese momento, Ruth aparece, nada de barba en la cara pero pelo corto castaño y sinceramente, es un chico bastante atractivo.

-        ¿A dónde ha ido Emma? - Pregunta.

-        Buscaba un corsé, creo.

-        Qué pesada - gruñe ella -, le he dicho ochenta veces que lo tiene Joe - se detiene y le mira por primera vez - ¡Hala! Estás increíble.

-        Y tú estás guapo.

-        La verdad es que sonará raro - se ajusta el chaleco -, pero si fuera posible querría enrollarme conmigo misma o... mismo, no estoy muy segura.

Ruth es Marius Pontmercy, la espina dorsal de la novela y de su representación. A Cas no le acaba de gustar el personaje de Marius. De hecho hará un mes habría dicho que era un personaje guay, pero al día de hoy no tiene ánimos para defender que exista una historia como la que Víctor Hugo le hizo vivir. En realidad es todo bastante utópico e infantil; eso de cruzar una mirada con una chica y vivir felices para siempre y comer perdices. ¿Cuántos Cossette y Marius habrá en el mundo? Pocos. Ninguno. Sinceramente, es mucho más creíble la historia de su personaje; de Enjolras, del amor a la patria, de la lucha de los ideales y de la causa superior. Porque siempre hay algo que está por encima de todo. Por encima de todo el mundo. Y puede que Enjolras muriera tras esas barricadas y que Marius consiguiera salvarse; puede que la historia no hubiera tenido sentido de no ser así, pero también está claro que los muertos no tienen menos razón que los vivos.

Y ahora mismo Cas es Enjolras y tiene un guión en la mano que tendrá que dejar en menos de media hora para esperar su salida al escenario; y lo único en lo que puede pensar es quién es el idiota que cree en el amor cuando hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

 

*

 

Emma se da cuenta de que es estúpida cuando lleva dando vueltas entre los asientos perfectamente colocados más de un cuarto de hora. "Pues claro, se lo dejé a Joe para que se lo diese a Estefanía, soy imbécil". Y puede que sea un poco imbécil porque está segura de que todo el mundo es imbécil en un tanto por ciento, pero lo que le pasa es que está nerviosa perdida. Le tiembla cada fibra de su ser y el nudo en la garganta no había sido tan grande desde que aquella niña en tercer grado le hizo creer que estaba embarazada porque un chico le había chupado la cara. No se echa la culpa a sí misma sino más bien a la mala educación sexual que tiene el estado de Texas. Quién iba a saber que se necesitaba algo tan complicado como el sexo para que eso pudiera pasar. Por el amor de Dios, QUIÉN iba a pensar que a la gente le podía gustar algo que implica hacer ESO. Luego cumples 16 años y te enamoras perdidamente de un tío que se llama Carlos y que huele a lavanda y mandas a la mierda todo eso porque te mueres por tenerle en tu cama y tener sexo y después explicarle lo difícil que ha sido tu estresante día. Luego descubres que Carlos está colado por otro tío y que ni tus tetas te ayudarán en esta ocasión y caes en una depresión post-relación-no-consumada que se extiende hasta tu juventud adulta y que te impide cruzar más de dos frases seguidas con cualquier persona por la que tienes una mínima atracción sexual porque siempre existe la posibilidad de que tengas un superpoder que convierte a la gente en gay.

Y es eso en lo que está pensando Emma West cuando alguien dice su nombre.

-        Dime - levanta la cabeza sin pensar y es por eso, que lo hace sin pensar, que le sorprende que los ojos con los que se encuentra son nada más y nada menos que los de Dean Winchester -, ¿Winchester?

-         Sé que no soy el Winchester que esperabas - gruñido por parte de ella -, pero es que tenemos que hablar contigo.

-        ¿Tenemos?

Y se da cuenta entonces de que Dean no va solo, y que el chico que estaba esa misma mañana con él en la cafetería está a su lado. Pues vaya, parece que de cerca es todavía más impresionante. Sin duda hace honor a ser amigo, o novio, o colega, o marido secreto en otro país de Dean Winchester. Tiene los ojos azules, no azules como Cas; azul más oscuro, pero aún así son ojos bonitos. _¿Es que todo el mundo en este maldito sitio tiene unos ojos de infarto o qué?_ No puede evitar mirarle con cierto recelo; es instinto de una madre que quiere proteger a sus crías, o algo así. Emma no sabe cuándo Cas ha pasado a ser como su hijo pero el caso es que no quiere que esos dos maromos le hagan más daño del que ya está hecho. Así pues, adopta una postura defensiva cuando les enfrenta.

-        Sí, él y yo.

-        Sí, pues él y tú os podéis marchar por donde habéis venido.

-        ¿No me vas a dar ni el beneficio de la duda? - Pregunta Dean. Y a Emma le cuesta seguir sosteniéndole la mirada con esa expresión dolida. _No te dejes convencer que es todo fingido_ \- Vamos, Emma...

-        Primero - y levanta un dedo -, es Emma West para ti y SEGUNDO, ¿de verdad crees que te voy a conceder algo después de lo que has hecho?

-        ¡Pero que yo no he hecho nada!

-        ¡HAS HECHO DEMASIADO!

-        No tienes ni idea - sisea -, no tienes ni idea de nada.

-        Sé que Cas está así por tu culpa así que ya te puedes dar la vuelta por donde has venido con tu novio o lo que sea.

-        ¿Novio? - Y Derek entra en escena - Jesús Bendito, ¿de verdad te crees que tengo tan mal gusto?

  
Y Emma se muerde el labio y frunce el ceño; porque no quiere darle ese punto al enemigo. Porque hay que admitir que ha sido un poco gracioso. Pero sólo un poquito.

-        Que os marchéis.

-         Emma, por favor - Dean baja la cabeza y la mira otra vez.

-        He dicho que te vayas, Dean.

-        Emma, ¿verdad? - Derek le pone una mano en el hombro a su amigo y luego se dirige hacia ella. La chica da un paso hacia atrás instintivamente - ¿Tú has escuchado hablar alguna vez de Grease?

 

*

Sam Winchester es un joven de palabra. No le gusta mentir y siempre que promete algo se asegura de cumplirlo. Ahora mismo está sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, con Gabriel medio dormido y babeando sobre la mesa y con Benny, leyendo uno de sus estúpidos cómics de DC. Mira el reloj nervioso. Y es que son las seis y media y quedan treinta minutos para que empiece la puñetera obra de teatro y todavía no se ha atrevido a pedirles a los dos idiotas que tiene como mejores amigos que le acompañen a verla. Es absurdo, es completamente absurdo, porque no es como si tuviera que pedirles permiso para hacerlo; pero ahora empieza a entender un poco mejor a Dean. La verdad es que las figuras de Gab y Benny pueden ser bastante amenazadoras. Teme decir "quiero ver ese musical de Los Miserables" y que se rían de él hasta el día que le entierren. Pero es que quiere ver a Emma. Bueno. Quiere ver la obra. A Sam le gustan Los Miserables. Ha visto alguna película y se intentó leer el libro sin demasiado éxito. Y es por eso que la quiere ver. Porque es el único libro junto con la maldita Historia Interminable que no se ha conseguido acabar (y no, lo de interminable no tiene nada que ver con un chiste estúpido. Es que no puede, no soporta a la Emperatriz Infantil y ya está).

Veinticinco minutos.

_Agh, está bien. Suficiente._

-        Voy a ir al auditorio.

Y se levanta.

-        ¿Eh? - Gabriel levanta la cabeza con los ojos hinchados - ¿Para qué, tío?

-        Para ver la obra de teatro.

-        ¿En serio? - Benny se ríe entre dientes - No creo que puedas mojar el churro ahí. No merece la pena.

-        Lo creas o no, Benny - Sam se cruza de brazos -, hay personas que toman decisiones en la vida que no tienen que ver con echar un polvo.

-        ¿Hay algo mejor que echar un polvo? - Gabriel levanta la mano y finge chocar los cinco en el aire.

-        Le prometí a una amiga que iría a verla y no voy a quedarme aquí sentado perdiendo el tiempo con vosotros.

Apenas se ha dado la vuelta que ya los tiene a los dos casi colgados de los brazos "pero tío hombre que no nos dejes aquí" y "va, Winchester, ¿qué clase de amigos seríamos si no te acompañáramos?". Así que los tres juntos salen por la puerta principal de camino al auditorio.

Sam mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió cuando vio a TANTA gente en la puerta esperando. A ver, no es que no confiara en la habilidad de Emma para atraer a la gente y todas esas cosas, pero de toda la vida del Señor todo el mundo sabe que el Club de Teatro es de pringados. Bueno, al menos no tan de pringados como el Club de hacer punto pero claro, Sam cree que nadie se atreve a matricularse en ESO. Así que es curioso encontrarse con esa situación, pero la verdad es que en el fondo se alegra. Sabe cuánto han trabajado para poder hacer eso y la verdad es que Emma se merece que haya algo más que dos filas de sillas llenas.

Sin embargo, eso no es lo que más le sorprende de todo. Porque cuando se disponen a entrar después de que una chica les cobre la entrada, se choca con alguien que le resulta curiosamente familiar.

-        ¿Dean?

-        ¿Sammy?

-        ¿Qué haces aquí?

-        Uhmmm - Dean se mete las manos en los bolsillos y abre la boca sin decir nada.

-        ¡Winchester! - Gabriel se acerca y le da una palmada en la espalda - ¿Tú también has caído en esta mariconería?

-        Uhmmmm... - Frunce el ceño y mira a sus dos amigos y a Benny que acaba de acercarse con uno de sus estúpidos gorros cubriéndole la cabeza - ¿Vais a ver la obra?

-        ¡Claro! - Dicen al unísono.

-        ¿Has oído, Derek? - Dean se vuelve hacia el chico que tiene al lado - Gab y Benny van a ver la obra.

-        ¡Qué guay tío! - Y se chocan las manos. Y Sam sabe que por su expresión que su hermano está deseando pegarles un puñetazo a todos.

-        No, creo que no lo has entendido - y Dean le coge de la manga a Derek -. Gab y Benny van a ver la obra de teatro.

-        Creo que no me has entendido tú a mí, Dean - sonríe -, ¡qué guay, tío!

Sam les mira interrogante pero recuerda la razón por la que ha ido ahí.

-        ¿Habéis visto a Emma West?

-        ¿Emma West? - Derek parece reírse de un chiste interno que sólo él conoce - Acabamos de hablar con ella. Dean y yo. Pero creo que ya se ha ido a preparar.

-        Oh bien uhmmm... Entonces será mejor que vayamos pasando.

Y así lo hacen. Dean y Derek se quedan atrás, diciendo que tienen que arreglar unas cuantas cosas y Sam no tiene ganas de preguntar qué diablos se traen entre manos. A veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia. Sólo espera que no tengan intención de estropear la obra. O de hacer algo que moleste a Emma. Porque si hacen eso está claro que acabará matándolos. Y no le importa ir a la cárcel. _Bueno, tendría cuidado con todo eso del jabón y ya está._

Y se sienta. Con Gabriel a la derecha y Benny a la izquierda. Una de las ventajas de ser un edificio de treinta y dos plantas es que no importa cuántas filas haya por delante de ti en el cine (o en este caso teatro) que siempre vas a ver perfectamente. Y es por eso que Sam da gracias a algún dios por medir metro noventa y cinco, cuando la música comienza a sonar y ese tipo llamado Joe Strider aparece cantando con voz potente las injusticias de su castigo patrocinado por la ley.

 

*

 

_Piedad, piedad, de aquí ya no saldrás._

_Piedad, piedad, aquí te morirás._

Dean camina agachado por el lado izquierdo del auditorio y se caga en todo mientras esquiva piernas y pies. Derek a su espalda parece encontrarlo cien veces más divertido. Afortunadamente se trata de una obra cutre de Universidad y no un espectáculo de Brodway porque de ser así estaría bien jodido para recuperar a Cas. Muy jodido.

No hay nadie en la puerta que le impida entrar en el pasillo hacia los "camerinos". Se cruza con Allison, con las mejillas pintadas de rosa y repasando algunas de sus partes. No les dice nada y simplemente se aparta para dejarles pasar. No habrá servido de nada todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora si fallan en ese asalto. Es la penúltima batalla y... Y hay que ganar.

Dean se vuelve hacia la rubia.

-        ¿Dónde está Cas?

-        Creo que en su camerino todavía - dice ella -. Le queda un buen rato para salir.

-        ¿Y Erik?

-        Pasillo y al fondo.

Dean le da las gracias y continúa recto. Cada paso le cuesta horrores y algo en su estómago le da patadas. Si no fuera porque es completamente imposible pensaría que se ha quedado embarazado. _A la Virgen María le pasó, ¿por qué a mí no?_

-        Dean. - Le bufa Derek.

-        Voy, voy.

Le sigue, y habría seguido de tirón si no hubiera sido porque una de las puertas de la derecha está abierta. Se detiene. Y allí está; Cas de espaldas. Sentado en ese mismo sofá en el que meses atrás se restregaron el uno con el otro como animales. Le entran las ganas de tocarle en el hombro, de empujarle y de besarle y de...

Con demasiada fuerza de voluntad camina de puntillas y se une a Derek delante de una puerta mucho menos atractiva.

-        Lo acabaré matando. - Susurra.

-        Más vale que no.

Y abren la puerta. El camerino es exactamente igual al de Cas. De hecho no hay nada diferente a excepción de una silla de madera en lugar del sofá.

-        ¡Eh! - Erik, que estudia historia del arte está ahí de pie, con su peluca negra y su chaleco hecho a medida - ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

-        Escucha... - Dean cierra a su espalda - Quiero hablar contigo.

-        ¿Hablar?

*

Emma West lleva mentalizándose para ese momento muchos meses. Se ha bebido dos tilas en un intervalo de diez minutos y ahora el único problema que puede tener es que le den ganas horribles de ir al baño a mitad de la canción. Sólo eso. En realidad no es nada. No es como si fuera la primera vez que se sube a un escenario y le enseña al mundo esas dotes interpretativas con las que lleva trabajando desde que levanta dos palmos del suelo. Lo va a hacer bien. Porque lo lleva haciendo bien desde que decidieron qué obra iban a representar. _Concéntrate en no hacerte pis._

Todo irá bien.

Joe está ahí, interpretando el Soliloquio que le ha llevado casi a la locura. Y lo está haciendo tan bien que Emma es la que se empieza a cuestionar si ella estará a la altura. Porque es Fantine. Y wow. Fantine.

Traga saliva. _¿Habrá venido Sam? Oh Dios Mío, espero que no. Pero si no ha venido será que no le intereso. Espero que haya venido y ... ¡NO! Oh Dios, habrá venido y verá la obra entera y haremos el ridículo. ¿Por qué le he dado libre albedrío al estúpido de Dean Winchester? Por el imbécil de su amigo, claro. A saber qué pretenden hacer. Como se salgan de lo acordado puede que les arranque la cabeza._

Emma echa un vistazo al público y _oh  no_ ahí está. Sentado. Sonriente y disfrutando. Pelo largo por los hombros y camisa de cuadros. Sam Winchester.

_HOY HA MUERTO JEAN VALJEAN._

_AQUÍ TERMINA SU CANCIÓN._

-        ME MUERO, ME MUERO, NO QUIERO SALIR.

Claire y Estefanía a su espalda ponen los ojos en blanco y cuando el auditorio se pone a escuras la empujan con todas sus fuerzas y ya no hay remedio.

*

Cas deja el guión encima de la mesa y con un largo suspiro deja la habitación. Parece que Emma está en el escenario ahora mismo. A paso rápido se acerca y en las bambalinas se coloca al lado de un tranquilo Erik y una alterada Allison.

-        ¿Te pasa algo? - Le pregunta a la chica.

-        Que estoy nerviosa. Hay mucha gente.

Cas se inclina para mirar a través del telón y busca caras conocidas entre el público. Y las hay. Muchas. De su clase de Anatomía. De alguna tarde en la lavandería. De la cola de la cafetería. Pero no está la cara que él busca. De todas formas no esperaba que fuera a... _Da igual._

-        Qué bien lo hace Emma - murmura Erik -, la verdad es que tiene talento.

-        La verdad es que sí - asiente Cas.

Ahora canta "Soñé una vida" y ella sola se come el escenario con patatas. Es la única de todos ellos que podría haber sido capaz de hacer eso sin dudar. Sin desafinar ni una sola nota.

Veinte minutos. Veinte minutos aproximadamente y Cas tendrá que ocupar ese lugar.

*

Dean da vueltas en círculos en el pasillo de los camerinos.

-        Dean, por el amor de Bob Marley, relájate.

-        No, no puedo. No puedo relajarme - se acerca a él y le coge de la solapa de la camisa - NO PUEDO RELAJARME PORQUE ESTA SITUACIÓN ES SUPERIOR A MIS FUERZAS.

-        Chico, que no es tan complicado.

-        Cas es MUY complicado.

-        Uhm - Derek le empuja suavemente para recuperar su espacio personal -, no me has hablado todavía de él. ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué tal es en la cama?

-        No sé cómo es en la cama.

-        ¿Todavía no? Wow.

-        ¿Qué? No hemos querido hacerlo todavía. Y PROBABLEMENTE NUNCA QUERRÁ Y ME MORIRÉ MUY VIRGEN.

-        Tú no eres virgen, cariño.

-        Estoy seguro de que si llevas mucho tiempo sin tener sexo vuelves a ser virgen y Derek, llevo MUCHO tiempo sin tener sexo.

-        ¿Pero se lo has pedido?

-        No me habla, tío. Creo que si me acerco a él y le digo que si le apetece dar... Es igual. - Se sonroja y aparta la mirada.

-        Espera, espera, espera - Derek rebusca en los bolsillos y finge sacar una libreta invisible o algo así -, ¿estás diciendo que tú...? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Si hubiera tenido a alguien con quien apostarlo ahora sería rico. ¡Maldita sea!

-        Oye, imbécil que esas cosas cambian, ¿sabes?

-        Pero todavía no me has contestado qué te gusta de él.

Dean no sabe qué contestar. Qué decirle. Qué destacar de ese metro ochenta sin sonar ñoño, así que simplemente se encoge de hombros.

-        No sé, es como si me preguntas qué me gusta de _Welcome to the Jungle_ , tío.

*

Hace un buen rato que Emma ha terminado su actuación. Sam no tiene ni idea de si ella volverá a salir o no, pero lo cierto es que ya no le importa. Se ha quedado a cuadros. Más a cuadros que la maldita camisa de cuadros que lleva. Wow. Tiene la piel de gallina y puede que necesite que alguien le clave al asiento para no ir ahora mismo entre bambalinas para darle la enhorabuena a la pelirroja.

Pero no hay tiempo para eso.

No, porque el chico que hace de Jean Valjean y el que hace de Javert están teniendo la confrontación y eso sólo puede significar que el turno de Cas está cerca.

Sam mira por encima del hombro, buscando a su hermano. _¿Si no pretendía verle a él qué se supone que estaba haciendo en la entrada?_ Sam no entiende a Dean. En realidad lleva sin entender a Dean desde que se conocen, pero especialmente en ese momento no entiende a Dean.

Si él hubiera discutido con una chica que aparentemente LE INTERESA no habría perdido el tiempo en ir detrás de ella para pedirle perdón. Pero Dean es un caso perdido. Probablemente preferiría subirse a lo alto de un campanario y colgar una pancarta en la que pusiera "PERDÓNAME" a decirlo mirando a los ojos. Es más de su estilo. A lo grande y vergonzoso.

Las luces del auditorio se apagan una vez más y esta vez la escena refleja un café con sillas y mesas: El Musain. Y ahí está Cas. Es raro verle con peluca rubia y rizada, porque su tono habitual es negro como el carbón. Vestido con chaleco y con una bandera en la mano se enfrenta en una lucha de colores a Allison, la chica que hace de Marius.

Personalmente, esa es una de las escenas preferidas de Sam. Si tuviera que rescatar un par de canciones del musical de Los Miserables elegiría esa y la canción del pueblo. Bueno, puede que a partir de ese día _I dreamed a dream_ haya subido unos cuantos puestos. Pero no por nada especial. No es como si Emma tuviera esa capacidad para cambiar su mundo así.

¿Verdad?

*

Cuando La Canción del Pueblo termina, la batalla se consume y el ruido de balas cruzando el aire se extingue, Enjolras es el único revolucionario en pie.

Y ya no hay más canciones para él. Y sólo quedan ocho disparos. Y Cas está vuelto hacia el público. Y todo su ser temblaría de vergüenza si no fuera porque ahora mismo ha dejado de ser él. Está interpretando un papel y cree que lo está haciendo bien. Tiene los brazos abiertos y el tiempo de silencio suficiente como para observar a esas caras conocidas. Sam no aparta la vista de él y a su lado Benny y Gabriel, sorprendentemente, parecen atentos a todo lo que pueda ocurrir. El caso es que ellos no le interesan demasiado, porque hay una persona en una esquina; brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza contra la pared que le provoca un nudo en el estómago. El chico que va con Dean. Y si él está ahí, _¿dónde está Dean?_

Recuerda que si no fuera por él ahora mismo estarían representando el Sí de las Niñas o algo así y las butacas estarían tan vacías que sus voces sonarían con eco. Todo. Todo lo que está ocurriendo es gracias a Dean. _¿Y si me he portado mal con él?_  

Cuando Orestes, hijo de Apolo fue en busca de la estatua de Artemisa, fue Pílades, su mejor amigo el que le acompañó. Los dos jóvenes fueron capturados y fue entonces que Pílades ofreció sacrificarse para salvar la vida de su colega. Siglos después, Víctor Hugo decidió escoger el título "Orestes en ayunas y Pílades ebrio" para el capítulo en el que el ejército francés fusilaba a sus dos opuestos revolucionarios: Enjolras y Grantaire.

_No, él me engañó así que he hecho lo que tenía que hacer._

Ahora da la espalda a medias al público y se vuelve hacia las tres personas que interpretan a los soldados franceses. Arroja un trozo de su carabina al suelo y mantiene la cabeza bien alta, porque ya no hay batalla, ya todo es silencio y lo único que le queda es abrazar esa muerte heroica tan digna.

-        Fusiladme. - Dice en voz alta.

Sabe que ese es un momento importante. Que es ese instante uno de los que mejor captan la esencia de Enjolras. Y es por eso que no mueve ni un músculo, que no tiene miedo, que representa lo que es: el líder de los estudiantes, el único que no tiene herida alguna pero sí sangre de sus compañeros en la ropa.

Uno de los guardias baja el cañón del fusil en ese momento. Es Claire y durante los ensayos les ha sido prácticamente imposible no reírse en esa línea. Pero ahora es el momento de la verdad.

-        Parece que voy a fusilar a una flor.

Es curioso porque si Enjolras fuera una flor probablemente sería Ricino. Y no solamente por ser de color rojo y con forma de estrella sino porque puede que sea la flor más venenosa del mundo. Un microgramo de Ricino y puedes matar a una persona adulta. Un paso en falso al lado de Enjolras y te has ido al otro barrio.

-        Esperad - dice otro de los soldados - ¿Queréis que os venden los ojos?

-        No.

Y traga saliva.

-        ¿Sois vos en efecto quien mató al sargento de artillería?

Silencio en toda la sala.

-        Sí.

Y Claire frunce el ceño y levanta el fusil. Y en sus labios se dibuja un <<¡APUNTEN!>>  y Cas sabe que es ese momento en el que tiene que cerrar los ojos para abrirlos un segundo después. Un segundo antes de que...

-        ¡Viva la República! Aquí estoy yo.

Es una voz robusta, grave, que sale con temblor de la parte más profunda de la garganta pero que acaba segura y aplastante. Cas, porque ahora es única y completamente Cas se da la vuelta a la velocidad del rayo. La primera reacción es "qué demonios es esto" y la segunda y la que se transmite en su expresión de enfado es:

-        ¿TÚ?

*

Cuando John le dijo a Mary eso de "este chico nos ha salido tonto" porque Dean decidió que era buena idea meter la cabeza entre los barrotes de la terraza, pensó que era una forma de hablar. Que no era tonto en realidad. Que la curiosidad mató al gato y que vaya, que él es un tío bastante curioso. "Tú no eres curioso, Dean. Tú eres bicurioso", le decía Derek siempre. Bueno. Como sea.

Que ahora mismo no es cosa de ser curioso o dejar de serlo. Es cuestión de que le tienen que faltar un par de hervores para haberse dejado convencer para llevar a cabo ese estúpido plan.

Cuando Derek le cuenta lo que quiere hacer su respuesta es un "no" rotundo, pero después de unos minutos poniendo en una balanza lo que supone perder la dignidad y ganarse a Cas acaba decidiéndose. No es un plan complicado; lo que es difícil es conseguir que acabe funcionando. Así que unas cuantas horas antes de que comience la obra de teatro de Los Miserables que tanto ha dado de qué hablar, Derek y Dean se acercan a la entrada del auditorio y allí están Ruth y Allison. Y todo se habría ido a la mierda si no fuera porque Derek hace magia una vez más. Después de discutir por el tamaño del pene de Derek "es que no es cuestión de cantidad, Derek, es cuestión de calidad", acaba preguntándole lo que es de verdad importante.

-        ¿Qué les has dicho?

-        Le he dicho a la de pelo largo que podríamos vernos después de la obra de teatro si nos dejaba vía libre.

-        ¿Te vas a acostar con ella?

-        No, claro que no - le mira como si hubiera visto un fantasma -. Tengo novia, tío. No seas asqueroso.

Y es que la verdad es que a veces el fin sí que justifica los medios, y aunque sabe que a Derek no le gusta mentir (no demasiado), esa ocasión pide a gritos la manipulación.

Después de hablar con esas dos tenían que superar el obstáculo más duro de todos: Emma "se hace lo que yo digo y punto" West. La encuentran rebuscando entre los asientos, alterada y dispuesta a gritarle a cualquiera que ose llevarle le contraria. Así que cuando Derek se adelanta y le dice "¿tú has escuchado hablar alguna vez de Grease?" sabe que es muy probable que tenga que celebrar un funeral por su mejor amigo.

-        ¿Por quién me tomas, chaval? - Emma se cruza de brazos - ¿En qué universo yo, Emma West, no sabe lo que es Grease?

-        No sé, yo sólo preguntaba, Emma West.

-        Pues sí que he visto Grease - gruñe -. Y repetidas veces. Y ahora lárgate. Largaros.

-        ¿Y quién es tu personaje favorito, Emma West?

-        Frenchy - contesta automáticamente -, y vete.

-        Uhmmm... Así que Frenchy - Derek se sienta en una de las sillas y cruza las piernas -, uhmmmm Frenchy es buena amiga de Sandy, ¿verdad?

-        Pues sí. Y además tiene un pelo genial.

-        ¿Y no hace Frenchy todo lo posible para que Sandy esté con Danny? Porque sabe que a pesar de que Danny es un gilipollas integral y es peor que los piojos de las ratas, en realidad es lo que ella quiere.

-         Ya, pero eso es porque Danny en el fondo es un buen chico - contesta ella. Y por alguna razón Dean se gana una mirada de desprecio absoluta -. Lo que le pasa es que tiene unos amigos estúpidos que... Y él es tan idiota de querer aparentar delante de ellos que... Pero en el fondo quiere a Sandy porque... - Baja la cabeza - ¿Sabes qué?

-        ¿Uhmmm? - Derek sonríe ampliamente.

-        Que me cago en ti, completo extraño.

-        Derek, mi nombre es Derek

-        Pues me cago en ti profundamente, Derek.

Y después de eso Emma les escucha hablar. Y Dean le explica lo que quiere hacer y Emma le advierte de que si estropea la función le perseguirá hasta que acabe queriendo suicidarse.

Y así ya iban 2/2 y el siguiente se prometía casi igual de difícil.

Cuando Dean conoció a Erik lo odió con toda su alma. Pero claro, ese odio tiende a mitigarse cuando necesitas urgentemente su colaboración.

-        ¿Hablar?

-        Sí, por favor. - A Dean poco le importa rebajarse. Es más, como si tiene que ponerse de rodillas.

-        ¿Por favor? - Y Erik lo disfruta. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Winchester?

-        Necesito... Necesito que... - Se le atraganta tantísimo que teme echarlo todo a perder - Necesito que me dejes ocupar tu lugar en la obra durante la escena final.

Y no fue nada fácil convencerle. El chantaje no habría valido para nada y lo de dar pena tampoco parecía una buena estrategia. Erik estaba en total posición de superioridad y control y no iba a ceder si no tenía algo a cambio. ALGO GRANDE.

-        Está bien - dice al final -. Puedes ocupar mi lugar.

-        ¿De verdad?

-        Sí, pero con una condición.

-        ¿Qué condición?

-        Que me dejes besarte.

Dean no da un paso hacia atrás, da más bien una zancada. Derek a su lado se ríe tan fuerte que se tiene que apoyar en la mesa.

-        ¡No!

-        Entonces besaré a Castiel.

-        ¡Ni de coña!

-        Entonces te quedas sin papel.

Y Dean lo habría matado. Le habría cogido del pescuezo y estampado contra la pared. Primero se habría asegurado de que nunca pudiera tener descendencia y luego se le habría comido hasta los hígados. Pero no puede.

-        Tienes que estar de coña - dice. Casi suplicante.

-        Te prometo que será breve. Me va a doler a mí más que a ti.

-        ¿Y entonces por qué cojones lo haces?

-        Para molestarte, evidentemente.

-        Aghhhhhh - se lleva las manos a la cabeza. No hay tiempo suficiente para dudar, no hay tiempo para plantearse lo que le apetece hacer sino  más bien lo que TIENE que hacer. Y qué demonios. A quién le importa besar a ese idiota si con eso puede besar a Cas hasta que se le desgaste el alma - Está bien, está bien, te besaré.

Con un largo suspiro se inclina, porque Erik es considerablemente más bajo que él y justo un segundo antes de atrapar sus labios se vuelve hacia Derek.

-        ¿Te importa?

-        ¡Uh! - Con mucho esfuerzo el otro se vuelve de espaldas, tarareando _Stairway to Heaven._ Porque Derek siempre tararea _Stairway to Heaven_ cuando algo le incomoda. O cuando simplemente quiere marcharse del planeta Tierra.

Y entonces Dean se enfrenta a su castigo. Porque es el castigo por haber sido idiota y no haber sabido ver lo que tenía entre manos. Deja las manos en los lados y reza para que pase lo más rápido posible. Y bueno. Tampoco resulta una experiencia tan horrible. O sea, es horrible porque es Erik pero por otro lado le sirve a Dean para darse cuenta de que ese beso no crea mariposas en su estómago. Que ese beso no le hace sobrevolar cañones profundos y que ese beso no significa absolutamente nada. La electricidad, el fuego, las reacciones químicas que sufre su cuerpo cuando Cas le toca no aparecen ni tienen intención de hacerlo. Y se separan.

-        ¿Contento? - Dice limpiándose con la manga.

-        La verdad es que me esperaba un poco más del famoso Dean Winchester - murmura -. No sé qué ve Cas en ti, la verdad. Intenté ligar con él y el tío me dio unas largas increíbles.

-        ¿Intentaste qué?

-        A ver, tú estabas fuera de juego y él necesitaba cariño, ya me entiendes - le guiña un ojo y a Dean le falta un milisegundo para arrancárselo -. Le invité a un café y todo. Y nada. Que sepas que no te lo  mereces, Winchester.

-        Eso ya lo sé.

Y eso es lo que ha pasado. Y por esa sucesión de acontecimientos y no otra ahora se encuentra como un soberano imbécil encima de un escenario gritando que viva no sé qué República y con los ojos azules de Cas atravesándole como si quisiera matarle.

-        ¡VIVA LA REPÚBLICA! - Repite.

Cas no se mueve. Y los murmullos empiezan a extenderse entre el público. Dean está diciendo "Viva la República" pero la verdad es que le importa un comino todo eso. No tiene ojos para nada aparte de cada gesto que experimenta el rostro de Castiel. Enfado. Al principio sabe que es enfado. Enfado porque "has tenido el valor de interrumpir mi obra de teatro". Después sorpresa; algo así como "¿cómo has conseguido interrumpir mi obra de teatro?" y mucho, mucho desconcierto "¿por qué no está Emma pegándote una patada en el culo en mitad de mi obra de teatro?". Y de repente es como si toda esa máscara que no está muy seguro de si es actuada o no, desaparece. Y los labios de Cas dejan de estar tensos, y sus brazos cuelgan a ambos lados y sus ojos se estrechan y oscurecen y Dean sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer.

Da un par de zancadas con paso firme, se coloca delante de los fusiles.

-        Matad a dos de un golpe - y se vuelve hacia Cas -, ¿me permites?

Y no es un "¿me permites?". No es para nada un "¿me permites?". Es un "¿me perdonas?".

Es un: Cas, lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo. Llevo sin dormir más de dos horas al día desde que lo dejamos. Y ya sabes que yo siempre necesito mis cuatro horas.

Es  un: me he comportado como un idiota. Como el idiota más idiota de todos los idiotas. Necesito que me perdones. No te pido que lo olvides pero sí te suplico que trates de darme una segunda oportunidad.

Es un: echo de menos tenerte entre mis brazos. Y echo de menos tumbarnos en la cama y hablar de música y "¿en serio no sabes quiénes son Simon and Garfunkel?" y "Sí, los _de Sounds of Silence_ , ¿no?" y "Ya, pero _The Boxer_ es mejor".

Es un: quiero volver a tocarte. Y quiero que me vuelvas a tocar. Y puede sonar a que tengo complejo de Buzz Lightyear pero es que quiero llegar contigo hasta el infinito y más allá.

Pero Cas no puede escuchar todo eso. Simplemente está viendo la súplica de Dean en los ojos. Y está sintiendo la presión en su espalda de todo un público que no sabe muy bien si eso está en el guión o no. Siente incluso a Emma, detrás del telón. Y le gustaría verla y preguntarle qué tiene que hacer. Porque le tiemblan las piernas, porque por fin tiene a Dean cerca otra vez, y por fin deja de ignorarle y por fin le ha pedido perdón y qué diablos, por fin está actuando delante de la gente de la misma forma que lo haría si estuvieran solos.

-        ¿Me... ¿Me permites? - Repite Dean.

Y Cas baja la mirada y se le escapa una media sonrisa. Extiende la mano. Porque no por nada tuvo que aguantar a Erik durante un buen rato para poder hacer esa escena como a él le da la gana. Dean se queda inmóvil, observando la mano extendida y sólo tiene un pensamiento:

"Si voy a hacer el idiota, hago el idiota hasta el final".

Y bueno.

Que se le lanza a la boca.

Y Dios sabe que Cas se intenta apartar casi a la velocidad de la luz pero vamos a ver, Dean es más rápido y tiene más fuerza. Así que le coge de la cara y le obliga a abrir los labios. Y en ese punto, oh, en ese punto Cas ya no tiene ningunas ganas de resistirse.

Y qué cojones, no tiene ganas ni de acordarse que toda la puñetera universidad les está mirando.

Primero Cas le mete la lengua, y lo hace con tanta ansiedad que parece que no ha comido en un mes. Y bueno, es que técnicamente lleva DEMASIADO tiempo sin probar a Dean. Y tiene síndrome de abstinencia. Y por eso suda. Por eso le tiembla la mano cuando la coloca en la cadera de Dean y le obliga a pegarse a él.

-        ¿Me perdonas? - Le susurra Dean en el oído, con la boca abierta, con los ojos cerrados y los dedos atrapando su camisa - ¿Me perdonas? ¿Me...?

-        Sí, sí, sí, Dean, te perdono - y levanta la cabeza y Dean no sólo respira en su cuello, es que ataca su yugular y a Cas se le pone el estómago del revés y la piel le arde y todo es carne y todo es deseo y _oh Dios Mío para por favor o voy a ..._

Y es entonces que Cas nota un golpecito en el hombro y abre los ojos después de lo que parecen horas.

Es Claire.

-        Chicos, que os tengo que fusilar.

Y enrojece hasta la raíz del pelo. Y Dean a su lado es incapaz de volverse hacia todo el auditorio que está tan callado que parece que ha caído una bomba nuclear sobre ellos. No tienen que cogerse de la mano porque no se han soltado desde el principio así que Claire y los otros dos levantan los cañones y cuando el humo artificial llena el ambiente, Dean y Cas simplemente se dejan caer al suelo y

" _Enjolras, atravesado por ocho tiros, quedó arrimado a la pared, como si las balas le hubiesen clavado allí. No hizo más que inclinar la cabeza. Grantaire cayó a sus pies como herido del rayo_ ".

*

En cuanto el telón cae y Dean y Cas se pueden levantar ninguno de los dos dice ni media palabra. Cas se lleva la mano a la boca y le indica con un gesto de cabeza que le siga, así que Dean lo hace. Y bajo la mirada atenta de todos los que no están actuando del Club de Teatro, los dos se colocan en una esquina.

-        Eso de ahí fuera ha sido una locura - susurra Cas en voz baja.

-        Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento.

-        ¿Lo siento? - Cas le coge de la mano - ¡Me ha puesto un montón!

-        ¿Cas? - Dean se sonroja y no puede evitar reírse - ¿Estás bien?

-        No, no, no, bésame.

Y así lo hace. Ahora despacio, limpio y con cuidado. Durante algo así como varios minutos. Y es una sensación tan increíble que Dean no sabe por qué no está bailando.

-        Pero - Cas le aparta -, ¿cómo has conseguido que Emma te deje irrumpir en el escenario? ¿Y Erik? ¿Qué le has hecho a Erik?

-        Bueno - Dean se muerde el labio -, la verdad es que he contado con la ayuda de Derek...

-        ¿Derek? - Y Cas encaja la pieza del rompecabezas que le faltaba - ¡Derek! ¡Es Derek!

-        ¿Quién?

-        El chico que iba contigo estos días, ¡es Derek! ¡Qué bien! ¡ES DEREK!

-        ¿Quién creías que era?

-        Tu novio o algo así...- Dean se vuelve a reír - OYE. Estaba en mi total derecho de sospecharlo.

-        ¿De verdad? - Y un beso - ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a irme con otro? - Segundo beso - ¿Cómo podías pensar eso?

-        Por lo de la chica del bar.

-        ¿La chica del bar? - A Dean casi le cuesta recordar a qué se refiere - Oh. Pero es que yo no me ligué a ninguna chica en un bar. Fue un malentendido.

-        ¿En serio?

-        ¿Por qué me iba a liar con una chica pelirroja en un bar teniéndote a ti aquí?

-        No sé.

Cas baja los hombros y lentamente se deja caer en los brazos de Dean, que le presiona contra el pecho. Los labios de Dean rozan su pelo y lo único en lo que puede pensar Cas es cómo ha conseguido seguir vivo durante esas semanas.

-        Cas - Emma se acerca a ellos. Peluca rubia cortada a ras de la cabeza y sonrisa brillante -, tenemos que salir todos.

-        Oh - él asiente y luego mira a Dean un segundo antes de darse la vuelta -, espera aquí, que ahora vuelvo.

Y Dean espera. Y escucha los aplausos y se mira las botas porque hasta ese instante todo ha sido como un sueño. Un sueño detrás del muro que es el teatro. Ahí fuera, Benny, Sam y Gabriel habrán visto el espectáculo y está más que seguro que se habrán dado cuenta de su maravillosa actuación. Bueno, si le tienen que matar mejor que le maten ahora que se ha sincerado con Cas. Les pedirá que le dejen un poco de intimidad. El polvo pre-muerte o algo así.

La primera en volver es Emma, con una flor en la mano y dando saltos.

-        ¡Has tenido suerte, Winchester! - Y le toca la nariz a su paso - ¡Yo te hubiera mandado a la mierda!

-        No lo hubieras hecho porque ha sido muy romántico.

-        ¿Romántico? Cariño, romántico es que un chico te cante Los Beatles desde tu jardín. Romántico es que hagas una referencia a una película y la otra persona la continúe. Lo que tú has hecho no ha sido romántico.

-        Sí que lo ha sido - Cas aparece en ese momento y le pasa los brazos por los hombros a su amiga -, lo que te pasa es que tienes envidia.

-        Para nada.

-        ¿Ah, no? ¿Qué habrías sentido si un joven apuesto de cabellos largos y melena al viento hubiera irrumpido a caballo en tu actuación y...

-        Métete en tus asuntos, Castiel Novak.

-        He visto cómo te miraba...

-        Tú no has visto nada.

-        Si hablas de Sammy - Dean se acerca a ellos dos y aparta con cuidado a Emma. Ella le fulmina con la mirada -, sí que te miraba. De hecho le gustas.

-        Mira, Dean Winchester, que el inútil este te haya perdonado me parece perfecto - gruñe -, pero yo no lo habría hecho. ¿SABES POR QUÉ? Porque eres un engreído y un creído y me causas vergüenza ajena y eres un mentiroso y te crees que por ser guapo lo tienes todo en esta vida y ¿SABES QUÉ? Que eso no es verdad porque hay gente como yo que trabaja duro y que algún día ocupará un puesto importante en el mundo y que acabará con la gente como tú, ¿VALE?

-        Wow, suena como una película de los X-Men.

-        ¡QUE NO ME VACILES!

-        Pero Emma - Dean suspira -, que todo eso que has dicho es verdad, pero que a mi hermano le gustas. Te lo estoy diciendo porque no me caes demasiado mal y Sam lleva meses buscando el amor de su vida en los bares de la ciudad, cuando tal vez estuviera entre bambalinas.

-        ¿De... de verdad? - Al instante todo el enfado desaparece. Sus orejas vuelven a tener el color normal y la expresión se relaja - ¿De verdad? ¿DE VERDAD?

-        ¿De verdad qué?

-        QUE SI DE VERDAD LE GUSTO.

-        ¿Pero tú escuchas a la gente cuando habla?

-        ¡NO! - Da un salto. Y luego otro - AHHHHH, ALLISOOOOOOOOON.

Pero no es con Allison con quien se encuentra al darse la vuelta. Cas lo ha visto venir pero ha preferido permanecer callado. Porque lo que tenga que pasar pasará.

Sam Winchester está cruzado de brazos, con Benny y Gabriel a su lado, más bajos pero igual de imponentes. Cas traga saliva pero no agacha la cabeza. A su lado la respiración de Dean empieza a agitarse. Alguien ha puesto _Build me Up_ de The Foundations por los altavoces y el ambiente de alegría a su alrededor empieza a aumentar. Ellos son un agujero negro en mitad de la fiesta.

-        Hola, Sam. - Susurra Emma roja como un tomate.

-        Ey... - Sam se fija en ella y tarda casi tres segundos en volverse hacia su hermano - Ey.

-        Ey. - Repite Dean.

Y eso no es tensión de la que puede cortarse con un cuchillo. Es que puedes coger uno de esos que sólo sirven para untar la mantequilla y parecería una moto-sierra. Cas sabe que no tiene que intervenir, que todo eso es cosa de Dean, pero no sabe hasta qué punto necesita su apoyo. Así que de momento calla. Calla hasta que Sam se dirige a él directamente, claro.

-        Una gran actuación, Cas - le sonríe y hay hoyuelos y eso sólo puede significar sinceridad y si es así entonces Sam no entiende nada. _¿No nos van a matar?_

-        G-G--Gracias, Sam.

-        Y la tuya, hermano, tengo que decir que le pones verdadera pasión a los papeles.

-        Sammy...

-        Así que... - Gabriel da un paso al frente y mira primero a Cas, como si le viera por primera vez. Luego a Dean - Así que las cosas están así, ¿eh?

-        ¿Están cómo? - Dean le mira desde arriba y con el ceño fruncido.

-        Pues que estoy cabreado, Winchester.

-        Y yo todavía más - Benny se ajusta la gorra a la cabeza.

 _Vale. Ahora es cuando morimos los dos de forma trágica. Sí._ Cas hasta cierra un ojo esperando que le den un buen puñetazo.

-        Enfádate lo que quieras. - Contesta Dean.

-        Pues sí que me voy a enfadar - Gabriel coge aire -, me voy a enfadar porque el que se supone que es mi mejor colega no me ha contado que ha estado teniendo sexo regular durante meses.

-        ¿Qué? - Dean abre la boca incrédulo.

-        Cuando nos conocimos hicimos un pacto, hermano - Benny se une, con las mejillas encendidas -. y era bien sencillo: si mojas lo compartes. ¿TAN COMPLICADO TE RESULTA?

-        Pero...

-        Yo os conté lo de Kali - Gabriel les señala a todos -, os conté cuando se dejó por detrás.

-        Por favor, tío - Sam le pone la mano en la boca -. No queremos volver a escuchar la historia del cola-cao, en serio.

-        ¿El cola-cao? - Emma abre mucho los ojos.

-        Creo que no quieres saber lo que es - le sonríe Sam.

-        No, sí que quiero saber...

-        ¿No os vais a enfadar? - Interrumpe Dean.

-        Te he dicho que estamos enfadados - Bufa Benny.

-        Perdonad que interrumpa - Cas se aclara la garganta -, pero técnicamente. Y digo, técnicamente, Dean y yo no nos hemos acostado así que en realidad no hay motivo para enfadarse.

-        Cas.

-        Vale, sí, me callo.

-        Pensaba que os ibais a enfadar porque... - Dean vuelve la cabeza otra vez - Porque, bueno, ya sabéis.

-        ¿Porque eres marica? - Benny se ríe en alto - Tampoco es que haya sido una gran sorpresa.

-        Bueno... - Gabriel se rasca la cabeza - La verdad es que cuando le has morreado así he escupido lo que estaba bebiendo y a la tía de delante no le ha hecho demasiada gracia.

-        Sí y bueno, yo pensaba que Gab me había puesto algo raro en el porro de esta mañana - admite Benny.

Y Dean no puede evitar reírse.

-        Sois gilipollas los dos.

-        Ya, pero tú eres una maricona.

-        Que te jodan.

-        ¡Bueno, ya vale! - Emma se mete en medio - No es por nada pero está sonando mi canción favorita de los Beach Boys y no quiero seguir escuchando tonterías.

Y sí, es cierto, suena _Wouldn't be nice_ y la declaración de Emma es suficiente para que Sam la coja de la mano y los dos juntos se pongan a bailar en lo que ahora es un espacio más amplio porque han quitado el telón del escenario.

Gabriel y Benny le dan un golpe a Dean en el hombro y buscan con la mirada algún lugar en el que encontrar bebidas (a ser posible alcohólicas).

Dean se queda ahí quieto, observando la escena. Sam y Emma bailan con dificultad por la diferencia de altura, pero él se atreve a cogerla de la cintura e incluso decirle unas cuantas cosas al oído.

-        Al final todo ha salido bien. - Cas se acerca tanto que su voz suena sobre sus labios.

-        La verdad es que todavía tengo los huevos de corbata.

-        No tienes unos amigos TAN malos después de todo.

-        Y hablando de amigos, ¿dónde se habrá metido Derek?

-        ¿Quieres buscarle?

-        Sí, por favor.

Esquivan a la multitud que se amontona en el pasillo y salen al exterior. No es difícil localizar a la silueta que fuma tranquilamente apoyado en un árbol. Dean sonríe y los dos se acercan.

-        ¡Tío!

Es la primera vez que Cas tiene a Derek tan cerca y la verdad es que se siente un poco raro. Familiar porque le debe un montón pero extraño porque hasta hace una hora escasa pensaba que se estaba tirando a Dean.

-        Veo que todo ha salido a pedir de boca - le da una calada a lo que huele a porro, sin duda -. Y nunca mejor dicho.

-        ¿Pensabas pirarte sin decirme nada?

-        Pensaba arroparte esta noche pero creo que hay alguien que lo hará por mí.

-        Oh - Dean coge a Cas de la manga y le obliga a acercarse más -, Derek, este es Cas.

-        Me alegra conocerte por fin - le extiende la mano y Cas la estrecha con fuerza -, había oído hablar tanto de ti que tenía miedo de enamorarme yo también.

-        Yo también he oído hablar mucho de ti.

-        Vaya, Deannie, no puedes mantener la boca cerrada, ¿eh? - Sonríe con malicia - ¿Le has contado a Cas lo de Erik?

-        ¿Lo de Erik? - Cas se gira a tal velocidad que el pelo negro (ahora sin peluca) le tapa la frente - ¿Qué ha pasado con Erik?

-        Pues... Pues que le he besado hace un rato.

-        ¿Qué?

-        Es que tenía que hacer algo para que no me interrumpiera cuando saliera al escenario y le dije que haría lo que él quisiera y lo que él quisiera se resumió en "Dean Winchester bésame porque soy gilipollas perdido".

-        ¿Has besado a Erik?

-        Sí, lo siento, ¿vale?

-        No, no, no - Cas levanta las manos -. No me tienes que pedir perdón porque ya me compadezco de ti lo suficiente.

-        ¡Cas!

-        ¡ME GUSTA ESTE CHICO! - Y Derek le pasa un largo brazo a Cas por los hombros - Espero que sepas cuidar bien de Dean, que es tan delicado como una muñeca de porcelana.

-        Oye os podéis ir los dos a la mierda.

-        ¿Y te irás a besar a Erik otra vez? - Cas no puede evitar reírse.

-        ¡Se supone que te tenías que sentir celoso!

-        Es Erik, intentó meterme mano en una cafetería y se habría metido en mi cama si no cerrase la puerta con llave por las noches... Está claro que tú eras una presa más fácil.

-        Oye, te voy a matar, Cas.

Y bromean un rato largo hasta que Derek se acaba el porro y abraza a Dean "te veré pronto, tío". Antes de marcharse amenaza a Cas con perseguirle hasta en forma de fantasma si le hace daño a "mi pequeño Dean" y luego les recuerda que "aunque no haya riesgo de embarazo sí que lo hay de enfermedad en lo que son los bajos".

Cuando se quedan solos Cas apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Dean.

-        Estoy cansado.

-        Yo estoy cansado de estar cansado.

Del interior del auditorio llega esa canción que en algún momento estuvo bastante de moda, _Be my baby._ Pero a ellos la música les es lo de menos. Cas coge a Dean de la mano y deposita un suave beso en su mandíbula. Dean se vuelve y atrapa sus labios.

-        Creo que mañana quiero ir a jugar a los bolos. - Dice Cas.

-        ¿A los bolos? ¿Desde cuándo te gustan a ti los bolos?

-        No me gustan los bolos pero me apetece hacer algo contigo.

-        Tengo una larga lista de cosas que no me atrevería a confesar delante de mi madre que me apetece hacer contigo, Castiel.

-        Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames Castiel.

-        ¿Quieres empezar a tachar la que está en el número uno? - Le ignora.

-        ¿Y dónde está esa lista?

-        Aquí - Dean se señala la cabeza.

-        ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a saber lo que quieres que hagamos si no lo veo por escrito?

-        Oh, tú déjate llevar, como siempre.

-        Uhmmm... - Cas le acaricia el pelo - ¿Cómo era eso que me dijiste la primera vez que nos vimos? ¿Sigue... - Finge que no se acuerda.

-        ¿Sigue el camino de las baldosas amarillas, Dorothy?

-        Sí, justo eso - Cas se echa sobre él y sus lenguas son compartidas, y sus cuerpos y el aire y a partir de ahora incluso su existencia -, que yo te seguiré a donde sea, Dean.


	16. Epilogo: Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Último ultimísimo capítulo del fic. He disfrutado una barbaridad escribiendo esto y he disfrutado todavía más viendo a la gente disfrutar. Muchísimas gracias si has llegado hasta aquí.

_([Piper Chapman](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2279940/?ref_=tt_trv_qu)_ _: I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm..._

_[Alex Vause](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0696059/?ref_=tt_trv_qu) _ _: [whispers] Shh. Show, don't tell._

_\- Orange is the New Black)_

 

_Dean [introducir suspiro cansado aquí]:_

_No sé por qué te estoy mandando esta puta carta. De hecho no sé qué cojones hago escribiendo. Siempre has sabido que no es lo mío, ¿verdad? No soy como esos tíos... ¿Cómo se llamaban?¿La Generación Beat? No sé tío, esas mariconadas que insistías en que leyese sobre tíos que se follaban a otros tíos en la carretera. Joder, si es que no sé por qué me he molestado ni en pensar que no eras maricón. Pero está bien. Está puto bien. Vivimos en el siglo XX, ¿sabes? Y no sé, tío; quiero decir, ¿a quién le importa a quien te folles? (PORQUE ESPERO QUE TE LO HAYAS FOLLADO YA) ¿A Dios? No sé, tío, ¿sabes cuando mi madre me llevaba a esa mierda de la escuela católica? Ahí te decían que el tío era un pasote, que molaba y que mandó a su hijo Jesús a tomar viento a la Tierra solamente para que fuera hablando de su vida y milagros. ¿Y sabes lo que hizo Jesús? Se tiró a una prostituta. ¡Una prostituta! Y joder, Dean, si eso está aceptado creo que lo tuyo es de merecerse el cielo. No es que crea en el cielo y esas polladas pero ya sabes: es una expresión._

_Te escribía para decirte que este verano voy a volver al puñetero Kansas y que iré con Mer. Así que si quieres puedes darte un voltio por allí o algo. Si quieres venir con Cas genial. Estoy ansioso por ver la reacción de tu padre. Si va a sacar el arma no te preocupes que tengo un par de pipas en el maletero (te prometo que son legales). Y he pensado que si el imbécil de tu hermano se ha decidido a atrapar a la pelirroja esa podría unirse. No sé, tío. Como en los viejos tiempos. Ya estoy viejo para eso de robar bebida en la licorería del centro pero tengo algo de dinero ahorrado y podremos comprar alcohol que no sepa como el de limpiar heridas._

_Porque tengo ganas de pillarme un pedo increíble. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque creo que le voy a pedir a Mer que sea mi prometida. JODER. PROMETIDA. Es que suena demasiado serio. Demasiado adulto. Puede que en un par de días me empiece a preocupar de que la valla del jardín se ha quedado abierta. Y esta es la razón por la que te escribo y no te llamo. Porque no tengo ganas de que te rías en mi puta cara porque eres un desgraciado. La quiero. La quiero y ayer se presentó en casa con una de esas jaulas de tienda de animales y había un conejo dentro. Y lo siento Dean pero eso significa que tenemos que dar un paso más en nuestra relación. Sé que al día de hoy tú no entiendes mucho de conejos que digamos pero supongo que el día que Cas se te presente con una serpiente o algo así le dirás que sí y tendré el placer de llevarte al altar._

_Cuando os dejen casaros y toda esa gilipollez. ¿Sabes? Igual dedico mi vida a eso, tío. A que te puedas casar. Porque te quiero, coño. Y no entiendo que tú no puedas hacer lo mismo que yo. Siempre hemos estado juntos. SIEMPRE. Y cuando yo me fumé un porro tú lo hiciste también. Y cuando me tiré a una tipa tú hiciste lo mismo tiempo después. Así que, Dean Winchester, te prometo que si Mer es la mujer de mi vida y se viste de blanco, haré que puedas llevar un bonito vestido color hueso y seguir siendo ciudadano americano._

-        Este tío es idiota. - Suelta Dean dejando caer la carta sobre la mesa.

Están en la cafetería. Cas y él, sentados delante de una bandeja de patatas fritas. Cas ojea sus apuntes subrayados hasta casi romper el papel y presta atención a medias a lo que dice el otro.

-        Ajám.

-        ¿Pedirle matrimonio a una tía? ¿En serio?

-        Parece horrible, sí.

-        Y flipa si se cree que la tía le va a decir que sí, ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿Cincuenta? La gente no se casa antes de los cincuenta.

-        Yo tengo una boda este verano. De mi prima segunda o algo así - murmura Cas para sí mismo -. Se metió a monja pero luego se quiso salir por algo relacionado con tío que les llevaba el pan por las mañanas. Que no es el mismo tío con el que se casa, por cierto.

-        Pero y qué tiene que decir él de si tú y yo nos hemos acostado o no.

-        Es que no lo hemos hecho, Dean.

-        ¡Pero a él no le importa! - Bufa - Y dice aquí... ¿MI BODA? ¿Pero de qué va?

-        No sé, Dean. Me parece adorable que quiera luchar por los derechos de los gays.

-        No digas esa palabra en alto, por favor.

-        ¿Te sigue dando urticaria? - Cas se ríe y le mira por primera vez - Porque soy gay, ¿lo sabías? Pero muy, muy, muy, gay.

-        ¡Y encima por qué da por hecho que yo iría de blanco! - Le ignora - ¡BLANCO HUESO! ¿Qué cojones es "blanco hueso"?

-        Pues un blanco que no es blanco del todo: blanco hueso. Y habla de Allen Ginsberg. Un tipo curioso.

-        Si me caso algún día no iré de blanco hueso - vuelve a guardar al carta en el sobre -. Me pondré una de esas pajaritas negras elegantes. Como la que llevaba Sean Connery de James Bond.

-        Seré tu Ursula Andress entonces.

Dean quiere decirle que a su lado Ursula Andress no es nada. Que a Ursula Andress la enterraría bajo ocho mil capas de nieve si pudiera contemplarle a él un segundo. Pero decir no hacerlo. En primer lugar porque es un poco mariconería y en segundo porque ya no están solos en la mesa.

-        Mi primer propósito como delegada de estudiantes al año que viene va a ser que cambien el servicio de esta cafetería - Emma West deja caer una pesada bandeja sobre la mesa -, ¡nunca jamás va la máquina de hacer cafés!

-        ¿En serio vas a seguir con toda esa mierda de ser delegada de estudiantes? - Dean se ríe por el lado derecho de la boca - ¿Quieres ser todavía más pringada?

-        Dean Winchester, hace mucho que dejaste de tener el poder para llamar a la gente pringada.

-        Yo no soy un pringado. Tengo un coche que es una caña y un buen culo que se sienta en el lugar del copiloto. Ah, y una chupa de cuero. ¿Qué más necesito?

-        ¿Cerebro?

-        Chicos... - Cas ya ni se molesta en tratar de que se lleven bien. Lo lleva haciendo meses. Dos y pico desde que acabase la puñetera función de Los Miserables. En el fondo sabe que la relación no es lo que parece.

-        ¿Qué tal Sammy, por cierto? -  Dean coge a Cas del brazo - Porque es la segunda noche consecutiva que tengo que dormir en la habitación de este.

-        ¿Este? - Cas se vuelve indignado - ¿ESTE?

-        ¡Segunda noche consecutiva!

-        Yo no te he pedido que te vayas, Winchester.

-        Es un poco complicado dormir con los chirridos del colchón de al lado y uhm, ¿nunca te han dicho que en boca cerrada no entran moscas? Porque anda que no le das a la sinhueso en el tema, ¿eh?

-        ¡Dean!

-        ¡Idiota! - Y una patata vuela desde la mano de Emma hasta el pelo de Dean - Yo no me quejé el día que fui a ver a Cas y... - Se sonroja- Y... Y eso.

-        ¿Eso qué?

-        ¡Ya lo sabes y no lo tengo que repetir!

Sí, claro que lo saben. Claro que Emma abrió la puerta porque Dean estaba seguro de que la había cerrado pero evidentemente no. Y claro que puede que Dean estuviera de rodillas en el suelo y bueno. El resto es historia.

Pero a Cas le importa un comino. Porque Dean tiene razón. Porque lo de Emma y Sam no es recibo. Porque los dos se encierran en el dormitorio y parece que se preparan para el Holocausto Nuclear o algo así. Les falta llevarse provisiones. Y que a Castiel  no le importa pero _wow en serio alguien puede tener sexo tantas horas seguidas._

Empezaron a salir un mes atrás. Puede que antes. En realidad nadie lo tiene demasiado seguro. Se besaron y Emma y Cas hablaron.

-        Y entonces me puso la mano en la cara - le dijo -. Una mano gigantesca. Y me dijo que tenía los ojos bonitos. CAS, DICE QUE TENGO LOS OJOS BONITOS.

-        Es que tienes los ojos bonitos.

-        Y luego lo hizo. Besarme. Tiene los labios suaves. Muy muy suaves. Y la lengua caliente.

-        Juraría que todos los humanos tenemos la lengua caliente, Emma.

-        ¡Pero él más! Y fue tan bueno y no sé, yo no me lo esperaba. Estábamos sentados en la biblioteca y era de madrugada y yo no entendía cómo se conjugaba un verbo en español y...

-        Espera, espera - y Cas frunce el ceño -, ¿estás estudiando español?

-        Es que Sam sabe español.

-        Jesús.

-        No, Jesús no, Sam - bromea -. Y tenía una duda. Y había tensión sexual. Te juro que había mucha tensión sexual. Y entonces se inclinó y, ¡madre mía!

-        Y ahora es cuando te digo: te lo dije.

-        ¿Eso significa que ahora somos familia?

Y Cas le sigue dando vueltas a eso. A lo de ser familia. Porque desde luego lo de Sam y Emma va viento en popa. _¿Pero nosotros?_ Dean acaba la universidad el año siguiente. Hay un muro gigantesco tan alto como es de larga la muralla China que le impide pensar en su relación a larga distancia. Porque quién le dice que Dean no se largará para siempre cuando llegue el verano siguiente. Quién le dice que no encontrará a alguien mejor con quien encender una hoguera en el calor de la playa y pedir deseos a las estrellas ( _Y OH VAMOS, ESO ES ALGO QUE LE PEDÍ HACE MESES Y QUE ME SIGUE NEGANDO)._ Es complicado. Es difícil. Es problemático pensar en lo que vendrá cuando Dean y él todavía no se han acostado. Y no es que Cas le de importancia pero a ver, sí que es un poquito raro. Y la cosa es que no ha sido una decisión unilateral ni nada. Es que simplemente no ha surgido. Han surgido otro tipo de acciones. Y han hecho muchas cosas en todo ese tiempo. Como ver _Porky's_ y luego rezar para olvidarla. O ir a comer a ese restaurante cerca de la universidad de "paga 5$ y come todo lo que quieras". E incluso compartieron los vómitos de después y los "no voy a volver a comer en mi vida". Y esa misma noche Dean apareció con un trozo de tarta y mancharon las sábanas de migas.

-        Mañana tengo el último examen - la voz de Emma le devuelve a la realidad.

-        Yo también - coincide Dean.

-        Yo tengo que estar una semana más aquí - Cas bufa.

-        Me quedaré contigo - y el dedo de Dean recorre su brazo con cariño.

-        Gracias.

Esa tarde Dean desaparece por completo. Cas pasa el tiempo con Allison y Emma. Y hablan de sexo y de otras cosas, pero sobre todo de sexo. Allison pone verde un rato a Derek por tomarle el pelo pero después babea cerca de tres minutos sobre "su maravilloso pelo". Emma acaba pidiéndole perdón a Cas por cualquier molestia que Sam y ella puedan causar y acaban dándose un abrazo de esos que dicen "no me importa. Al menos folla uno de los dos".

Esa misma noche Dean ni se molesta en volver a su dormitorio. Ha dejado a Gabriel y Benny preocupantemente fumados en el piso inferior. Entra en la habitación de Cas y este le está esperando en pijama de pantalón corto y con algo entre las manos.

-        ¿Qué es eso? - Dean se echa sobre él y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-        Un cassette.

-        ¿Un cassette de qué?

-        Es el audio de _En busca de Spock._

-        No me jodas, Cas.

Pero sí. Se tumban en la cama y con los cascos pegados al oído para poder escuchar bien y acaban durmiéndose en la batalla entre Kirk y el comandante Kruge.

Y cuando eso pasa la verdad es que el sexo importa menos que cero y lo único que le preocupa a Cas es que el hombro de Dean es incómodo y es mejor apoyar la mejilla sobre su pecho desnudo.

Es al día siguiente que Dean acaba su examen y se pasa por la biblioteca. Y es también al día siguiente cuando a Cas se le cae un lapicero y el buen príncipe Winchester se agacha y _joder qué culo así no hay quien estudie._

Hablan con Sam, Gabriel y Benny un par de horas después.

-        Este año voy a suspender tres - se queja Gabriel -, ¡tres!

-        Yo al final paso limpio - y Benny y Sam chocan en el aire.

-        Eso es porque se lo comes a la profesora.

-        Es posible.

-        No lo haces, fantasma.

-        De hecho eso iría contra las normas - murmura Cas.

-        ¡Como si eso fuera un problema, Cassie!

Le llaman Cassie. Porque sí. Porque a Gabriel le vino en gana llamarle Cassie un día y parece que será Cassie hasta el día en que se muera. Y en el fondo le gusta. Le gusta cómo suena Cassie cuando lo dicen los dos tíos que más problemas de forma colateral le han causado durante el curso. Porque una vez que los conoce bien acaba por entender mejor a Dean. Que puede que Gab y Benny sean unos idiotas. Pero son de esos idiotas a los que no puedes evitar cogerles cariño.

Sam se le acerca cuando los otros tres están enzarzados en una pelea absurda sobre si tener sexo oral cuenta como sexo de verdad o no.

-        Cas, tengo una pregunta para ti.

-        Dime - le sonríe ampliamente. Tal vez porque es difícil no hacerlo cuando esos ojos de cachorro te traspasan de lado a lado.

-        Escucha, quería comprarle algo a Emma pero no sé muy bien...

-        Una corona de flores.

-        ¿Qué?

-        Que le compres una corona de flores.

-        ¿En serio? - Sam tuerce la boca - Pensaba en algún libro o una pulsera o...

-        Si le compras una corona de flores lo siguiente que puedes darle es un anillo y te dirá que sí.

Al día siguiente Emma West se pasea durante toda la tarde con una corona de flores en la cabeza y colgada del que tal y como dicen sus gritos por el pasillo "es el mejor novio del mundo".

Cuando dan las diez Cas se tira en su cama, y está cansado y le gustaría sacarse los ojos para que le dejasen de picar y no sé, ver otras cosas que no fueran nombres de músculos que ganarían récords Guinness a las palabras más largas del idioma inglés.

Y antes de darse cuenta cae como un ceporro contra la almohada.

*

Cas duerme. O bueno, tal vez sería más exacto decir que Cas dormía. Dormía hasta hace dos segundos, cuando ha notado algo húmedo en el lado derecho del cuello. Murmura "mmmmjmm" y entierra la cara en la almohada. Tiene sueño. La noche anterior Dean se empeñó en beber cervezas hasta las tantas mientras buscaba una excusa para no empezar a estudiar para sus exámenes finales. Y ahora, con sus cuatro horitas bien cubiertas, Dean es como una tormenta, como ese despertador a las ocho de la mañana entre semana al que te gustaría reventar contra la pared. Ese es Dean. 

Le susurra "vamos... Cas" y le pasa la mano por el cuello, y luego por el brazo y el muy descarado se le tumba encima y empieza a restregarse contra él.

-        Unggngng, Dean...

-        Vamos... - Otra vez sus labios debajo de la oreja. Ahí donde sobra el pelo porque hace siglos que no se lo corta. Es cierto, necesita pasarse por la peluquería o cuando vuelva a casa sus padres pensarán que se ha vuelto un hippie republicano de esos que salen a la calle con pancartas y a "quejarse de cosas".

-        Dean, estoy que doy asco...

-        Tú nunca das asco - y puede que lo piense de verdad. Que seguro que lo piensa de verdad. Pero en ese momento no es Dean "llevamos saliendo casi medio año" Winchester, sino más bien Dean "tengo mi pene erecto clavándose en tu espalda" Winchester.

-        De verdad - le empuja suavemente y se incorpora sobre la cama. Que juraría que es la suya, pero últimamente parece de uso compartido -, tengo el pelo sucio, la boca pastosa y he babeado muchísimo esta noche.

-        Cas, por Dios.

-        Sé que sales conmigo por mi sinceridad.

Se levanta y estira. Dean se deja caer en el colchón; camiseta gris de Led Zeppelin y calzoncillos del día anterior. Tiene más pinta de bestia salvaje que de otra cosa. Cas se contiene para no echarse encima de él, porque la verdad es que es cierto, que necesita una buena ducha. Así que, muy (pero que MUY, en serio) en contra de su voluntad, coge una toalla y sale del dormitorio de camino al baño.

Siete meses.

Exactamente siete meses es el tiempo que llevan Dean y Cas saliendo. Formalmente solamente dos, pero vamos, Cas es consciente que después de las cosas que hicieron en el Impala la noche del karaoke, Dean tiene que legalmente, pedirle en matrimonio. Y no sólo por eso. Cas podría haber continuado con su vida después de la mamada del día de la escapada en moto. Podría haberse casado con una buena mujer, una americana de corazón, haber votado a Bush en las siguientes elecciones y haber pertenecido a una asamblea de padres en el colegio público de sus hijos. Podría haber protestado por ser un buen contribuyente y que el estado no le proporcionase a su hijo un par de lápices para colorear. Todo eso habría sido posible si no fuera por lo que pasó en abril. Lo que pasó el 16 de abril por la noche.

Barullo en el auditorio. Una obra de teatro que el rector de la universidad decidió cancelar después de su única representación por "contenido explícito". De nada valió que Emma tratase de hacerle entender al hombre que todo "ese rollo maricón" de dos de los personajes había estado fuera de guión y que no volverían a hacerlo. Sin duda eso le valió a Cas una buena bronca. "Te dije que los asuntos sentimentales se quedaban fuera del club" y un buen pisotón y varias amenazas de muerte por parte de la pelirroja, que al final decidió enfocar su ira en "ese grupo de imbéciles que llevan este sitio y que no pueden entender que a nadie en el puñetero siglo XX le importa dónde metas el pene o dónde no lo metas".

El caso es que ese día Emma todavía no sabía que no volvería a hacer de Fantine entre esas paredes nunca más. De hecho nada le habría importado, porque cuando Dean y Cas se escabulleron Sam y ella estaban tan cerca que a Cas le costó no quedarse para ver si de una vez por todas decidían consumar su amor o lo que sea que tuvieran entre manos.

Pero Dean era más importante. De hecho después de aquel día no ha habido hora de su vida que Dean no haya sido lo más importante. Y es por eso que aprovecharon para conseguir momentos a solas en la habitación que Cas había usado de camerino durante los últimos meses. El sofá en el que un día se restregaron como animales mientras sonaba ABBA sirvió de nuevo para compartir besos profundos, besos ahogados y besos en la boca y en el cuello y en la frente y en la nariz. Y de verdad que si hubiera sido por Cas eso habría sido todo. TODO. Pero claro, es muy fácil pensar que tienes el autocontrol suficiente como para quedarte en la primera base con Dean Winchester. Luego en la práctica es algo así como utópico. ¿Por qué? Pues porque las manos de Dean se cuelan entre los pliegues de su ropa, y buscan su piel, y buscan que el corazón se le salga del pecho. Tumbado en el sofá y con Dean encima Cas no puede pensar en nada más aparte de _no va a venir nadie, sabes que no va a venir nadie._ Y en ese instante recuerda todo lo que pensó antes de ir a la Universidad, todo eso de necesitar un buen polvo y que no hubiera nadie dispuesto a hacerle el favor. Y ahora tiene a Dean con el paquete abultado encima de él y tan desesperado por descubrir todos los rincones de su cuerpo que el simple hecho de pensar que creyó que moriría virgen le parece absurdo. Porque de alguna forma todo ese rollo de ser virgen le dejó de importar en el primer momento en el que Dean le cogió la polla con la mano y se la restregó por la cara antes de metérsela en la boca una tarde de invierno en el dormitorio. Porque a quién le importa esa estupidez de ser virgen o no serlo cuando has mejorado tu habilidad de hacer pajas con la mano izquierda porque es habitual tener ambas ocupadas en un laboratorio de física los miércoles por la tarde (único día de la semana que nadie tiene clase).

Y ahora no necesita que Dean le desabroche el cinturón para hacerlo él. Es que no necesita ni que Dean le ponga la mano, porque directamente le OBLIGA a hacerlo. Porque le necesita. Y porque _qué cojones, la cagaste Winchester, pues ahora apechugas._ Y Dean no parece horrorizado por la idea, de hecho sus ojos brillan cuando con la mano izquierda empieza a acariciarle la polla con suavidad. Jugando con el dedo pulgar en la punta y acercando su boca a la de Cas pero prohibiéndole el contacto. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo y ¡ _¿por qué tan lento?!_

-        Ven aquí - dice Cas entre un gemido. Y le empieza a bajar los pantalones a Dean. Y parece que su polla lo estaba deseando, porque salta del interior del calzoncillo, rígida y en dirección a él. Y Cas siente el deseo irrefrenable de hacerlo. De metérsela en la boca. Es que no es como si un día te levantas por la mañana y te mentalizas de que te apetece meterte el miembro masculino en la boca y jugar con él. No. Es algo que surge en el momento, algo en tu cerebro que hace "clic" y de repente la idea es de lo más atractiva -, ven.

Y Dean obedece, sumiso, entiende perfectamente lo que le está pidiendo. Se coloca de rodillas sobre el sofá y con más nervios que otra cosa y Cas extiende los brazos, le coloca las manos en las caderas y le obliga a ponerse a la altura de su pecho. Es raro y Cas tiene que apoyarse en el codo derecho para poder alcanzar la polla de Dean y empezar a lamerle la cabeza, primero, y un poco más después.

Únicamente prueba el exterior, pero es más que suficiente para que Dean deje escapar un quejido. Y eso no dura demasiado. No dura porque pronto Cas le obliga a levantarse y a tumbarse después. Y pronto se encuentran haciendo algo que Cas pensó que no haría más, algo que crees que solamente existen en las mentes pervertidas de tus compañeros de instituto. Los números mágicos. Y su polla en la boca de Dean. Y la de Dean en la suya. Y se siente sucio, se siente en una maldita película porno cuando lame a Dean, cuando le llena de saliva hasta el último rincón, cuando cree que le va a estallar el cuerpo y cuando le susurra "me corro, me corro" y suena a advertencia pero no es tomada como tal. Y _wow,_ se libera. Libera lo que llevaba dentro desde hace siglos, desde que el mundo es mundo, y lo libera dentro de Dean. En su boca. Y está muy caliente y _ah_ y algunas gotas caen sin remedio sobre su tripa, pero ahí está. Ahí está Cas, ahí está llegando al orgasmo en unos cuantos espasmos. Porque no sé, porque correrte en la boca de Dean Winchester tampoco es algo que se pueda hacer todos los días.

 

Y ahora se está duchando, con el agua cayendo por su espalda, y no consigue evitar tener una erección que podría romper el hormigón solamente por recordarlo. El calor, la temperatura ascendiendo, el sabor del sexo... Todo eso y la cantidad de posibilidades que le quedan por probar hace que tenga más ganas de echar un polvo de las que ha tenido en toda su vida. Y bueno, en realidad Cas tiene un poco de miedo. Cree que es normal, temerle a la primera vez.

Se mira en el espejo con la toalla en la cintura y luego se la quita y se cambia a la ropa interior y unos pantalones que gritan "no voy a salir del dormitorio en todo el día". Y la verdad es que no tiene ninguna intención real de abandonar ese plan.

Lo único de lo que tiene ganas es de tumbarse, tal vez sentarse y dejar pasar el tiempo. Es por eso que le sorprende cuando vuelve por el pasillo, escuchar música a todo volumen en el interior de su dormitorio. _Agh, no por favor._

Empuja la puerta con el hombro y la protesta en los labios.

-        Dean, no quiero música porque...

Pero ese "porque" no lo sabrá nunca nadie. La queja se queda agarrada a su lengua y lo único que pude hacer es balbucear sin sentido. Cuando entra Dean está tumbado en la cama siendo la viva imagen de la _Maja Vestida_ de Goya. La música que suena Cas la conoce; y eso es raro porque casi nunca identifica las canciones que le gustan a Dean. Es _Cherry Pie._ Y sabe que es _Cherry Pie_ porque cierra los ojos y se acuerda de la primera vez que la escuchó, en la parte delantera del coche de su padre camino a uno de esos picnics de la parroquia. Es un recuerdo raro. Y la verdad; no entiende muy bien por qué sonaba _Cherry Pie_ cuando hubiera sido más lógico que hubieran tenido _Sor María FM_ sintonizado o algo así. Ese fin de semana resultó de lo más lúdico: aprendió a hacer pajaritas de papel, a quemar malvaviscos en una hoguera encendida con gas, a rezar a Jesús y a asumir que tarde o temprano acabaría consumiéndose en las llamas del infierno. Era una fiesta, _alabaré, alabaré a mi Señor_ por la izquierda y "los católicos son lo peor" por la derecha.

Ahora a Cas los católicos no le importan en absoluto y eso de alabaré a mi Señor se lo tendrá que pensar después porque sí que tiene que ser cierto que Dios existe. Sí, Dios existe porque Dean se levanta y mueve las caderas de la forma más patética y sexy que ha visto en su vida. Y el tío se coge del bajo de la camiseta y lo empieza a subir para que se le vea el ombligo _._ _Swinging in the living room. Swinging in the kitchen_. Y fuera la parte de arriba. Ahora menea el culo al tiempo que se desabrocha el cinturón y ya sí que sí Cas no puede evitar romper a reír.

-        ¿Pero qué diablos haces, Dean? - Casi no le sale. Eso de respirar.

-        ¿Bailar? - Y parece ofendido; todo lo ofendido que puede sonar un hombre joven adulto que se acaba de bajar los pantalones para dejar ver unos calzoncillos de marcianos verdes - ¿Bailar bien?

_I scream, you scream. We all scream for her._

-        ¿Te estás desnudando delante de mí?

-        Juraría que se llama hacer un striptease  - está serio. Muy serio. Y tan serio como está se pasa la lengua por los labios y se toca el paquete.

-        Pues a mí me vas a matar de la risa.

_Don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her._

_She's my cherry pie._

-        You're my cherry pie, Cas.

-        Para - y tiene las manos en el estómago -, te pido que pares.

-        ¡TÍO! - Ahora sí que se cruza de brazos - Se supone que te tiene que poner cachondo o algo así.

-        Tú me pones cachondo sólo con respirar.

-        ¡Deja de reírte!

-        Espera, espera - Cas se calma y le mira a los ojos -, haz eso de agarrarte el paquete otra vez.

-        ¿Esto?

-        No, no... - Y Cas se acerca a él y le coloca las manos en la cintura y dedo índice bajo la goma del calzoncillo. Y lo baja. Lo deja caer hasta las rodillas - Ahora, hazlo ahora.

-        Eres un grandísimo hijo de perra.

Cas levanta las manos como quien es inocente y dando unos pasos hacia atrás se deja caer en la cama. No es como ver amanecer pero lo de tener al chico que te gusta empalmado y desnudo completamente a un metro escaso tampoco está tan mal. Pero poco dura su entretenimiento.

Dean se le echa encima, se le echa encima, se le echa encima y es inevitable pensar que Dean se le echa encima COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO. Y Cas está cachondo, está tan excitado que roza lo anormal. Y es injusto. Es completa, íntegra y plenamente injusto que Dean tenga esa capacidad inhumana para ponerle así de tonto con tan poco. Aunque eso de "tan poco" se hace de dudar con ese pedazo cuerpo y esos brazos que se apoyan a los lados cuando le besa. Pero no le besa con los labios. Le besa con la lengua. Le lame el contorno de la boca y Cas la abre dispuesto a todo. A tragarse su respiración. Le besa agónicamente, le besa porque quiere y le besa con todo el peso de su cuerpo encima. Le besa con lengua y sin ella. Y una vez más vuelve a descubrir eso que hace que los besos de Dean sean especiales. Esa forma en la que parece que te quiere devorar y que después se transforma en un beso dulce y suave en la comisura de los labios. Un beso que quiere quedarse ahí para siempre. Inconscientemente su mano se coloca en el pecho de Dean, en su pecho caliente _ah Dean quiero hacerte cosas. Quiero besarte, claro que quiero besarte, porque es la actividad más lúdica y gratificante que conozco pero quiero más. Quiero más de ti. Quiero cogerte de la cintura y quiero hacerte cosas y quiero que me las hagas a mí y quiero hacer eso que la gente llama amor pero también quiero follar salvajemente. Quiero muchas cosas..._

-        Dean - boquea sin aire. No es cuestión de tener el suficiente oxígeno o no; es cuestión de que Dean se lo quita a cada segundo. De que su existencia es suficiente como para romper el funcionamiento de sus pulmones.

Y entonces se da cuenta de que la situación es completamente inaceptable: que Dean esté como Dios lo trajo al mundo y que él, idiota de él, siga con más capas de ropa que un día de invierno (bueno, no tanto, pero algo así). Así que se baja los pantalones, los deja caer hasta los tobillos y luego simplemente caen al suelo. Dean le quita la camiseta y hace lo propio con ella. _Así mejor._ Porque ahora puede sentir el pecho caliente de Dean contra el suyo cuando le besa otra vez y le empotra contra el colchón. Le toca en los brazos y le toca en los costados y le vuelve a tocar los brazos y luego el cuello y la mandíbula y enreda los dedos en su pelo y le gruñe justo en la comisura de la boca. Y Cas está distraído. Está distraído porque la polla de Dean se encuentra en ese mismo instante encima de su ombligo. Dura, mojada y TERRIBLEMENTE DURA. La suya se encuentra en un estado similar debajo de los calzoncillos y parece un maldito animal enjaulado. Baja la mano para darle libertad pero Dean le agarra de la muñeca y le coloca los dos brazos sobre la cabeza. _Y wow._ Puede que Cas no lo hubiera pensado nunca, pero la idea de tener a Dean encima de él, MUY ENCIMA, desnudo y restregándose contra su cuerpo, pero sobre todo, imponiéndose de esa forma, la verdad es que es cuanto menos MUY EXCITANTE. Le pone. Le pone horrores y no admitiría ni en sueños que ahora mismo lo único que quiere es que Dean le haga todo lo que le dé la gana. Sin tapujos.

-        Dean... - Repite.

-        Shhh...

Y se calla. Se calla cuando Dean le deja un brazo libre que por supuesto no mueve y baja con el dedo índice por la mejilla derecha, y después en la comisura del labio y finalmente lo deja ahí. Cas abre la boca y _es que no puedo, no puedo más_ y lo chupa. Lo chupa como si no fuera un dedo. Lo lame con cuidado y abre los ojos para ver cómo Dean se muerde el labio.

-        Quítame el calzoncillo, por favor.

Y esta vez le hace caso. Suspira largamente y obedece. Y Cas es libre. Y Dean vuelve a la carga. Besándole el cuello. Pero Cas no presta atención a eso. No. Principalmente porque la polla de Dean se encuentra cerca de su culo. La punta está rozando la entrada y hay algo en ese punto que palpita. _Pum. Pum. Pum._ Tiene el puñetero corazón ahí abajo.

-        ¿Puedes darte la vuelta, Cas?

 _Vale. Sí, sí, claro._ Y a cuatro patas _me muero._ La boca de Dean en su columna vertebral. En donde rompe la espalda. La lengua bajando húmeda por su culo. Le está respirando en el culo. Y ahora son sus manos las que investigan, las que buscan algo que no es la entrepierna. Dean le obliga a abrirse y Cas se agacha con un gemido. _Oh Dios, venga, va_ porque la lengua se cuela entre sus nalgas y _bufffff_ es frío y es GENIAL y está mojado pero joder es que qué más da. Y la mueve rápido y luego lenta y parece que le quiere buscar hasta los hígados. _Ahhhh_. "Ahhhh" porque _wow_ porque le acaricia la entrada con un dedo. Puede que con el mismo dedo que chupase un minuto atrás. Y hace círculos y se hace de rogar _y hazlo ya maldita sea_ y entre la saliva se lo mete. Poco a poco. Y es tan poco a poco que Cas se muerde la lengua. _Contrólate. Contrólate. ¿PERO CÓMO ME VOY A CONTROLAR?_ Es poco sano. No es la primera vez que Cas siente eso, _bueno,_ eso ESO sí, pero no es la primera vez que él mismo juega con sus dedos. _A ver, las cosas como son._ Pero es tan diferente. Es como ver una película erótica y pasar al porno duro. Está fuera de lugar.

Y ahora Dean se atreve a meter otro más y hay un pinchazo pequeño y luego todo está bien. Está bien hasta que el chico estira el brazo para cogerle de la polla. _No, no, no, no irás a._

Sí.

Si alguien dijo alguna vez que Dean Winchester era una persona arrítmica estaba muy equivocada. Se la menea. Le provoca un espasmo que le recorre la espalda y el culo y Dios sabe que en todo el puñetero cuerpo. Y le coge de un testículo y le está acariciando ahí pero todo su cuerpo lo siente. Tiene que ser un punto mágico, la caja de pandora de los genitales masculinos porque se extiende por todo el cuerpo. Dentro y fuera. Venas y piel. _Joder es que._ "Joder es que" _dos dedos moviéndose dentro de mí._ "Joder es que" _no tan rápido, no la muevas tan rápido._ "Joder es que" _me voy a correr. No me quiero correr pero me voy a correr._ "Joder es que" _POR QUÉ HAS DEJADO DE MOVER LOS DEDOS, JODER._

Pues sí. Se detiene. Y los saca lentamente. Y Cas jamás había experimentado una sensación de vacío tan intensa. En el estómago y hasta en el esternón. Dean se ha apartado y Cas se da la vuelta. A estas alturas de la historia los dos están envueltos en sudor; sudor en la espalda, sudor en la tripa, sudor en la barbilla. Pelo revuelto y pegado a la frente.

-        ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunta Cas. Y se da cuenta de que tiene la boca seca. De que las palabras ya no suenan bien, que lleva un buen rato gimiendo y si no fuera porque han parado ese habría sido su idioma para el resto del día.

-        Que eres increíble.

Y cómo no besarle. Cómo no restregar la nariz en su cuello y mover las manos por todo su cuerpo y su cintura y agarrarle de las caderas. Y cómo no decirlo. Cómo.

-        Dean.

-        Uhmmmm...

-        Déjame hacerlo.

-        ¿El qué? - Habla contra su boca. Gime contra su boca. Boca, boca.

-        Follarte.

Podría haber dicho "hacer el amor", porque eso es lo que hacen las parejas: el amor. Pero es que Cas lleva haciendo el amor con Dean desde que le besó por primera vez en la habitación contigua. _Y qué diablos_. No quiere ser gentil. Ya es gentil y cuidadoso con Dean las 24 horas del día. Y le sujeta las puertas. Y le limpia la barbilla cuando se mancha del kétchup de la hamburguesa. Y le presta su pasta de dientes cuando se le acaba. Pero en la cama no. En la cama solamente quiere desearle. Quiere follarle. Quiere hacérselo y quiere hacérselo bien.

La reacción de Dean se hace esperar. Dos segundos hasta que sonríe e incluso se ríe. Y luego se deja caer al colchón, como quien se tira a la cama tras llegar de una noche de borrachera. Cas entiende que se trata de un sí y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de qué tiene que hacer. O sea, a ver. CLARO que sabe lo que tiene que hacer, pero no está demasiado seguro de si está capacitado para hacerlo.

Dean no levanta la cabeza y Cas sabe que aunque en cierto modo están juntos en eso, en realidad ahora mismo depende únicamente de sí mismo. Así que se tumba sobre él, sintiendo su espalda en su tripa y se acerca empalmado a su culo. No es que vaya a metérsela sin más. No es idiota. Ni un gilipollas integral. Se desahoga besándole en el hombro y cada una de las hendiduras de su espalda. Y ahora es él el que le obliga a Dean a levantar el culo, y el que le abre las nalgas con las manos y el que mete la lengua ahí. Y así. Durante un buen rato. Chupando cada rincón. Saboreando una sensación que le impregna la boca entera. La tiene llena de saliva - la boca - y sabe que es un lubricante natural. El culo de Dean resbala. Resbala cuando pasa el dedo índice por la abertura y resbala en el interior cuando lo mete con cuidado.

-        ¿Así bien? - Pregunta inseguro.

-        Uhmmm...

_Eso será un sí._

Así que añade uno más. Dean se abre para él. Y _joder_ es que Cas querría metérsela ipso facto. Pero no. No porque va el tercer dedo y un quejido que dura un segundo. Y los mueve, ahí dentro y en círculos pequeños y luego hacia dentro y retrocediendo.

-        ¿Todo bien? - Insiste.

-        Cas, por la Virgen, te juro que como sigas preguntando si estoy bien te voy a matar.

Y Cas se ríe. Si tiene que preguntarle cincuenta veces si está bien lo va hacer. Le importa un comino que le moleste.

-        Lo voy a hacer, ¿vale?

-        ¿Q... Qué? - Dean gira la cabeza y Cas aprovecha para besarle. Meterle la lengua entre los dientes - Vale, sí, hazlo, hazlo.

Y la verdad es que Dean está lo que se dice ACOJONADO. Cas apoya la frente en su espalda y Dean no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo pero sus tres dedos siguen dentro de él y duele un poco. Ahora menos. Pero ha visto cómo de dotado está Cas y _joder, es que tiene que doler por narices._

Y le libera. Se queda vacío durante un instante y luego siente la punta de la polla de Cas justo _ahí._ Y lo intenta. Y es "intentar" porque en cuanto va a entrar Dean se mueve y la polla de Cas se resbala hacia abajo. Y va una segunda. Y que tampoco.

-        Dean - Cas se inclina para susurrarle en el oído -, relájate, por favor.

-        PERO SI ESTOY TRANQUILO.

-        No, no lo estás y necesito que te calmes - le besa debajo de la oreja -, que no quiero hacerte daño.

-        ¿Daño tú a mí? Já - y dice já pero en realidad está pensando "ojalá no tuvieras ese pollón maldito hijo de perra".

Nota como Cas se aparta y gira la cabeza.

-        ¿Qué hac... - entiende - Oh.

De debajo de la cama, Cas saca un bote de color rosa, que bien podría ser crema depilatoria, o tal vez champú, o incluso pasta de dientes, pero va a ser que no. Huele a fresa. A fresa cuando lo abre y a fresa cuando lo extiende - frío - entre sus nalgas y en la punta de su polla. Y el tío lo hace con cuidado. Con muchísimo cuidado.

Y de nuevo lo intenta. Y esta vez entra. Entra un poco. _Pues no duele tan-ah. ah. Ah. JODER. AH. NO. NO. DUELE. JODER QUE DUELE COMO MIL DEMONIOS._ Cas la saca un poco y lo repite. Y a cada embestida Dean piensa "va, que esta no dolerá tanto", pero entonces le penetra en las entrañas y le desgarra por dentro y está seguro de que le está rompiendo el intestino delgado. _PERO POR QUÉ LA GENTE ES GAY. ESTO ES UNA TORTURA._ Tiene a Cas a medio camino entre la base del culo y su estómago y _no, buf._ Otra vez. Y más.

Y es en esa vez que Castiel empieza a jadear. Dean lo nota. Respirando con mucha más dificultad en su espalda. Gemidos cortos que corresponden a cada embestida. Una. Otra. Y la siguiente.

-        Te... Te... ¿Estás... estás bien? - Pregunta quedándose quieto.

-        Sigue.

 _Sigue._ No está muy seguro de eso de "sigue" pero algo en su interior desea que llegue al final. Porque en realidad tampoco es tan malo. _¿Es así como se sienten las chicas la primera vez? IMPOSIBLE._ Otro pinchazo. Esta vez un poco más lejos. Y sabe, porque en el fondo el ser humano es un animal, sabe por instinto que ese es el límite. Sabe que tiene a Cas dentro de él. Y siente presión. Deja escapar un resoplido y eso provoca que su culo se contraiga _AH NO, MIERDA ESO NO._ Y se intenta relajar. Y duele menos. Duele mucho menos.

-        Unggg... - Murmura.

-        ¿Qué? - Cas se para - ¿Te he hecho mucho daño?

-        QUE NO PARES.

Y Cas calla y otorga. Tiene la polla metida hasta el fondo. Y nota como resbala en el interior, cómo trata de buscar cada rincón del culo de Dean. La mete. No la acaba de sacar. La vuelve a hincar hasta que es humanamente posible. _Y Dios._ Es la mejor sensación que ha tenido en la vida. Es cincuenta y dos veces mejor que hacerse una paja. Es caliente, es PRESIÓN, es movimiento y es sudor y saliva y gemido por aquí y sacudida de placer en la espalda. Con cuidado le indica a Dean que levante un poco más las rodillas, para "hacerlo más fácil". Y al principio es lo mismo, es lo mismo para Dean que permanece en silencio, soltando algún que otro quejido. Hasta que llega un momento en el que la cosa cambia.

-        Ah - dice -, ah. Ah.

-        ¿Q... Qué? - Un golpe de pelvis.

-        Que ah - gime -, ah, Cas.

-        ¿T- Te está gustand-o? - Tartamudea.

-        Tú sigue, tú sigue.

Y Cas sigue. Y se permite la licencia de hacerlo con más rapidez. Tiene todos los músculos en tensión, no quiere correrse y de momento tiene el control como para evitarlo, pero entonces hay algo que altera ese "control". Dean no es de por sí una persona silenciosa en lo que es su vida diaria. Es lo que se conoce como un auténtico "bocas". Pero si alguien le hubiera dicho a Cas que en la cama sufría de esa bestial incontinencia verbal jamás le habría creído.

Le llama Cas. Y le llama Castiel. Y le llama de todo. Y jura en cien idiomas. Y dice "oh Dios joder no pares oh Dios Mío esto... Ah..." y Cas piensa que es lo más sexy que ha visto en la vida. Su espalda se hunde en el medio y Cas le pone la mano ahí. Y empuja. Empuja porque la polla le va a estallar. Y empuja porque Dean está gimiendo algo así como "oh sí oh sí, oh no, oh" y "PARA" y "NO, NO PARES". Y algo dentro del culo de Dean explota y Cas no puede más. Y le da. Le da muy fuerte y sabe que está mal pero es que no es humano controlarse con eso.

-        Dean, Dean, Dean - gime con cada golpe. El sonido de sus cuerpos golpeándose se le mete al cerebro y se une al "Cas, joder, hostia por favor".

Y revienta. Lo nota. Desde la parte baja de la tripa y hacia el final. Sale. Es un orgasmo que le recorre el culo entero y la polla y está seguro de que se traslada al cuerpo de Dean. Gime. Gime y no le importa quién escuche. Onomatopeyas sin sentido, menciones a Dios por doquier y una explosión de placer que le asusta. "Sí, ah", gruñe cuando no puede más y se desploma encima de la espalda de Dean.

-        SI PARAS AHORA TE JURO QUE TE MATO, CASTIEL

-        Sí, sí, perdona, lo siento, Dean.

Y vuelve a la carga. Y Dean sabe que Cas se ha corrido. Y algo en su cabeza le dice que TODO ESO sigue dentro de él. Y con su propia mano derecha empieza a acariciarse su polla. Y lo hace rápidamente. Porque no quiere que dure más, porque es una tortura romana soportar eso. Porque tiene tantos puntos en el cuerpo latiendo de puro placer que va a romperse en mil pedazos. Una embestida de Cas. Arriba. Otra embestida. Abajo.

-        Me corro, me corro, CAS.

Y lo repite diez veces. Diez hasta que el orgasmo nace de algún sitio. Tal vez de su culo, tal vez de su polla. _NO LO SÉ NI ME IMPORTA._ Y jadea, jadea hasta que se acaba, hasta que el líquido caliente salpica sus dedos y cae sobre las sábanas. Y tiembla desde los dedos de los pies hasta el último pelo de la cabeza. Y después simplemente se deja caer, y Cas lo toma como una señal para hacer lo mismo.

Y sale de él.

El colchón soporta el peso de los dos cayendo con fuerza. Tardan casi un minuto en romper el silencio alimentado por el sonido de su respiración agitada; finalmente Cas no puede evitar soltar una risa nerviosa.

-        Vaya.

 _Vaya._ Es todo lo que puede decir, que la verdad; no es demasiado. Dean a su lado mira el techo y tamborilea con los dedos sobre su pecho. Cas estira el brazo y le roza la mejilla, después le da un golpecito en la nariz para que le mire.

-        ¿Estás bien?

No hay respuesta verbal. Sólo un beso en los labios. Un beso que dura universos, que se queda ahí solitario para durar un buen rato, pero Cas sabe que eso es más que suficiente. También sabe que cuando Dean se aparta y le muerde un poco la oreja está diciendo "a la próxima te toca a ti". Y es fantástico, es maravilloso, es la mejor sensación que ha tenido en la vida. Y puede que la gente hable del sexo como una de las experiencias más increíbles del mundo pero qué es el sexo comparado con el calor de la persona de al lado, de esa sonrisa boba y estúpida que no se puede borrar.

Le haría el amor a Dean cincuenta veces al día si tuviera ese tipo de súper poder, y se acostaría a su lado todas esas. Solamente para observarle, contar las pecas de su nariz, perderse en la largura de sus pestañas y sentirse afortunado.

-        Sabes que al año que viene acabaré la carrera - murmura Dean en su hombro -, ¿qué haremos?

-        Cualquier cosa, iremos a algún sitio.

-        ¿A dónde, Cas?

_Al espacio, Dean Winchester. A las estrellas. A Mercurio, Venus y Marte e incluso un poco más allá. A las montañas y a la playa, al mar con el agua hasta la cintura y donde ya no haga pie. A la arena entre los dedos y los castillos en el aire. A donde nos lleve la carretera y a donde haya que continuar a pie. A las puestas de sol en el capó del Impala y a las noches de frío invierno y de veranos que hacen sudar. A donde no haya oxígeno y dejemos de respirar juntos. A un lugar al que llames hogar o a un lugar en el que podamos crear el nuestro. A cada esquina en la ciudad y a cada rincón de tu corazón. A un lugar que esté tan lejos que incluso besarte resulte algo nuevo. A donde esos besos sepan amargos y al segundo dulces como el caramelo. A donde pueda quererte, donde pueda amarte. A un lugar en el que podamos envejecer y el tiempo ya no tenga sentido. A donde nos lleve la música y el silencio. A donde sea, Dean Winchester. ¿Qué importa el lugar? ¿Qué importan las circunstancias?_

-        Iré a donde sea, mientras estemos juntos.

 


End file.
